Wherever I Go, Your always on My Mind
by CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Castiel is in denial about his feelings towards Dean. Gabriel is missing and Raphael is trying to bring back the apocalypse. It's non-stop problems.
1. Reminisce

**Title: **Where I Go, You are always on My Mind

**Rating**: NC-17 it will eventually get pretty heated so I am going to leave it here.

**Warnings**: eventual sexual content, cursing, and graphic violence

**Summary**: Cass is finding out that he is having strong emotions for Dean starting to grow. Gabriel is missing, and Raphael is trying to bring on the apocalypse in a different way. It seems like another long road again.

**Spoilers: **Takes place after Season 5! Sam never went to hell though and he is not soul less!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Supernatural characters or the series itself! This is all done just for the fun of it!

**A/N**: This is my first ever story! Criticism is welcome but please be gentle! please R&R! The story will pick up, just have to set the ground rules!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~ Reminisce<p>

~xx~

1 month later

~xx~

The sky was turning a slow shade of gold's and orange, as the sun was slowly setting.

Soon the sun would sink on this day and night would descend. Castiel sat on a cliff top looking out over the ocean watching the sun slowly disappear. Out of all the things, he had scene on Earth so far, he had to admit that watching a sunset was one of the most beautiful things his father had ever created.

He remembered one of the first times he ever stepped foot on Earth, many years ago when the Earth was still young. It was beautiful. He had to admit to himself that the creation his dad had made was extravagant. He would walk along the coast with one of his brothers and he would tell Castiel about talk of his dad's plans, how something big was coming. Castiel never fully understood what his brother meant until humans were created for the first time.

At first when Castiel had laid eyes on them, he did not know what to think. They were different. Small, weak and they did not live extraordinary long lives, but his father loved them very deeply, and that intrigued Castiel more to watch what they did. They had to be the most complicated. With ever changing emotions and needs, emotions, drives to do the right thing, the moral thing. Yet he would also be surprised; by the atrocities that they could commit on each other to.

When his father commanded them all to bow down to the humans, Castiel did so willingly. Lucifer rebelled that day. He saw no reason for us "Mighty Angels" to bow down to something as weak as they. "Why should sons of fire, bow down to sons of clay?" he had exclaimed to our father. For that, he paid the ultimate price and was thrown down to hell, locked in secure cage forever more. Or so we all thought.

He understood after being on Earth for a short time why his dad had put so much emphasis on these beings. Out of all the humans he had watched, none had been more interesting as Sam and Dean. These boys took impossible situations and turned them around into miracles it seemed. Castiel never got tired of the unexpected things these brothers could achieve. Even before his help, he had to admit they did anything and everything to keep each other safe. Sam was the brain behind all their hunts. If there was something to dig up he would, you could be sure of that. Dean he brought the stubbornness and the manpower to achieve their goals. He stood up to the angels for hells sake. Not many people could do that he conceded. Even he could not stand up to them when he was forcibly, pulled back to heaven. It shames him to admit it to himself but right then he was weak.

When he had been rigorously shown the error of his ways by his brothers, he thought maybe that there was a possibility that he had been wrong all along. In hindsight, he realized that that was not the case. Seeing Dean upset at him made him understand that there was more to this whole thing then just his own brothers. There were people, families, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, aunts, and uncles and so on that would all die if his brothers fought. After Dean said that, he realized that he could not willingly do this to his father's most loved creations. He wanted them to be happy and to protect them, not to be the cause of over half the world's population demise. After Dean talked sense into him again, he decided to side with them, do the right thing, and ignore what his brothers ordered him to do.

Dean...Thoughts of him made Castiel soar with happiness. It was not just because of their profound bond, because Castiel pulled him from hell. Or maybe it was, he did not know. Castiel could not explain it fully himself. All he knew was that Dean was the closest person to him. Even some of his brothers and sisters were not as close to him. Every time Dean would touch him, he would get a jolt through out his whole system. When they locked eyes, Castiel could feel something deep in his grace tug in him to be closer to him. He would get hot and bothered when in close proximity to him and Castiel did not understand how to process any of this. It confused him to no bounds. In all his hundreds of thousands of years in existence, never once had he fully understood these feelings.

However, he knew two angels that might be able to share some insight for him. Therefore, with that Castiel got up from his position and disappeared.

* * *

><p>~ I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. I am almost done chapter 2 so it will be updated either today or tomorrow! ~<p> 


	2. Problems Brewing

Castiel flew to Paris, France. He knew Balthazar would most likely be here and that there was a chance that Gabriel might be around, as long as he found one that would be good enough for him, besides both of them together were practically unbearable. There were some memories of his brothers that Castiel would prefer to forget...permanently.

He started walking around the streets. People were out of bed bustling around.

Cars were honking he could hear in the distance, otherwise it was mildly peaceful. He kept walking through the narrow streets. He knew Balthazar usually liked to frequent bars, and clubs along with other nighttime activities, which Castiel never fully understood the joys in such acts. Balthazar claimed he was way to deprived and he should loosen up a bit. While Gabriel once tried to sneak a whole bunch of woman on top of him, literally, and one time zapped him onto a naked beach in Europe. Gabriel's logic was that it would help loosen him up. Castiel never understood why he did it to this day, and Gabriel claimed he feared he was a lost cause.

He turned a corner, and came to a big open square. He could tell this was a place for tourists as there were plenty of them walking around, as well as people trying to sell their wares to them, and in the distance against a railing, he found Balthazar, starring at the Eifel Tower.

Castiel started to walk and approach him. It seemed Balthazar sensed his presence coming, because as soon as Castiel came close to him he spoke.

"Well Cass what can I do for you on this splendid day?" asked Balthazar.

"I need your help, or more like advice on something Balthazar," replied Castiel in a somewhat nervous tone.

Balthazar turned to him and slowly raised an eyebrow at his brother, "And what pray tell, is your problem exactly Cassie?"

Castiel took in a deep breath "I feel weird around Dean. I have never felt these kinds of feelings before, and I'm unsure how to deal with them, or what they are exactly."

Balthazar stared at him for a minute, in which Castiel fidgeted nervously. Then Balthazar cracked a smile at him, and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me Cass. If I am right, about what is troubling you then we should do this in private."

Balthazar placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, and they flew off. When Castiel was back to his senses, he noticed that they were in a very lavishly styled hotel. There were cream-colored plush couches, with a 42" wide screen TV mounted on the wall. Along one of the walls was a huge bar that could sit easily and comfortably 10 people. On the other side of the apartment was a huge kitchen. All modern styled as well, and along the far wall were two other doors that Castiel assumed went to a bedroom, and a bathroom. The walls were painted grey and the carpet was thick and plush. The stellar thing about the hotel room was where there should have been a solid wall in front of him; it was instead all glass, and you had a marvelous view of the Eifel Tower in all its glory. 'Trust Balthazar to go all out', thought Cass.

"So Cass I think I may know what your problem is when it comes to the annoying little ape of a human." said Balthazar smirking at Cass.

"Then please tell me Balthazar, and why are you looking at me like that?" asked Castiel, cocking his head to the side.

Balthazar snorted at him. "Well isn't it obvious little brother? No? Ahh Cassie you're infatuated with him!"

Castiel looked at Balthazar shocked. "What do you mean infatuated?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Cass, you have a huge crush on him. Heaven only knows how none of you ever caught on faster to this. I mean he bloody pines for you when your not around, and you end up a miserable moping mess when he doesn't call on you for awhile; I mean who wouldn't think so!" exclaimed Balthazar.

"Balthazar, you know Dean and I share a more profound bond. I raised him from perdition, so of course we have a connection. But I assure you it is not an infatuation." replied Castiel, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

Balthazar started laughing at his little brother.

"Cass do you really believe that? It's obvious to everyone else but you two isn't it?" said Balthazar in a disbelieving voice.

"Look Balthazar I don't have time for these games. If you're not going to be of real help to me then please don't..."

"Ok Cass you know what? Fine! I told you the Dad's honest truth about this and you do not believe me. Besides, if you do not want to take that stick out of the place that never shines and actually be happy for once in your so far miserable existence, then it is not my problem. Besides, I was just going to ask you about something else that is of great importance that we must solve now. So if were done here...," exclaimed Balthazar in a weary tone.

Castiel looked at the ground and then shuffled off to go sit on the couch. Balthazar watched him and felt instantly contrite in how he had handled this with Cass. He knew his brother did not mean to be so ignorant, but he had not been around humans long enough to fully understand the emotions that he was starting to feel. Balthazar had heard this one saying humans used a lot, and it always seemed to him that they were trying to just stick up for someone when they said this or justify their actions, but now Balthazar had to concede that the saying was truthful to an extent. It was the way Cass was. He sometimes could not see or understand the things that were directly in front of his nose. Certain sayings escaped him, and it sometimes seemed like only orders he could understand straight and simple. However, Balthazar also knew that he was getting better since he had started being around those hairless apes more and more. He knew what he had to do.

Balthazar walked over to Castiel slowly.

"Cass?" he said slowly, sitting down next to his brother, "I'm sorry I should have been kinder about how I handled this. You were always one of my favorite brothers and I really don't want to hurt you honestly."

Castiel looked at his brother. "Thank you for the apology Balthazar, I greatly appreciate it but can we not talk about this anymore? I need to think about this on my own, and give it time to sort itself out. So what was so urgent as well that you needed to talk to me about?"

Balthazar got up and walked to the window looking at the Eifel Tower again. In his mind, he sighed. He knew Cass was in denial by how he felt about the little bastard, but he could not do anything about it right now. He also knew when a conversation was done with Cass. He knew he would not get anything else out of him. He popped a glass of whiskey into existence and turned around to look at Cass.

"Have you heard anything from Gabriel in the past few days?" asked Balthazar.

"No, why?" asked Castiel.

"Well it could very well be nothing, I mean for heavens sake he could be screwing any God or Goddess or raiding a candy factory for all I know."

"Balthazar what's wrong?" asked Castiel starting to get worried about how his brother was dancing around this subject. If he was worried about Gabriel, something had to be wrong, considering the two did not much care for each other. Gabriel always said that Balthazar was a wanna be mini me.

"Well it's just I haven't heard from the little bugger in awhile, and I was just wondering if you had seen him around lately." said Balthazar shrugging, and taking a sip of his drink.

"No I haven't but I'm sure he is perfectly fine, Balthazar. He is an archangel after all."

"Yeah well that didn't help big Mikey did it? He is currently over six feet under trapped with his favorite sibling of all time. I'm sure that brotherly reunion is going swimmingly," replied Balthazar in a sardonic way. "But Cassie that's not the only reason I needed to talk to you urgently. It's about Raphael."

"What about Raphael?" asked Castiel. He was confused. Why would Raphael be pulled into this now of all times?

"Well you know how are big brother Raphie always was right? Strutted around heaven playing as if he owned the whole bloody universe. Well his major ego problem is having a serious meltdown," replied Balthazar, grimly.

"I still don't understand what you mean by this."

"Isn't it obvious Castiel? He is bloody pissed that you and your bloody ninnies stopped the apocalypse. Therefore, he has decided to take matters into his own hands. He's going to try bringing on the end of world as we know it."

"And how does he exactly plan on doing this?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not that far ahead yet honey, but I'm looking be assured of that."

"Ok Balthazar you keep looking, and so will I. If Raphael is planning something we must stop him at all costs."

"You did not need to state the obvious Cass. You should also think of telling your little boy toys about our approaching crisis as well."

"Why? We might not even need to involve them, and we do not even know what Raphael is up to. Besides I thought you thought they were idiots," said Castiel rolling his eyes.

"Oh I still think that, but I've never met a bigger pair of idiots that get into absolutely everything and still manage to come out unscathed each time! It is bloody amazing or their just freaks of nature. Either way they very well might blunder on to Raphael's plan. We should be ready for this," replied Balthazar, finishing his drink and putting the glass down.

"Ok then I will talk to them. Be sure to keep a lookout for Gabriel as well. If Raphael is planning a way to end the world then are going to need his help."

"Will do."

With that, Castiel disappeared and reappeared on the cliff top overlooking the ocean that he had left behind. It was pitch black now and all he could hear were the sounds of the waves crashing down on the rocky cliffs and outcroppings far below. Then Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached in grabbed it and noticed that he had 10 text messages and five missed phone calls and all from Dean. Seeing Dean's name gave him butterfly feelings, but he brushed it off as nothing. Then he realized that Dean had been trying to get a hold of him for the past hour.

"Shit." Castiel grumbled.


	3. Worry

Castiel immediately flew to the address that Dean gave him. He appeared inside a small motel room located in Millerton, N.Y. There were two beds, a small kitchen, and a door that led into a cramped bathroom. The carpet was stained everywhere he looked and a lot of those stains looked questionable to him. Even the ceiling had something strange on it, but he decided not to dwell on it, preferring the fact that he probably would not want to know. The walls were puke green, and seemed in desperate need of a new coating of paint. As Castiel turned around he Sam sitting at a small rickety looking table, with a couple of books around him and his laptop open in front of him. He noticed that he was starring right at him.

Sam looked up at the first sound of the soft fluttering of wings inside the motel room.

He saw Castiel with his back turned to him, taking in all the motel room had to offer. Over the course of two years, Sam had grown used to the angel's sometimes-sporadic appearances, and his untimely arrivals. It became second nature to Sam. As Cass turned around to Sam and noticed him, Sam could not help noticing that Cass had a haunted look in his eyes. He immediately looked the angel over thinking something was wrong with him, and then realized how stupid he was. There was only one thing that could injure an angel or kill them, and obviously, Cass was fine physically. Sam looked back in Cass's eyes and immediately wrote off the haunted look thinking he was finally just noticing things.

"Hey Cass, Dean is out right now picking up some food. You just missed him," said Sam as a way of greeting to the angel.

"It's fine Sam. I just got all the messages on my phone and came as soon as I had them," said Cass.

"You know Cass, Dean has been sending the texts and calls to you for about an hour now. Are you ok? Or did something happen...?" asked Sam with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"No Sam I guess I was just distracted and didn't notice it going off, my apologies," said Castiel.

"It's fine Cass," replied Sam to Cass. Sam had to wonder what was troubling the angel. He knew Cass was usually very attentive with everything he worked on, and it was not like him to lose his focus, especially when it had to do with Dean. Sam had his suspicions about the angel when it came to his brother, but he really did not want to get between his brothers situations so he stayed out of it. As long as Dean was not in any kind of danger or he was not hurt then Sam was fine.

Sam started clicking again and looking up things on his laptop, and for a while, Castiel just listened to his light key strokes tapping. After a few moments, though curiosity got the better of Castiel and he wondered what Sam was looking for.

"Sam, what are you looking for exactly? Maybe I can be of some help to you?" asked Castiel.

"Nah its ok Cass," chuckled Sam, "Besides I think Dean would like to explain all this to you, by the way he's kind of pissed that you were ignoring his calls and texts or something like that."

"I didn't purposely ignore his calls Sam. I just had a lot on my mind, and I had to do something, so I'm sorry I didn't get back to you fast enough," said Castiel.

"Don't be sorry Cass, Dean's the one worked up not me. I understand you have other duties to. The important thing is, is that you came finally; better sooner than later right? Besides sometimes I swear Dean acts like a girl when it comes to you," laughed Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel in a puzzled voice, frowning slightly at Sam.

"Well whenever he doesn't hear from you immediately after he calls you he'll get all stony and silent, and if you say the wrong thing to him when he gets like that he'll bite your head off for bothering him or something like that. I think it is just his weird way of showing how he really cares about someone. He does it to me all the time if I ever piss him off or worry him, so don't worry; me and you are in the same boat," replied Sam to Cass's question.

"I didn't mean to cause Dean such distress about this," replied Cass in a small-dejected voice, starring down at the stained carpet.

"Hey don't worry Cass! He's fine believe me. As soon as he see's your ok, he will be back to normal. Fair warning though, he'll probably chew your head off but just try to bear it," Sam told Cass.

"So how much longer should he be?" asked Castiel.

"He should be walking in any minute now actually," replied Sam.

Five minutes later the angel and Sam heard a car rumble to a stop just outside their door. A car door opened and slammed shut and they heard someone's booted feet walking up the pavement to their door. The doorknob turned and in walked Dean. He was carrying a big white paper bag with 'Pete's Best Burgers' stamped on the side and his keys clutched in his hand. He closed the door and started to turn around.

"Hey Sam they didn't have that salad you got last time so I had to pick out another...," he stopped mid sentence when he saw Cass sitting next to Sam.

The room got immediately quiet and it was as if you could feel the anger in the air.

Sam coughed awkwardly, "Hey Dean, yeah thanks that's fine, and look Cass just turned up while you were gone!"

"I see that," replied Dean in a sour voice.

"Dean I did not mean to upset you, but I had something I had to take care of and that was why I was unable to get back to you sooner," said Castiel in a quiet voice.

"Cass what could you possibly have to do that was so important? The apocalypse is over, no more Lucifer or Michael to hound us! What could have possibly taken you an hour to do?" yelled Dean to Cass.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, "I think your being a bit unfair here man. Cass came as soon as he could and I'm sure he had a very good reason why he's late," said Sam in a soothing tone of voice.

"Well where were you then Cas?" exclaimed Dean again.

"Dean...," Sam started to say.

"Not know Sam!" Dean yelled at Sam and looked at him with a frown. Sam gave his best bitch face to Dean, and then turned to his laptop again. Dean turned back to Castiel, "Well?"

"I just had to talk to Balthazar about something Dean, it's settled now," replied Castiel quietly.

"What was it about Cass? And why would you even go to him?" asked Dean.

"It is not of import anymore Dean, I am sorry to have made you worry this badly and I promise this won't happen again," Castiel told Dean while looking him straight in the eyes.

Dean stared at Cass for a while without saying a word. Finally Sam sighed quietly again.

"Dean are you going to tell Cass what's going on? Maybe he can help us," asked Sam from behind his laptop.

Dean sighed himself and then crossed the room and put the paper bag on top of the small table that Sam had his stuff and was sitting at.

"Yeah ok sure. Well we've been having a lot of demonic attacks happening lately around this museum," said Dean.

"What is so strange about that?" asked Castiel, curious as to why they would call him about something like this.

"Well the last demon we caught talked about something to us," replied Dean, "He told us that he and a couple of his buddies were sent to steal a vase that was inside the museum. Every single time they tried to get in though they couldn't. It seems to us that the museum is guarded somehow and the demons cant step foot inside it."

"I don't understand," said Castiel, "So if the demons can't get into the museum, then why is it of any import to stay here?"

"Well they keep coming, and we can't leave the townsfolk to them so we stay here and track them down and get rid of them before they let loose on the city folk around here," said Dean.

"All right, well, have you found out what this vase is they have been trying to get in to take have you?" asked Castiel.

"Well that's just it," started Sam, "We've been in the museum itself and so far we haven't found anything of any interest to a demon that they would want to steal it."

Castiel sat puzzled for a second. Finally, he came up with the only answer he could.

"We should go check the museum out together, maybe I can pick up on something you may have missed," said Castiel.

"Ok yeah that sounds like a good idea Cass," replied Sam quickly, since Dean looked like he was going to bitch again, since Castiel insinuated he might have missed something. "Hey I'm going to go and take a shower so I'll see you guys in a few."

With that, Sam left the room, and Cass and Dean just sat there together. Dean eating his burger, and Cass sitting there thinking. After a few minutes, they heard the shower start up. Dean turned to look at Cass and finished the last of his burger, rolled up the wrapper and chucked it in the trash.

"So, you going to tell me what you and Balthazar talked about now?" asked Dean.

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean. "I told you Dean, that it has been sorted out. There is nothing to worry about I assure you. If there was I would tell you," Castiel said to Dean.

"Are you positive Cass? Because you look pretty out of it to me," said Dean.

"Dean! I am fine!" said Castiel in a heated tone.

"Ok! Ok," said Dean putting his hands up in defeat. He walked over and turned on the TV. "So you sure you have no ideas about what the demons are looking for?" asked Dean.

Castiel got up, and sat on the other bed and looked towards the TV, watching the little cartoon characters on the screen. Right now a roadrunner, or that is what Dean called it at any rate, was running away from this coyote. Castiel never understood the meaning behind these cartoons. Dean said they had no meaning; they were just purely for entertainment.

"I won't know exactly what were dealing with Dean until we check out that museum tomorrow. I do not know why the demons are trying to get in or what exactly their after, but I assure you we will find out," said Castiel in a confident voice.

Dean nodded his head, and turned back to the cartoon. Shortly after, the shower stopped and Sam walked back into the room.

An hour or two later the boys had fallen asleep, and Castiel was left to himself. He watched Dean sleep from where he was sitting and could not help but think about what him, Balthazar had talked about, and what he had told him. When him and Dean had first met; he had accused him of getting his freak off by watching him sleep. He had never fully understood that meaning, but as long as Dean never caught him starring at him he never brought it up. As Castiel watched him, he could not help but admire him. His face relaxed in sleep, his full lips open just a tiny bit, his strong muscular chest moving up and down as he breathed slowly and his long lashes resting against his cheeks. Castiel shook his head and turned back to the TV trying to banish away what he was feeling.

As he turned around Dean had opened his eyes just a crack. He had noticed Cass starring at him and it made him confused as to why. He got this strange look in his, and then he just shook his head and turned back to the TV. Dean started to wonder what was bothering his angel. Wait, his? Cass wasn't his angel. When did he start thinking like that? Dean shrugged and finally drifted back to sleep, lightly snoring after five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** hmmm seems Dean has the same exact feelings for Castiel, and this museum sounds iffy as well. I finally 100% decided on a direction with this story so please stay tuned! Oh and if anyone has any kind of ideas I would love to hear them! I may even consider putting a few in as well, if they tie in with everything I want to write!


	4. No Mercy

A man stumbled out from behind a street corner; he was bleeding slightly from his shoulder. 'Damn that gigantor can stab,' he thought to himself grimly. Never mind that though he thought I have to make it and tell him what is going on now. He thought he was in pain now but if his boss had his way, he would be in a world of hurt far worse than hell itself.

He shuffled over to the abandoned building on the other side of the street and allowed in by two huge guards that stood at the door. He walked up the stairs to the sixth floor and walked to the door sixty-six. He stopped, calmed himself, then raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice in the room.

He hesitantly opened the door and walked in. There was not much at all to the room. It was shabby hardly any furniture except one small wooden chair, that looked like it would break as soon as he sat in it. He saw the man standing in shadow, casually starring out of the window.

"Sit down," said the man.

He looked at the chair, then moved over cautiously and slowly put his weight down. The chair creaked ominously in the otherwise silent room, but otherwise held. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened, and where is my vase?" asked the man.

"Well I took those men like you asked me too, but then these two guys showed up and started stabbing everyone. I just got out before they did me in, but they got my shoulder and hurts like a fucking bitch!" he exclaimed.

The other man turned around quickly and walked towards him. Within a blink of an eye, he was standing a hairbreadth away from him.

"I don't bloody care if they decapitated you, you bloody moron! I want that vase!" shouted the man in his face.

He flinched away from him and cowered in his seat. The man's eyes had turned blacker than night when he started shouting at him, and that scared him more than anything else in his life had.

"Please! Please! Just let me have another chance!" sobbed the man getting on his knees, "I beg of you, have mercy on me! I will get you your vase I swear! I just need more time!" cried the man, with snot flying from his nose and tears pouring down his face.

The man kicked him square in the face and he howled with pain. When the pain had subsided enough he looked up and noticed the man was standing in the middle of the window looking outside again. Then from in the distance he heard a clock starting to chime midnight, and then he heard a dog howl, then another.

The man screamed in fright and crawled over to the other man.

"Please! Call them off! I can do it this time! I don't want to die! No I don't want to go to hell!" sobbed the man grabbing onto the demons legs.

The demon started chuckling, and turned his head slightly to look down at him.

"The deal was you imbecile that if you could deliver the vase to me by tonight, with minimal problems I would release you from your deal. Since you have failed in doing that, and I still do not have my bloody vase our little, shall we call it negotiation, is off. Therefore your sorry ass is going to be dragged down into the pit by my lovable pooches," smirked the man.

"Please..."

"You know what? I'm getting fed up with this infernal begging," the demon flicked his hand and the man went flying into the middle of the room and crashed onto the chair, splintering it all over the place.

The man gave his own howl of agony as one of the chair legs stabbed into his stab wound already in his shoulder. Then a puff of air blew right beside his ear, and he smelled the most fetid breath. It strongly reminded him of rotten meat, and had the iron tang of blood. He turned his head and opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped him.

The most grotesque dog was starring him straight in the eyes. It was lean but incredibly muscular he could still tell. It was pitch black with patches of grey. Its ears were like bat shaped, and instead of fur it had scales that were pointed up as it was snarling at him. It had razor sharp claws, and huge thumb claws that could gouge a man's organs out in a split second. It snarled at him with its pitch black eyes starring at him, its whip like tail snapping from side to side. It was also dripping in blood he noticed in the last second before it pounced on him.

It bit down on his side and shook him like a rag doll. Blood shot everywhere painting the floors, walls, and even ceiling completely blood red. His intestines went flying across the room. Another dog grabbed onto him and bit him below the armpit with bone crunching jaws. His ribs punctured through his lungs and out the other side of his body, leaving sharp little pieces of bone sticking out from his chest. Then two more dogs came out and grabbed onto his legs, the other two bit down on his arms and they literally tore him right apart. Body parts were lying everywhere around the room, and blood coated every single piece of the room.

The demon had watched the whole goings on, and chuckled to himself. He would need to figure out another way of getting that bloody vase now. 'Oh well, just a minor set back,' he thought to himself.

He walked over to the man and looked into his glazed eyes, one of which had ruptured.

"That's why you don't piss off the King of Hell darling," he chuckled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN huh that was charming. Lovable pooches, yeah sure. This vase seems important! Please R&R!


	5. Who Are You Lady?

**A/N** ok so thought I would just mention the museum I just thought of and the man in the chapter I just made up! Anyways read on!

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel were standing outside of the museum. 'Millerton's Museum' it read on a big sign hanging over the door. Compared to the whole town, this museum looked new, at the most a couple of years to a decade old possibly. Dean said that it did not fit in with the town at all, and Sam had to agree with him.<p>

The museum was the color of sand stone. It had small smooth pillars, with more pillars encasing the sides of the building, giving the impression of giant ribs. It had curvy walls in the front, and on closer inspection, Sam thought that it looked like an upside down cake. Windows were on the second floor, and all along the sides of the museum. The windows went from the ground level all the way to the roof. At the very top was a huge dome. The dome was covered and did have any glass on its sides.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel started to walk towards the front doors. Sam and Dean walked through the first set of doors but Castiel made a soft sound of surprise.

Dean turned around to look at Cass.

"Cass? What's wrong?" he asked puzzled. Why was Cass acting as if he could not get into the building?

"I...I don't know. For some reason I can't step foot inside the building," replied Castiel in a confused voice.

Dean frowned at him, then looked at Sam. Sam just shrugged at Dean, he did not understand either why Cass could not get into the museum.

"Ok wait," Dean started to say in an uneven tone, "Maybe we should come back when we know what were fully dealing with. I mean something has to be seriously wrong if even Cass cannot get into this building. Demons are one thing but now angels to?"

"Dean that's just it though, we have no idea what's going on here. We have done the research, and it turned up with nothing. Cass does not know what the importance of this vase is, and the demons cannot get in either. There is something weird going on, and Cass is right we must have missed something. We cannot leave. We have followed up on every lead and they come up with jack squat or lead us back here. We need to give this place another thorough once over again. Whatever were looking for is here," said Sam convinced.

"Go Dean. I shall wait for you guys here," Castiel said to Dean.

"Are you sure Cass? I don't want to leave you out here by yourself, who knows what's watching us," said Dean concerned.

"Your concern is admirable Dean, but I am still an angel and the chances are I'll be ok."

"Ok then," replied Dean hesitating, "We'll come back as soon as we've found something, keep your cell on to."

Castiel nodded.

Dean and Sam walked into the museum. At the front desk the same man, they had encountered the first time was sitting there.

"Hey there Mr. Fidgets, it's just us again," said Sam in a cheery voice.

"Oh!" the man at the desk jumped slightly and started wringing his hands again and playing with his ring on his finger. "Ahh yes Sam, good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too," Sam answered smiling. "Were just going to take another look around if that's fine with you?"

Mr Fidgets laughed nervously. "No need to ask me dear boy! This is a museum after all! Please take your time!"

Sam and Dean walked off towards the right. They started looking at the displays again, particularly ones that had vases to do with them but again could not seem to find anything that the demons or anyone may be interested enough in to try to break in and steal.

"Fidgety little munchkin wasn't that guy?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed. Dean thought something was off with the man, but he was not quite so sure. Sure the man was odd but he did not get the feeling of 'I'm going to kill you and eat you' odd, just a normal human odd.

They kept on looking around and finally Dean came across a locked door. He tried jiggling the knob but it would not budge.

"Hey Sammy, let's go in here," said Dean.

Sam gave him a disapproving stare.

"Oh come on man! Were not finding anything out here, we may as well try behind locked doors then we might get somewhere," bargained Dean.

Sam sighed defeated. He was curious to after all. They picked the lock and quietly walked into the room. There were crates and shelves filled to the ceiling with artifacts packed away. Drawers that you could slide out and examine items more closely, even a couple of sarcophagus's lying around. They started walking around checking some of the crates and shelves. Mostly they found broken pieces of pottery, some old looking animal bones, a couple of very rare cars in between some shelves, books, and every once in awhile dinosaur bones. They also found vases. A lot of Vases, but with no way of identifying which vase could be the one they were looking for.

They kept on walking around and eventually Sam found a computer set on a desk in front of a huge shelf full of old looking books. There was even a ladder to climb up to get to some of the higher shelves. Sam took a seat in the chair and looked at the computer screen. It was documents and a cataloging system of everything the museum seemed to have in its stock. Sam started browsing until he found a folder labeled 'Vases'. He clicked on it, and when it opened hundreds of pictures flooded his screen. Each vase had its own description, what part of history it belonged to; its make, and even when the museum had first gotten possession of it and where to find it in their storage.

Dean whistled lightly, "Phew that's a lot of vases to be looking at Sammy."

"For starters its Sam not Sammy, and we need to narrow it down, it's in the thousands," replied Sam.

"Well maybe I can help you there, just as soon as you finish telling me how you got back here when I know for a fact the door is always kept locked."

Sam and Dean quickly turned around. Dean wiped out his gun that he was carrying in the back of his pants, and Sam took out the demon knife.

In front of them stood a woman, she looked to be in her late twenties, with waist length loosely curly dark chocolate brown hair. She had thick eyebrows that framed elegantly her face and beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean. Her facial features were very delicate. With a small slender nose, her lips were full, but not so much so that they completely over powered her features. She was slender and with slightly tanned skin. Over all she was a beauty.

"Who are you?" Dean asked her.

"That's rich considering you are the one that shouldn't be back here. Yet you have the gall to ask me what I'm doing here?" asked the woman raising one of her eyebrows.

"I don't have time for this lady; now who the hell are you, and you're awfully calm for someone who has a gun and a knife pointed at you. I can assure you were capable of using them," said Dean.

The woman chuckled, "I don't doubt for a second, that you know perfectly well how to handle those weapons...right? Sam? Dean?" asked the woman.

Sam and Dean quickly shared a surprised look.

"How the hell do you know who we are?" demanded Dean.

"Well who doesn't? I mean you only stopped the apocalypse from happening, that alone should hit you on the celebrity magazines," replied the woman sarcastically.

It was quiet for a minute or two, then Dean asked again, "You still haven't answered my question lady, who the hell are you? I'm only asking one more time."

The woman just looked each one of them in the eye.

"My name is Pandora."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** well there we go! A lot of explaining will be done in the next chapter so be ready for a long one possibly!


	6. Answers and Drama

**A/N:** A lot of things get answered here about the museum, and things seem to start to get shaky again for Dean and Cass. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam looked at the woman speechless for a couple of seconds.<p>

"Pandora; not like the actual Pandora right? Cause that would make you how old exactly? Couple of thousand years old right?" said Dean chuckling.

Pandora just raised her eyebrow up at the boys, and starred at them.

"I assure you age is just a number boy, not a testament to anything," replied Pandora amused by the boy's speechlessness.

"Wow, umm looking good girl," replied Dean starting to laugh.

Sam nudged Dean hard in the ribs.

"Ow what the hell Sam!" said Dean indignantly.

Pandora started to laugh at the boy's antics. She had heard rumors of them, but they were even cuter in person she had to admit to herself.

"I assure you boy's you don't need to point those weapons at me. Believe it or not I'm a friend and I and you are on the same side," said Pandora.

"Oh yeah?" asked Sam still having the knife raised threateningly even though Dean was slowly lowering his gun. "How do we know that?" asked Sam.

"Come on Sam," started Dean, "If she wanted to hurt us she would have by now, and I like to think myself a good judge of character."

"For starters Dean; a) you just think she's hot and b) remember that last girl that you picked up at a bar? You also thought she was as innocent as a fifteen year old virgin and she stole your wallet and left before you got up the next morning," said Sam to Dean.

"Hey man low blow! So I made one mistake not like your Mr..."

"Boy's! Enough of this arguing back and forth I have heard enough of it to be quite honest. For starters, I must thank you for taking care of those demons that have been trying to get into my museum for the past few days. You did a splendid job. As well as I can only fear you have come looking for something," said Pandora.

Sam slowly started to lower his knife.

"That's right we are looking for something in particular actually. Do you know why the demons are trying to get into the museum?" asked Sam.

"Sam it's my museum. I built and brought everything you see here, here. I also have a pretty good hunch about what their looking for," replied Pandora.

Pandora walked around the desk to stand in front of the computer next to the boys.

"Ahh and I see you have also figured out an idea of what you're looking for," said

Pandora in a voice so quiet she almost whispered it and the boys had to hunch closer to hear her.

"Pandora?" asked Sam.

"Hmm oh yes?" replied Pandora, she had been in deep thought for a minute or two.

"Which vase is so important in this museum that demons want it so bad?" asked Sam.

"I think we should take this conversation somewhere else more comfortable. It's a long story and needs to be told in full," replied Pandora. She started to walk away and then stopped and turned to stare at the boys again.

"By the way, the angel standing outside my museum, is he with you?"

"Umm yeah how did you know that?" asked Dean shocked.

Pandora laughed lightly and it sounded like silver bells, "Well I was watching you boys through the second story windows. Besides, that though I know whenever there is a supernatural entity near my building or trying to break in. Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do! He's one of my closest friends and has always been there for us!" Dean said with such vehemence Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. Pandora just merely starred at him.

"Well in that case, call him and tell him he should come in and join us. He will need to hear this too," replied Pandora, "Oh and Dean; one more thing. I wish you luck with this. However, word of advice feelings for someone like that can lead you either to heartbreak or to great happiness. Tread wisely in this." With that, Pandora started to walk away.

'What the hell?' thought Dean.

Beside him, Sam snorted.

"What?" asked Dean.

"Nothing; nothing Dean, just call Cass," said Sam following Pandora.

Dean started walking after them and flipped open his phone and speed dialed Cass's phone.

"Hey yeah Cass, you can come in, were in the storage..."

"I'm here Dean," replied Castiel right in front of Dean.

"Oh yeah I see that, umm at least you could get in..." Dean trailed off as he starred at Cass.

Cass stared back at him, looking at Dean. He felt that same exact jolt inside him and started to think that maybe Balthazar was right about his feelings. Maybe there was something more.

"Uh guys?" called Sam, "You coming?"

Dean looked at Sam over Cass's shoulder and nodded to him. He also noticed Pandora starring at him with a knowing smile all over her face. Dean licked his lips and grabbed Cass's shoulder. As he did he felt an electric like current surge through his whole body. The two quickly jumped apart.

"Come on Cass, umm Pandora says she can give us answers to what's going on," murmured Dean.

Cass nodded and followed him.

They walked back through the museum and up to the second floor, where there were more cases of old artifacts and exhibits. Finally, they came to a huge double door of solid wood. Pandora produced a small silver key from around her neck and inserted it in the lock turned it and walked into the room.

Dean, Sam, and Cass followed her in. The room was pretty big and circular. All around the walls were shelves of books that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Fine brass ladders were hinged onto the shelves to allow easy access to the books and the carpet was a rich blue. There was a fireplace in between two bookcases. It looked like it was made of marble, with a couple of ornaments sitting on its mantle. Above the fireplace a large picture was hanging. It was Pandora but she looked younger in a way, 'Less stress lines, maybe' thought Dean to himself. There were plush armchairs situated around the room. On the far side directly across from the door was a huge oak desk. It was no normal desk. Handsomely carved out of solid oak and in a very deep wash, it had angels and demons in battle carved on its thick legs and around the base of it. Dean had never seen such artistry in a piece. Behind the desk were 10 panels of glass, reaching from floor to ceiling and giving a nice view of the small town below.

Pandora paced towards her desk and sat down.

"Sit please all of you. I am sure you are very curious, and have questions for me. I want to be able to answer them all as quickly and descriptively as I can," said Pandora.

Dean and Sam walked over to the small love seat in front of her desk and sat down, Cass decided to go over to the window and watch for any disturbances as he listened.

"So boys what would you like to know?" asked Pandora.

"Well for starters where is this vase were looking for?" asked Dean impatiently.

"All in good time with that question though Dean, I will answer it just not at this second," replied Pandora.

"Look lady, we have been guarding your precious little museum too, they want inside here to get to this vase or whatever the hell it really is and they are not gonna stop. Besides the longer we wait here sitting on our damn thumbs the more innocent lives will die from this, so if you could please you know speed it up a bit if you don't mind," said Dean impatiently.

"Well unfortunately for you I do mind boy. You have a lot of nerve to come into my own sanctuary and demand answers from me, which you should not even know about. Now calm down and let me tell you this my way. For starters, it is a vase you and they seek, you are correct about that, but that vase should never be found again and least of all get into the wrong hands," replied Pandora in a heated tone.

Dean sat there slightly cowed. Sam looked at him and decided he should take over. Dean was too hot headed sometimes in certain situations this being one of them.

"Ok I apologize for the both of us," Sam started, "Could you tell us then maybe about this museum? Why can't demons get in, as well as angels? Why did you even build this museum, what kinds of precautions did you take, above all what are you guarding here?"

Pandora laughed lightly.

"One question at a time Sam," replied Pandora, "This museum was built about a decade ago by me and my husband."

"Your husband?" asked Sam confused. Cass turned to stare as well from his position at the window.

"Yes my husband. You met him downstairs I believe, goes by the name 'Mr. Fidgets'?" said Pandora.

Sam and Dean looked at her shocked.

"Ahh yes I see you have," laughed Pandora lightly, "His real name is Epimetheus. He has been with me ever since the day the vase fell into my hands."

Pandora seemed to drift off into thought.

Sam coughed lightly.

"Oh yes I am sorry! Anyways like I was saying 10 years ago an old friend of mine came to visit me, and told me we had to make an absolute safe location for my vase. At first, I was confused by this as no one has ever been able to find it before and surely, no one ever would. My friend assured me that the people he knew would find it and use it to harm humans on a massive scale all around the world. He told me that he had heard whispers of an upcoming apocalypse, at first I thought he was joking because he usually does, but looking into his eyes I realized that he wasn't," said Pandora slowly.

"So I came to build this museum, as a disguise to hide the real treasure. Me and my husband took every precaution necessary and unnecessary to protect it," said Pandora.

"What kinds of precautions?" asked Sam.

"For one, it looks like solid stone, outside the building, but inside of those stone columns are thick iron bars drenched in salt which makes it impossible for demons to touch them. The glass that covers the rest of the museum is protected by invisible symbols and wards, barring entry from anything of a supernatural existence," said Pandora.

"That's all swell and all," interrupted Dean, "But that doesn't explain how Cass could get in, in the end."

"Bite your tongue boy," snapped Pandora.

Dean did so.

"Now as I was saying," replied Pandora again, "The only way something can get into my museum is if they are not supernatural of origin, so any demons, or angels. The only way they can step into my museum is if I give my consent for them."

"So that's why you asked us about Cass," replied Sam slowly, "You needed to give your consent first in order for him to come in."

"Exactly," replied Pandora in a slightly smug voice, "Now if lets just say something did sneak in, like a demon, they wouldn't get too far. The whole ground floor is painted in a special type of substance that is invisible to make a huge devils trap. It is only viewed by turning off the lights that is why you do not notice it on first glance. Therefore, even if they managed to get in they could not actually just walk out. They feel and know its there that that is why they do not try it.

The boys and Castiel thought silently to themselves for a few minutes. Then Dean looked up at Pandora.

"You said someone, a friend, told you; you had to do this and that the apocalypse was coming," said Dean.

"That's correct," affirmed Pandora.

"So who told you exactly?" asked Dean.

"His name is Gabriel," answered Pandora.

Dean and Sam looked at Pandora in shock and Castiel's eyes widened just slightly.

"Gabriel?" exclaimed Dean.

"Yes I've known he was an archangel for the longest time. He said that he had been keeping an eye on you two boys as you were growing up, and he told me he did not think you boy's would play along with his brother's games. He knew that if you boys held out and did not say yes then the apocalypse with Lucifer and Michael would probably never happen. He was right in the end. You found a highly improbable solution to your problem and actually accomplished it. Now Gabriel also knew that if this all came to pass his brother Raphael would take it upon himself to try to set the apocalypse back in motion, by any means necessary he deemed fit. The one way he could do that was get a hold of my vase and that was why we went to the extremes to protect it," replied Pandora.

"So are you telling me that Raphael is trying to bring on the end of the world, again?" asked Dean.

"Yes and he is going to try and use my vase as the weapon," said Pandora.

"So what's so special about it that one of the last top side archangels wants it?" asked Dean.

"Have you never heard of my legend?" asked Pandora.

"You mean the legend of 'Pandora's Box'?" asked Sam.

"Yes that would be correct, Sam," answered Pandora.

"Wait what?" asked Dean.

"Dean seriously dude come on. Did you never pay attention in school?" asked Sam scoffing slightly.

"No that was your job, I was too busy being the cool big brother," said Dean smirking.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Ok boys enough," said Pandora.

"Ok yeah sorry, anyways the legend of 'Pandora's Box' starts and goes like so," started Sam, "Pandora in Greek mythology was thought to be the first woman on Earth. Zeus ordered Hephaestus, who is the god of craftsmanship to the Greeks, to create her. Therefore, under Zeus's orders he does, forming her out of water and earth. Then other God's bestowed many other talents upon her. Aphrodite bestowed beauty upon her, Apollo gave her music, and Hermes gave her persuasion. Then the entire God's gifted her with one last gift and that was curiosity."

"Wow did that actually happen?" asked Dean to Pandora.

Pandora looked at Dean and smiled slightly to him. "I'll let you be the judge of that Dean. Continue Sam you are doing excellently."

Sam flushed and then continued, "Well Prometheus stole fire from heaven and presented it to the humans, and when Zeus found out he punished him severely. He was tied to a boulder and a vulture would come and eat at him every single day until he was picked clean. Then Zeus gave Pandora to Prometheus's brother Epimetheus."

"Wait so you actually belonged to another guy? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dean.

"Would it have mattered honestly? It would not have made a lick of difference, and I don't think you need to know everything about my personal life," said Pandora with an edge to her voice.

"Anyway," started Sam again, "Once this all came to pass Pandora was given a beautiful box that she was to guard, but never to open under any circumstances. She was curious though and impelled by that curiosity to open the box and see for herself what was inside of it. As soon as she opened it all the evil that was contained in the box the God's had given to her, flew out and covered the whole world. Pandora quickly tried to close the lid; unfortunately, all the contents of the box had escaped except for one thing at the very bottom of the box, which was Hope. Pandora was distraught by what she had done and afraid that Zeus would punish her extremely for disobeying him, but Zeus was not angry to at her curiosity for he had known that it would happen eventually. Pandora was left with a last set of orders, and that was to guard the box to make sure that no one else opened it again. For if it did, a great evil would fall on the land and work even more death and destruction that we have never seen before."

When Sam finished his story, the room was deathly quiet.

Dean slowly whistled.

"Wow sister that is quite the story," said Dean.

"It is isn't it? Sam you told it wonderfully but you actually were wrong on one account," said Pandora.

Sam frowned slightly.

"Where was I wrong?"

"'Pandora's Box' is not actually a box. It's a vase," said Pandora.

"Of course," said Castiel quietly from on the other side of the room. Dean jumped at his voice forgetting that Cass was still here with them, since he had been quiet the whole time.

"That explains what Raphael is trying to do now, he's looking for your vase," stated Cass, "It all makes sense now," he murmured.

"What makes sense Cass?" asked Dean suspiciously.

"Well it's just when I was talking to Balthazar he mentioned that Raphael was up to something but we didn't know what it was at the time," said Castiel.

"Now you tell us this Cass?" shouted Dean.

"I didn't want to involve you Dean unless I really had to or you stumbled onto it," said Castiel.

"Cass don't you think you should mention this to us as soon as you found out? Instead of lying and keeping it a secret from us?" shouted Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean it's just..." Castiel started to say but Dean over rode him completely.

"You know what Cass? Sorry is not good enough anymore! We never kept secrets from each other before so what are you doing? You know what; do not talk to me anymore. Until you tell me everything you and Balthazar talked about I don't want to hear a single word from you ever again!" shouted Dean so loudly you could have heard it from the main floor.

Dean got up and stamped to the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind him with so much force that any harder and he could have broken it.

The room was in complete silence. Sam sat speechless, Pandora was starring at some documents apparently undisturbed by what had happened, and Cass just looked like someone had run him over with a semi. 'Or an archangel pounded him to smithereens more like' Sam thought to himself.

Sam got up from the love seat.

"I'll be right back and go try and calm him down," Sam said quietly.

He crossed the room and left quietly. When the door clicked lightly shut behind him, Pandora got up and stretched. She walked closer to the angel.

"You know I can tell that both you and him are quite smitten with the other," Pandora said conversationally as if she was just talking about the weather.

Cass looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," responded Castiel.

"Ok angel boy enough. I can handle you lying to me about it, even though it's a poor pathetic attempt at a lie and I have seen better, but you should never lie to yourself," stated Pandora.

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel quietly.

"How about instead of me doing all the talking you explain to me what's going on, and how you feel," said Pandora.

"He wouldn't like me anyways," Castiel stated out of nowhere as if that was fact.

"And how would you know that exactly?" asked Pandora raising her eyebrows at him.

"He doesn't like men, he likes woman," Castiel stated in a defeated voice.

Pandora sighed.

"Cass, can I call you that? You should have been around long enough to understand one thing above all others," Pandora said quietly.

"What's that?" asked Castiel frowning slightly.

"That love comes in all forms, shapes, ages, and sizes. Just because you are both male, does not mean he does not love you. I can tell when I see him stare or look at you even for the briefest of glimpses he cares deeply about you. I should know. It is exactly how Epimetheus stares at me to, but be warned Cass, should you continue to lie like this to him, he will learn to distrust you. If you do not start being honest with him and showing him your affection you will lose him. If there is one thing that I find so sad that it breaks my heart to witness it repeatedly, it is that of two people when they both love each other so much but is neither willing nor unable to make the first move and express their feelings, thinking that they will be rejected. It is the saddest thing. Mark my words Cass, if you do not take my advice in this you will lose him forever and you will always be haunted by your decision down the line. You will never find true happiness if you don't try," said Pandora in a calming tone.

Castiel listened to her and realized how stupid he was being. He needed to tell Dean how he felt before he lost him forever. He looked at Pandora who was starring back at him waiting for a response.

"You are right I believe Pandora," said Castiel, "I have to at least try."

Pandora smiled lightly at him.

"Then go to him. They are outside on the east side of the building you will find a small garden with a bench, that's where they are," she replied softly to him.

"Thank you," said Castiel and with that, he strode on his heel and out of the room.


	7. Feelings with Promises

**A/N:** As always enjoy, and if anyone has any ideas I will still listen to them! Never too late! I have gotten a good one already from someone so thank you! Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>Cass walked to the east side of the building just as Pandora said he should, and just as she told him, there was a beautiful garden there. He started to walk down the cobble stone path, and in the center of the garden, he could see Dean sitting. Sam was with him and his head bent down close to Dean's whispering by the looks of it something to him.<p>

Castiel walked closer. Sam noticed him shortly. He looked him in the eyes and slowly nodded. With that, he got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Cass, be gentle with him right now please. He's pretty worked up and hurt right now, even though between me and you, it's kind of immature," said Sam in low tones.

Castiel nodded to Sam, and slowly started to walk up to Dean.

When he got close enough to Dean he saw the damage he had done. He looked bad Castiel had to admit to himself. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. His face was red and he was sniffling. Castiel immediately felt horrible for causing this kind of reaction in Dean. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt him physically or emotionally and yet he had hurt him bad, with one stupid decision on his part. He should have known better, he really should have. Dean was always protective of his family and friends. In the life of a hunter that is, all you had and even then, it was feeble. Those types of things were ripped away from you quickly and gruesomely in the blink of an eye. Because of that, Dean always wanted to know of anything that could possibly harm the small family he had left. He in his rushed decision of trying to keep Dean safe in his own way violated one of Dean's basic and number one rule in his life. He needed trust.

Pandora was right, if he did not fix this quickly and soon, Dean would never want to talk to him again.

"Dean?" asked Castiel quietly.

Dean just kept crying silently. Occasionally Castiel saw a tear fall from his chin and splash onto his hands folded in his lap.

"Dean?" tried Castiel again, "May I sit and talk with you? It's important."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Castiel slowly walked around the bench and sat down next to Dean. It was quiet for a couple of minutes while Castiel starred at the beautiful fountain ten feet away from them. He took a deep breath.

"Dean I honestly didn't mean to hurt you that was never my intention," said Castiel, "I wanted to protect you."

Dean snorted.

"Funny way of trying to protect me Cass, don't you think it would be better if I knew about what was going on that way I would be able to help you?" asked Dean in a biting tone to Castiel.

"I know I made a mistake Dean, but when Balthazar told me that Raphael was up to something, I thought I could figure out a way to stop it without taking it to you. I didn't want you dragged into another apocalypse with another one of my brothers," replied Castiel sadly, "I saw what the first one almost did to you Dean..., and I don't think I could handle it if I lost you in any way."

Dean sat there shocked speechless for a second.

"Cass...," started Dean.

"No Dean just listen please. I need to tell you something and it's very important; but I'm worried that if you stop me or try to interrupt me I'll lose my nerve to say it," pleaded Castiel to Dean looking deeply into his green eyes.

Dean starred into Cass's blue eyes and saw pain, hurt, and above all else fear.

"Ok Cass, I promise I won't say anything until you're done," Dean said nodding to him.

Castiel sighed deeply.

"When the first apocalypse began and I first met you, I saw a broken man. Someone that has seen the ravages and burning fires of hell. It hurt me to see the righteous man so shattered. It was never your fault; for breaking the first seal Dean, it never was. I may have not known you personally before that time, but even then, I felt the urge to heal you, to give you a purpose to keep fighting and live. When I met you for the first time, it hurt me that you looked at me like such a monster, but I understood, why wouldn't you after what you had just lived through? I know if I worked hard enough I could earn your trust and maybe somewhere I thought possibly more."

"Then you took on the witnesses and I was worried about your safety. I wanted to fly to your side and be there to protect you but unfortunately, I was still sure that what I was doing was the right thing, and I was afraid to go against my brothers.

When I saw you were still ok, if maybe with a scratch or two, but otherwise unharmed; my heart unclenched in relief. When I saw you with Anna, and when you two kissed it broke my heart. I couldn't help but think what was so special about her? However, as soon as those thoughts entered my mind I shook them away again. I could not let those kinds of thoughts drift to me. I know what they were emotions. Which lead to 'The Gateways to Doubt' as my brothers always told me. Not everything I felt was bad though and I started to wonder if maybe what I was feeling was right all along and my brothers were wrong."

"I started to rebel for you boy's. In my mind, what I was doing was right, but not everyone saw that. When I was taken from you and thrown back to heaven that wounded me deeply more so than what my brothers did to me. I wanted to be with you, fighting with you, not with my brothers who I knew would have nothing good to say to me. They did not. Their methods of persuasion are such that you cannot even imagine. It pains me to say to you that I broke and told them they were right all along and that I would side with them. It broke my heart to say that Dean because I knew I was denying you, and what I was feeling for you."

Dean sat there quietly listening to Castiel's story. He could not help himself occasionally a lone tear would trail down his cheek and drop onto his hand. He could feel Castiel's pain like it was his own, and it broke his heart to be the cause of it in an inadvertent way.

Castiel looked at Dean and saw him crying. He gently lifted his hand, wiped the tears from his cheeks, and pressed his hand against Dean's cheek. Dean looked startled for a second, then relaxed, and leaned into Castiel's hand. Castiel removed his hand from his cheek after a few minutes and looked at Dean's hands. He gently touched one of them and Dean opened his hand up. With that, Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's.

Castiel sighed and continued with his story as Dean gave him a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"When I saw you that day in the heavenly room, you looked lost and confused. Then when Zachariah and I turned up that confusion turned into full-blown hatred when you starred at him. As you talked with him I could see you getting more and more upset and frustrated, but I had no means to calm you down and soothe you. As much as it pained me to see, I was forced to watch. I knew at the time; I could do nothing to help either of us; so I waited. Then when Zachariah told you that you swore your obedience so obey, and you looked at me with those eyes, I could see all the pain, surprise, distrust, and heartbreak in them. I never once thought that you would look at me like that, and now that you did, I was taken a back by how much the pain hurt. As you talked to me about my decision and the repercussions of my choices, it was as if you pulled me out of a fog. It was then that I fully gave myself to you Dean. You have such a huge heart and that is very rare to find. When you stopped the apocalypse and you and your brother got out relatively safely, I knew it was a new beginning; possibly one for me and you."

"My feelings for you only grew stronger for you after that day, Dean. The truth of the matter is that I care deeply for you, and I always want to be there to protect you. Only if you'll have me though," Castiel finished looking at him with deep blue eyes, full of hope and sorrow. Hope for Dean maybe giving him a chance at this, and sorrow for all the wrong decisions he had made up until today. He wanted a brand new start with him here and now.

Dean starred at Castiel at a complete loss for words. Then from deep inside his chest, he felt a burst of longing; happiness, caring, and dare he say it, maybe even love? Dean knew the right answer before he even uttered it to Cass.

"Of course Cass, I want you to always be by my side. I have been such a fool. I should have recognized the signs for what they were, instead I had so much going on that I neglected to look at one of the most important person in front of me, you. Forgive me, Cass," said Dean in a teary voice.

"There is nothing to forgive Dean," replied Castiel, stroking Dean's cheek again. They were close enough that he could see Dean's plush lips parted slightly in breath as the moved closer, Castiel could feel the gently caress of Dean's breaths on his cheeks. Finally, Castiel could not wait any longer, and stretched the last little distance between them and sealed their lips together, for the first, and hopefully not the last time.

As their lips touched, Dean swore he felt that same electric surge that had coursed through his body mere moments ago. Cass's lips were slightly chapped but warm and pliant beneath his own. Just then, Dean gave a startled gasp, since Cass had licked his lips, and opened his mouth for his tongue. Castiel slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and started to map out everything he could reach. The roof of his mouth, then he swiped his tongue caressingly across his teeth. He lightly started playing with Dean's own tongue coaxing it into his mouth. Dean moaned deep in his throat. 'For a very old virgin Cass was quite experienced in kissing' thought Dean. He mapped Castiel's mouth out with his own tongue. His smell reminded him of the oceans or lakes, and all of it overwhelmed Dean. He swore he felt hands running along his back and legs and gasped slightly into the kiss, knowing that Cass was probably using some of his angel mojo on him.

Cass pulled Dean's head closer to him and played with his tongue for a bit longer. Their kiss started to get sloppy but eventually they had to pull away as Dean needed to breath. As Dean pulled away slightly he kept panting in short quick breaths. "Wow," he said panting. "Wow indeed," replied Castiel not out of breath in the slightest.

"Thank you Cass for coming to me and telling me how you felt" said Dean slowly, as he still panted, "Look Cass I want you to understand something. I am going to promise you that I will not put so much pressure and stress on you from now on. If you're my partner then I have to be supportive of you, not shut you down, and make you feel low," said Dean quietly.

"Dean you don't have to apologize to me about anything," replied Castiel.

"Actually yes I do, Cass. That was completely wrong of me to say all of that in front of Pandora and Sam, I should know better than that. When I think on how I have treated you the past couple of hours I realize that I was completely out of line. You always do things in mine and Sam's best interests, and I want to do the same for you if you'll forgive and let me," said Dean sadly looking into Cass's eyes.

"All is forgiven Dean. We shall look at this as a new start, I promise you that I will always be there for you, and you will always be close to my heart," replied Castiel, touching his forehead to Dean's.

"Thank you Cass, your forgiveness means more to me than you will ever know," said Dean quietly, "I know I can be a bit bipolar but you accepted me and gave me another chance and I promise you I will not waste it. Thank you so much."

"No Dean, thank you for accepting me, I thought you wouldn't but I knew in the end I had to at least try," said Castiel.

"Why didn't you think I would accept you Cass?" asked Dean confused at his angel.

"Because Dean your always with females, I thought I would not have a chance," replied Castiel quietly.

Dean nodded his head. "Cass I understand that, but you have to know and understand. I have never felt this way about someone before, man or woman. This is completely new to me. I probably would never have slept with a man before you came along, you're the only guy I've felt an attraction too."

"But Dean I'm an angel, I'm not technically a man," said Castiel confused.

"That doesn't matter to me Cass. I want you to know that I will always accept you the way you are," said Dean in a sincere tone.

Castiel instantly felt better after Dean said this, "Thank you Dean."

"No problem Cass, now that's enough of a chick flick moment for today, I think your turning me enough into a girl," mumbled Dean.

Cass and Dean then sat quietly at the bench, shoulder to shoulder, and their hands still holding the others and connected on their laps.

~x~

Pandora and Sam watched through one of the windows on the main floor. She had a slight smug smirk on her face. Sam looked over at her and noticed her smirking. He half smiled at her.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Sam.

"Just at the fact that those two doo fuses got together finally," laughed Pandora.

Sam raised his eyebrows at her. Pandora looked at him.

"What?" she asked chuckling slightly, "You have to admit they are both in love with each other so much that you would almost have to be blind not to see it."

Sam just shook his head at her and chuckled under his breath.

~x~

Underneath a copse of tree's stood someone in a black suit a little ways from the garden. He was behind one of the tree's starring out at Castiel and Dean in the garden kissing each other.

"Hmmm so that's your weakness is it Castiel?" replied Raphael quietly to himself.

Raphael could sense the faint pulse of energy coming from the museum that belonged to the vase. He knew he could not get in without an invite or so Gabriel had told him, but it seemed he did not need one. His brother was going to get the vase and deliver it to him. That is if he wanted to see his little pet alive and breathing.

With that, Raphael smirked to himself and disappeared with a faint flutter of wings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Raphael strikes me as such a peeping tom. Anyways heads up things are not going to look so good in the next chapters! And I promise anyone that has been reading this and is ticked off at Dean's character, believe me even I am to sometimes writing it, it will change for the better. The promise he made to Cass he will stick to, and he wont give him hard times for stupid reasons, especially around people.


	8. Kidnapped!

**A/N:** Here is another chapter! Hope you people enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Castiel and Dean slowly got up from their position on the bench and made their way back to the museum. Once inside they noticed Pandora and Sam sitting a little ways away, with Mr. Fidgets standing with them. 'Or Epimetheus actually' thought Dean to himself. They slowly walked over and joined them. Sam looked over at them and a huge smile lit up his face.<p>

"We saw that you guy's made up finally," said Sam laughing slightly.

"Is everyone in here in our business or something?" asked Dean.

"Well Dean, it's kind of hard to stay out of your business when you blew up right in my own office," said Pandora in a slightly passive manner.

Dean had the capacity to look ashamed and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Castiel did not appreciate them gaining up on his partner like that.

"It wasn't his fault, and I would appreciate you all to leave it alone. It has been sorted out between me and him," replied Castiel with a hard glint in his eyes.

Dean looked at Cass gratefully and smiled at him; Castiel saw that and smiled back at him somewhat.

"Ok Cass, we'll leave it alone, we were only teasing at any rate," said Sam.

Dean coughed, "So what are we gonna do about the vase?"

"We are going to do absolutely nothing Dean," replied Epimetheus.

"We aren't?" asked Dean looking at him confused.

"No we are not Dean," Pandora replied, "The fact still remains that this is the safest place for the vase and that moving it would just be asking for more trouble."

"So what do we do about the demon problem exactly?" asked Dean.

Sam sighed, "Probably nothing to be honest Dean."

Dean looked at Sam shocked.

"What do you mean Sam?" Dean said in a scandalized tone, "We can't just leave the town's people here vulnerable to them."

"Dean what you have to understand is that the vase has to stay here. It is the only place right now, which can protect it. If we move it, it will be open for attack and extremely vulnerable. The demons already know it's here obviously and are most likely watching this place at all hours of the day and night. If we try to move it they will know," Pandora said quietly.

"But in keeping it here the towns folk are in even more danger!" exclaimed Dean.

"And if we move the vase and they get a hold of it and it just happens to open which will most likely happen, billions of people will die! There is a bigger picture to this Dean!" exclaimed Pandora right back at Dean.

"So what?" asked Dean, "Your basically saying that we are condemning these people to a possible death or even worse possession?"

"I know it's not what you wanna hear Dean, but I have to look at the bigger consequences, and that means the vase can't leave," said Pandora.

Dean turned to Castiel.

"What do you think of this Cass?"

Castiel thought about his next words carefully and remained silent for a minute, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I think that Pandora is right Dean. We cannot put the lives of a couple thousand people over the lives of six billion. We can't call that kind of move, I'm sorry," replied Castiel quietly.

Dean breathed out slowly, "No I understand Cass, don't worry. I don't like this idea, but it's better than killing over half the planet or all of it."

Pandora and Epimetheus nodded; glad that Dean had seen reason.

"Ok well that's settled I guess then," said Sam, "We'll be in town for a couple more days. Pandora, Epimetheus you have my number. If anything ever comes up give us a call and we'll get back here as soon as we can."

Pandora nodded to Sam, "Thank you all of you for understanding, and I am greatly sorry Dean but there really is no other option right now."

Dean nodded his head, "It's alright Pandora. Just keep it safe then will you?"

"I assure you we will Dean," replied Epimetheus.

Dean nodded to them again and walked out of the building with Castiel following him.

"You know I like him more hot headed, taking the spirit and fire out him does not suit him," replied Pandora as they watched them walk out of the building.

Sam snorted lightly, "He'll be alright, and he just needs time to wrap his brain around everything that we learned today. It's been kind of stressful."

"Yes we understand that," replied Epimetheus, "Well goodbye Sam and take care of that brother and angel of yours," he said while shaking Sam's hand.

"I will," smiled Sam.

Pandora and Sam hugged and then Sam walked out of the building to join Cass and Dean waiting outside for him. Before they left Pandora opened the door and jogged out to them.

"Sheesh I almost forgot to tell you guys, Cass, since you have my permission to come into the museum, you are free to come and go as you like. It would be different if i revoked your admission but I can assure you I won't," said Pandora smiling.

"Thank you Pandora," said Castiel nodding to her.

"Ok so ready to go?" asked Dean.

They nodded and Castiel whisked them back off to their motel room.

~x~

6 hours later

~x~

Dean was sitting on the bed cleaning out the guns, and other weapons for the fiftieth time, it seemed, Sam was thinking to himself. Ever since they got back from the museum, Dean was restless. Sam and Cass knew that it had to do with the decision about the vase; but that could not be helped. It was the best route for all of them. Cass was standing by the window looking out on the parking lot outside.

"Dean look, were sorry about the decision-," started Sam.

"Sam, its fine, now worries. It's just tough for me to swallow. I mean, Dad always taught us that every problem could be solved and to never give up. But this one there is no other way out of it," said Dean.

Sam nodded his head at him. Cass standing by the window turned slightly towards Dean. He knew that Dean was hurting about this but he could not do something about it. The safest place for that vase was in the museum.

Cass turned around to face the brothers.

"I think we should contact Balthazar and see if he has any information about Gabriel's where a bout's," stated Castiel.

The brothers looked at him somewhat shocked.

"Wait, Gabriel is missing?" asked Sam in a strange tone that Castiel could not quite pin point.

"Yes he has been for a little while, he disappeared after the apocalypse was stopped," said Castiel nodding slowly.

"Huh, why didn't you tell us Cass?" asked Dean.

Sam started fidgeting nervously, and Cass could feel his heart stop beating for a second.

"Wait! I am not going to flip out or anything guys! I am just curious! There must be a good reason that you didn't tell us Cass," said Dean quickly.

It was like any tension released immediately and Castiel felt himself calm down.

"Honestly Dean it was just because, well, you know how Gabriel is. He'll disappear for days or weeks at a time with not a word, unless you call him, and reappear at the most unexpected of times," Castiel stated shrugging slightly.

"Ok, so, why are you getting worried about him then?" asked Dean.

"Well Balthazar brought it to my attention-"

"Wait Balthazar, I thought that dude hated Gabriel's guts," said Dean.

"Believe me he does, their not the closest of brothers but even Balthazar is not selfish enough that he wouldn't care if something was happening to one of his brothers, besides I have a bad feeling about Gabriel's disappearance at this time," said Castiel with a slight frown marring his features.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean again confused.

"Well isn't obvious Dean?" asked Sam, "Gabriel was the one that went to Pandora first and they were the ones that made the museum and all the safe guards protecting it. So obviously, Gabriel knows all the twists and turns that went into it. Then we have demons trying to get in continuously and Raphael wants to use 'Pandora's Vase' as a means to bring on another apocalypse. Obviously, this is not a coincidence. Either Gabriel talked and told someone on the fly or and I am sure it is this one; he has been caught by one of the sides. Is that what you're thinking Cass?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"Ok so how do we find him?" asked Dean.

"You don't," replied Castiel, "Me and Balthazar will work on this."

"Cass-" Dean started to say.

"No Dean this one isn't up for debate. I do not want you and Sam involved with this. If someone has Gabriel then I am sure its Raphael and I cannot have, you both involved. He'll just use you to get what he wants," said Castiel in a pleading tone to try to get Dean to understand him.

"I get that Cass, but I want to help you," said Dean.

"Thank you Dean and I know you do, but you'll be helping me more by staying away from Raphael," said Castiel.

As soon as Castiel finished saying that, there was a flutter of many wings and six angels appeared suddenly in the room. Before anyone could react, the angels grabbed both Sam and Dean behind them and pinned their arms to their sides. Castiel realized what was happening and quickly got out his angel blade.

Three of the angels came at him with their own swords. Castiel and one of the angels started to duel. He threw him into the wall and he went right through it into the neighboring room. The other angels came at him. He stabbed one of the angels straight through the throat, there was a flash of brilliant white light, and then the other angel collapsed. While the angel in front of him had distracted Castiel, the other angel came up behind him and stabbed him in the shoulder. While it did not kill him, it injured him severely and he cried out in pain and shock but quickly pulled away from the one behind him.

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were trying to fend off the other two angels that were holding them in place. Sam tried to throw his head back at the angel behind him but instead all you heard was this crack and Sam groaning in pain, it felt like he just smashed his head again a concrete wall.

"SAM!" cried Dean. He tried to get to his brother but the other angel held him securely. No matter how hard he struggled, he could not break free of his grasp. Then he heard another cry of pain and looked towards Cass. One of the angels had stabbed him through the shoulder. Dean was incensed now. First, his brother now his boyfriends, these dicks with wings were going to pay! He struggled harder now against his captor; it seemed the angel got bored of his struggles and smacked him over the head hard. Dean groaned out in pain and fell to the floor in a heap at the angel's feet.

Castiel hearing the groan turned around to see. When he saw Dean sprawled at the angels feet he started forwards, but that distraction provided the other two angels with an opportunity to subdue him. One kicked his blade out of his hands, where it rocketed straight into the wall and embedded itself up to the hilt into it. The other one kicked at the back of Castiel's knees and he fell heavily to the ground. They pinned his arms back, and yanked his head back by his hair to place a blade delicately against his throat. He could feel the cold kiss of the metal against his skin.

Raphael walked closer to Castiel. He looked down at Castiel smirking in a superior kind of way.

"Hello Castiel," said Raphael.

"Raphael," choked out Castiel.

"So brother I want you to do me a little favor," replied Raphael.

"And what exactly would that be?" asked Castiel.

"I want you to bring me 'Pandora's Vase'. I'm sure you know where its location is," said Raphael giving Castiel a smug smirk.

"I'm not doing that for you Raphael! There is no need for another apocalypse! It was stopped, maybe our father never wanted it to happen in the first place if it could be stopped," replied Castiel in a heated tone.

"You misunderstand me Castiel. I just want paradise on earth and heaven where everyone can be happy and at peace," said Raphael with a hurt look all over his face.

"Then why go after the vase? People are happy right now. Maybe the world isn't perfect but there are good people down here, people that will die if you do what you want to do," said Castiel.

"In the long run they will be happier than they have ever imagined Castiel if we do it this way," replied Raphael.

"Your wrong Raphael and I won't be apart of any of this!" exclaimed Castiel.

"You are wrong Castiel, I think you will do exactly as I say," said Raphael apparently very assured of himself.

"And what makes you think I would ever help you in this?"

"Because if you don't Castiel I will hurt your little boy toy here, again and again until you do exactly what I want."

Castiel opened his mouth to protest but before he could Raphael over rode what he was going to say completely.

"And don't think your going to deny it Castiel. I saw you today outside that museum in that garden. You were kissing this disgusting piece of trash. Who would have thought that a mighty angel would stoop so low? I thought highly of you before Castiel but I guess even the mighty can fall," said Raphael, "Well except me of course," he finished laughing to himself.

There was no way Castiel was prepared to put Dean's life in danger ever, Raphael could see the defeat reflected in his eyes.

"Now just to make sure you do exactly as I say Castiel, Dean is going to come with me. Once you get the vase I shall know, someone will be watching you. When that happens they will tell you of a date and time to meet and we can make the exchange."

With that the other angel picked up Dean again and held him up by his waist hanging limply in his arms, apparently knocked out cold by the strike over the head he had been dealt. Castiel tried to struggle again out of the angel's grip but it did not slacken it just got tighter.

"Now, now Cass, I promise to take good care of him. You will get him back alive as long as you give me the vase," said Raphael.

With that, there was a flutter of wings and the angel's disappeared. Castiel was on his hands and knee's starring at the floor.

'What am I going to do?' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There is only one thing I can say to all of this, dang it. -.- The other chapter is done already but I may not upload it until tomorrow!


	9. Now What?

**A/N:** Well this is sure turning out to be a rough and sucky day for everyone involved! P.S. I am getting so excited for the Supernatural season 7 premiere! This is gonna be great!

* * *

><p>Castiel sat frozen in shock for a minute or two after Raphael and his other brothers had disappeared. Then he got up and looked around slowly. Half of the apartment had been smashed and the kitchen was a mess. Castiel noticed Sam on the floor in a heap. He quickly made his way over to him and touched him gently on the shoulder. Sam startled awake and quickly sat up, as soon as he did though he clutched his head.<p>

"Sam? What's wrong?" asked Castiel.

"When I tried to get away from the angel holding me I tried to smack his face with the back of my head, yeah obviously not the smartest way to handle things," replied Sam grimacing slightly in pain still.

Castiel gently touched the back of Sam's head, and Sam was relieved to feel the pulse-pounding headache vanish within a split second. "Thanks Cass," replied Sam thankfully.

"It is no problem," Castiel stated getting up and walking to where he last saw Dean.

Sam slowly got up and walked around the room taking in all the damage. Finally, he turned around to Castiel. "Cass, where's Dean?" he asked confused.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sam, I tried to stop them, but they over powered me and forced me to the ground. Before I could break free, they whisked away with your brother."

Sam stood in shock for a second speechless. "Wait Cass, why would they take my brother? What use would they have for him?"

"His only use to Raphael, Sam, is to make me do whatever he wants. As long as he holds Dean hostage my hands are tied. I will not let any harm befall him," replied Castiel.

"Wait, so Dean, is basically a bargaining chip to make sure you do whatever Raphael wants?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And what does he want Cass?"

"He wants me to get 'Pandora's Vase' and exchange it for Dean's life," answered Castiel.

Sam was quiet for a couple of minutes and started to walk around the motel room, rubbing his chin and seemed to be deep in thought.

"So basically he's using Dean against you so you do as he wishes, and the ransom note is the vase, which means if we give it to him, were screwing billions of people over basically," said Sam.

Castiel was watching Sam carefully. Finally, he felt that he needed to say something to him. "Sam, I'm not gonna let Raphael keep Dean. I am going to get that vase from Pandora and get Dean back."

"Wait, Cass, I want to get Dean back to but lets just think this through for a second," said Sam earnestly, "If we give him that vase a lot of people are gonna die, and I don't think Dean would forgive us if we did that."

Castiel bowed his head and sat on one of the beds. "Of course your right Sam, he wouldn't would he. What do you propose for us to do then? I will not sit here any longer knowing he has Dean."

"I say we go to the museum and talk to Pandora, maybe she can help us," said Sam.

'It's a start' Castiel thought to himself.

"All right lets go then," replied Castiel and he whisked them off to the museum.

~x~

The Museum

~x~

Sam and Castiel appeared outside of the museum, all the lights were off, and the parking lot was deserted, but they could see a faint blue glow coming from the floor of the museum it seemed. They walked closer to the door and saw the giant devils trap outlined on the whole main floor, or as much as they could see anyways.

"Pandora wasn't kidding, it's huge," said Sam shocked.

Castiel nodded. Sam walked to the door and tried to push on it, it did not budge.

"Well I didn't expect it to be open really, but it was worth a shot. I could probably pick it, just give me a sec-" Sam trailed off.

Castiel just reached out his hand and touched Sam on the shoulder. Within less than a blink of an eye, they were inside the museum. Sam blinked for a second to get his bearings back, "Or you know we could just do that," Sam muttered.

"Something's wrong," Castiel said quietly, looking around the supposedly disserted museum. You could hear the faint humming of the air conditioner but other than that, not a sound. The hallways were all dark, branching off from the main open floor plan of the building. The only signs of light were the faint bluish markings of the devils trap illuminated on the floor. The whole second floor was shadowed in darkness, the only natural light coming from the full moon you could see shining through the top of the dome. It turned out there was a small glass window set at the very peak of it.

"What's wrong Cass?" asked Sam, starting to tense.

"Its way to quiet," replied Castiel.

"Well it is closed," said Sam slowly.

"No Pandora would still be here, I highly doubt she would leave the vase unguarded from her. Something is wrong," said Castiel.

He started to walk towards, the stairs leading towards the shadowed second floor. Sam took a quick look around, and then followed Castiel. They walked cautiously but quickly up the stairs. "Stay close behind me Sam, I can still see just fine," said Castiel.

"Right," replied Sam, taking out his demon knife.

They slowly hedged along the top floor. When they got to the hallway leading to Pandora's study where they had all been talking earlier that day, they saw a body slumped on the ground. Through the faint light coming through the window, Sam could see it was Epimetheus.

"Epimetheus!" exclaimed Sam, and rushed over to him. He gently propped him up against the wall. Castiel quickly walked over to look himself.

"He's alive!" said Sam. Castiel nodded. He gently touched his hand to Epimetheus head. Instantly he started to stir. Castiel then looked towards Pandora's study and noticed that the doors where thrown wide open.

"Sam, wait right here with him," said Castiel.

Before Sam could ask him what was wrong, he was strolling briskly towards the study. Whoever had been here was not still here so there was no need for caution he sensed. He walked into the study and it looked like a bomb had gone off. Books were strewn everywhere around the room, some had pages ripped and scattered around. One of the ladders was hanging by a hinge, the ornaments over the fireplace were smashed on the floor, the desk in the center of the room looked like it had been rummaged through in great haste, while the plush chairs and love seats around the room had been thrown around haphazardly. What was intriguing was that Castiel noticed a bookshelf jutting out from the wall. It led to a small alcove, with a waist high pedestal, but whatever had been sitting on it was taken. Then Castiel noticed Pandora sprawled on the ground in the center of the room. He quickly rushed over to her, and held her up.

She was bruised and cut up. Her head was bleeding slightly in the back, she had a black eye and a busted lip her left arm looked broken, and she had a lot of swelling over her body. Her clothes were ripped and Castiel could see her whole abdomen area was black and blue. Having a bad feeling about this, Castiel gently placed his hand on her head and within a second, all the blemishes all over her body had healed. She slowly started to stir in his arms.

Pandora slowly opened her eyes and blinked blearily, finally when she had enough of her senses back she noticed that someone was holding her. As she cringed away from the person and quickly scrambled out of his arms, she stopped suddenly and swayed a bit on her knees. She was still a bit dizzy from the hit to her head.

"Pandora?" asked Castiel quietly.

She slowly turned her head, and finally realized it Was Cass kneeling beside her.

"Cass!" she stated shocked.

"What happened here?" Castiel asked but as he finished asking that, his own vision started to slip. He saw Pandora's lips moving as if in answer to his question, but he could not hear her. All he noticed was blackness slowly over taking his vision.

"CASS!" Pandora shouted loudly, "Someone help me please!"

The last thing Castiel saw was Pandora's worried face above him as darkness over took him and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** CASS! The next chapter will be about Dean and what is going on with him.


	10. Shattered

A/N: Ok just a heads up people this next chapter is very sexually graphic and not in a good way! So if you do not like rape please do not read! The idea actually came from a friend of mine last night to.

* * *

><p>Dean slowly woke up from a haze. His head was pounding as if he had just knocked himself full force into a concrete wall. 'Which isn't to far from the truth' he thought to himself. How he could think was beyond him with how his head was now. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was disorienting and hazy; he had to blink a couple of times in order to see properly. Once he accomplished that, his headache faded into a slight distant throbbing that could be ignored.<p>

He slowly started to sit up. He noticed that he was on a small bed, and that the room that he was in was not that big. It was roughly 10 feet by 10 feet maybe giving a few. When he tried to get up off the bed there was a clinking sound and a tugging on his wrist. He looked down to notice that his left hand handcuffed to the bed headboard. He tried to pull it off from the headboard but it was to secure and he could not budge it.

He sighed and just sat on the bed with his back against the wall. Thoughts rushed into his head. What had happened to Cass? Was he still okay? On the other, hand what about his brother, where was he and why did Raphael take him?

Suddenly Dean heard the door creak open and in walked three angels, one of which happened to be Raphael. He sat up straighter, his body tensing like a giant spring waiting to go into action at the slightest notice.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, I hope you find your accommodations comfortable?" Raphael inquired.

"Oh yeah it's like sleeping on cloud nine I can assure you," scoffed Dean at the angel giving him an arrogant smirk.

Raphael smirked himself at Dean, "Don't play tough with me Dean I can see you shaking over there, your scared and you have good reason to be".

"Oh yeah why's that?" asked Dean, not admitting to Raphael and admittedly himself that he was a tiny bit terrified about what the angel was going to do to him, but he was more scared about what Raphael had planned for Cass and Sam. He just hoped that they were all right.

Raphael started to walk closer to Dean, "Leave us," he ordered the other angels.

They left silently through the still open door, and closed it behind them. Raphael smirked at Dean then and slowly advanced on him. He started loosening his tie. Dean gulped nervously, and his heart rate started to race, with sweat lightly beading on his forehead. Raphael's smirk deepened with this.

"He's not going to save you Winchester," said Raphael.

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure exactly?" asked Dean his eyes narrowing in anger and distrust.

"Well after what I'm gonna finish doing to you; he won't even want to touch you." With that the handcuff around Dean's wrist now snapped off, before he could even react Raphael grabbed him by his neck and through him into the wall. Dean's head smacked into it with a hard crack, explosions bursting behind his eyes; he could hardly move and before he could even try Raphael was on him again.

He punched his face until it shattered, when he had finished with that particular part of his body he moved onto other areas. His ribs were next. Slowly Dean felt every single one crack and under the blows and kicks, Raphael was raining down on him. Then Dean felt a piercing pain inside, leaned his head over, and started to cough up blood onto the floor. Raphael stopped to watch him at this point, taking in all the damage that he had inflicted on the pathetic human. Dean was in agony mean while. He could not breathe since each small breath gave him earth-shattering pain. He did not even know where and how he was throwing up because his whole face was shattered, which would explain why his mouth could not close properly. Even if he had wanted to scream as Raphael pounded into him, he would not have been able to.

Raphael stared down at him as he puked blood onto the floor. Finally, he snapped his fingers and Dean returned to his normal state. Nothing was hurting anymore...yet. He slowly looked up at Raphael leery of his next move on him.

Raphael continued this torturous cycle it felt to Dean for like hours when in reality it could have been just a few short minutes. He kept healing him after every single episode, preferring, as he liked to say 'I prefer a clean blank slate' as opposed to Dean being all broken and bloody.

Every time Dean was close to death, Raphael would heal him. He refused to let him to die. Dean never begged for death, he knew he had to hold on for Cass. He knew he would see Cass again they had to! After their confession to each other, this could not, would not, be how things ended between them! Therefore, with that Dean clinged to that idea and never uttered a plea for mercy as Raphael kept raining blows on him. He remained silent with the occasional grunt or moan, but never a plea.

Finally, Raphael stopped and healed Dean for the last time.

"You're a tough one Winchester, I'll give you that. People in your position would have broken in the first 5 minutes," said Raphael grudgingly.

"I guess I just love to be a pain to you dicks," smirked Dean.

Raphael just stared down at him. He would break Dean, everyone had a price and an extent that they could go, and so did Dean. He turned on his heel and walked out of the small room, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

When Dean was positive that he was gone, he slowly crawled up into a sitting position and sat against the wall. He sat there and thought of everyone, Sam, Cass, Bobby, hell even Gabriel and Balthazar crossed his mind. He would remain strong he had to. He had promised a new start with Cass. He could survive this and they would defeat Raphael as long as they all stuck together.

With that comforting thought in Dean's head, his head hung down and he fell asleep like that leaning against the wall.

~x~

2 hours later

~x~

Dean woke up from his light slumber by a shuffling noise. He quickly got up, and winced at the fast movement. Raphael had healed him but he was still incredibly sore from the rigorous beating he had sustained from the archangel.

"Dean," a small voice broke through the silence.

Dean stood there confused for a couple of seconds, who was calling him? It sounded like someone he should know.

"Dean," the voice called again a little louder this time around. Dean realized it was coming from outside his door and at the bottom of his door was a grate that he could see through to the hallway outside. He slowly walked closer to it. He kneeled down onto the floor again and peered out of the grate.

On the other side of the hallway another face was peering right back at him through his grate. The hair was messed up and a little straggly and had grime in it, his eyes were rather dull and life less, but there was still a bright spark in them nerveless; his face had some kind of dirt on it and a smudge here or there of blood from what Dean could tell. Then it hit Dean who he was looking at. If you just took away the grime and blood, and have bright hazel eyes in him with a candy bar in his hands...

"Gabriel!" exclaimed Dean loudly by accident.

"Sssshhh! Keep your voice down Dean!" shushed Gabriel to him.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" whispered Dean heatedly.

"Well thanks Dean-o for asking me, how are you Gabriel, how hurt are you, what did those guys to do you, their trying to take away your good looks," rambled Gabriel on and on.

Dean just gave Gabriel a look, as if, are you done yet?

"Ok I'm done, I'm done, and I'm fine," Gabriel said huffing slightly.

"Gabriel what happened? Where are we?" asked Dean.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I think I could tell you it's a warehouse. As to what happened to me, honestly it is kind of a blur. I was in this club; you know booze and chicks equal my idea of a good time-,"

Dean just kept staring at him.

"Ok, ok sorry not the time for a joke, my bad! Anyways I got up to go to the bar and someone grabbed onto my shoulder from behind. Before I knew it, I was knocked unconscious and I am assuming whisked directly to here. Considering when I woke up

I was in this bloody awful room. They do not even let me have any candy Dean!" finished Gabriel whining at the end of his short speech.

Dean just rolled his eyes at the angel, and moved to sit next to the door still with a good view of Gabriel.

"Wow so you the candy man doesn't have a couple of chocolate bars, and you go into like serious withdrawal," chuckled Dean even in their situation.

"It's not funny Dean, it's very serious!" exclaimed Gabriel.

"Ok sure Gabriel, whatever you say," Dean said chuckling to himself. Then he realized something, "Gabriel why haven't you mojo ed your way out of this!"

"Do you honestly think I would still be here Dean if I could?" asked Gabriel scoffing, "No they did a sort of spell that keeps my grace inside, I can't use it; lucky for them too."

"Great," Dean sighed slumping against the wall.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walking down the hall, they both looked at each other, and Dean quickly backed away from the door and stood up in the middle of the room. The footsteps stopped outside his door, and suddenly it opened. Dean could not believe his eyes when he saw who was on the other side of the door. Castiel stepped into the room looking straight at Dean. As soon as he was in the door closed behind him.

"Cass?" Dean croaked out scared to believe for a second what was in front of him.

"Dean," said Castiel.

"Hey look I saw Gabriel, he's just across from me here, and we should get him and vamoose out of here! Then we can stop Raphael!" exclaimed Dean, "I knew you would come for me Cass."

Suddenly Castiel started to laugh deep in his throat. Dean looked at him confused and frowned slightly at him. "Cass why are you laughing?" asked Dean.

"I'm laughing because Dean you are so pathetic you know that?"

"What? Cass what is going on? What's wrong with you?" asked Dean starting to get a bit worried here.

"I said your pathetic Dean, did you honestly think I could ever love something as pathetic and weak as you?" Castiel scoffed, "Please the sooner you die, the sooner I can get on with my life." Dean looked at Castiel in absolute shock. Was this really happening to him? Short hours ago him and Castiel had confessed to each other and now this? What was going on? "I mean you always were gullible when it came to me I know," continued Castiel, "But did you honestly think I wanted to be your lap dog for the rest of my years? Perching on your shoulder and constantly using my powers to bail, and clean up your messes? No Dean I'm sick of it and I'll be taking my reward from you today."

"Cass wait what do you mean? You are my friend! I have never wanted or intended to use you! Your one of the most important people in my life!" shouted Dean.

Castiel merely shrugged at him, "You say that now, but you don't actually mean it." With that, Castiel clicked his fingers. Dean felt a chill come over his body, and when he looked down; he realized that he was entirely naked. Before he could react or say something, he was thrown onto the bed and his hands were restrained above him by a pair of handcuffs. Castiel walked over to Dean and slowly kneeled at the foot of the small bed, just staring down at him.

"Cass!" shouted Dean, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Dean I see that Raphael is right, you are weak, and the apocalypse should happen. It's the only way everyone can finally be happy and at peace." Castiel replied in low tones placing his hands on either side of Dean's head as he loomed above him starring down at Dean.

"No Cass your wrong, please don't do this Cass. Your so important to me and I love you with all my heart don't do something like this," Dean said in a hoarse voice. His eyes were starting to burn and like hell; he would start crying after all of this.

"No Dean you are the one that is incorrect here. Now I'm gonna take my reward from you for everything I have ever done." With that, Castiel's hands started to roam down his body slowly, as if mapping all the dips and curves of him. Dean started to try to twist away from Castiel's hands. He wanted to do with this Castiel, but not here, and not like this under force with Gabriel in the next room and able to hear everything clearly. He struggled more frantically as Castiel's hands started to explore much uncharted territory. Castiel loving the struggles going on was getting sick of Dean moving so much.

He quickly straddled him and held his upper body down with his own weight.

"Let go Dean, your not going anywhere and your only going to make this more difficult for yourself," whispered Castiel in his ear.

"Your not Cass, I know my Cass and he would never do something like this to me," replied Dean vehemently.

Castiel struck him across the cheek. The slap rang out around the small room, Dean's head had snapped to the side from the force of the blow. His cheek was stinging and he was positive that the whole left hand side of his face would be black and blue from that one strike.

"Now be still and quiet or I will gag you," threatened Castiel.

Dean would always deny it after that day but he let out a faint whimper at that. He knew this angel would stick to his word. He did not believe though that this was Cass, and kept chanting it repeatedly in his head.

Castiel ran his hands down to Dean's nipples and grabbed them roughly with his fingers. They were already hard from the cold air in the room but he pulled and tugged on them even more. When he was done with them, he bent his head down and started tonguing them. Dean hissed through clenched teeth, as he felt Castiel take his nipple into his mouth. He could feel him licking and more often biting viciously at the nipple. Finally, when Castiel was finished with the first one he moved onto the second one.

Dean was ashamed to admit that he let out a small moan as Castiel sucked on his nipple, laving the surrounding area with his own tongue. Castiel smirked around Dean's nipple as he heard the moan, but he did not want Dean to enjoy this to much. Therefore, with that he bit down extremely hard. Dean shouted as blood poured out from around his nipple and on it. Castiel drew away from his chest and looked at down on him. He had blood around his mouth from the bite, and slowly licked his lips as Dean watched. Dean shuddered from the display and turned his head in another direction. Unfortunately, Castiel grabbed onto his chin and yanked his head back around to stare at Dean deeply. "You will know who is doing this to you Dean Winchester; I will make you scream by the end of this."

Dean did not say anything to this, and Castiel turned back to his earlier explorations. His hand slowly drifted down Dean's abdomen getting closer and closer to his most private of places. Dean bucked again trying to dislodge the angel from on top of him, but he may as well have tried to move a massive boulder from himself. Castiel gripped Dean tightly on his sides and raised himself up higher so he could have easier access to him. Dean tried to struggle again but Castiel was too strong for him and he had to lie their and take it in the end. Castiel smirked at Dean in a smug fashion and gripped Dean's cock. Dean let out a choked gasp as Castiel started to fist him, stroking him up and down slowly. He could not help the deep groan that welled up inside of him, Castiel chuckled this time and leaned down to whisper in Dean's ear again. "You like this don't you? Me stroking your cock, and you powerless to stop me from taking what is mine."

Dean whipped his head from side to side, "No, No, No," he mumbled to himself. Castiel cocked his head slightly at him, and then had a brilliant idea flash into his brain. He quickly un-straddled Dean and lowered himself so he was face to face with his cock.

Dean realized that the pressure on his sides and hips had been released so he tried twist out of the way. But Castiel just grabbed onto his hips with bone crushing intensity and forced him to lay upright and still. He blew on Dean's cock lightly and watched as he shivered. Then he slowly and tentatively stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked his tip. At this point Dean stopped breathing and waited in quiet anticipation of what Castiel's next move was going to be. His body was locked up and he refused to make any sudden movements in fear Castiel would do something.

Then Castiel took all of Dean's cock into his mouth and sucked hard on him. Dean's eyes shot wide open and his mouth opened into a perfect 'o' as he moaned out. He had not been hard when Castiel first started doing this to him, but now as he felt Castiel's warm, wet mouth on him, sucking him off, he could not help but feel the first traces of desire coursing through his body. While his mind screamed 'No something's wrong!' his body was saying the exact opposite. It wanted more and Castiel was giving that to it.

Castiel kept on sucking on Dean; he rolled the head around in his mouth and gently lapped at the pre-cum that had accumulated at the tip from Dean's obviously strong arousal. Castiel could see that Dean was having a huge internal war raging behind his eyes, but he also knew Dean would cave, and then he would have him right where he wanted him. With that, he bent his head to his task. Through out the room all you could hear were the sounds of slurping and sucking. The occasional pop as Castiel released Dean's cock from his mouth, in order to lick at the throbbing vein on the underside that ran the full length of Dean's dick. Dean was in a state of complete bliss. Having forgotten where he was, who could hear him, and what was going on outside of these walls, he just could not give a damn now; his mind had lost the battle with his body, and just gave in to the overwhelming throes and waves of passion that was coursing through him. He had to wonder to himself if Castiel was really a virgin. The way he was sucking him off did not speak of a virginal technique. Suddenly Dean's body started to lock, Castiel knew what was happening, and he started to suck faster and harder. Before Dean orgasmed, he took all of him into his mouth swallowing the head of his dick in the back of his throat. As soon as he felt, Castiel swallowing around him he gave, an almighty shout and shot straight down his throat. His body tried to buck up deeper into Castiel's mouth than was possible but he held him down, and kept lightly sucking him until Dean had given him everything he had to offer. With a light pop, Castiel released Dean's dick and sat up looking down on him.

Dean was sprawled boneless on the bed. His eyes completely glazed over with lust and he was panting as if he had run a marathon. He slowly turned his head to look at him and that was when Castiel saw the spark of fire flaring in his eyes again.

"Your not Cass!-"

Castiel smacked Dean on the other cheek this time, "I grow tired of your constant declarations of who I am not Dean. I warned you what would happen if you did not stop so now you leave me with no choice." Castiel snapped his fingers and a gag fastened itself tight around Dean's mouth. Dean gave a muffled grunt in surprise and tried to rub the gag off but it would not budge. "Now lets get to the good part shall we?" asked Castiel with a sinister look on his face. Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes filled with complete fury.

Castiel sat up on his knees, and roughly, shoved Dean's legs wide open with his arms. Dean tried to close them but Castiel must have mojo ed his legs in place because he could not move them even an inch.

"I'll give you one mercy Dean, but this is not meant to be enjoyable for you what so ever," said Castiel. With that he licked his palm and stroked his own cock, which was standing hard and proud at attention waiting to be serviced. Dean's eyes widened, which would have been comical but in the present circumstances were very unnerving. Castiel moved closer to Dean, and he could feel the cock nudging insistently against his one area that no one had ever touched; when Dean realized what was going to happen he tried to twist and buck do anything that would make what was about to happen stop. He never thought that it would get to this point. I guess he held onto the naive notion that whichever angel this was, because he knew it was not his Cass, would have stopped long before they got to this point. It seemed like he was going to be proven wrong and in the worse way possible.

Castiel did not even let Dean have a chance to get used to what was about to happen to him. He placed his hands on his hips, and rammed his cock right up to the hilt buried in Dean. Dean screamed behind the gag, and his head started to thrash side to side again. He did not even have words to describe it. It felt like someone had rammed a pole up him. His whole insides froze and then he could feel his muscles trying to force the intrusion out, but it would not move no matter what he tried. Castiel moaned loud and long as soon as he was buried. He had never felt anything as tight, hot, and slick as he had right now. Then when Dean's muscles clamped all around him trying to get him out it felt like a massage on the most sensitive part of his vessel. It was really like heaven on earth he concluded.

He could not wait anymore and started to thrust into Dean. Dean could not stop screaming behind the gag. It was by far the most painful thing he had ever felt in all his life and that was saying something. Castiel's hard cock was rubbing against his walls and his completely lower body would freeze in spasms. This would only make it worse and cause his whole body to cramp. He tried to tug his hands free of the restraints above his head but they were too strong for him to do it. Castiel meanwhile kept thrusting into him like a steam engine; he never slowed down and never stopped. All of a sudden, the gag was removed and Castiel taunted at him, "Scream for me Dean. I want to hear you." And Dean did. The brutalness of the action and the fact that it was a familiar face above him doing it made his heart start to break. Vaguely he could hear a voice shouting, "Dean! Stay strong! It's not Cass! You know it's not!" But what did the stranger mean? It sure looked like Castiel to him. The same features his voice was even the same, and his eyes. The deep blue that was usually always warm and looked at him with love and adoration were now staring at him with hate and a cold fury. It was at that point that Dean gave up.

He became slack and let Castiel do to him whatever he pleased. He cut himself loose basically, and retreated far into his mind in an effort to disassociate himself with what was being done to him. All reasoning had been lost to Dean. He now looked at the man above him as Castiel. All he could ask himself was why? He felt like nothing. Soon Castiel seized up and shot deep into him, leaving Dean feeling dirty and used, his hipbones felt dislocated from the harsh grip of the angel, and with all of this going on in his head he could not help the tears that slowly started streaming down his face.

Castiel got off the bed, and with a snap of his fingers, he cleaned himself up and clothed himself again. He did not even bother with Dean. The only thing he did was snap the hand cuffs off other than that he did not do anything more. He walked out the door, locked it behind him, and made his trek down the hall. As soon as he was away from the two cells, his appearance morphed and Raphael walked out of the door with an arrogant smirk on his face. He had broken the 'Righteous Man' even further than hell had. Let us see if Castiel still wanted him after he had tainted him.

Dean meanwhile could feel the slow leak of blood and seamen dripping out of his torn and abused hole. He did not care though he just lay in the same spot and did not move. He stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts and did not even realize when a soft voice was calling out for him. "Dean?"

...

"Dean?"

* * *

><p>AN: This was tough for me to write it really was. I wonder what this means in the end :(

Sorry for this everyone!


	11. Great, Now What?

Castiel slowly roused himself. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and slowly the room around him came into focus. He looked to be in Pandora's study still it seemed. The room was still largely in disarray, with furniture thrown around the room, books ripped, and lying on the floor. Suddenly he felt something tightening around his chest, and he flinched violently away. Immediately he recognized whom it was looming over him.

"Oh I'm very sorry Cass! I didn't mean to hurt you or startle you!" said Pandora quickly, with a look of pity and sorrow in her eyes.

"No you were just trying to help me Pandora," said Castiel, trying to sit up as he said this.

"Take it easy Cass, you were badly injured in your shoulder, just try to relax," cautioned Pandora placing a steadying hand on his opposite shoulder.

"My shoulder..." Castiel trailed off, looking down at it. Now that he noticed and was fully aware of everything taking place around him, he saw that his trench coat and undershirts had been removed. A white bandage placed over his entire shoulder. There was no blood though coming through.

"I'm sorry I didn't really know how to patch up an angel wound from an angel blade," said Pandora her eyes downcast, "I did my best but your shoulder was just shining bright light, I just tried to at least give it some padding and comfort until you at least felt better."

Castiel nodded, "It is satisfactory; once my strength returns more the wound will heal up normally, thank you Pandora."

Pandora nodded and walked to her desk. Epimetheus and Sam were scavenging from the wreckage, trying to clean up as much as they could in the short time that they had. Pandora was rummaging through her desk, seeming to see if anything was potentially missing. Finally, she stood up straight after looking through the last drawer and gave a weary sigh.

"Everything is accountable for over here," Pandora announced, seeming to Castiel in a tone that seemed like she knew perfectly well, what was missing. "Everything over here seems to be accountable as well...it's just scattered everywhere and some of it is in pieces," replied Epimetheus. Pandora nodded her head, "I was afraid of this."

Castiel turned to look at her. He did not like the tone of Pandora's voice but he could not be bothered by that right now, he desperately needed something from her right now. "Pandora I am sorry to ask something of you right now considering the circumstances, but I need your help."

"What exactly do you need my help on Castiel?" she asked gently quirking an eyebrow at him in question.

"I need your vase, it's of the utmost importance," Castiel replied to her.

Pandora just stared at him in quiet disbelief, then shook her head and lowered it. Castiel frowned at her confused at her response to his request. "What exactly is the matter?"

"The vase isn't here anymore Cass," Pandora replied standing up and walking over to the windows behind her desk. Slowly the sky was turning a brilliant red and purple, the tell tale signs of sunrise. It took Castiel a while to sort out this information in his head, when he finally did; he snapped up onto his feet no longer heeding his injured shoulder. He winced slightly and leaned against the desk then righted himself and asked, "What do you mean you no longer have it?"

"I mean it's not here. The people that broke into the museum in the night took it. They knocked out Epimetheus and roughed me up trying to get information onto where I had hid it. When I would not talk, I guess they knocked me out and continued searching. Obviously, they found it. That cubby hole in the wall you see there is where I hid it at all times," Pandora explained pointing to the wall behind Castiel where the bookshelf was still pulled away from the wall.

"Who could possibly do that though?" asked Sam, "I thought you said the museum was specifically designed to keep out any supernatural forces including angels?"

"It is. Not angels or demons came for the vase. It was humans," said Pandora.

"Humans?" said Sam in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Yes humans, I have been so negligible and stupid!" exclaimed Pandora, her voice ringing through out the whole museum.

"Pandora-,"

"No! Do not justify this. I may be human but I have forgotten what it is like. How easy it is for us to slip around things, considering traps and banishing symbols are made for the stronger race. Demons, angels, monsters, but the most dangerous race turned out to be humans. I have taken every precaution and yet I underestimated the one set of people that could sneak around all my safe guards. I have failed in my charge," replied Pandora vehemently to everyone in the room bowing her head in defeat.

"Look Pandora you didn't fail," started Sam, "Everyone makes mistakes, we just got to get past this one, and we all will."

"He is right my beautiful wife. We have faced hardships before and we always overcome them. This one will be no different," replied Epimetheus confidently.

Castiel just kept his head down through out that all. He did not want to say anything in case the wrong thing came out of his mouth. He knew that it was not Pandora's fault for what had happened here. He had to consider to himself as well that Pandora would never have given him the vase in the first place anyways. Even if it was for Dean's life, the lives of 6 billion meant more to her than one man.

"Wait Pandora you said you were human?" asked Sam, "But then how are you even alive?"

"I was the first human made supposedly in Greek mythology, or so how the story goes. One of the gifts I am blessed with is an incredibly long life. I have lived out hundreds of lifetimes to a normal human. I really do not have any extraordinary powers at all. My job was to protect the vase and I could not even do that in the end," Pandora finished miserably and cradled her head in her hands.

"Ok no Pandora you haven't yet. The vase still has not been opened right. So there's a chance that we can still get it back unharmed and make sure it's safe again," said Sam in an effort to be upbeat.

"That's all well and good Sam," said Epimetheus, "But we don't even know who currently would have possession of the vase. Anyone could want it that knows about it and knows about its where about."

"Actually we do," replied Castiel in a monotone voice.

Pandora and Epimetheus looked at Castiel shocked for a split second. Then Pandora recovered from her shock and asked, "Who has it Castiel?"

"Well it can not be Raphael," said Castiel.

"Why wouldn't it be him?" asked Epimetheus, "I wouldn't be surprised for one if angels had something to do with this plot."

"It isn't him I can assure you," said Castiel frowning slightly, "It's the demons."

"The demons?" asked Epimetheus.

"Yes. See Raphael took Dean away from Sam and me. He proposed to me a trade of sorts, Dean's life for the vase. I was coming here Pandora to ask you for the vase, so that I may use it to save Dean's life."

Pandora looked at Castiel in a very calculating way. The look in her eyes was one of coldness, she seemed to be looking at Castiel in a new light, "So you intended to take the vase and give it to Raphael, in doing so knowing full well that giving it to him would sentence 6 billion people to their deaths."

"I would never have handed it over to him. I fully intended to come up with a plan with you two before I even tried to hand the vase over to Raphael. It's too dangerous to be playing around with this."

"You expect me to believe that Castiel? The man you love is held prisoner by one of the last archangel's topside and you are telling me that you would not have just waltzed into this without a plan and get Dean and the vase back in one piece? Why am I extremely wary of you saying this Castiel?"

"I may value Dean's life but-"

"Castiel you don't just value it. You love him, love does crazy things to people including angels, and you are no different. If I had not given you the vase willingly you would have taken it by force and used it as a bargaining chip, and do not insult my intelligence and lie to me on this."

"Ok wait guys hang on, whatever Cass may or may not have done here is irrelevant isn't it?" asked Sam, "The fact is that the vase is not in Raphael's hands, it's in a demons. All we need to do is find this demon, steal the vase back from him, and then figure out our plan to get Dean back from that guy."

"That sounds very easy when you put it that way Sam, but there are how many demons out there? It could be anyone of them in possession of the vase. How are we going to know which one has it and which one doesn't?" asked Epimetheus.

"Well we don't need thousands of demons to get that answer. There's only one demon that I bet you anything is currently in possession of that vase," said Sam.

"And who would this demon be Sam?" asked Pandora.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be about Dean and Gabriel. Since I have started work again though I may not update until the weekend, but I still try to as often as I can! Like always please R&R!


	12. Escapes and Recaps

**A/N:** I decided I am going to split this story up into 2. This one will rap up with Pandora and the vase and then I am going to take more of a look at Dean and Cass's relationship and all the problems their going to face after this.

* * *

><p>Dean slowly blinked and looked around him. He was still in the same god forsaken room he had been when they first took him here. His hips were very sore, and felt stiff, but his most alarming injury was between his legs. He gingerly reached below him and felt between his legs; some what frightened about what he would find there.<p>

He hissed lowly and brought his hand away, there on his fingertips was blood, and was that, semen? Dean slightly recoiled even though it was on his finger. 'How did that get there?' he thought to himself. He gingerly tried to sit himself up and could not help but let out another grunt of pain.

"Dean?" a voice called out quietly to him.

He hobbled as fast as he could go towards the door and slowly lowered himself down to his knees to peer out through the grate at the bottom of the door. "Dean are you ok?" asked Gabriel peering back at him.

"Yeah I think I am. I'm kinda sore and stiff, but other than that I feel fine," replied Dean.

Gabriel gave him a funny look, "Dean are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I am why you ask?" asked Dean starting to get confused about Gabriel's reaction to him. It reminded how you would act around someone very sick, or in a very fragile state of mind, but he was neither of those so why the sudden cautiousness Gabriel was exuding.

"What do you remember exactly?" asked Gabriel, staring at Dean as if he had two heads. Dean just looked at him puzzled.

"Just waking up here and talking to you. Then Raphael came into the room and talked to me and I woke up on the bed completely knocked out and feeling like I just got ran over by a semi or something," replied Dean scratching the back of his head absentmindedly.

"Nothing else?" asked Gabriel in a soft and anxious tone.

"No…" said Dean slowly, "Hey can we not talk about this anymore? It's just my head is starting too really pound and everything and I kinda want to focus on how were gonna get out of this freak place."

"Honestly I don't know. I can't use my power in this building, so it's not like I can bust our way out of here," replied Gabriel in a scornful voice, huffing in irritation at his helplessness.

All of a sudden, they both heard footsteps approaching from the end of the hall and walking towards their doors. Dean all of a sudden got an idea. He quickly got up from the floor and hobbled across the room back to his bed. He reached between his legs and grabbed some blood that was still seeping slowly out of him. He needed to get that checked as soon as possible before he lost too much blood. Slowly he began to draw on the wall. The door of his cell creaked open and an angel walked through.

"Raphael told me to come and heal you-"started the thug, "Hey what do you think your doing?" he shouted at Dean.

Dean quickly slammed his hand into the middle of the symbol. There was a great flash of bright light, the vaguest hint of a scream and the angel was not there anymore. All Dean could see now was the open door leading out into the hallway and Gabriel's door. He could see Gabriel staring out at him, somewhat shocked.

"What? Didn't think I would come up with a good idea? I have good ones occasionally! Sam's not the only brain on this team," huffed Dean indignantly.

Gabriel just shook his head at Dean, "Ok you goofball come on and let me out of here. We gotta get out of here and snappy before my big brother Raphie finds out what you did," said Gabriel hurriedly.

Dean quickly dressed and walked across the hall to Gabriel's door. It was only locked with a latch that slid into place. If only Gabriel had his mojo, they could have busted out of the prison joint within seconds. He quickly slid it back and the door swung slowly open. Gabriel walked out. He had definitely seen better days Dean could not help but think to himself. His hair was slightly longer, dirty and disheveled; he looked like he was roughed up a bit too and since he did not have access to his grace, he could not exactly heal himself up.

"Ok so I look like a baboon's backside, get over it," snarled Gabriel.

"Well you kind of smell like one to, not gonna lie you know," replied Dean with a smirk on his face.

"You lie for a living! And now your gonna tell the truth? Thanks a lot buddy," grumbled Gabriel, starting to walk down the hallway towards the only door that could lead them out.

They slowly slid the door open, and peaked around the corner of it. It led out into a lounge type area. No one was here so they slowly made their way to the other door on the other side of the room. "Listen Dean, its imperative that we get out of this WITHOUT detecting anyone's attention towards us," said Gabriel quietly.

"I'm not scared of them," said Dean confidently.

"You should be," mumbled Gabriel quietly under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"Nothing. What I meant is that I can't use any of my powers until were out of here, so it's best to just not let anyone detect us now stay close," finished Gabriel and they snuck out the next door. On the other side of it, it opened up to a huge room full of machinery. They must actually be in some kind of deserted factory. The machines were not on and whizzing instead they were silent and slowly starting to rust away with age. They heard wings fluttering and quickly took shelter behind this huge drill looking machine. From around the corner came an angel walking extremely fast.

Once he had passed into the door that they had just came through Gabriel yanked on his sleeve. "Come on," he hissed, "As soon as he see's the rooms empty and your symbol he'll know what happened and raise the alarm, we have to get out of here and now."

With that, Gabriel and Dean took off running through the factory. Sure enough within 30 seconds, wings were starting to flutter all around them. They knew that they had been spotted when someone shouted out. "FASTER DEAN!" yelled Gabriel.

"I am…going…..as fast….as I can…" huffed Dean.

The door was within reach, it was 10 feet away, and Dean could taste freedom. All of a sudden, a huge net fell on top of him. He could not stop in time and went crashing on to the floor like a foot away from the open door. Gabriel had run through it and had turned around to see where he was. When he saw that Dean had been caught he seemed to expand before Dean's eyes. His eyes flared to life, burning brightly in the depths of his hazel colored orbs. Gabriel seemed to grow in size in front of his eyes, slowly he raised his hand up, palm forward, and a brilliant flash of bright white light came searing from it. Dean just managed to close his eyes. His eyelids seemed to go red from the intense brightness, and then he knew when it was over when it faded back to black again.

Suddenly a pair of hands was working on the net around him. He looked up to see Gabriel kneeling over him. "What did you do?" asked Dean in a husky voice.

"I just banished them. They'll be back with a vengeance soon so we have to get out of here asap," replied Gabriel.

"Ok super, so why can't you just, you know, zap this thing away?" asked Dean.

"It's an angelic net Dean," Gabriel replied. Dean just kept staring at him blankly expecting Gabriel to keep on explaining. Gabriel sighed, "In other words it can't just be snapped away, it has to be undone, and only another angel can do it."

"Ah I see now," replied Dean, "Hey Gabriel why were you acting like I was gonna break around you or something?" asked Dean confused about Gabriel's actions before.

"Oh it was nothing Dean-o just, you know, making sure Raphie didn't mess you up to badly," said Gabriel offhand.

"Ahh that ass monkey couldn't mess me up even if he tried," replied Dean defiantly. Gabriel just rolled his eyes at Dean's antics. He sure did know the Winchesters reputation of getting into the most extreme of circumstances, pissing off every single big baddy out there and yet they always seemed to get out of their problems, relatively unscathed.

"Ok done, lets at least get away from here," said Gabriel. Dean got to his feet and Gabriel grabbed onto his shoulder. They instantly appeared outside a Perkins, with a soft flutter of wings. Dean looked around him. It was early morning and the sun was new in the sky. The street was just starting to have cars bustling around, but if Dean was mistaken this looked like a tourist area.

"Hey Gabriel where are we exactly?" asked Dean.

"We are in Kissimmee, Florida!" replied Gabriel exuberantly as if he was just waiting for Dean to ask him this question.

"Huh," said Dean, "and why here exactly?"

"Well why not? Besides if we want to, after we eat we can pop into Disney world for awhile," Dean figured Gabriel was way to excited about something like this and just looked at him as if he was insane, shrugged it off and walked into the restaurant.

The waitress standing at the cash register smiled at them, and led them to a table by a window looking out onto the street. They sat on either side of the booth, and she started to hand them menus. Gabriel raised his hand refusing to take the menu.

"I already know what I want hot stuff," he said raising his eyebrows at her. The young girl was caught mid speech and blushed beat red like a tomato that off set the colour of her red hair. Gabriel chuckled lightly at the look on her face, "I would like your short stack, with your powdered sugar and whipped cream, and why the hell no I feel like being healthy kind of today…keep your strawberries and blueberries on it."

The waitress looked like she wanted to burst out laughing or ask Gabriel if he was serious. 'I guess she's never met someone like Gabriel before' thought Dean. He only wished he were that lucky. The girl turned towards Dean now as if to ask him if he was ready to order to.

"Um yeah ill just take a pair of sunny side eggs and some bacon and toast, and some coffee to please and thank you," he replied to the girl, also giving her one of his more flirtatious smiles. By now, the girl looked like either a) she was going to faint or b) have a huge nosebleed. Dean honestly did not know which one. She quickly hurried off to put in their orders.

"A little young for you isn't she Dean-o?" asked Gabriel with one of those annoying twinkles in his eye again.

"Oh like your one to talk," Dean snapped back at him.

"Touché, touché," chuckled Gabriel and proceeded to stare out the window at the cars lazily rolling by.

"We should try and get a hold of the rest of the gang," replied Dean. Gabriel just nodded. "Hey we met Pandora by the way."

Gabriel looked at Dean quickly, "Is she alright?" Yeah she's fine, are you ok?" asked Dean looking at Gabriel, he looked worried to Dean.

"Are you sure she's ok?" asked Gabriel with a steely edge to his voice. It seemed like at any moment he would explode and wipe out this restaurant and everyone in it with one wrong word on Dean's part. Dean gulped audibly.

"Yeah she's fine Gabriel. She's still protecting the vase and you know she stays at the museum. She mentioned you to, you know, told us the whole story behind everything. Last, I saw her she was good and I'm sure she still is," said Dean trying to placate the angry archangel. Normally he would not give two shits if the guy was pissed but this was different.

Gabriel seemed to relax at Dean's words and returned to looking out the window again. Dean had to wonder at Gabriel's strong reaction what exactly the history was between him and Pandora. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman; but that could not be the only reason behind his protectiveness.

They remained silent for the next few minutes while the waited for their food. Finally, 15 minutes later their food arrived. Gabriel's powdered sugared pancakes topped with fruit arrived along with all his syrup that he could ever want or need. Dean almost wanted to puke as Gabriel smothered the whole concoction in sweet strawberry syrup. Meanwhile, the waitress placed his own plate in front of him. Dean smiled up at her in thanks, she gave him a small smile back and looked at Gabriel in disbelief as he started to scarf down his pancakes.

"You should call them so we know where to head after this to meet up with them," said Gabriel, tiny bits of pancakes sprayed across the table.

Dean grimaced in distaste, "And you should learn to chew with your mouth closed man. I don't really want your chunks all over me," replied Dean while fishing his phone out of his pocket. It was amazing he still had it he thought, then pressed Sammy's number on speed dial and listened to the tone as it dialed.

~x~

At the Museum

~x~

Sam jump started as his phone started to ring in his jeans. He quickly pulled it out wondering to himself who would be calling him right now. As soon as his eyes fell on the caller id, his eyes lit up.

"It's Dean!" he shouted to the rest of the room. Castiel quickly lifted his head, on anyone else it would have snapped there neck, and quickly walked over to Sam. He grabbed the phone from Sam's hand and pressed the talk button on it; almost breaking the phone in his haste to answer it.

"Dean? Dean! Where are you?" asked Castiel feeling like his grace was going to explode from the joy of hearing Dean's voice.

"Hey Cass it's good to hear your voice man, look don't worry I'm with Gabriel were just grabbing a bite to eat and we'll meet you. Besides I think if I try to move Gabriel's plate away from him right now he'll bite my hand off," said Dean over the phone.

"Are you sure your alright though?" asked Castiel, praying to himself that he was really ok and unscathed by Raphael.

"Yeah I'm fine Cass no worries, I can't wait to see you again though. So you guys at the museum?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, but Dean how did you get out?" asked Castiel confused. Surely if Gabriel had been there, he could have gotten them out almost instantly, so why now were they able to escape?

"Long story Cass. Look I'll fill you in as soon as I can sound good?" Dean asked him.

Castiel thought for a second, he did not want to hang up the phone in case something happened to Dean. What if his older brother found him again? Or worse? Castiel shook his head. He was thinking nonsense. Now that Gabriel was with Dean he would take care of them both hopefully and if not Castiel would tear him to ribbons.

"Ok Dean just be careful and get here as soon as you can," said Castiel.

"Hey no sweat Cass, I'll just finish up here and I'll be there faster than a roadrunner! See ya!" said Dean. The phone clicked off.

Castiel stared at it blankly for a second or two then handed it back to Sam. Sam had one of his most epic bitch faces planted on but decided he wouldn't make to big of an issue. He knew how upset and worked up Castiel had made himself.

"Him and Gabriel will be here shortly," answered Castiel. He handed the phone back to Sam quietly and started to walk back over to the desk where a bunch of summoning items sat.

"Wait did you say that Gabriel was with Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Castiel.

Sam got quiet after that. He did have feelings for the rogue archangel. Yes, he had killed his brother 100 times any way you could possibly think. He had also trapped them in 'TV Land' and made them go through unspeakable rolls. He had made him be sacked in the balls, have herpes, and last but not least, turned him into the impala. However, Sam could not stop thinking and more importantly feeling deep in his heart that there was something more than just anger, if it was even anger anymore. Somewhere down the line, Sam had stopped disliking the archangel…and started too actually like him. Suddenly the room filled with the soft fluttering of wings.

Sam quickly looked around him. There stood Dean and, Sam's heart gave a clench, Gabriel. Castiel quickly walked the length of the room and embraced Dean, holding him as if he was scared if he let go of him he would disappear from his grasp. Dean tensed up though as soon as Cass grabbed onto him. Cass quickly pulled away and scrutinized Dean slowly and carefully.

Dean then quickly shrugged, "Hey Cass it's good to see you to, and man I missed you!"

Castiel looked at Gabriel as well, in a questioning manner. Gabriel mouthed to him 'later' and quickly walked over to Pandora. As soon as he reached her he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Are you alright hun?" asked Gabriel.

"Yes what about you though Gabriel? Raphael didn't hurt you did he?" asked Pandora worried for her friends safety, a small frown line appearing between her eyebrows.

"Nah Girl nothing I can't handle anyways! Epimetheus nice to see you again," said Gabriel politely.

"And you old friend," Epimetheus answered nodding his head in acknowledgment towards the archangel.

"Hey now, don't be calling me old," winked Gabriel, "Who said chivalry is dead."

"I don't know if that counts towards you Gabriel," replied Dean.

"Yeah well you lumps are just way too sensitive," said Gabriel, "So what's the spiel and how is the vase? Still protected I assume."

Everyone in the room, minus Dean and Gabriel, looked unable or not wanting to say a word.

"Why the long faces everyone? Come on I know everyone was giving birth to kittens worrying about me but I swear I'm fine; and for the very select few that worried about Dean's safety he's fine to," replied Gabriel in a cocky manner.

"Hey!" Dean remarked in the background faintly, but everyone seemed to ignore it except Castiel who turned an icy glare on Gabriel. Gabriel just held his hands up and quickly walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Ok so seriously someone tell me what happened," said Gabriel, popping a Snickers chocolate bar into existence.

Pandora sat down behind her desk again and began to tell Gabriel everything that had happened since Raphael had captured him. As she was, Sam could not help but stare at Gabriel eating the Snickers bar. A thought popped up in his about what it would feel like to kiss that mouth. Sam quickly shook his head at the thought. 'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought to himself. Unbeknownst to Sam, Gabriel had noticed him staring and lightly smirked to himself. 'Oh Sammy boy, your like reading an open book' he thought to himself.

"Hey wait!" a startled exclamation made Gabriel snap out of his thoughts.

"Are you telling me that Raphael was stringing me along like some damsel in distress, and that he gave Cass an ultimatum? Either save me and kill the world, or save the world and kill me?" asked Dean infuriated with the angel.

"In a manner of speaking that's exactly what he did Dean," replied Pandora.

"Freak in angels," muttered Dean.

"That's not important right now," Gabriel, replied, "Who has the vase right now?"

"We believe it's the demons, the angels don't know about this yet we think, so we need to get it back before they find out, or before the demons start to bargain with it," said Castiel in a more gruffer than usual voice.

"Ok awesome so any ideas about who has it then?" asked Gabriel.

"One," replied Sam, finally finding his voice again, "We were just getting ready to summon him when you guys popped back in."

"Well don't let me spoil the mood! Let's get this show on a rumble!" shouted Gabriel to the rest of the room. The others merely rolled their eyes and got the last of the ingredients ready for the summoning.

~x~

Miles away at a huge estate

~x~

Crowley sat on a plush straight-backed chair staring at the fire in his marble grate. He swished his scotch around his perfectly cut crystal glass. Occasionally he would stare at the vase sitting in a glass case over in the corner of the room. He smiled at himself marveling at his victory. Now whichever side wanted it more extremely would get it for a small price of course. Nothing in this life was free anyways.

He took a sip savoring the scotch as it lightly burned down his throat. By now the boys must have caught on to who had taken the vase and he was expecting a call any minute now from them, demanding he take it back.

He snorted, "Those Neanderthals can be so gullible."

Suddenly he felt this itchy sensation all over his body. Knowing what it was for and most likely, who was making the call, he stood up and whisked away drink and all still in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope it was all right guys! R&R


	13. Deals, Tricks, Oh My

**A/N:** Ok guys this is kinda a big heads up for anyone that is following this story, this is the second last chapter. Chapter 14 will be the very last BUT this story is going to be continued. I am just gonna split it into two of them, fresh start kind of thing. I have not come up with an exact title yet for the next story but when I decide on one, it will be in the last chapter of this story just to give you a head's up!

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean, Cass, Gabriel, Pandora, and Epimetheus stood around a summoning circle after completing it. After a few seconds of waiting, a slow clapping of hands could be heard coming from behind them. They all turned around to the noise. Crowley stood behind them smirking as he lightly clapped his hands still holding his class of scotch somehow. He wore his finest Italian custom made suit and looked as polished as ever. He smirked at them all.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the hardy boys and the misfits come to call," said Crowley in a supremely smug voice, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know perfectly well what you have done Crowley," replied Pandora starting to become heated with the demons attitude to all this.

"Now I don't believe we have met yet darling," said Crowley practically eye balling Pandora up and down. Epimetheus and Gabriel clenched their fists, and gritted their jaws in agitation at this. Pandora raised a hand as if to soothe them.

"I am not here to play your games demon-"

"Actually honey I believe you are," replied Crowley completely over riding her, "You see you want the vase and you think I have it, or have information to it etc etc…" trailed Crowley.

"You do have it though," said Sam stepping slightly forward.

"What makes you so sure moose?"

Gabriel snorted at this, and everyone turned to stare at him. "What!" Gabriel asked in a scandalized tone, "I should have thought about that one!" Everyone shook there heads, and turned back to Crowley.

"Because," started Sam, "You knew what we were talking about and we didn't even have to say it, besides your King of the Crossroads, so I would not be surprised if you were in on this."

"Touché," replied Crowley, "But your wrong about one thing, you overgrown giant; King of Hell, not just the crossroads."

"Wait your King of Hell now?" asked Dean frowning slightly, "How is that even possible now and how did you even get into that position?"

"Shocking isn't it?" smirked Crowley, "Believe me it was much harder than going over the rainbow, but when I get off this blasted ride, the rewards will be great. Far better than a pot of gold at the very end, I would say, and that vase will be my ticket to my eternal paradise," finished Crowley in a smug tone.

"Do you honestly believe that?" asked Pandora, "The vase will just bring misery to every living and non living creature in existence! Everyone will suffer if it is opened again, and that is including you!"

"Umm darling I live in Hell just in case you know you've forgotten in the 30 seconds that I just mentioned it," said Crowley giving Pandora an incredulous stare, "I think I'm used to the whole death, suffering, pain shebang."

"What do you want for the vase Crowley?" asked Gabriel.

"Nothing you could offer me I assure you," said Crowley taking a delicate sip of his drink.

"Why what's your price?" asked Sam, his eyes narrowing.

"My price is that you give me full protection from all adversaries that challenge me for my position in Hell, that you don't interfere in ANY of my business transactions, and let me go about my business uninterrupted on Earth," said Crowley.

"That's a steep price Crowley," replied Sam.

"Exactly why you can't afford it moron; Raphael is the archangel in charge in this day and age," said Crowley.

Gabriel looked incensed as he stared at Crowley, "Hey! What am I exactly? The resident Cherub? I'm an archangel too you know!"

"Could have fooled me," replied Crowley.

"And what's that exactly supposed to mean?" asked Gabriel.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong but you have currently been running amok down here on Earth with the other Pagan Gods and humans through out the centuries. Completely shirking your responsibilities in heaven because you could not take the heat and your family affairs. Therefore, instead of dealing with it, you took off. Thereby relinquishing much of your claim to where you used to stand among your brothers. Now that Michael is trapped with Lucifer and their sorting out their family issues, shall we say, forevermore in the cage, that just leaves Raphael to step up to the plate, or, are you going to?" asked Crowley staring at Gabriel with more interest now.

Gabriel stared Crowley down, but yet at the same time, his stomach plummeted and his heart twisted tighter inside of him. He knew that what Crowley said had an immense ring of truth to it. He could not take what his brothers were doing so he had left hoping to get away from all the ravaging, but instead it seemed to be catching up to him now. If he did not step up and do something then Raphael surely would. He would bring back the apocalypse, and Gabriel knew that he would never keep a deal with a demon. They had no souls to barter therefore it was just up to their word.

"Back off Crowley," snarled Sam.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at the younger Winchester, "Whatever lover boy, I don't really have time for this."

"What if we agree to your terms?" asked Castiel.

Everyone in the room stared at the angel. Cass was actually considering making a deal with the demon?

"Cass we don't make deals with demons?" stated Dean.

"That's rich Dean considering you and Sammy have both either tried and have succeeded selling yourselves out to save the other. Is it so hard to conceive that that's exactly what Cass is doing now?" asked Pandora raising an eyebrow,

Dean knew she was right, so shut his mouth tightly with a snap. Though he knew, she was right it didn't make the act any more satisfying.

"That's all nice and all and I would love to take that deal, really I would. Nevertheless, there is one major flaw with your offer Cass, and that is Raphael. As long as that angel lives and as long as he has uses for that vase, which I'm sure will never diminish as long as he lives, I have to keep it to at least save my own ass," stated Crowley.

"True but not if Gabriel steps in and fights Raphael, and if he should win you hand the vase over and we will not interfere with your business as long as it doesn't violate any immortal laws and you do not deal with heaven's issues. You stick to your own tasks and duties and do not exceed your boundaries that were put upon you," answered Castiel.

Crowley stared at the angel in deep thought, weighing the pros and cons to a kind of deal that could be made with this. Gabriel had known that his brother would propose something of this nature and was in turn tossing and turning everything his younger brother had said. If he did this then Raphael could not unleash another apocalypse but if he failed and he fell, he would be the last archangel topside, which meant no one would be able to stand against him. 'Well except for Dad' Gabriel thought to himself then scoffed directly after this thought came into his head. His Father had not stepped in to intercede on anything in the past 2000 years, so what would make this any different? No, he would have to do something it was about time he claimed his rightful place back home. This was all starting to make his head spin and ache with all the consequences riding on this one choice.

"Wait there's got to be another way of going about this," said Sam quickly into the quiet of the room. Hardly anyone was breathing in waiting to see what the final decision would be between the angels and the demon.

"And what do you propose Sam?" asked Castiel.

"I don't know!" shouted Sam in an exasperated tone, "Something! Anything! Gabriel should not have to risk his own life to defeat his brother!"

"So you think I can't do this Sammy?" asked Gabriel quietly.

Sam stared at Gabriel in bewilderment, "It's not about if I think you can or cant do it Gabriel, it's just there has to be a better way of going about this, and it's Sam not Sammy," huffed Sam.

"Well Dad isn't going to step in and no one else can confront Raphie except me. No one else has the juice kiddo, it has to be me," stated Gabriel.

"But-"

"No, no buts Sam," Gabriel firmly replied, "I should not have left my post all those years ago. Maybe if I never did this would not have happened today, but now I see I cannot keep running away from this. I need to do something."

Everyone watched the exchange going on between Sam and Gabriel. Finally, Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat and he just nodded his head. Gabriel's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of Sam looking so forlorn and defeated. He reminded Gabriel of a kicked puppy. It needed to be done though he concluded to himself. Raphael could not run amok anymore and he would be dammed if he would sit back and watch another apocalypse happen because of his psychotic brother.

"If Gabriel here can pull this off and defeat Raphael then the vase will be returned to you all in mint condition, unopened, and not a single fragment out of place. BUT only if he can complete this task," said Crowley, knowing when to close a deal as soon as possible and this opportunity was to sweet of a chance to pass up.

Everyone nodded in agreement to Crowley's proposal.

"Good now if you don't mind I will be heading off you know how to be in touch with me when the nasty deed is done, good doing business with you folks." With that, Crowley made to disappear but found that he couldn't. He stared at everyone assembled as if thinking this was some sort of trick.

"Crowley have you forgotten where you are exactly?" asked Pandora in a sickeningly sweet voice as if she was enjoying the hard stone that Crowley had his back against.

Crowley stared at her in complete shock for once the King of Hell had lost his composure, "That's not possible. I wouldn't have been able to transport in here in the first place with your symbols in place."

"Well that's not entirely true," replied Pandora in a smug fashion.

Crowley stared at me, "You will let me go Pandora, do not test me. I have your precious vase and if you make me angry enough I will-"

"You will do no such thing," replied Pandora in an authoritative voice.

"Oh really?" asked Crowley raising an eyebrow at Pandora's smugness and authority.

"Yes, unless you really want to stay here and wrought out the rest of your days here Crowley, and believe me I think either of us doesn't want to see the other again after this day," said Pandora.

Crowley just sniffed at her and finished off the last of his drink.

"So what else do you want now?"

"I want you to take us to the vase. I want to witness it with my own eyes for myself, that it is unharmed, not opened and that it really is my vase," replied Pandora, "See it's amazing the kind of authority I have in this museum that my husband and friend have built. I can easily release you. This museum pretty much relies on my permission for supernatural entities to enter and exit this building and you will not exit this building if you don't agree to our terms and take us."

Crowley stared at Pandora quietly evaluating her. Finally, he started to snicker to himself.

"What is so funny Crowley?" asked Epimetheus.

"Well it's just if your darling wife was dead and came down to Hell she would make a fantastic demon I would wager. Nerveless, fine I will take you to your vase as long as you let me out of here," Crowley replied while rolling his eyes at everyone assembled.

Pandora smiled brightly at Crowley, "Thanks for seeing reason in this."

Crowley snorted at her, "Whatever darling. Now are we going to head off, see I have had enough of this get together and personally the faster your all out of my hair the less ill lose."

Dean snorted, "Well I don't think I've ever been paid a higher compliment Crowley. Making a demon go bald who would have thought."

"Shut it moron," said Crowley, "We have a deal I presume?" he asked turning to face Pandora.

Pandora slowly nodded her head.

"Very well let's head out," and with that Crowley disappeared from in the room.

The others swiftly followed the demon with the help of the two angels. They reappeared outside this magnificent mansion. It was about two stories. It was fashioned with two turrets right beside the front door that rounded elegantly and flowed smoothly into the contours of the rest of the house. The house was the colour of sand with a black roof and a huge old-fashioned chimney at the top, whatever fireplace that thing connected to have to be one hell of a doozy. There were huge windows that stretched from floor to ceiling giving the inside of the house a beautiful outlook on the front grounds. The main drive way wrapped around a beautiful fountain in the front, which hilarious enough had an angel as the centerpiece. The grounds were immaculate. With sweeping lawns that stretched all the way to a huge concrete wall that surrounded the whole estate, a huge gate at the front bared out any intruders.

Dean gave a low whistle at all this wealth around him, "Nice digs man."

Everyone else turned and stared at Dean. Dean looked at them all as if affronted by their reaction.

"What!" he exclaimed, "I can admit the guy has good taste," huffed Dean and started to walk towards the front door.

The others followed him up the beautiful bricked staircase and came to the huge dark wood washed door. Dean raised his hand to knock on the door, as soon as he was about to though it opened from the other side. Crowley appeared in front of them raising an eyebrow at Dean's poised hand to knock.

"Really? You're actually going to knock as if I wasn't expecting you?"

Dean gave a slight chuckle and scratched the back of his head with the hand that was about to knock, "Well…umm you know it's kind of the polite thing to do," replied Dean in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

Crowley's eyebrows both skyrocketed into his forehead at this, "Yes because we have already all been polite by threatening to keep me locked in a museum if I didn't give in to your wishes. I think we have all been polite enough for the day, let us not try anymore kapish. Since usually someone's feelings get hurt, especially ones that matter mainly mine," Crowley remarked. With that, he spun on his heel and started to stride away from them.

Dean stared after the demon his mouth working a mile a minute but no sound coming out of it. Finally, he seemed to find his voice.

"Oh come on you arrogant-!"

"Would someone please put a muzzle on that pooch of yours and hurry up!" shouted Crowley from the adjoining room.

The walked into a huge front foyer; a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, something that you might see in one of those incredibly old opera houses, there were too large curving grand staircases leading up to the second floor, the same dark wash as the door and smoothly polished. In the center of the foyer was a small table with a vase of beautiful black roses sitting inside. The walls were a beautifully rich cream colour. The foyer went on in front of them. A door at the end of the hall led out to what appeared to be a beautiful stone deck from what they could see from where they stood. Crowley had walked towards their right so they followed where he had gone.

The next room had to be the sitting room. The walls shelved and lined all around the room with bookcases. The only exception were a few places for the windows, a huge 50" television and a large desk sitting in a fairly large rounded part of the room, had to be one of the turrets that you could see from outside. The desk fit perfectly in its space, windows branching all around it so you could see every inch of this side of the estate from this one point. An old antique rug was at their feet with black leather couches and chairs situated artistically around the room. The huge fireplace situated in the remaining corner of the room to the left hand side, and huge it was. It was all black marble, with white veins running through it. On top of it was a huge portrait of Crowley. Dean had to snort at himself at this picture. Hand it to Crowley to make and hang a huge portrait of himself. There was also a full paneled door with large windows reaching the ceiling next to the fireplace against the only wall not occupied by bookshelves. Through the window, you could see a circular hot tub, over looking a large pool just under it. A gentle waterfall cascaded down into the pool. It was lit with underwater lights adding a blue glows to the whole picture. Chairs were situated all around the stone deck and roman columns held up part of the roof in case of rains you could still sit outside and not get wet. In the short distance a cliff dropped off, you could see the sea a small black fence surrounding that part of the property, with a small trail leading to the edge, and a gazebo built to look over the ocean better with the sunrise or sunset.

"Magnificent isn't it?" asked Crowley, smirking as Dean's jaw dropped all the way to the floor, "And that would be the vase I believe that you wanted to see," he finished pointing at a small glass paneled case carved from the wall.

Pandora and Epimetheus quickly walked over to scrutinize the vase to make sure not a single scratch was on it. After a thorough investigation of everything that they could see of the vase, they concluded that it seemed to be all in one piece and that nothing was missing.

"It is undamaged I assume?" asked Castiel.

"Yes it appears to be all in one piece," replied Pandora.

"Your sure that's the right cup right?" asked Dean.

Pandora rolled her eyes at the hunter, "Yes Dean I have been around it my whole life I think I would recognize it anywhere I go."

"That and the vase constantly emanates a sense of power, anything in tune to these small changes in the air would be able to pick up on it," said Gabriel, walking closer to the vase.

"What do you mean it emanates a sense of power?" asked Sam getting more and more intrigued by the vase as they found out more slowly about it.

"Well Sammy if you could feel what I do, it would feel to you as if the air was humming slightly like a mini machine," said Gabriel turning to stare at Sam.

"It's Sam," replied Sam instantly glaring at the archangel.

"Still on about that are you?"

"Yes I am Gabriel and for one-"

Suddenly the lights in the room started to flicker on, off, throughout the house, and outside. The others all looked around the room.

"Maybe it's just faulty wiring," said Dean chuckling slightly hopefully.

A small flutter of wings announced someone's arrival. They all turned to stare at the entrance to the room. Raphael stood there with apparently alone, but they all knew he must have back up just not in the room that would come at the slightest sign.

Raphael smirked at the room at large, "I have come for the vase."

The room was as silent as a tomb then Dean's voice echoed from the back of the room, "Well it was just wishful thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there is only one word that can summarize all of this, AWESOME. *sarcastic*


	14. Death and Beginning

**A/N:** Ok guys! Like I said last chapter in the author's note this story is done. For the next story, I have come to the decision that it's going to be named "**Guardians and Keepers of the Gates**" I know maybe a somewhat strange title but you'll all understand once I publish it. I'm going to introduce some of my very own characters I have created especially for this story and there will be some other new twists to this story which will probably be known right off the bat. Also Dean and Castiel's relationship will continue OF COURSE, and I think there may be another pairing in there *wink wink* anyways on with the story! And I hope you guys enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Raphael silently; no one dared to breathe waiting for someone to make the first move. Pandora finally did. She shifted her body in front of the vase in an effort to protect it. Raphael's head snapped around to stare at her. Everyone in the room stiffened somewhat at that. Slowly a wide smirk formed across Raphael's face.<p>

"Well, well, well it isn't Pandora," said Raphael narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"Raphael," replied Pandora standing tall and clenching her fists in an effort to try and not shake.

"I don't believe we have ever had the pleasure of meeting," said Raphael scrutinizing her closely.

"No we have not, and to bad it has to be under these dire circumstances," bit out Pandora, her eyes starting to flare from anger.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them dire, Pandora," replied Raphael shaking his head from side to side, "We are just reshaping the world into a better-"

"You call this reshaping?" scoffed Pandora slightly hysterically, "You're going to kill the whole planet and take a good chunk of people with it!"

"The ones that were just will make it to paradise and really is that such a horrendous outcome?" asked Raphael.

"The point is Raphael you are prepared and willing to murder millions! Billions of people!" rebuked Pandora in an effort to try to make Raphael see reason, "How can you even consider going through with all of this?"

"Because it is what I want," stated Raphael simply to her raising his eyebrow at her seeming to think she was the insane one.

Pandora looked at the archangel as if he had grown fifty heads, scoffed and shook her head turning her eyes to stare out of one of the many windows in the room. Finally, Dean had to say something as he saw that Pandora had run out of words to say.

"Look man, what Pandora is trying to say is that there is a better way to go about this," said Dean, "We do not have to kill billions of people to accomplish that kind of goal there is always a better solution to these kinds of problems."

Raphael turned his head and stared at Dean, he did not say anything just stared at him. Dean started to get slightly nervous with the archangels gaze trained on him so fixatedly and swallowed loudly in a fit of nerves. Raphael chuckled slightly.

"Dean, Dean, Dean it's good to see you up really," he said.

Dean stared at the archangel in confusion for a bit. What did the power ranger mean, of course he was up and kicking. At his confused look all over his face, Raphael actually let out a laugh.

"This is a good one I must say, you completely blocked it from your memory," said Raphael chuckling slightly.

"What are you talking about asshat?" asked Dean peeved that Raphael was laughing at him.

Castiel was staring in confusion at his brother's outburst. What did he mean about that last sentence, and why was he laughing? Dean was being completely serious there should have been no reason for Raphael to laugh. He slightly frowned at this display. Raphael turned and looked at Castiel when he had regained more control of himself.

"Castiel a word of advice, have fun with your little pet," said Raphael with a sinister smirk plastered all over his face.

"What are you talking about Raphael?" asked Castiel starting to feel his stomachs clench in fear, "What did you do?"

"I had fun, that's what I did," smirked Raphael, "Have you not noticed the little ape acting differently somewhat since he's been back with you?"

Everyone in the room looked at Dean, even Castiel. Yes, Dean had been slightly off with him. He would not stand to close to him and if he tried to touch him he would flinch violently away from him, but he had asked Dean what was wrong. Dean had told him though that nothing was and that he was perfectly fine. At Raphael's last sentence, he had also noticed Gabriel clench his hands into fists slightly. What was wrong with his older brother? Castiel's brows started to furrow in confusion and he cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Can we not talk about me as if I am not in the same room?" asked Dean starting to flush slightly and get ticked off at everyone's staring at him.

"Well lucky for you Dean I am not here to mortify you anymore, that was just a treat," said Raphael. With this, everyone's attention snapped back to him. "What I want is the vase. If you give it to me now I shall let you all live if not you will all die again and again forever in the most horribly imaginative ways possible."

The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop from anywhere and everyone tensed waiting for someone to say something or make a move. Finally, Crowley stepped foreword.

"Raphael I was actually going to give you the vase, until these miscreants trapped me and forced me to take them here," started Crowley seemingly completely oblivious to Pandora's huge cry of outrage, "We could still make a deal for it peacefully you and I-"

"And why would I do that demon?" asked Raphael.

Crowley seemed slightly cowed by this and did not know how to respond to Raphael.

"You see Crowley maybe that would work if I had no idea where the vase was but I can see it clearly plain as day. Now here are your options, you either flee and not look back or I shall smite you where you stand."

Crowley stared at Raphael outraged. Finally, he tisked "Fine have it your way then," and completely vanished within a split second.

Raphael smirked and turned back to the room and addressed everyone again, "Now make your choice either surrender the vase to me or I shall begin with the never ending tortures."

"Hey, hey, whoa everyone just back it up," Gabriel replied into the dead silent room chuckling slightly.

"Gabriel wait, don't," started Sam trying to make Gabriel stop talking.

"Relax Sammy, remember archangel," winked Gabriel at Sam turning around to face Raphael head on.

"Ok bro, we really don't have to do this you know," started Gabriel, "I don't want to have to fight you I really don't," Gabriel all but pleaded with his brother.

Raphael scoffed at him, "Gabriel you are a traitor, and have no right to call me brother, you left and left me and Michael to watch over the rest of our brothers and sisters and keep heaven in line," sneered Raphael.

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I know Raphael but-"

"But nothing Gabriel, you helped these two worthless idiots stop the apocalypse and ended up faking your own death leading everyone to believe that you were really dead. Now you want to talk reason. I think not," stated Raphael in a haughty voice.

Gabriel sighed. He knew what this was all going to come down to and he really did not want to do this; but really what choice did he have?

"Raphael one last warning, stand down and forget this fool plan or I will make you stand down and you will not like how it ends," said Gabriel his tone starting to harden. To the rest of the people in the room it sounded like the real archangel Gabriel was starting to make an appearance finally after so long. Sam was slightly nervous by the way the conversation was going. He knew that Gabriel could hold his own against Raphael, better than anybody on Earth next to the still trapped archangels in the cage, but it changed the fact that he was still worried.

Raphael smirked at his brother, "Well I hope you can back that all up Gabriel because I am not stopping."

Gabriel sighed then what no one was expecting he quickly raised his hand and Raphael blasted out of the house through the wall. Books and shelves caved in and debris flew everywhere, windows smashed, and the far wall caved in. Everyone in the room had ducked just just in time to avoid the chunks of concrete that flew everywhere. Castiel had quickly used his body to shield Dean's underneath him. As soon as Dean felt someone on top of him he began to frantically struggle, Castiel quickly removed himself from on top of Dean and backed away quickly a respectful distance.

Once Dean realized that it was Castiel and that he did that to protect him he gave him a weak smile and mumbled, "Thanks."

Castiel just nodded at this and turned around to stare at his brother. Gabriel appeared to be glowing from the inside. His eyes had become a luminous honey colour, he raised his hand up, and a wicked sword sprouted instantly into thin air in a shower of sparks. The sword sparked then flames licked up and down the whole length of the blade. He then disappeared in a great flurry of wings and vanished from the room.

Everyone else that was still there slowly got up and looked at all the damage, for one measly push, the whole room totaled. Pandora quickly lifted the glass case that was shielding the vase; luckily, nothing had hit it, and clutched it to her chest in an effort to protect it.

"Well I'm not paying for this mess so I hope that Crowley has insurance or something," said Dean to the otherwise silent room.

Sam slowly walked closer to where the wall had been now giving you a full and unobstructed view of the grounds. Far in the distance, he could make out huge black clouds gathering. It seemed like day was turning to night, and every once in a while a great flash of gold light, in the shape of a huge pillar, would come hurtling out from the center of the clouds. It seemed, upon closer examination from what Sam could see, that the clouds seemed to appear as if they were a huge funnel.

"Sam I am sure my brother will be alright," replied Castiel in a dead pan voice.

Sam just nodded his head and turned around to come nearer to everyone else. "We should get out of here and stay safe until we know the outcome of the fight," said Epimetheus. Everyone else nodded his or her heads but Sam.

"Sammy? You ok?" asked Dean.

"How about you guys go and I'll stay here and wait for Gabriel? Maybe he'll show again," said Sam in an offhand voice.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had never heard anything more stupid before, "You are not staying here Sam. Look Gabriel can take care of himself; he is a big boy and is not in pull-ups anymore. Face facts dude if Raphael turns back up here and your still here he'll use you to his advantage."

Sam knew that Dean was right on this, but he felt that if he left he was abandoning Gabriel. 'Where the hell are these feelings coming from?' Sam thought viciously in his head. Since when had he fallen in love with the trickster/archangel?

"Sam?" Pandora's voice gently came through the room. Sam snapped his head up to stare at her.

"You have to come with us. If I know Gabriel and believe me I do, he won't be able to forgive himself if something happened to you," said Pandora gently.

Dean turned; staring at Pandora curiously, "What do you mean?"

Pandora gave Dean a look that clearly said "Shut up." Dean stared at her with one of his best frowns in return. Castiel just stared at the two sighing loudly, which seemed to snap everyone back to attention in the room.

"Yeah your right Pandora, I guess we should head back to the museum," said Sam coming to stand in their little circle.

"Ok everyone grab on to me and whatever you do don't let go," replied Castiel warning them all.

Before any of them could do what Castiel said though, a great flurrying of wings descended in the room. They all quickly spun around to stare, fearing that Raphael had returned, but it was not Raphael. Around the whole room surrounding them in a circle were angels.

"Something tells me their not friendly," said Dean chuckling nervously, "Someone call 911."

"Dean, seriously not a time for jokes," said Pandora.

"Just trying to lighten the mood girl," said Dean.

"Well please don't," said Pandora snarling back.

"Umm guys? Will you both please shut up?" asked Sam.

Pandora and Dean glared at each other one last time before confronting their problem at hand. There had to be easily 25 angels surrounding them. For all they knew there could be more just waiting in the wings so to speak.

"Well what the hell you pansies waiting for?" Dean egged the angels. They all just regarded him with a cool detachment as if they were looking at a baby that they were forced to baby sit.

"Uh Dean knock it off will you?" asked Sam in a quiet voice.

Castiel was staring at his brothers and sisters in confusion. What were they waiting for exactly? He was the only one here that could possibly fight them off, without Dean and Sam's element of surprise on them they could and would surely blow them away.

"What do you want?" asked Castiel, trying to shift closer to Dean to protect him. Dean saw him out of the corner of his eyes and shied away from him. Castiel frowned in even more confusion at Dean's still stubborn acts of no physical contact with him.

"We don't need to answer to you Castiel," answered one of the men in a black suit.

Off in the distance great booms of thunder could be heard, the ground shaking with the force of it. Lightning cracked across the sky seeming to rent the heavens in two with its force. Sam stared off in the distance to the source of all the commotion. He hoped silently to himself that the archangel was ok, and later when he came back he would purposely ring his neck out for all of this.

"Arial what do you want from us, and if nothing let us pass we hold no threat to you or to Raphael," stated Castiel.

"Raphael wants you to stay here and enjoy the show though," stated Arial, "And once he's done with our deserter of a brother he will come here and deal with you five especially."

"Yeah I'm gonna argue that actually," said a heavily British accent coming from behind Arial.

There was another huge fluttering of wings and more angels appeared all around the room behind the first angels that had enclosed them. Arial and his comrades turned around to address the newcomers, but Balthazar was too quick for him. He stabbed Arial right through the throat, there was a huge blast of light and Arial slumped to the ground motionless. Dean, Sam, Pandora, and Epimetheus had shielded their eyes at just the right second. With this strike on their fellow brother, the other angels broke into a huge clash. Dean, Sam, Pandora, and Epimetheus were quickly ushered out of the room as quickly as possible by Balthazar and Castiel.

"Balthazar how did you know that we would need assistance?" asked Castiel turning around to stare at him.

"Lets just say a little birdie told me, what was about to go down and to rally around all the angels that I could find that would fight with you guys and Gabriel," stated Balthazar in a smug tone.

"Wait Gabriel sent you and those other angels to help us?" asked Sam astonished.

"What Sam? You thought he would just leave you all there defenseless and vulnerable with those angels? Dear me no," said Balthazar, "He may be a bit of a practical joker and all but all that pushed aside he's loyal to his friends, even the ones that have a habit of picking his ass I should say."

"But how did he get a hold of you?" asked Sam.

"Oh please Sam everyone told me that you were the smart one. Seems like being around so many flashing angel lights lately has made your head take a turn for the worse. Lets hope its curable, yeah?" said Balthazar, "Anyways angels have more reliable ways of communicating to one another unlike what you humans call texting, messaging, or writing letters and talking on phones," stated Balthazar looking at his fingernails.

"Ok whatever Balthazar, we need to get out of here pronto before batman up here gets back down here so…" Dean trailed off.

At that precise moment, an angel flew through the wall right beside them taking over half of it with it.

"Yes, that would be our cue to leave I think," said Balthazar quickly striding to the front door, "So sorry boys and girls and birds but it seems that this house puts a slight dampening on my powers we need to head outside for us to fly away so to speak."

As soon as they got outside, they started to walk down the front stairway. Pandora was still clutching the vase to her chest. They could still here the bangs, and shouts coming back from the mansion. One angel came hurtling through a second story window and skidded about fifty feet before finally stopping. When they were almost at the beginning of the driveway a huge column of light exploded in front of them.

There was a huge wrenching screech of metal on metal, the sound of heavy bodies smacking against one another in a fight, and the acrid smell of a thousand burning fires at once. Sam, Dean, Pandora, and Epimetheus shut their eyes tightly and tried to protect their ears from the overwhelming noise. Suddenly a huge scream split the air, far louder than anything they had ever heard before. Even with them trying to block their ears, their eardrums still shook from the echoes of the noise. Then a huge dark shape hurtled down the column of light and smacked into the ground like a meteorite. Paving stones, gravel, dirt and grass sprayed everywhere in a tidal wave or earth. The column of light had faded. Slowly the others all started to raise their heads. They opened their eyes and rubbed their ears cautiously. The bright light had still somewhat blinded them; even from behind their eyelids it was dazzling, the backs of their eyelids turning pure red from the intense light. Their ears were ringing still as if a thousand bells had gone off in them, slowly but surely, though their senses were returning to normal. When they had regained their surroundings, the brothers, Pandora, and Epimetheus looked at the huge crater that was left from the collision of something.

The hole was immense; it was about 100 feet wide around the whole circumference, and probably just as deep if not even deeper. The earth looked as if it had a permanent scar in this act of brutality on it. They all hesitantly walked towards the edge or the crater to peer inside of it to see what had fallen and created this monstrosity. There in the middle of all the wreckage lay Gabriel. He looked like he had gone for a couple of rounds with a huge semi and spectacularly lost. From what they could see of him, he looked bad. He was bleeding all over the place, his body at an odd angle that probably was not possible for a body with no broken bones in it. What the most disturbing, horrifying, and saddening part about it all was that they could see his wings. At one point, they were probably absolutely gorgeous to behold but now they seemed an incredibly sad sight indeed. The wings stretched out on both sides of Gabriel's broken and unconscious body. They were immense to, stretching roughly 50 feet or more they lay like a bloody and broken blanket covering over half of the crater. They appeared to be broken or in huge amounts of pain. Spread or in the case of the right wing curved at an odd angle, they appeared to have a mind of their own even though the body they were attached to appeared to be knocked out. They were twitching and shivering violently at times. The colour, which would have once been a bright gold, with possibly some caramel brown's and maybe a variety of other hues and shades in it, now dulled intensely by the mud and blood coating them.

"GABRIEL!" screamed Sam down to the archangel.

Then a harsh laughter filled the air, slowly Raphael descended from approximately where Gabriel had came flying down. He hovered before them just above Gabriel's broken body. What was surprising was how his own wings looked. They looked like huge forks of lightning kept going off in them. No feathers were shown on them just huge strips of lightning that gave off a creepy neon glow. These wings seemed made for fighting, unlike Gabriel's. Capable of dealing immense damage to another being with one stroke, they did not appear to be a liability at all. Then slowly in front of their eyes, the wings slowly started to change. The lightning started to fade and in its place feathers started to come through as if he was molting off the lighting and growing the feathers in their place. Once his wings came into full view they were a sight to see. The covert parts of his wings were black with hints of white and gray splashed lightly into them. The secondary's and primaries were where the most colour appeared to happen. The secondaries were neon blue with stripes of black and deep green wrapped up in them, while the primaries took on incredibly different tones of green; ranging from all the way to darkest green to the lightest. All these colours seemed to blend in together to create one massive storm system in a pair of wings.

Dean and the rest of them stared in awe of Raphael. Neither moved for fear of making him strike one of them. The fighting around the area with the rest of the angels had stopped to take in this new development. Raphael smirked down at them.

"As you can clearly see Gabriel is defeated and I reign supreme, now had over that vase," and he stared directly at Pandora.

Pandora took a hesitant step away from Raphael as if in an attempt to get away from the archangel, he just smirked at her antics.

"I assure you Pandora you will not get far, now spare your life, and hand it over," Raphael ordered her stretching out his hand as if to receive it. Pandora shook her head and clutching the vase still to her chest, turned, and bolted away from them in a desperate attempt to get away. Raphael just smirked and extended his pointer finger at her. It appeared his wings shimmered and a surge of power flowed through them, then from Raphael's extended finger a bolt of pure, raw, lightning shot out and shot directly towards Pandora.

Before the lightning could hit Pandora, an unearthly scream shattered the still air. Turning everyone saw Gabriel clutched onto his brother's back, an archangel blade embedded deeply in Raphael's heart. With one savage thrust of the blade, Raphael seemed to explode in a brilliant ball of white light. Electric charges pulsed out of his wings and that sky above exploded in strikes of lightning and the booming of thunder that could be heard for miles around.

Suddenly a woman's voice screamed high in pain. Dean, Sam, and Epimetheus all turned after un-shielding their eyes from the archangel's blast to turn towards Pandora. It seemed that Gabriel was a little too late; the blast of lightning had hit Pandora square in her back. Epimetheus screamed into the otherwise silent yard. The force of the shot made Pandora's arms fling out and the vase that she was cradling to her chest shot straight into the air. Everyone watched spell bound, it seemed unable to do anything about what would happen once it touched down. Then it all happened faster than any of them could blink.

The vase smashed onto the hard paving stones of the driveway. Then before any of them knew what to do or could move a high unearthly melody exploded from the shards of the vase. All of a sudden, a huge brilliant bright white light exploded from the broken vase, pulse waves sweeping through out the land, a huge power surge blanketed the area and swept everyone down. The angels and Gabriel all fell to the onslaught of this immense power radiating out of this spherical ball of pure bright white light and it seemed from the very heart of the raging inferno of light a voice was calling. What it was saying was indiscernible through the huge gales of wind it had whipped up. Slowly the light began to take shape.

The angels and the boys all hunkered down to wait what was approaching from this new development. Was it a foe or a friend? 'What is that?' thought Dean to himself. 'Or was it even human or angel or something completely different' Dean thought again. In a matter of seconds, they would all know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys actually helped me and gave me some good insight to all of this! And also to all the other people that didn't review maybe but put it on their favorites and so on! It was just as nice as any review to know so many people took an interest in it! So thanks again! Also next story you'll find out if Pandora is actually dead or not, but she may not be in the other story much since her arch is kind of done. But we shall see! Anyways thanks again and I'm gonna try and get the first chapter for the next story up probably by Saturday or Sunday! Like always input is welcome and so is criticism!


	15. Friend or Foe?

**A/N:** Hey guys! You will be introduced in this first chapter to a special character of mine that I have created! As you read on and find out more about this story, you may see similarities between these characters and these other characters from another show (I do not want to say too much in case I give it away). I can assure you that I have thought long and hard about these new additions and they fit in with what is going to happen perfectly and really, I am giving them my own personality spins. I did get the idea from another show but the lore behind them is all my own. But thanks to the other show for the slight spark of the idea! I'll probably announce later on though which show it came from!

I also feel the need to tell you guys this story is not a crossover! You'll see what I mean maybe later. Anyways on with the story and I hope you guys like it! As always, please R&R :D

**And i have also decided that i will not have a story titled Guardians And Keepers of the Gates, the stories can fit just fine together so i combined the six chapters that i had already finished to this story JUST SO YOU KNOW! my mistake XD anyways carrying on! **

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

After The Vase Shatters

~x~

The light started to create a more defining shape around itself. Slowly the torso of a human was being stretched, a head, with slender arms started to weave out of the torso, with long slender legs. Then hair shot out of its head and waved in the wind gracefully, as if it was a gentle meadow breeze instead of a tempest whipping and tearing everything in its path. The hair then wound itself and knotted and a ball of hair seemed to rest on the top of the lights head on either side.

Hips and breasts could be made out of the figure next. They had a blue, white, shimmer to them and you could not make out the exact shape and details of the body parts. Suddenly there in front of them stood a woman by the looks of it. Her whole body looked to be completely composed of light, nothing substantial to her. Her arms were down at her sides and stretched out fully so the palms faced them.

No one dared to move, or breathe for that matter, in fear of what this new friend or adversary would do once it took notice of them all there. Dean shifted nervously waiting for someone to make a move but it seems that he had made the first one without meaning to. Suddenly the woman's eyes shot open and glowing pure white eyes stared directly at him. Dean flinched somewhat at the woman's even stare. It seemed like she was looking into his very own soul and he had to wonder if that was just him breaking out in a nervous sweat or if the creature really was having some kind of effect on his very soul.

Suddenly the woman started to lower slowly to the earth. Her long hair weaved gently around her from the two balls on her head. Her feet gently touched down on the ground, and around her the ground burst with fresh grass and flowers that were destroyed in the issuing blast from the angels and the two battling archangels. Slowly the woman started to walk towards Dean. Her eyes never left eye contact with his and Dean could feel his heartbeat start to race faster and faster at the approaching figure.

She did not seem to take any notice of the angels around her or anyone else for that matter; it was as if her whole attention focused on Dean. Then she stopped suddenly 10 feet away from Dean and quietly stared at him. Up close, Dean could see that the woman was actually smaller than he had originally thought. She appeared to be only 5'4 and her breasts were a normal size for a woman. Her hips were slightly wider, and if her hair would stop, waving around it would probably stretch all the way to her ankles.

Her eyes seemed to capture Dean's attention the most. Dean thought that they appeared to be sad, or as sad as a completely pair of white shining eyes could seem. They also seemed old. Far older than him and as if she had seen the stresses of the earth and felt the harm done to it and to it's people. Her nose was straight and bold on her face, her eyebrows were thick, and her lips plump and full. Dean had just noticed something that he had not before; there was no hair on her body. No, colour whatsoever except the light and slight bluish tinges to her body.

Dean sucked in a deep breath and for some reason he felt that his soul was at peace. The presence radiating off the figure was one of serenity. It seemed that she was trying to soothe him…

Dean scoffed slightly to himself.

'Listen to me I'm turning into a girl now' Dean thought in his mind. The figure cocked its head slightly at him as if in question to what he had just said; as if to ask 'And what is wrong with that?'

Dean stared at the woman with his mouth hanging fully open. 'Can she understand me?' he thought to himself. Before the woman could give any signs that she had though a small shuffle made her turn her eyes to something just beyond Dean's shoulder. Dean turned to look behind him as well and could see Sam staring at the figure in awe crouching on his ankles. Dean turned slightly fearful eyes back on the woman scared that she might do something to Sam. However, it seemed that he need not have worried for the woman slowly gave a bright smile. They could see perfect teeth in the woman's mouth and her smile radiated. She slowly started to pulse again and Dean had to wonder if the pulses were signs of her mood, as if now she was happy.

Suddenly one of the angels jumped up and charged towards the woman with his sword fully unsheathed pointing directly at where the woman's heart would be if she had a physical body.

"NO!" Dean cried out at the angel.

The woman turned around and let out an unearthly screech. Then from deep within the center of her a huge white light pulsed, burned, and shined out from her. Dean and the rest of them covered their eyes. There were screams from all around the yard and then slowly the light started to die out from behind their eyes.

Dean slowly blinked his eyes open weary of what would meet his eyes, but there was nothing there. Nothing, except for the figure of the woman and a small of huff of breath made him turn to see Sam sitting there looking back at him in utter amazement. None of the angels were in the clearing, not even Castiel and Gabriel. It seemed that the woman had banished all the angels away from her. The only ones that remained were them and Epimetheus, and Pandora's still slumped and unconscious body a little ways away.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean, his voice slightly cracking with the strain. He cleared his throat, and stood up. Sam he heard did the same thing behind him. The woman turned back around to stare at them, and for a minute, Dean thought that maybe she was incapable of actually speaking. Then she opened her mouth and words came out from her.

"I am a guardian Dean and Sam Winchester and I have been sent to help and protect you," said the woman in a calm and even tone.

* * *

><p>AN: Well guys? How was it? Personally, I am really excited to write this part; my head is just brimming with ideas! But if anyone has any of their own ideas maybe later on when you get more of an idea what is happening please share!


	16. Resurrection and Recognition

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter guys I hope you enjoy it!

I also have the need to mention that an Odango hairstyle is Japanese, if you ever watched Sailor Moon that is what her hairstyle is called: p It's just a bun hairstyle is all, throughout the story I may have some characters with very different hairstyles either popular or not ;P

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stared in shock at the creature standing before them. Epimetheus had gone to Pandora and was clutching her in his arms, sobbing about his loss. The woman in front of Sam and Dean showed them that either she did not care or she had not noticed the heartbreak going on behind her.<p>

'Did she actually say a guardian?' thought Dean to himself.

"I'm sorry but what the hell is a guardian?" asked Dean with a nervous chuckle, "And for that matter where the freakin hell did you zap our friends off to, over the rainbow?"

Sam stared at the woman on edge, "Dean…" he said in a warning tone of voice, but Dean did not seem to hear or head him for that matter. He kept giving the woman a hard-eyed stare, but it seemed that the woman was not even fazed by his anger. Sam had to give her props for not looking nervous or out of place.

"Your friends are fine, but we all need to talk," said the woman.

"Talk? Ok let start with where the hell you zapped them off to! It better not be Oz lady and they come back as miniature munchkins," said Dean in a snarl trying to be threatening to her.

The woman sighed at Dean's antics and shook her head lightly.

"This is not the place to talk about such things, come all of you," she said.

"Whoa wait a second-"

But before Dean could finish what he was about to say he was dumbfounded again. They were standing in a small kitchen; it was shabby and somewhat dirty. The walls were somewhat green and the appliances definitely needed a good cleaning or replacing. Books were stacked in some of the corners or sat on any smooth surface.

"Who the hell are you yahoos!" exclaimed an old voice that the boys both knew incredibly well.

They turned around and there behind his desk Bobby had stood up, staring over at his couch at something the boys could not see from their position.

"Bobby," said Sam.

Bobby turned his head to them, and his eyes lit up somewhat at the sight of them.

"Sam, Dean what the hell are you guys all doing here? Did Cass zap you in?" asked Bobby in a confused voice.

Dean scratched the back of his head as he and Sam walked into the living room/study/library and they both saw that Pandora's body, and Epimetheus were sitting there with Epimetheus cradling what it seemed was Pandora's very lifeless body.

"Umm yeah not exactly Cass Bobby, and just a heads up their with us too," said Dean pointing at the couple on the couch.

Bobby looked back at the couple, then back to Dean and Sam.

"What the hell is going on boys?"

"That's just it Bobby, we don't even really know-"started Sam, but then someone interrupted him.

"I believe I must apologize for our rude entrance, and that the fault is mine," said a small voice from in the other doorway near the stairs.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean spun around to see who had spoken. Sam's breath caught slightly in his throat as he saw that it appeared to be the same woman from the field, only now she was solid. Actually, physical that they could just reach out and touch her.

There stood the woman; her long brown hair was still styled the same. 'An Odango hairstyle' thought Sam to himself but he did not mention it. Her hair knotted into the same two spherical balls on either side of her head, and the rest of her hair cascaded down the sides of her body from the two spheres to come to rest around her ankles, her hair slightly curled towards the ends. Her body was short, she really only did stand 5'4, she did have wide hips and her breasts were an average size. Nothing had changed except now you could see her physically not just as light with no real colour or substance to her.

She carried herself straight backed and did not hunch forward. Her skin was slightly tanned but not dark; it was an interesting mix of light and dark. She was wearing jeans with a wide white belt encircling her hips, and knee high black boots that stuck to her calves like a second skin. Her top left her arms bare and encircled around her neck to make sure it stayed up; it was a rich plum colour, which brought out her eyes even more. On her arms looked to be guards that encircled her knuckles as well. On her back were strapped two swords by the looks of it and the strap keeping them to her back encircled around her front and clasped in the middle of her breasts in two angel's wings. Her eyebrows were black and thick but they framed her face perfectly for her. Her nose was straight and very prominent on her face, her lips full and as red as they could be and they appeared to be naturally that way. Her eyes were her most captivating feature about her though Sam had to think to himself. They were a beautiful almond shape, with thick full dark lashes, that framed her emerald green eyes perfectly.

Another thing about the woman was that she was wearing a silver cross necklace around her neck and rested just above the angel wing clasp keeping her swords to her back. Whenever she shifted, it seemed that the cross-glowed.

"Boys who is she?" asked Bobby staring at the woman, in slight aw but also great caution and mistrust.

"I promise I mean none of you any harm," said the woman in a soft lilting voice.

"No offense girl, but you barged into my house without an invitation or say so and that in my books constitutes as bad manners so you better get talking quickly or ill blow holes in you with rock salt that will make you look like Swiss cheese," said Bobby threateningly.

The woman looked at Bobby for a minute slowly as if studying to see if he was serious about his threat. When she seemed to deduce that he was, she slowly inclined her head at him.

"Very well, but first I have something I must take care of," said the woman and with that, she walked past them towards Epimetheus and Pandora.

It was then that Epimetheus looked up and really noticed her for the first time. His eyes widened in fear and awe as she stood above him and his wife.

"I have a debt to repay to you two even if you do not realize that I owe you," said the woman calmly and quietly. Slowly she extended her hand to Pandora's head and lightly placed her hand on Pandora's brow encompassing her forehead with her small hand. A small light gently grew from her hand and shown on Pandora. It grew brighter and brighter until finally if it where any brighter it would be unbearable, it grew faint again and then within a few seconds non-existent at all.

The woman straightened up, walked towards the kitchen, and stood in the doorway studying everything in the next room. Sam and Dean stared at her in shock and slight wonder at what she had done. Then suddenly a gasp was heard throughout the room. They all turned except the woman and stared at Pandora shocked.

"Pandora?" exclaimed Epimetheus startled clutching onto his wife tightly as if he was afraid that he would lose her again if his grip should fail.

"Epimetheus?" croaked Pandora slightly. Her eyes came back into her focus and her body lost its deathly pallor as life surged through her veins again. She slowly attempted to sit up and Epimetheus helped her until her back was resting against the couch back and she stared at Sam, Dean, and the old man in slight confusion.

"What happened?" asked Pandora.

"What do you remember Pandora?" asked Sam walking over and kneeling in front of her.

"I...I remember running with the vase, and then I was struck by something. My body seized up, and I felt a huge current of shock and heat that's all," said Pandora.

Pandora looked at Sam then looked up towards the doorway, and saw the woman standing there.

"Who is that?" she asked.

The rest of the people looked at the woman in the room, and slowly she turned around to stare at the rest of them. Her gaze landed on Pandora and her eyes softened even more. She smiled lightly at Pandora and took a step closer to all of them.

"I am what came out of the vase when it shattered Pandora, you died before you could see this and I have just resurrected you," said the woman.

Pandora's eyes widened in fear, "No that can't be true; Sam did the vase really shatter?"

Sam looked down unable to make eye contact with her grief. Pandora held her hand up to her mouth in shock and despair; she then looked at the woman again.

"Well what are you going to do?" demanded Pandora.

"Do?" asked the woman in a puzzled voice.

"Yes do. You are free of your prison, so what now? Going to wreak havoc and destruction on this planet?"

"I have neither reason nor want to destroy this planet, good heavens no," said the woman frowning slightly.

"Then what do you want?" asked Dean frowning at her, "And who exactly are you?"

"My name is Serenity," said Serenity, "I am a guardian, and I am ordered by God to watch over you."

The room stared in shock at Serenity. Then after a few minutes of complete bafflement by everyone in the room Dean shook his head and asked, "What do you mean you were ordered by God to watch over us?"

"Exactly what I have said," said Serenity, "Dark times are ahead of us and there is safety in numbers, you're going to need me more than you know."

"Hang on a sec here Serenity if that is your real name," said Bobby, "What the hell is coming?"

Serenity opened her mouth to explain in more detail when a soft whooshing of wings sounded in the room.

"Serenity?" asked a shocked voice behind Serenity.

Serenity turned and there behind her stood Gabriel and Castiel. Dean and Sam were both glad to see that the angels were completely unharmed and Gabriel seemed to be back to normal.

"Hello Gabriel…Castiel," said Serenity softly.

"Wait you know them to?" said Dean in a shocked voice.

"Me and them go way back," said Serenity.

"Explain," said Bobby.

Serenity sighed, "I suggest everyone hunker down this is going to be one hell of a story for the history books and I will also answer any questions you direct at me, as long as they are within my power to answer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So now you have an idea or a small one of Serenity what she looks like and what she's hear for. I would not judge her quite yet until you have heard her whole story though! She has a lot more to reveal! Trust me and she has a couple of big secrets of her own! Also next chapter there may be an introduction of more people that I created but we will see how it goes! Please R&R as always: p


	17. What the hell are you?

**A/N:** I know I'm uploading all the ones that i had finished directly on right now that's why theres so many :P

* * *

><p>"Wait, how do you know each other?" asked Dean as soon as everyone had become comfortable. Sam sat on a chair, straddling it backwards, Dean leaning against Bobby's desk. Bobby was sitting behind his desk, Pandora and Epimetheus were still holding each other on the couch, and the angels stood in the doorway leading to the kitchen.<p>

Serenity stood in the middle of the study and looked around at all present there.

"Well," she started, "First off I know them because I met them after I was first created. Or better yet, you get to know a lot of angels in heaven over time."

"So you three are close or something?" asked Sam.

"No not close, were more acquaintances is how I guess you would call it," replied Serenity.

"Ok Serenity so what's a guardian?" asked Dean frowning lightly at her.

"A guardian Dean is basically someone like me that protects heaven," said Serenity.

"Protects heaven?" asked Dean, "As in your it's bodyguards or something?"

"You could say that I guess," smiled Serenity.

"So what's one of Charlie's Angels doing down here then?" asked Bobby from his desk. Sam and Dean stared at Bobby for a second.

"What?" asked Bobby defensively, "So I've heard of it, no big whoop."

Serenity laughed slightly at the boys reactions to the elder in the room. Everyone's attention focused back on her.

"Well you see guardians are given specific assignments sometimes that they carry out," said Serenity.

"Like what?" asked Sam again.

"Well sometimes we are given humans to guard and watch over," said Serenity.

"And that's what your doing supposedly huh?" asked Dean.

"In a manner of speaking yes that is," replied Serenity.

"So you have protected people before then?" asked Sam overriding Dean before his brother could stick his foot in his mouth. Dean looked at Sam with one of his glares but did not interrupt the question.

"Yes I have watched over humans before," replied Serenity her head slowly nodding.

"Why?" asked Sam, "I mean why guard them? What's the purpose in that?"

Serenity sighed and shifted her feet slightly, her eyes rolling up to look at the ceiling. She seemed to be pondering how to best answer the Winchester's question.

"Well you see, sometimes we have certain humans that are going to be born that are going to have a dramatic life. As in they will affect many, many people's lives in their lifetime," answered Serenity slowly, "When these people are going to be born, guardians are sent to watch over them and help guide them along their path. Sometimes it is only one guardian and sometimes it can be up to 5 but no more than that."

"Why no more?" asked Dean.

"It's just seemed as to many then," answered Serenity, "Only the most complicated cases get those kinds of numbers, we don't have unlimited numbers of guardians at our disposal."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I would have thought that the meaning was clear," said Serenity, "Unlike an angel who's numbers rival in the trillions we only have a couple thousand guardians or so. We have to conserve our numbers, and make sure that heaven borders and gates are well protected so nothing unwanted comes crawling in," finished Serenity narrowing her eyes.

"Like what?" Dean scoffed slightly, "What could possibly sneak its way into your home?"

"You would be surprised about the creatures that have tried Dean, believe me it would not be pleasant."

"Ok so you guard the big pearly gates and squash any unwanted bugs that try to come in," said Bobby summarizing everything Serenity had just said, "But why exactly are you here and why now?"

Serenity sighed and turned to face the window behind the couch.

"Many, many years ago I was given a direct order by God to do something, I followed his orders and ended up here," said Serenity not going into to much detail.

Bobby raised his eyebrows at the guardian, "That's not much to go off of girl."

"I know," replied Serenity, "I don't want to talk about it really."

"Wait you said you got orders from God right?" asked Sam.

"That is correct," said Serenity.

"So do you all get orders straight from God that you all follow?"

"No actually that's very rare among guardians," said Serenity.

"So you're a special little Tinker Bell aren't you," said Dean smirking slightly at her.

"I would not go that far Dean," replied Serenity cutting him off, "I was just in the right place at the right time is how I see it."

"Sister we have been at the right place at the right time and so far God has never once spoken to us or given us a sign," Dean scoffed again and turned to pour himself a glass of scotch.

Serenity studied his back quietly then said in an equally soft voice, "That's not what I have heard Dean."

Dean turned back around to face her, "Come again?"

"I said that's not what I heard," said Serenity a little more loudly and forcefully this time.

"Well I would hate to burst your halo and all but I don't know where you're getting your information from Serena, but it's not correct."

"So then your saying it's all lies that God beamed you out of that church when Lucifer's cage was cracked wide open? Or when he brought Cass back?" said Serenity.

"How do you know-"trailed off Dean.

"Please Dean humor me," laughed Serenity, "I may have been trapped in a vase for centuries but I can still hear what goes on around me and people talk. It sounds to me that you do not even fully realize how much that he has helped you and tried to make you happy," replied Serenity in a sad tone.

"Hey no pity party here sister," Dean said quickly, "But what do you mean by all of that last part?"

"You'll never fully know or accept it unless you find out for yourself," said Serenity quietly and that seemed to end that conversation.

"Ok wait Serenity can I ask you another question?" asked Sam.

"You already have Sam, but yes you may," said Serenity.

"Are you like angels?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked Sam, giving him a puzzling tilt of her head and her eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Well I mean, do you guys have wings? Or special powers? How far can you guys go exactly?" asked Sam.

"Well we do have wings in answer to your third question Sam," chuckled Serenity at the hunter's enthusiasm, "But only our strongest guardians do. It is possible to earn them, but it takes many, many years, a lot of time and energy, and above all wisdom and experience."

"So you basically have to go through the whole Jedi training before you can become a master," smirked Dean chuckling somewhat.

"Yes I guess that is true," smiled Serenity at him, "I liked those movies you know."

Dean looked at the guardian in complete shock, clearly not having expected her to answer him in that way.

"In answer to your other questions Sam," said Serenity giving the younger Winchester her undivided attention, "Each guardian is blessed with certain powers, and the powers are ever changing and different. For example, my powers are healing and light. The more powers a guardian has the stronger they are, and only the strongest lead us."

"We also have different souls. A perfect blend of a human's soul with an angels grace grants us immense power, we are practically half human, and half angel with all the flaws and advantages that come with that role," smiled Serenity kindly at the boys.

"I have never heard of something like this before," said Bobby his eyes slightly popping on his face.

"Well you wouldn't have Mr. Singer, considering we guardians make sure to erase ourselves in every history book that we come across," said Serenity, "We don't want history to remember us."

"You don't?" asked Dean disbelieving, "Everyone important in history seems to always want to be remembered. I mean look at what's her name? Nefer what's it?"

"Nefertiti?" asked Serenity, "And yes she was a very head strong woman and never liked to be controlled, I tried to warn her about the path she was embarking on but she would not listen to me."

"Wait you met her?" asked Sam in astonishment.

"I have had the honor of meeting many fascinating and extraordinary people in my lifetime, some good some bad," said Serenity.

"Damn girl how old are you?" asked Dean shocked.

"Older than you," smiled Serenity.

"Ok this is all nice and all," said Pandora from the couch, "But I believe you mentioned that you were sent to protect them," Pandora pointed at the two boys, "And what exactly did God want you to do for him and how in the world did you end up in my vase?"

"Yes Serenity we would like to know that ourselves," said a husky voice from in the kitchen.

Serenity and everyone jumped and turned quickly to stare in the kitchen.

"Hello baby sis, long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You are going to learn more about the guardian's next chapter, more specifically Serenity's role in all of this. Also, things will start to turn sour in the next 2 chapters probably!


	18. You know them?

**A/N:** Next chapter! These girls you meet this chapter are legit my characters I have made up! You'll be seeing a lot of them so I hope you like them and get used to them!

* * *

><p>The room became deathly quiet. Standing against the far counter where the sink was, four other girls, women actually stood. The one that had talked took a step closer towards the rest of them. Everyone in the room flinched on reflex except the two angels and Serenity. The look on Serenity's face was one of love and happiness, and was that a bit of fear?<p>

The woman that had stepped forward had long red hair. 'Not a normal red' Dean had to think to himself. It was the deepest red it could possibly be and the only way you could get that kind of hair colour was if you died it. This woman was slightly taller than Serenity but only by maybe a couple of inches. Her red hair fell down to her waist like a waterfall of fire and was crimped. Her body was slender and had the same proportions as Serenity. She was wearing a dark wash jean, flared out slightly at the bottom. It seemed to split open, and what looked like fire, was crawling around her legs on her thighs, for the design. She had 2 inch red heels on that matched her hair perfectly. A black belt encircled her waist and she had on a black tank top. It showed her midriff slightly. Her ears appeared to be pierced twice. Her eyes were the colour of the deepest blue; her red eyebrows arched perfectly matching the same colour as her fiery hair. Her nose was small and rounded and her lips were thin. Overall, she was an incredible beauty but everyone had the impression not to mess with her.

"What's wrong with everyone?" asked the redhead in that same slightly husky voice, "You all seem to have been struck dumb by a great beauty."

One of the other women snorted behind the redhead and she turned to look at the woman.

"Yes Kiwana do you have something to add or to agree with me?" asked the redhead.

"Fortunately neither, I'm just always glad to see that your pigheadedness is never ending Sasha," replied Kiwana her lips curving up at the corners in a smug smile.

The redhead, named Sasha, rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the room at large. Serenity seemed to snap out of her stupor then.

"Wait how did you-"she was cut off by Sasha.

"Oh hun were so used to your signature that we could pick up on you that quickly," Sasha replied snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.

"But if you could find me then…"

"Relax," scoffed Sasha, "Catch."

Sasha threw a charm at Serenity who out of reflex caught it with her hand. She opened the palm of her hand and Dean sidled closer to her to look at what was in it. The pendant was small and circular. Around its outer edge were half circles that seemed to form crescent moons all around it, inside the pendant, a small cross-rested with small butterfly wings attached it to the edges of the larger circle.

"What is this? A good luck charm like one of those bracelets woman collect?" asked Dean staring at it.

Sasha snorted at Dean's question; Dean looked at her as if to say what?

"Jeez word in heaven was that you weren't the bright brother but I would have thought that you would know more about charms, spells, and enchanted bracelets such as that one," said Sasha pointing at the object.

"Well I'm sorry I must have missed that one at Sunday school," smiled Dean at Sasha.

Sasha threw back her head and laughed at him, "I like this one!"

Kiwana snorted again, "Well jeez that's a shocker honestly."

"Oh shut up Kiwana and stop being such a batty old lady," said Sasha snarking at her.

Sam got up from his chair and walked over to stand next to Serenity and Dean, he looked down at the pendant resting on the palm of Serenity's hand. Then Sam sucked in a breath from shock. Dean turned to look at his brother frowning slightly.

"What is it Sam?" asked Dean.

"It's a very old Enochian pendant Dean," replied Sam, "It's supposed to guard the wearer from any unwanted attention. As long as the wearer wears, it only the people that they give consent to, to know where they are, will know. Everyone else won't be able to find them."

"So it basically prevents you from being GPSed," said Dean.

"Yeah let's go with that," said Sam.

"How did you get your hands on something like this Sasha?" asked Serenity staring at the redhead since receiving the pendant, "It's extremely old, and not many were forged in the beginning."

"Yeah well there were still some and luckily we all got one," Sasha replied smugly.

Sure enough as everyone looked closer, Sasha was wearing one around her neck as well. They also noticed that hanging below the Enochian pendant sat a cross, nestled in between her breasts.

The cross was not like Serenity's cross. While Serenity's cross was pure silver and simple this cross was anything but simple. It was fairly large. Its colour was a burnished brown with hints of black and gold overtones added to the mix. The gems that were encrusted in the four points were all red rubies and the biggest one sat in the middle. Three chains with separate rubies attached to each chain dangled down from the body of the cross. It was a magnificent piece and when you looked closely enough you could almost swear that a fire was burning deeply inside the center ruby.

Sasha looked down at what everyone was staring at and chuckled when she realized what had captivated all of their attention.

"Ahh boys I wouldn't try touching that if I were you," she smirked at them.

"Who says we wanted to touch it?" asked Dean.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, "Just fair warning if you try you'll end up burned. Don't say I didn't warn you," she winked at them turning back around to face the other women.

"Ok so who exactly are you?" asked Bobby, "And when did my house become the main meeting point for everything supernatural that isn't trying to eat or make us sell our souls?"

"Aw Bobby you flatter us, but truth be told were only here because Serenity is here no other reason," said Sasha without turning around.

"What my sister means," said Kiwana walking forwards past Sasha, "Is were here to help Serenity and to ask her what she has been doing for the past years."

Sasha snorted and Kiwana snapped around and sent her a scorching look that Sasha returned in kind.

"Enough Sasha, Kiwana, I don't want you two arguing right now," said Serenity as she clipped the pendant necklace around her neck.

"Introductions are in order I believe," said one of the other women that had not spoken until now. She was leaning against the counter of Bobby's sink.

While Sasha was a fiery redhead, this woman was completely blond. Her hair fell perfectly straight down her back in a lustrous white gold shine. Her brows were heavily slanted over pure gray eyes. Her stare was cold as if one look in her eyes could freeze your heart. Her complexion was pale and her lips were even a pail pink. Her nose was small and straight. Her chest was slightly larger than Serenity's or Sasha's. Even leaning against the counter she would be tall. Probably 5'8 even without the heels she was wearing she probably would still reach 5'6 or 5'7 roughly. She was wearing white skinny pants that ended at her heels. Her heels were a metallic silver colour and around the ankle, straps where they buckled a snowflake shown from the buckle. Her shirt was a dark grey. Thin straps went over her shoulders, and from the center of the shirt where her breasts would rest, cuts of fabric looped across her arms and seemed to join the back of her shirt. She had white studs in her ears and around her necklace was a cross as well. The cross-looked to be made and cut straight from ice or crystal. It was clear with beautiful rounded edges that made it appear delicate. She could have passed for a model if she was not standing here.

"My name is Glacia," replied the woman, even her tone was icy slightly, "And this is our sister Lolita," she introduced the other blond woman standing next to her, "Obviously you have met Sasha and Kiwana. Yes their arguing can be tiresome but you will grow used to it quickly."

Lolita was like a mini version of Glacia, with minor differences that changed her tone from icy to warm and friendly. Lolita's hair was also white blond but instead of going straight down her back, it was all caught up in a large braid that fell down her whole back and rested lightly just below her butt. Here eyes were beautifully rounded with long blond eyelashes, her eyes the colour of the ocean. Her smile was bright and her lips were ruby red. Her eyebrows were arched but they were not as thin and as heavily arched as Glacia's were. She was small reaching Serenity's height. Her top was a dark royal blue with thin straps holding it up. In the center of the top was a medium sized bow the ends of it curling delicately down her front. The shirt scrunched up slightly at the waist and revealed a beautifully styled rope belt with browns, blues, and whites woven into the fabric. Her jeans were light blue and she was wearing blue sandals on her feet. Around one of her toes that were painted, a beautiful sky blue was a toe ring that appeared to be in the shape of a dolphin, around her neck also hung a cross.

It was delicate silver, with swirls and arches spreading gracefully from the main body of the cross. At the top of the cross was a smaller cross. Inside the cross there were many sapphires embedded into it. A huge sapphire sat in the middle and more tiny ones arched out from the main body of the sapphire. The ends curved up delicately into three separate bodies each holding a gem in each arch. Her cross was very delicate and beautiful in its complexity and twisting gleaming silver.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Lolita in a sweet melodic voice. She smiled at everyone at large in the room and gave a polite wave but otherwise stayed where she stood.

Kiwana shook her head slightly. She was roughly the same height as Serenity and Lolita. Her hair was long and as black as a raven's wing. It fell in light curls down her back and came up midway down her torso. She also had the same Odango hairstyle as Serenity but it only encompassed a small portion of her hair and her bangs swept lightly down her forehead to curl lightly just above her eyebrows. She had thick black eyebrows, and her eyes were a penetrative green. Her eyes shaped like almonds and her black eyelashes long and thick framing her eyes beautifully. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and her nose small and delicate. She had a small lean frame very willowy. She reminded people of a tree, appeared very delicate but incredibly strong. Her breasts were small but her thighs were strong. She was wearing a loose fitting emerald green shirt and she was wearing white cords that were encased in beautiful black boots that came up to just below her knee. She wore a gold bracelet around her right wrist. Just like Serenity, Sasha, Lolita and Glacia she also wore a cross necklace around her neck along with the Enochian pendant.

Kiwana's was incredibly simple. It was along the same design as Lolita's cross. Delicate silver encompassed the majority of the cross. Where Lolita's was more swirls and arches Kiwana's encompassed lines that are more direct. Each of the four corners of the cross-had a pink gem that sat at the end of each of the ends. Silver seemed to flow out of the gems to create the illusion of leaves. Dots were interspersed throughout the cross at equal intervals. In between where the four points of the cross intersected to create the middle, smaller gems were added and sitting in the very center was a large green emerald.

"Ok seriously we need to talk," overrode Sasha completely, "Serenity, Plague is not happy with you at all and we have other problems besides your insubordination."

"What insubordination Sasha? I didn't disobey anyone I was following orders!" exclaimed Serenity.

It seemed that Serenity had known this argument was going to come up and had prepared for it in advance.

"I know you had to been following someone's orders Serenity, but you and me and all of us know that Plague will NEVER buy that," Sasha stated firmly.

"What did she do to you?" asked Serenity suddenly.

Sasha for once since the boys had met her seemed to be out of place. She shifted restlessly from foot to foot hesitant on answering Serenity.

"She didn't-"said Serenity.

"It wasn't so bad ok! It's nothing I couldn't take!" exclaimed Sasha finding her same fire as she had before.

Lolita stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Sasha, who seemed to relax somewhat at Lolita's touch.

"Serenity we need to know where it is," persisted Lolita.

"No," Serenity replied adamantly.

"Serenity," sighed Kiwana, "Look I'm sure you had good reasons to take it but we really need to return it to heaven where it belongs."

"I'm sorry really but I can't," said Serenity looking directly at Kiwana.

"I'm sorry to but I seem to be missing something," said Dean rubbing his chin, "What exactly are you guys looking for?"

"We are looking for the Heavenly Crystal Heart and the last one that had and saw the crystal is Serenity and it's been missing for many, many years," replied Glacia's ice cold voice still not having moved from leaning against the counter.

"What crystal-"began Dean, but Sasha cut him off again.

"Serenity where is it?"

Serenity gave a deep sigh and looked at the women in the room.

"I don't know," she replied quietly, "I haven't seen it in 2,000 years."

There was complete silence in the rooms after Serenity said that.

"Your 2,000 years old?" exclaimed Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok well there you go, the crosses are hard for me to describe in all honesty. Try to use your imagination to. Some I found on the internet others I have actually had so I used them but otherwise I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Problems the Size of a Crystal

Serenity looked sheepishly at the floor, while Sasha gave a huff of indignation at Dean's response.

"She's not 2,000 years old, she's way older," scoffed Sasha.

Dean turned to look at Serenity, "How old are you exactly?"

Serenity looked at Dean and replied in a low tone, "I'm approximately 50,000 years old give or take."

Dean looked as if someone had exploded his car, "Your 50,000 years old?"

Serenity nodded her head not bothering to answer for a second time.

"Wow," said Dean taking a small step back from her, "Looking good sister for a 50,000 year old gal."

Serenity gave Dean a faint smile of relief.

"Wait the crystal is gone?" asked Castiel.

Everyone in the room stared at the two angels'. They had forgotten about their appearance since they had not said a word since getting here.

"It is Castiel," said Serenity.

"But you must have some idea where it is Serenity," said Kiwana coaxingly as if trying to get Serenity to remember a long lost memory.

Serenity shook her head and stared out of the window at the rising sun slowly starting to light the sky up in pinks and reds.

"It's been such a long time, centuries, since I've seen the sunset," reminisced Serenity to herself.

"Awesome, Plague is going to be extremely happy about this new development, and you're marveling at the sunset peachy," Sasha said in a sarcastic reply.

"No the crystal is to powerful for it to have just "disappeared"," said Gabriel making air quotes with his hands to emphasize his point, "Serenity tell us exactly what happened as soon as you brought the crystal down here."

Serenity furrowed her brow in thought, "Well I fell from heaven with the crystal wrapped in a cloth to protect it. As soon as I touched down I unfolded the cloth and the crystal was there. Suddenly it started to glow and hum and a bright flash of light…then nothing. I must have been knocked out," shrugged Serenity, "Because I woke up hours later and the crystal was no longer there."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully and stared at Castiel. Both angel's looked at one another and nodded slowly seeming to come to some unspoken revelation.

"What?" asked Glacia's cold voice.

"The crystal isn't gone or destroyed for that matter. It would take more than that to destroy something of immense power such as it," explained Gabriel, "No it's still here."

"Here?" scoffed Sasha, "As in where exactly Gabriel?"

"Well that's the billion dollar question isn't it my fiery tempered friend?" said Gabriel winking, "The crystal is here just hid itself most likely."

"Wow heaven forbid Christmas to come early for us," Sasha replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I don't understand," said Sam, "If this crystal is extremely powerful judging by how all of you are talking, then how hard could it be to find something like it? I mean, can't you just lock onto its power or something?"

"We tried doing that," replied Lolita in her sweet voice, "The problem is that the crystal can take on different forms or more importantly merge with someone else."

"What do you mean by "merge with someone else?"" asked Dean frowning slightly.

"What they mean Dean," started Castiel, "Is that the crystal has the power to house itself into someone else's soul and rest within them."

"You're kidding?" said Dean disbelieving.

"I assure you I am not kidding," Cass deadpanned.

"Well then doesn't that mean it could be in anyone's soul?" asked Sam, "I mean this could be a treasure hunt that could last for centuries, longer even; and we have no way of searching 6 billion people to know if their even carrying it."

"Actually no there is a way," said Kiwana a plan seeming to form in her mind, "Not everyone on Earth is able to withstand that kind of immense power, they would explode."

"I still don't see how that's supposed to help us," said Dean, "So were just supposed to be looking for people exploding on the street and assume it's them?"

"Of course not! The crystal can only be in strong bloodlines, people that are meant to be very powerful vessels. You and Sam are part of that lineage as you were supposed to be the rightful vessels to Michael and Lucifer, we just need to search everyone and anyone on Earth that is powerful enough to house an archangel and that list isn't very big to begin with. Also weird events might happen around the person carrying the crystal. It is immensely powerful and when the person is experiencing great strengths of emotion, they may accidentally tap into its power and utilize it. In addition, the carrier most likely will have a short life span. The crystal could be feeding off their soul as a life force there fore dwindling years down into days and months in all likelihood."

"Wait I'm sorry this is all too much," said Pandora raising her hand in the air as if to get the conversation to halt, "You are making the assumption that we are going to help you find this crystal, why should we? Why did you even take it in the first place?"

Serenity sighed and took a deep breath, "I took it to keep it safe, and you should help us because if this crystal ends up in the wrong hands then untold damage and destruction will come because of it. Your world, our world, as we know it will cease to exist."

"Then why take it from Heaven? Surely that's the safest place for it," said Pandora.

"Unfortunately I had hoped that too but God told me it wasn't and ordered me to bring it down here and to wait for Sam and Dean Winchester. He told me that they could help me and to lie low until they were born," explained Serenity.

"Wait God knew we were going to be born?" asked Dean.

Sasha snorted from the kitchen, "Of course he does Dean, he knows everyone that is going to come in the future, and what they'll be like."

"Serenity why did God order you to take the crystal?" asked Glacia walking forwards for the first time. As soon as she came to the kitchen window the sun broke over the hills and shined on her head illuminating her golden head like a huge halo.

"You may not believe me," said Serenity.

"Try me," rebuked Glacia.

"God told me that Plague was after it and was going to try and use the crystals power and rule in Heaven and everything below it, he warned me for that reason to take the crystal and hide it and myself."

"That's impossible though only God's chosen guardian can control the crystals immense power and no one knows who that guardian is supposedly they are marked but no one has a mark on their body," frowned Kiwana.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but that is what I was told and who am I to question him? So I did as he asked," Serenity replied.

"So why exactly did you hide in the vase?" asked Pandora.

"It was honestly the safest place for me," replied Serenity solemnly, "I was hoping the lingering traces of the God's powers that have touched the vase before would mask my own powers from Plague and all my sisters, I'm sorry," Serenity turned to the other woman in the room. "I did not have the time to tell you what I was ordered to do and I needed to make it look like I had turned on you guys so that I wouldn't put you in danger. I only hope that one day you will understand and forgive me."

It was quiet in the room for a while and then Lolita stepped forward so she was standing directly in front of Serenity. Her eyes were shining with the beginnings of tears and she looked like she was fighting hard not to start crying in front of them all.

"Serenity you don't have to say you're sorry. You were doing what God wanted you to do and you were trying to protect us how can we be mad at you for that?" said Lolita in a choked voice.

"Thank you sister," smiled Serenity at Lolita.

"I am sorry Pandora that I could not talk to you or communicate with you for that matter, it was to dangerous since I know Plague was watching and waiting for me to expose myself," said Serenity.

Pandora shook her head slowly, "I need a break I think, and just let this all sink in, can someone please take me and my husband back home?"

"Sure I will guys," said Gabriel stepping forward to grasp both of their hands.

"Your coming back right Gabriel?" asked Sam quickly; Dean giving him a look as if to say 'What the Fuck Man?' but Sam could care less.

Gabriel gave Sam a quick wink, "Missing already Sammy boy?" and with that, he was gone in a quick swish of feathers.

"So how do we go about searching for this shiny rock of yours?" asked Bobby adjusting his cap slightly.

"Well we just need to observe the people to be honest," said Kiwana, "We should be able to detect any influxes of power or ones that seem more powerful than normal. Sam, Dean, I'm sure you two will be glad to know that neither of you is carrying it."

Sam and Dean turned to stare at the dark haired guardian.

"Well that's a relief, I was thinking for a split second that I was going to end up getting frisked," said Dean smiling nervously.

"So now what?" asked Sam, "Are we all going out and checking these people out or…?"

"You aren't we will," said Kiwana, "No offense or anything but you guys are just human you can't see or sense these things so just us and Castiel and Gabriel will go."

"Oh alright," replied Sam, "We'll just wait till you guys get back then I guess."

Castiel walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We'll be back quickly."

Dean flinched violently away from Castiel and sidled closer to Serenity. Castiel frowned somewhat at Dean's behavior. What was this? The fourth time he had done something like this now? Serenity's brow darkened at witnessing this and her fingers clenched into her palm.

Dean coughed nervously and tried to laugh it off, "Hey guys I think I'm just gonna go outside, get some fresh air and all you know."

With that, he walked to the back door and left closing the door behind him. Everyone else in the room was frowning in confusion; Cass just looked dejectedly at the ground in misery.

"I'm going to follow him," said Serenity starting to walk to the back door, which Dean had, went through.

"Aren't you going to wait for Gabriel to get back so we can go?" asked Sasha.

"No, just tell me when he gets here and we'll take off," said Serenity and with that, she walked out the back door closing it lightly behind her.

"Well that was weird," said Bobby after a prolonged silence, "So anyone wanna fill me in on this Plague character more so I know what were up against?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** short chapter kind of: s but I really wanted to get another one uploaded so there! R&R!


	20. A Sinister Enemy Appears

Dean walked outside and started to go to the back of Bobby's house where a beaten down garage stood. Cars were heaped up on every side of him as he walked; sometimes four piled one on top of the other. In the garage, an old body of a car stood, slightly rusted and the colour seemed to have peeled and chipped away slowly through the years and from neglect.

A metal rod was sitting on the workbench next to him. Dean grabbed it and hefted it securely in his hands. He flexed and held it up in front of him. Then before he could think, twice he raised the metal rod above his head and with a crashing blow brought it down onto the hood of the car. Repeatedly he stuck the car his blows getting more and more harsh, denting the hood drastically inwards. He swung one after the other till probably after 5 minutes of constant blows he dropped the rod, and placed his palms on the hood gasping for breath and exhausted.

Throughout the whole brutality on the car, he never realized that someone was behind him until they cleared their throat lightly. Dean spun around and came face to face with Serenity. She stood a few feet away from him next to the desk that he had found the rod on. She looked at him in deep concern a slight frown marring her face.

"Hey didn't see ya there," said Dean in an offhand voice, as if it was perfectly normal to beat the shit out of a car.

Serenity stared at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

"No I guess you wouldn't have considering you were to preoccupied by that car," said Serenity, "Call me crazy but I don't think it ever did anything wrong to you, am I wrong or am I right?"

Dean scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "No I guess you would be right."

"So why the sudden hostility Dean and why are you avoiding Castiel?" asked Serenity.

"I'm not-"

Serenity held up her hand to get Dean to stop and he did at seeing this immediately.

"Please Dean, I may have been trapped in a vase for 2,000 years but I do know when something is bugging a person, and you're a classic example so have at it," said Serenity.

"I don't know I just feel uncomfortable around him is all," replied Dean shrugging slightly.

"Really?" asked Serenity, "Because I get the impression from you two that your very close friends, if not, dare I say, more than friends?"

Dean's eyes darted up to the guardian, Serenity smiled at the hunter kindly.

"I've been around Dean for a long time compared to you, I've seen and heard a lot," Serenity replied.

"Well yeah, I guess were an item or something," said Dean carefully.

"So why the jumpiness around him?" Serenity asked, "He doesn't strike me as the type to hurt you."

Dean looked at Serenity shocked as if she had said the one insult to him that he could never forgive.

"Cass would never hurt me!" Dean replied vehemently.

Serenity nodded her head, "So then why?"

Dean was taken a back by her persistence.

"Wait why do you care so much about our relationship problems? Were you guys like a thing or something?" asked Dean.

Serenity stared at Dean for a second completely baffled, then through her head back and let out the biggest laugh Dean had ever heard. It was for the lack of a better word beautiful. Like the sound of a soft violin, song being played and children laugh. He could not honestly describe what it sounded like for someone to understand you just had to hear it.

"I'm sorry Dean it's just that's a bit ridiculous," spluttered Serenity wiping a tear from her eye, "Me and Castiel are actually pretty close. Up in heaven for the longest time I was inseparable from him. We always had each other's back and looked out for one another. We were never a couple though you can be assured of that."

"So you're just a protective sibling?" asked Dean to make sure he understood.

"Yes," nodded Serenity, "Just like you are with Sam right? I have the feeling that you would do anything for your brother."

"Do you always get these feelings?" asked Dean.

Serenity chuckled again, "Call it my human intuition Dean, most of the stuff that I'm saying is common sense…to a woman at least," finished Serenity winking at him.

Dean snorted and muttered, rolling his eyes, "Whatever."

"Girl power hun," said Serenity winking at Dean again.

It was silent in the garage for a while, and then Dean decided to break it and maybe get to know Serenity better.

"So who have you looked out for exactly?" asked Dean.

Serenity shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest leaning against the desk and looking up at sky as the sun came higher and higher.

"Noah, Abraham, Moses and many others," replied Serenity to Dean's question.

Dean did a double take at Serenity's answer.

"Wait you watched over Noah and Moses?" exclaimed Dean.

Serenity kicked a stone by her boot shrugging again as if it was no big deal.

"Wow girl, you looked after some of the biggest people in the bible, you sure your not one of those crazy people that goes door to door preaching Jesus loves you?" scoffed Dean.

Serenity seemed to stiffen at what Dean had just said, and the hunter took notice of this, just as quickly as it looked like it had come though it seemed to have vanished just as suddenly.

"He does love you and I don't think you should joke around with that," Serenity replied sternly to Dean a hard glint in her eyes.

Dean seemed to completely not heed her warning though, "You don't actually think he died for our sins right? Is that what the bible says?"

Serenity's face became oddly blotched and flushed an angry red, "Yes that is exactly what I expect of you Dean, and he gave his life to spare yours."

Dean scoffed and snorted, "Really Serena? My life is for shits and is that part of his love to?"

Serenity sighed and took a breath to calm down so she would not thrash the stupid hunter right here and now. She suspected that Cass would not appreciate that if she did no matter the problems these two were facing together right now.

"God gave you a great gift Dean of free will, it depends on how you choose to wield it, Jesus only strengthened that but you must have faith in him and what he did in order for you to understand your own role in life."

"You know I'm getting really sick and tired of everyone telling me that I have to "have faith" or some kind of shit like that," Dean rebuked at Serenity. "I have lived my life on making my own choices and not because I was scared of some God up there watching over me and critiquing if I'm handling or doing things the wrong or right way! So sorry sister but he's not here and to me that means he doesn't get much of a say," said Dean heatedly.

By the end of Dean's rant, he and Serenity were standing practically nose-to-nose.

"I have lost many important people to me in my lifetime Dean, and I've made some pretty heavy sacrifices for what I believe in and still continue to do so, but I never question God's love for me and that is because I have faith that no matter what everything will work out. I pity that you don't have that, and I hope that someday you do find that same peace," said Serenity quietly.

Dean was taken a back by Serenity's response to his rant to her. He honestly would have expected a shouting match between him and the guardian but it turned out that she wasn't going to do that and that made him not sure on how to deal with all of this now. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders, muttered a quiet "Whatever," and turned back to the car.

"Aw how touching is this, a spat between two humans how…adorable," scoffed a light female voice.

Dean and Serenity turned to confront the owner of the voice. There standing off to the side between piles of cars stood a girl. She could not be any older than fifteen or sixteen. She was wearing a simple white dress and her hair was long and brown hanging to reach just below her breasts. She was all right looking but ordinary. She stared at Dean and Serenity with an evil smirk spreading across her face. It was quiet for a minute, and then Serenity gave a small gasp of surprise.

Dean turned to look at the guardian standing next to him, and quirked an eyebrow but Serenity was not looking at him, her whole attention was focused on the girl standing in front of them.

"Eve?" Serenity said quietly and hesitantly.

Eve stared at Serenity slightly taken a back for a second herself, then a nasty grin spread across her face.

"Why hello there Serenity long time no see," said Eve grinning manically.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok so yeah I know Eve just made an appearance in the story to, she has a pretty devious reason somewhat, and you'll get a hint to that in the next chapter. Just pretend that Eve was never in Purgatory and that she has been wandering the Earth for thousands of years ok? Hope you like!


	21. Horrifying Realizations and a Plan

**A/N:** Go nuts: p

Oh and who's loving the new Supernatural Season? Cause I so am!

* * *

><p>Dean stared at the girl dressed in a plain white dress. 'What did Serena say her name was? Oh, right Eve. Who the hell is that?' Dean thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowing in a puzzled frown. Serenity shifted to stand more in front of Dean, and Eve let out a bark of laughter that was better suited for a dog then a human.<p>

"Really Serenity, do you think that will save him from me?" asked Eve.

Serenity shrugged as if she didn't care what Eve said, "It'll slow you down," she replied winking at Eve.

Eve chuckled in wry amusement, "Still haven't changed I see Serenity in 10,000 years. I believe that's when we first met right?"

"Give or take," Serenity smirked at Eve dangerously.

Dean stared in open shock at the girl that looked no older than 15 or 16 in front of him. You would think he would get used to meeting monsters that were hundreds of years older than he was, or in this case, thousands; but his mind still sometimes got thrown for a loop.

"Wait I'm sorry but your 10,000 years old?" asked Dean to Eve.

Eve stared at him coolly as if she was best trying to figure out how to answer him, "No I'm far older than that."

"You always a 15-16 year old blushing school girl, or am I just being spoiled today with all these girls?" asked Dean smirking at Eve. Serenity rolled her eyes, even though her back was turned to Dean. She knew of his audacity comments but seriously?

Eve smirked at Dean, "Actually it's part of the criteria to raise thank you very much, but I can assure you she's no blushing virginal school girl anymore."

Dean seemed to turn a nice shade of green and turned his head slightly, scratching the back of his head again, "To much info," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"You asked for it," remarked Serenity pointing out the obvious.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Dean frowning at her.

"Well you technically did ask for it," persisted Serenity, "But I'm not surprised that came out of your mouth to begin with," finished Serenity crossing her arms and rolling her eyes skyward again.

Dean this time caught her rolling her eyes, since her head was slightly turned, mirroring his pose almost.

"What are you? A fricken mime? And quit rolling your eyes at me," huffed Dean.

Serenity gave him a small smile, and Eve laughed across from them. Serenity turned with a glare set on her features and stared long and hard at her. It seemed to Dean that if she had fur it would be standing on edge and if she really was an animal her teeth would be bared…scratch that she was showing them slightly in a growl. 'What is it with these guardians?' Dean thought to himself.

"Priceless," said Eve, "She's even starting to mimic you Dean, you should take that as a compliment coming from a guardian, it means she likes her charge."

"Wait how did you know my name?" asked Dean.

Eve was opening her mouth to answer when Serenity cut across her, "Enough! I don't have time for your games Eve, now either tell us why you're here or get lost."

"Oh how eloquently put Serenity, glad to see you have your manners still intact," Eve replied her face scrunching slightly in distaste. Serenity growled lowly at her, which caused Dean to raise his eyebrows at the small girl beside him. Eve rolled her eyes this time, "Fine, fine, I'm here for Dean personally."

Serenity frowned at her and Dean mimicked the guardian.

"Why did you come here for Dean?" asked Serenity raising her fists.

Eve raised her eyebrows at the display of aggression Serenity was displaying, "Really Serenity? Going to fight me?"

"If I have to knock you out till next Tuesday don't think I won't Eve," snarled Serenity, "Your treading dangerous ground right now, I suggest you walk away."

"Hey I'm not some helpless damsel! I can help you to!" Dean exclaimed moving to stand side by side with Serenity. She gazed at him from the corner of her eye. 'Was that worry?' Dean thought to himself. As soon as he thought it was there, it was replaced with rage directed at Eve.

"No offense Dean, but you'll only slow me down," said Serenity moving her body into a fighting stance. Her arms raised to the level of her face and her feet braced apart, knees bent slightly.

Eve threw back her head and laughed at this long and hard, "This is so precious!"

Dean looked at her aghast and turned to Serenity, "Umm am I missing something?" he asked her.

Serenity stared at Eve in confusion wondering where this was coming from. Eve turned her gaze back onto the two people standing across from her.

"You really don't know do you Serenity?" asked Eve a light of mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Know what?" asked Serenity wearily. Dean was staring between the two women in confusion.

"You can't use your powers," explained Eve crossing her arms across her chest, "Really I'm surprised that you haven't realized that sooner Serenity, you must still be groggy from that 2,000 year long slumber in Pandora's vase."

Serenity and Dean stared at Eve in shock. "You knew that Serena was in that vase?" asked Dean.

Eve smiled at both of them, as if she was a mother trying to explain a simple thing to her children. "Yes Dean I did."

"How?" he asked.

"I have my ways," Eve replied twirling a finger around a strand of dark hair.

"Your wrong I can still use my powers," said Serenity confidently standing to her full height and glaring at Eve.

"Really? Then knock me into next Tuesday like you said you would," mocked Eve bowing low in a gesture of humiliation towards Serenity.

Serenity gritted her teeth and raised one of her arms palm outwards as if she was saying halt. Her face at first appeared to be peaceful, but slowly as the seconds ticked by her expression changed from peaceful to a grimace, and then to a downright frown. As this was happening, Eve stared at her with a smug look of satisfaction growing across her face, as Serenity could not accomplish what she was trying to achieve. Dean was staring at Serenity becoming slightly worried.

"Hey Serena give it a rest, you look like your constipated or something," said Dean quickly stopping her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Serenity gasped out a breath and placed her hands on her thighs and bent over panting, it sounded as if she had just ran 10 miles non-stop. She looked up to Eve who stood directly across from them and winked to them.

"What did you do?" panted Serenity glaring at the woman.

"Absolutely nothing that's the beauty of it," said Eve showing her teeth in a mocking smile.

"Liar," gasped Serenity doubling over again. Dean grabbed onto both of her shoulders and helped support her.

"Ok take it easy girl, whatever the hell you just tried to do your mojo isn't working so don't strain yourself," said Dean.

"I'm not lying Serenity, even though you probably don't believe me," said Eve, "For some reason your powers are all drained up, sterile, non existent," said Eve and as she said all this Serenity's face became a ghostly pale.

"It's kind of sad and ironic because if God really did send you to protect these boys, you can't even do your job properly," she smirked at them.

Dean glared at the woman, "Hey lay off! At least she's not a dick like you!"

Eve laughed at Dean and Serenity stared at him from the corner of her eye. She could not help but feel a rush of gratitude towards the hunter for sticking up for her, yet at the same time she was mad at herself for letting this happen. She should be the one protecting him not the other way around. Serenity closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer in her mind to the girls still in Bobby's house.

"That's so sweet he's taking over your role Serenity as guardian, cute, maybe that's where your heavenly mojo went," suggested Eve smirking at the helpless duo in front of her. With Serenity not being able to throw an ant at her with her powers they were free game. No one was standing in her way to using Dean.

"Nah I don't have heavenly mojo, just a give them a lot of hell attitude and that's all I need," smirked Dean.

"Well I'm afraid to break this to you Dean but your going to need more than a "give them hell attitude" to scare me off," replied Eve. As she smiled, her teeth seemed to get thinner and pointier. They grew slightly longer and her eyes became a deep red.

Dean gulped at this. 'Shit' he thought to himself and Serenity tensed slightly. Finally, Serenity stood to her full height and gently took Dean's hands off her shoulders. She stood directly in front of him so that Eve did not have direct aim at him. "STOP!" Serenity called out in a clear commanding voice.

Eve stared at her and snarled at her ferociously. "You still haven't explained why you want Dean," said Serenity.

"It doesn't matter, but lets just say that there's something that he's going to give this world that it hasn't seen in thousands of years, and I want to make my own twist of it," smirked Eve as best as she could around her very lethal teeth.

"Well if you're not going to explain in more detail then you can get the hell lost," called a voice down to them from the top of a heap of cars.

Dean and Eve stared up towards the cars in shock. Serenity looked up and a wide genuine smile split her mouth open.

Standing on the heap of cars was Sasha. Around her stood Kiwana, Lolita, and Glacia, even Cass and Gabriel were there. Dean's heart skipped a beat as soon as he laid eyes on Cass, but just as fast, his throat became tight and his palms turned clammy. 'What was wrong with him? He thought to himself frowning down at his hands as he opened them. He shook his head and stared up at the angel again pretending to himself that nothing was wrong.

Cass stared back at him, and when blue and green eyes clashed, Dean let a wide smile light up his face. Cass stared at him and Dean could have sworn that he saw the corners of the angel's mouth quirk up slightly. Dean instantly felt better but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he could not quite get rid of. Kind of like an itch that he could not scratch.

Eve snarled at the guardians and the angel and archangel standing above her.

"Wow Eve what the hell happened to your face? Oh I'm sorry you've just always looked that gruesome my mistake," said Sasha waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

Eve snarled loud and low at Sasha, which made Sasha glare down at her, her blue eyes seeming to get more vibrant.

"Hey now let's not act like a bunch of dogs or I'll throw you in the pound Eve," winked Gabriel down at her, seeming to not take any of this seriously. 'Then again,' Dean thought to himself, 'When did he ever take anything seriously?'

"Back off Eve or we'll dispose of you," said Glacia in her always-present soul chilling voice.

"I would like to see you pipsqueaks try to take me down," snarled Eve.

"That can easily be arranged," said Sasha. Sasha clenched her hands into two tight fists. Her hands seemed to start to glow a dark cherry red and Dean could see steam rising from where her hands clenched tightly. Suddenly, Sasha's hands sparked into a roaring inferno of fire that encompassed only her fists. Dean jumped and stared at her hands his eyes wide open in shock and horror.

"What the hell?" he shouted in surprise. Serenity turned around and laid a comforting hand on the shoulder that also bore Cass's handprint. He jumped and looked down at her, at the same time he felt himself calm down from her touch. Serenity smiled gently at him.

"It's ok Dean," she said in a calm soothing tone, "It's Sasha's power, fire, it can't harm her or anyone else that she wishes for it not to harm."

"So that's one of your guys power then?" said Dean in disbelief.

"Yes, well hers anyways, everyone's different," said Serenity turning back to fully face what was unfolding in front of them.

Sasha seemed to glow with the power coursing through her veins. Her hair had seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. In contrast to her raging fire for hands, her eyes looked like two blue chips of ice; staring down at Eve with a glacial look. She raised one of her hands slowly and placed it in front of her. Slowly a ball of fire formed in front of her open palm aimed directly at where Eve stood.

Sasha could not describe the power flooding through her veins and organs. It felt as if she was burning from the inside out. Even though she knew the fire was hot, it felt pleasantly warm against her skin and inside of her; as if it was just a warm summer's day. She could smell the scent of the fire. It smelled like campfire the pungent smell of smoke filling her nostrils. She breathed in deeply and shuddered from the power coming from the hands. She could hear the light crackling, popping and sizzling of the fire, as if it was eating her hands but Sasha knew that that was not the case. Years and years of practice had taught her many things and the top and foremost were to trust in her abilities. As she stared down at Eve, she felt a deep well of anger trying to explode inside her. This monster had threatened her baby sister and she would not get away unscathed if she had her way.

Eve snarled at her in a rage, sensing the threat that the guardian posed to her. While she might be able to take her on, on her own, she would not be able to stand up to all of them most likely. Eve grudgingly admitted to herself that on this playing field, she had a disadvantage and it was best to cut her losses and come back some other time for the hunter.

Her teeth shrunk back to normal and she smirked up at all the guardians.

"I'll be back," she said in a sultry voice, then turned to stare at Serenity and Dean, "Believe I'll be back for you Dean."

Before any of them could blink, she had disappeared in a rush. The wind whispered for a second and then it was calm in the yard. Sasha stared around from her vantage point, and when she could not see a sign of Eve, she allowed the fire to dissipate. Her hair eyes seemed to lose the heat that burned brightly in them slightly and she huffed out a breath.

"Good, that abominable monster is gone; thank you g-"said Sasha.

"Don't blasphemy," said Lolita quickly cutting her off before she could finish what she had wanted to say.

Sasha stared at her sister quietly for a second, then shrugged, and turned away. She disappeared with a whisper of crackling flames and reappeared in front of Dean and Serenity.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Dean his tone slightly on edge, "What the hell did that Eve chick want? And who the hell is she anyways?"

Within the blink of an eye, the others gathered around them as well. Cass walked up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, exactly where his handprint rested. This time Dean did not flinch away from the angel, instead he leaned in slightly to Cass's touch. Cass seemed pleased and his eyes brightened slightly at Dean's acceptance.

"We do not understand her motives yet Dean or what she wants with you but believe me we will find out," Cass assured the hunter squeezing his shoulder slightly in comfort. Dean stared at the angel and smiled at him calmly glad for his presence.

"Yes we will try to help you guys to the best of our abilities and thwart whatever her plan is for you," Kiwana told Dean confidently.

Sasha stared at Kiwana with a look of disbelief written all over her face.

"Are job isn't exactly to help this bafoon Kiwana, or have you forgotten?" said Sasha her tone growing more and more heated.

Kiwana stared at Sasha coolly not even dignifying her with a response. Finally, Glacia grew bored of their constant bickering and stepped forward. It seemed her icy presence invoked feelings in Kiwana and Sasha, which made them back down.

"I believe our leader in our small group is Serenity, and if my memory doesn't fail me then she told us just short minutes ago that God gave her an assignment to look after Sam and Dean. I believe this constitutes as looking after them by helping them," said Glacia in cool icy tones that pierced through everyone gathered there. "Therefore, I shall be helping you, and when you two stop arguing you can join us."

Serenity smiled gratefully at Glacia and Sasha and Kiwana nodded their heads in acceptance. Lolita beamed at all of them.

"We should head back to Bobby and Sam their probably wondering where we all took off to so quickly," smiled Lolita disappearing in a salty smelling scent of ocean waves.

The others all nodded and disappeared except for Castiel who still stayed with them. Serenity looked at Cass, and Cass stared back at her.

"So it's true, you can't use your powers can you," said Cass not even phrasing it like a question.

Serenity stared at Cass with a longing in her expression that was heart wrenching. Even Dean watching this exchange was moved by the raw emotion emitting from her, it legit seemed like she was missing a piece of herself. 'Well no duh,' Dean thought to himself, 'It's like when Cass was missing his grace somewhat and was basically human.'

Serenity shook her head at the angel, "I don't understand why Castiel, I just for some reason can't. I can feel it vaguely churning inside of me but whenever I try to reach and touch it, call it forth, it shies away from me and makes it impossible to do so," replied Serenity.

"Does it have some kind of a link to you being on Earth for so long do you suppose or…?" Cass trailed off, at a complete loss with how to comfort the guardian in front of him. He understood losing your grace. It felt like there was a hole inside of you that no matter what you did you could never fill it.

Dean looked at the dejected guardian standing in front of him and he could not help himself, he placed a hand on her shoulder again. Serenity looked up at Dean slightly startled and stared at him in puzzlement.

"I'm going to help you get your powers back Serenity mark my words," Dean said confidently in front of the two.

Serenity could not stop a wide smile stretch over her face, "Thank you Dean, but it may not be possible, if we can't find the reason."

Dean smirked at Serenity, "Hey my last name is Winchester, you must have heard of us, we don't take no for an answer. Believe me Serena we'll figure all this out."

Serena smiled gently and Castiel stared at their interaction. This was why he cared for Dean so much. He showed so much love and caring to others. Even though Dean did not believe that he was worthy of anything good in his life, he would help him see that he was wrong. His heart and grace swelled with happiness and pride.

"Should we head back to Bobby's?" asked Castiel holding out two hands for the hunter and guardian to grab onto. Dean nodded and clenched one of his hands, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled at Cass who returned the gesture. Maybe everything would be ok; Cass could not help that small thought flit through his head.

Serenity stared at Dean bemused for a second, and then before she grabbed onto Cass's other hand she asked him a question.

"Dean why do you call me Serena? You know my name is Serenity right?" asked Serenity smiling lightly at him.

Dean shrugged good-naturedly at Serenity and gave her one of his award winning grins.

"Well I gave Cass a nickname pretty early on," said Dean.

Serenity chuckled, "Yes but that's a nickname, me your calling me a completely different name."

"Well if you don't want me to or anything I won't," said Dean.

"No it's alright, I actually kind of like it," Serenity said smiling at him.

"Good, because I think it's important for all of us to get along somewhat at least, if were going to all be working together," replied Dean, "And besides that I like you, and I can't say that for many people I meet right off the bat so to speak."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from you," smiled Serenity, "Well we should get going back."

She grabbed onto Cass's other hand and with a small flutter of wings the three had disappeared and reappeared in Bobby's house.

Within seconds of being in the house and loud shout rang out.

"SASHA YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT GET LOST!" shouted Kiwana.

Serenity sighed and lightly rubbed her forehead, while Dean stared at the two feuding guardians standing in front of him.

"So much for all of us getting along and working peacefully huh?" Dean laughed lightly turning to stare at Serenity again.

Serenity shrugged and smirked, "Well one good thing came out of this." She said pointing at the bickering guardians.

Dean frowned slightly, puzzled at what Serena meant that something good came out of this, "What's that exactly?" he asked.

"I think their hitting a new record on how many arguments they can do in half an hour," replied Serenity in a means to explain, smirking.

"Awesome," Dean deadpanned staring at the scuffle going on in the middle of Bobby's home. Gabe was sitting on the couch, eating a candy bar; his eyes alight at the drama unfolding before him.

Suddenly Bobby's voice rang out loudly over the shouting.

"If you idjits can't stop arguing for 1 minute, then you can get the hell out of my house and off of my property!"

As soon as he finished saying his sentence, silence reigned again in Bobby's house.

"So…" Sam started to say, "What exactly happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm attempting to make them longer so there's more to read! I'm also going to try and update this story more frequently for the next couple of days so starting today expect another 2 or 3 chapters soon! Hopefully!


	22. Sickness in more Ways than One

**A/N:** Ok guys I'll stick with it and finish it properly, I really don't want to disappoint the readers that are keeping up with this story, and I'll do my best to finish it to your expectations! Thanks for reviewing about it I hope this doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>The guardians lightly shifted around the room, neither of them bothering to answer the question, seeming to wait for either Dean or Serenity to explain. Dean looked to Serenity and she stared back at him. Slowly she nodded her head, giving him the go ahead to explain if he wanted to. Dean nodded.<p>

"We were confronted by this chick named Eve," replied Dean in answer to Sam's question. Sam's eyebrows rose in question and Dean seemed to have understood his brother's enquiring gaze perfectly.

"I don't know man who the hell she is," scoffed Dean raising his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"Did you say Eve?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah," said Dean frowning slightly at the older hunter, "Have you heard of her?"

"No I haven't, so what did she want exactly?" asked Bobby to Dean, "I can't imagine it's just to drop a line and ask hey hello how are you doing? So spill."

Lolita, who was standing in between Sasha and Kiwana, in an effort to keep the peace it seemed, spoke up this time.

"Eve is basically the Mother of All," explained Lolita to Bobby's question.

"Come again," said Bobby, taken slightly off guard that Lolita answered him, "What do you exactly mean by the Mother of All?"

"She is the one responsible for creating all the monsters that you hunters fight today," explained Lolita beginning to go more in depth, "So in other words Vampires, Werewolves, Shape shifters, Djin and more all come from her."

"10,000 years or so ago, its hard to exactly pin point when Eve came onto this planet and started to create these monsters," Kiwana said taking up where Lolita left off.

"So basically bad mother is back again," said Bobby summarizing what the guardians had just said.

"Yes basically," answered Kiwana nodding her head.

"That still doesn't explain why she was here though to begin with," said Sam staring at Kiwana in puzzlement. Kiwana stared back at Sam and seemed to not want to answer. Dean decided he should step in here and tell his brother this directly from him.

"She basically wanted something to do with me Sam," said Dean.

"With you?" Sam scrunched his eyebrows at his brother, "What could she possibly want with you Dean?"

"Do you think if I honestly knew the answer to that question Sammy I would tell you?" asked Dean to his brother. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs close by. Cass came and stood behind him, lightly gripping the back of his chair. Everyone in the room witnessed this slight protective streak of Cass's starting up with the hunter, but everyone was content to let it slide.

"Well what were her exact words exactly?" asked Sam.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Like hell I remember."

Serenity turned to Sam and answered, "She said that Dean was going to give this world something that it hasn't seen in years and that she wanted to put her own little spin on it this time."

Sam and Bobby stared at Serenity in confusion.

"What the hell is that exactly supposed to mean?" asked Bobby frowning at the guardian.

"That's just it we don't know what she means by that," answered Glacia from leaning against the doorjamb leading into the kitchen.

"Will she be back?" asked Sam.

"Without a doubt," answered Sasha confidently, "We'll just have to keep her away from your brother and make sure she doesn't have an opportunity to do whatever she wants to do to him."

"What could that exactly be?" asked Sam.

"She probably wants to use him as a new breeding horse," said Gabriel from his position on the couch. Everyone stared at him aghast, everyone except the guardians and Serenity stared at him with something akin to startlement and fear combined.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm no breeding horse!" exclaimed Dean from his chair at the archangel. Sasha arched an eyebrow in surprise. If the hunter could get any angrier, he would be spitting fire.

Gabriel smirked at Dean, "Basically what it sounds like Deano, she wants to use you to create her new breed of monsters. You would essentially be the alpha to the new race of monsters," explained Gabriel taking another huge bite of his chocolate bar.

Dean seemed to turn a sickly pale white.

"She wants to breed me?" Dean gulped, "Who does that bitch think she is?"

"Well she is a very old monster herself I would suppose and-"Sasha started to explain.

"I don't mean that!" Dean cut her off as Sasha gave him a smirk, "I mean why me?"

"Well why not you?" asked Sasha, "Honestly it's just kind of you like you got the most unlucky draw that you could have gotten. She might like you or something."

Dean grimaced, "Story of my life I'm always dealt a craptascular hand."

"Dean try not to worry about this to much," Cass tried to soothe the agitated hunter, "As long as I am here, Gabriel, and the guardians she wouldn't dare try to touch you."

"Castiel is right Deano," smirked Gabriel, "That's why she backed off today, too many bad odds stacked against her for her to try and do whatever it was she wanted to do to you."

"Well when she comes back I'll blow her head off," stated Dean glaring at the room in general.

"Now let's not get our panties in a twist here," Bobby intoned over Dean's flaring temper again. Dean glared at the older hunter but did not say anything.

"We should do some research on this Eve character," said Bobby, "And until then Dean make sure your constantly around one of these guys until we know fully what were up against," remarked Bobby making a vague gesture at the angels and guardians.

Dean opened his mouth wide in shock, and then found his voice, "So now I'm being babysat? Bobby come on I don't need this!"

"And we don't need you dead or worse on the floor as one of Eve's new breeding buddies, so pick your poison," said Bobby. Dean looked at the hunter and did not answer him. "That's what I thought," muttered Bobby turning back to one of his books opened on his desk skimming through it.

"Umm Bobby why not just ask the girls or the angels? I'm sure they know," said Sam.

"Yes let's do that!" exclaimed Dean, "So what else can you guys tell us about Eve?"

It was silent in the room for a little while and Sam stared around at the guardians and angels in puzzlement, "What's up guys?"

"Well we kinda already told you everything we all know," said Lolita.

"You're kidding me," Dean said in an emotionless tone, "Don't you guys have some great heavenly library that you can just go to, check out a book with a library card, and use that?"

Kiwana huffed out a slight laugh, "We do have a library Dean, but we can't just walk up to heaven since were now currently in hiding and I don't believe Plague would be too lenient on us this time."

"Besides that though we don't have a book on Eve to begin with," added Glacia, "She's older than all of us and therefore we don't know much about her."

"Wow she's older than you guys?" asked Dean, "Then how do you even know about her?"

"Because we ran into her 10,000 years ago Dean," said Serenity turning to the hunter, "We were the ones that came across her path and tried to stop her from creating monsters, unfortunately we were too late and she succeeded."

No one knew what to say to that so everyone stayed silent at this revelation.

"What were saying Dean is that it's just for the best that you stay here or at least with one of us at all times, please that's all we ask that you do until we figure out how to get rid of her for good," Serenity pleaded with him.

Dean wasn't happy about staying cooped up in the house or having body guards constantly around him but he had to grudgingly admit that it was better than being abducted and who knows what done to him by Eve. He nodded at Serenity and she smiled calmly at him in gratitude.

"Ok so lets get researching on this then," said Bobby, "Sam grab that book behind you and-"

Dean seemed to zone out as everyone became busy all around him. For some reason he was feeling extremely nauseous and slightly dizzy. It had started after the confrontation with Eve and Dean could not help but wonder to himself if she had not done something to him without any of there knowledge. The room was slightly spinning and the churning in his stomach was becoming worse.

"Dean are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

He turned his head slightly and came face to face with the incredibly deep blue eyes of Cass. The room was hazy around him but he could make out Cass's features perfectly. Maybe it was because he was standing a hairs breadth away from him.

Cass stared into Dean's face with a slight frown marring his perfect features. Dean had the strong urge to reach up and caress the frown away. 'Why the hell am I thinking like this?' Dean thought to himself savagely. Cass scared him for some reason, yet he could not help liking the angel still and not wanting to see him concerned for his own well being. He closed his eyes and shook his head but it made the dizziness and nausea even worse. Cass grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Dean, what's wrong?" asked Castiel again a little more forcefully.

The room had gotten completely silent and everyone's eyes fixed to Dean. He swallowed nervously and his eyes darted around the room. Suddenly he lurched up quickly breaking Castiel's grip on his shoulder. He stumbled and shouldered his way out of the room and into the hall.

Sam shouted something behind him but he couldn't make anything out through the rushing in his ears. Somehow, considering he was like a stumbling drunk, he made it to the bathroom and slammed the door open. He quickly fell in front of the toilet and began to puke anything that he may have eaten in the last little while up.

Cass came into the bathroom and very vaguely, Dean could hear the talking in the living room dimmed down to soft mutters. Cass grabbed Dean's shoulders from behind in an effort to steady the sick hunter. Dean retched again into the toilet and Cass rubbed his back in soothing circles, trying to give Dean comfort any which way that he could.

The acidic taste of the bile made Dean wince lightly and he shuddered slightly at Cass rubbing his back. He didn't object to the special treatment though. It felt nice and his body was completely on fire. His lungs burned with each breath of air that he took, his mouth felt like sandpaper and his stomach felt like it was twisting on itself. Sure, he had been sick before but this was something completely different. He scrunched his eyes tightly and rested his forehead against the rim lightly.

Cass ripped some toilet paper from the holder and lightly wiped his mouth for him. Dean blinked and stared at Cass in thank you. The angel seemed to understand him since he nodded his head at Dean. He flushed the toilet for the hunter and sat back against the wall, pulling Dean to sit in between his legs and rest against his chest. Dean was trying to complain but Castiel shushed him and rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

Dean tucked his head underneath Castiel's chin slightly and closed his eyes breathing slowly. His body trembled slightly and shuddered. Now instead of feeling on fire he felt cold down to the bones. He couldn't understand these constant body flips. Maybe he really had caught the flu or something.

"Cass man I'm sorry about this," said Dean quietly chuckling lightly, "You don't have to stay or anything I think I'm all right."

"Of course I have to stay Dean," reprimanded Castiel, "You're not feeling well and I care about you, I'm not just going to let you feel horrible here on your own."

Dean smiled gently at the angel's words, "I care about you to Cass and don't ever forget that."

Cass smiled at Dean's words, "I won't Dean I promise."

Suddenly a quiet knock sounded from the closed door. Dean startled lightly and quickly remembered that everyone else had witnessed his embarrassing mad dash to the bathroom. His face turned red slightly at this. Suddenly, Sam's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Dean?" came the hesitant voice of his little brother, "Serenity wants to see you to make sure you're alright."

Dean frowned lightly, "I'm fine Sam I just have the flu or something sorry about that," Dean called out in a hoarse voice.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and then Sam's voice sounded again from the other side of the door, "Dean she's insisting that you let her in."

Dean grumbled slightly and was just about to say no again, when Castiel interrupted him mid speech, "I think you should let her in Dean, even if she doesn't have her powers right now she is still a guardian in essence and she will want to see for herself that you are actually alright. It's the only way she will calm down," explained Cass.

Dean sighed but accepted what Cass had told him.

"Ok Sam you can let her in."

The door quietly opened and Serenity stepped in closing the door behind her lightly. Dean had to hand it to her she didn't even wince at the putrid acidic smell of the vomit still in the air. She walked over to where he and Cass sat against the wall and kneeled down right beside them.

"Dean how do you feel exactly?" asked Serenity, the concern shining brightly in her deep emerald green eyes.

"Like crap to be honest," Dean chuckled somewhat hoarsely still, "I think I have the flu."

Castiel stared down at Dean, his eyes shadowed with concern. In the years that he had grown to know and love the hunter, he had never seen Dean so violently sick before. Serenity saw her half brother worrying and stared at Dean very closely scrutinizing his body.

"Tell me exactly how you feel Dean," said Serenity softly.

Dean stared at Serenity confusion written all over his face, "But why would I-"

"Just humor me Dean and tell me exactly how you feel," said Serenity, "Even when you were throwing up," persisted Serenity.

Dean frowned at her slightly and looked up at Cass, from where his head was resting on his shoulder. Cass looked down at Dean and nodded at him to go on. He sighed and began to retell Serenity what he had felt like.

"I just felt like my lungs were burning every time I took a breath, my mouth felt like sandpaper and my stomach was twisting in knots it was painful," he hesitated on that last word as if he didn't want to admit it to the guardian. Serenity just nodded at him encouraging him to continue.

"And how do you feel now Dean?" she asked him, "Still the same way?"

Dean shook his head, "No now I just feel like I'm ice cold. I can't describe it."

Serenity was looking at Dean hard and Castiel thought he saw a flash of something behind her eyes. Dean didn't see anything since after he had finished that sentence he ducked his head back onto Castiel's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Castiel gave Serenity a questioning look but she shook her head gently at the angel as if saying "Not now." Castiel nodded to her and she sighed.

Dean opened his eyes slightly and looked at her, "So what do you think Serena? Just the flu probably right?"

Serenity smiled at the nickname and nodded her head slowly at Dean, "Yeah it seems to be just the flu Dean, so doctor's orders, bed rest, and lots of fluids and then you'll be good as new."

Dean smirked at her, "Yes doctor! Told you I just had the flu."

Serenity rolled her eyes and got up to leave the bathroom. At the door she stopped and turned back to face them.

"I'll get some blankets for you Dean and put them on the couch and make some tea for you so it's ready when you come out, k?"

"I could get used to this attractive maid service," Dean joked with Serenity laughing.

Serenity mock laughed too then stared at Dean with a serious expression all in the space of two seconds, "Don't get used to it." She opened the door and walked out shutting it softly behind her.

Serenity walked back into the living room where everyone was sitting muttering to each other. The chatter stopped when they noticed Serenity walk into the room, staring at her expectantly as if waiting for her to divulge the news.

Serenity shrugged at all of them and turned to walk into the kitchen saying to the room in general, "He seems to just have caught the cold." They all knew she was hiding something but Gabriel and the guardians knew she wouldn't say anything unless she was absolutely sure of whatever it was she was thinking. Bobby and Sam apparently didn't get that.

"So that's it then?" asked Sam, "Just the flu?"

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "That's what I said I believe." She started to rummage through the cupboards looking for something that she could make tea out of.

Sam stood in the kitchen doorway staring at the guardian. "You're lying," he stated his eyes narrowing to slits slightly.

Serenity huffed out in frustration and slammed down a jar onto the counter turning around to face the hunter behind her.

"Oh am I?" she asked.

"Yeah you are," said Sam undeterred by her behavior.

"And how would you know that Sam?" Serenity asked.

"Because I do it for a living Serenity so I know when you are and you know something more," stated Sam.

The whole room held its breath waiting to see how Serenity would react to being confronted like this. Gabriel laughed uneasily from the couch.

"Well this is always a swell little family get together isn't it?" he chuckled lightly.

Glacia stared at Gabriel as if she would freeze him on the spot and she probably would if she was pushed to far. Gabriel humored her and didn't say anything more. Serenity smiled lightly at Sam after a few seconds of otherwise tense silence and walked over towards him. She stopped when they were only a couple of inches apart.

"Your brother is just sick right now and you better hope that's all it is," stated Serenity in an ominous tone turning her back on Sam and starting to look through the cabinets again.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Sam his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It means that there are far worse things out there Sam than getting sick and that you better hope Dean is just sick with the flu," said Serenity finally founding tea bags and yelling "Eureka!" She looked back at Sam then, "But if something else happens I will be the first to tell you alright?"

Gabriel spoke up this time, "You can trust Serenity Sammy, she's looking out for you boys."

Sam turned and stared at him walking back into the room and sitting on the same chair that he had occupied for a few hours now.

"I don't think that's very encouraging Gabriel you recommending someone trustworthy."

Gabriel smirked at the hunter and winked, "Doesn't stop it being true though."

Sam snorted but the conversation was dropped. Serenity made the tea and found some warm blankets making a make shift bed on the couch for Dean so he would be as comfortable as possible on the old and worn sofa.

Dean slowly came back into the room with Cass next to him helping him along. He sank onto the couch and Cass helped wrap some of the blankets around his shivering body. He smiled gratefully at the angel who returned it in kind. Dean wrapped his hands around the mug that Serenity handed him, mumbling a "thanks," before taking a careful sip.

"How you feeling son?" asked Bobby concerned behind his desk.

"Pretty shitty honestly," shrugged Dean.

Gabriel was staring at Dean quietly. He made eye contact with his brother and Castiel stared at him in confusion.

"Hey Cassie I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes would you mind?" he asked his little brother.

Castiel nodded; even through the joking way his brother had sounded, he knew that Gabriel really needed to speak with him. He dropped a kiss onto Dean's head and told him he would be back shortly. Dean had blushed lightly at Cass's show of affection and buried his face into the blankets and mug completely ignoring the smug smirks coming from the guardians standing around. Well except for Kiwana. Her nose was currently buried in one of Bobby's old books.

"Don't go to far," said Sam staring after the two angels.

Gabriel turned around and winked at Sam, "Awe Sammy worried for my safety already? I promise I'll return to you soon lover." He gave one huge wink and him and Castiel walked out the backdoor.

"It's Sam!" he heard him yell and Gabriel chuckled to himself as the door swung closed.

Castiel and Gabriel walked farther into the heaps of cars around Bobby's house until Gabriel deemed that they were far enough from prying eyes and ears. Castiel stared at Gabriel in confusion. He had rarely seen his brother look so serious and that was never a good sign.

"Gabriel what did you want to talk to me about that couldn't be said back there?" asked Castiel confusion evident in his voice.

"Cass it can't be said back there because it appears to be that Deano back there can't remember any of it," sighed Gabriel.

Castiel frowned in confusion at Gabriel's response to his question, "Remember what exactly Gabriel?"

Gabriel stared at Castiel with a strong look of sorrow clouding his usually bright eyes, "Back when we were being held by Raphael something happened."

Gabriel was hesitant about telling this to his little brother but he knew that something needed to be said so that Castiel at least knew what was going on with Dean.

Castiel stared at Gabriel and cocked his head slightly to the side. His vessels heart and his own grace seemed to constrict tightly and painfully in worry and overwhelming fear.

"What happened Gabriel?" Castiel asked in an icy tone of voice.

Gabriel stared at his brother and sighed, "Raphael raped him Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at Gabriel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that was meant to happen soon and I wonder what's up with Dean? Hmmm please read and review if you want!


	23. Preludes in the shape of Nightmares

**A/N:** Well another chapter for you guys and this one is definitely longer! I hope you guys really enjoy it and I hope you keep up with it! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at Gabriel, eyes blown wide open and breath caught in his throat. What did you say when someone dropped a bombshell on you of that magnitude. It explained so much. Why Dean kept his space from him, his emotional detachment suddenly at times, why he shied away from him when he looked for some physical contact with fear blowing his eyes wide open and pupils dilated. Castiel was wracked with overwhelming guilt rippling through his very being at the predicament he and Dean were in. Then he stared right at Gabriel, something didn't make sense. Then why did Dean fear him? He looked at him as if he had done that to him, but surely, Dean knew that he would never hurt him like that right? Right?<p>

Castiel stared hard at Gabriel. His eyes appeared like two ice chips, cold and distant. Gabriel couldn't almost suppress a shiver from running down his back at the look in his little brother's eyes.

"Gabriel then why does he flinch away from me?" asked Castiel, "He stares in fear at me sometimes, he doesn't want to touch me he's distant, but why does he fear me?"

Gabriel looked at his brother and ran a hand through his thick auburn hair, "Well I'm guessing Castiel that majority of that is normal rape behavior with victims that suffer through that. They don't want to be touched and fear any kind of physical contact with people."

Castiel was shaking his head even before Gabriel finished his sentence, "No it's something more than that," Castiel said his voice soft, "He looks at me Gabriel as if I had done this to him! The fear that shines in his eyes is overwhelming and it pains me when I see it but he refuses to let me help…" Gabriel shifted at this and Castiel stared at Gabriel with narrowed eyes. "You know something he stated."

Gabriel wouldn't meet his little brother's eyes, but he knew he still had to tell Castiel. Castiel stared at his brother his voice becoming like ice then.

"Gabriel why does Dean fear me? You know something that you are refusing to tell me," stated Castiel.

Gabriel scuffed his feet against the ground and then looked at Castiel straight in the face, "When Raphael raped him Castiel he took on your personage in order to do it. He knew that you and Dean were extremely close and he wanted to see you both suffer, mainly you, in the worse way possible. What better way then rape Dean under your guise and mentally damage him towards you for good?"

Castiel stared down at the ground at a complete loss for words. How was he supposed to answer this exactly? Gabriel saw his brother being wracked by guilt and he sighed in sorrow at his obvious pain.

"Cass he doesn't remember any of it," explained Gabriel.

Castiel looked up at Gabriel his eyes in tears two deep ocean blue orbs swimming in a sea.

"Well obviously he still has some kind of reckoning of what happened to him even if its on some kind of subconscious level," whispered Castiel quietly.

"Maybe you can work past that though!" exclaimed Gabriel, "He may never fully remember and isn't that for the best?"

Castiel shook his head, "No Gabriel he has to remember otherwise this will never go away, because he won't have dealt with it properly as he should."

Gabriel scratched his neck, "Well Cass in that case I don't think you should tell him anything."

Cass frowned at his brother in slight confusion. When he opened his mouth to ask why not Gabriel held up his hand.

"It's because I think something like this he has to learn on his own, not with people's help," answered Gabriel, "I think you're just going to make things worse by pestering him, let him find out on his own in his own time."

Castiel thought about this for a few seconds then nodded slowly. There was still another nagging voice in the back of his head though.

"Gabriel what if he never gets over it though?" asked Castiel worry clearly shining in his eyes, "What if he can't stand me touching him anymore or what if it gets to the point that we can't be friends anymore?"

Gabriel clasped his brother's shoulder and slowly steered him back towards the house. "Let's hope that it never comes down to that brother," Gabriel answered Castiel's question quietly.

As they came inside the old hunter's house talk was under way about different things.

"Ok sounds good Bobby I'll go check it out," said Sam obviously in answer to what the old hunter had asked.

"And what about me?" the angry voice of Dean Winchester cut through the babble, "You're not going by yourself Sam, you need a wing man and that happens to be me."

"He'll have a wing girl Dean and I'm sure I'm more than capable," rebuked Sasha.

"You haven't even been on this planet long!" Dean exclaimed sounding more and more angry, "What do you know about hunting?"

"A lot more than you can ever hope to learn in you're lifetime little boy," Sasha replied heatedly.

Castiel sighed and made his way to the irate hunter. Dean sat on the couch still, wrapped in blankets, the mug the tea had sat in abandoned behind him on the window sill it seemed completely empty. He was glaring at Sasha who just seemed amused by his efforts. As soon as Dean saw him enter the room, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of fear flash through the hunter's eyes, but just as quickly as it came; it was replaced by triumph. Sasha quirked her eyebrow at the hunter in curiosity wondering where this change of attitude had come from, she noticed Castiel enter the room and nodded to herself.

'So that's why Dean is smug all of a sudden,' Sasha thought to herself, 'He thought the angel would side with him.' She snorted to herself in her head and let the hunter find out for himself the hard way.

Castiel had passed Glacia and Lolita sitting in the kitchen at the small table conversing in low tones. Gabriel had went over and joined him their soft mumbling coming from behind him. Sasha was standing on the other side of the room smirking at Dean. Kiwana was sitting in the corner of the room against the bookcase deeply engrossed in on of Bobby's book. Serenity, Sam and Bobby were leaning over another old tome talking in quick voices. It seemed no one was paying any attention what so ever to the two bickering people in the room.

"Cass tell her I'm as fit as a fiddle to go on this hunt!" Dean persisted.

Castiel stared in confusion at the hunter. What was this hunt he was going on about? He looked at Sasha who only raised her eyebrows at him and winked. He looked back to Dean for an explanation.

"What hunt Dean?" he asked him.

Dean opened his mouth to answer when Serenity looked up from the book.

"Oh Castiel you're back excellent!" she said brusquely, "Bobby has a hunt an easy 3 hour drive from here. Sasha and Sam volunteered to go and take care of it."

Castiel nodded, "I thought you wanted to figure out where this cross is," stated Castiel in somewhat confusion. He would have thought that would be the very first thing on everyone's agenda not some vengeful spirit or whatever it was. There were more important things to deal with.

"Yes," nodded Serenity, "I was going to ask you and Gabriel, Kiwana, Glacia and Lolita to check out the few people on this planet capable of holding a crystal of power in their bodies for a short period of time," explained Serenity. "As you know from earlier it won't take long to scout out all those people and me and Bobby will stay here with Dean and watch him until he is better."

"What the hell guys I feel perfectly fine though!" said Dean, by then Dean had been frowning at this turn of events.

"No Dean you don't and we can all see through that here, so please drop the act," said Sam exasperated, "Besides you promised that you would stay here and wait this bug out or whatever. Me and Sasha will be back by the end of the week at the latest but I'm sure this won't be any trouble."

Dean looked at his brother with a sour look plastered on his face. He frowned at him and threw up his hands up. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Fine if you want to go with miss hot head of the fantastic five you can," Dean said smiling.

Sam rolled his eyes and Sasha snorted from her position on the other side of the room.

"Oh shut up you idjit and get some rest so you can get back up on those useless legs of yours," said Bobby.

"Whatever," said Dean not bothering to really answer anymore.

Castiel didn't like to see Dean upset, but he knew it was the best place for the hunter to be right now. With Eve prowling around trying to sink her claws into him, it was best for him to be away from anything that could potentially harm him.

"I thought you didn't have your powers Serena, so how exactly are you going to protect us if Eve comes ringing our doorbell shouting girl scouts," mocked Dean.

Serenity rolled her eyes at Dean, "I'll pray for the girls and they will come in a heartbeat," she answered him.

Dean snorted but didn't say anything. Serenity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It won't take them long to search the people on this planet Dean, and before you know it they'll be back and so will Sam, and very soon you'll be well so lets try to all be civil in this," sighed Serenity exasperated.

Dean huffed in exasperation but relented. He knew Serenity was right about all this and they were doing this for him but it still picked his ass. Serenity looked to Sasha and Sam.

"Sam you won't need to take the car since Sasha can just automatically take you there," explained Serenity, "If you guys need anything you know to just call us here."

Sam nodded and Sasha smiled at Serenity, "Oh we'll be fine hun no worries I'll be back as soon as I can to you."

Serenity merely looked amused then turned to the kitchen, "Are you three ready in there?"

The talking in the kitchen stopped and they appeared in the doorway.

"Ready whenever the rest of you guys are to take off," answered Gabriel.

Serenity nodded, "Ok then you guys good luck and hurry back." Glacia and Lolita nodded and in a soft flutter disappeared. The light salty smells of the oceans, and a bitter chill were the only reminders left in the room that reminded the other occupants in the room of who had once stood there. Gabriel was still standing and smirking at Sam. Sam stared at the archangel in confusion, wondering what was up. Slowly Gabriel gave a slow wink, and licked his lips. Sam turned beat red.

"Gabriel!" shouted Serenity and quickly before she could say anymore, he disappeared as well the faint sound of his laughter echoing in all of their ears. Dean looked at his brother with a "what the fuck man?" expression on his face but Sam just turned away and pretended that he had not seen Dean's enquiring glance.

Serenity turned around and stared across the other side of the room at Kiwana still huddled in the corner with the book still propped open in her lap. She seemed to be so engrossed in it that she had not noticed anything that had happened in the last couple of minutes, her eyes flying across the page.

"Kiwana," Serenity called to the other guardian in the room, but she didn't even look up. "Kiwana," Serenity tried again but still no response.

Sasha snorted with impatience and stomped over to the guardian sitting on the floor. Before any of the others could object she snatched the book from Kiwana's hands and whapped her over the head with it. Kiwana gave a cry of shock and looked up at Sasha with a murderous gleam dancing in her eyes.

All of a sudden, the room seemed to be filled with the strong scents of nature. Fresh cut grass on lawns, flowers in fields the smell of nature wet from a rainfall. Kiwana was starting to look like she was glowing green around the edges of her body and her eyes turned a vibrant shade of it to. Her cross slowly started to grow.

Sasha apparently sensing this threat began to growl lightly. Flickers of flame were dancing at the tips of her fingers and her cross-started to grow red, countering Kiwana's deep green. Serenity knew what was about to happen and quickly intervened. She stepped in-between the two guardians and placed her hands outward in an effort to keep them away from one another. Kiwana stood up to glare at Sasha around Serenity's shoulder and Sasha glared right back heatedly.

Enough!" Serenity commanded in a powerful ringing voice, "Kiwana go now and search for the people that are strong enough to hold the crystal in their bodies. You know what to do," said Serenity. Kiwana looked like she was about to object but one scorching look from Serenity had her halting.

She closed her mouth and gave a slight nod of her head and the green from her cross and aura faded along with the scents that had grown through the room. Within the blink of an eye, she was gone as well. As soon as Kiwana disappeared from the room, Serenity turned her full attention to Sasha who seemed to have calmed at the other guardians disappearance.

"What?" asked Sasha at Serenity's piercing gaze.

Serenity sighed at the guardian, "You should know better than that Sasha, you could have easily gotten her attention another way instead of smacking her with this book!" she stated yanking the book from Sasha's grasp and placing it on Bobby's desk.

Sasha glowered at Serenity and didn't answer her. Instead, she turned around and skulked back to the other side of the room.

"You ready to go Sam so we can get back soon?" asked Sasha fuming, Serenity glaring at her the whole time.

"Yeah I'm just gonna grab a few things and then we can head out," Sam replied quickly walking out of the room.

The silence in the room was deafening and the air was so thick and tense you could slice through it with a knife. Serenity glared one more time at Sasha in disapproval then opened the book that had caught Kiwana's eye. A small smile touched her lips as she looked down at the page the guardian had left off on. Before Dean could ask her, what was up Sam came pounding back into the room and looked to Sasha.

"Ok I'm ready to go," he said breathless. Sasha nodded and grabbed his shoulder. Without a word, they disappeared to the sounds of crackling flames leaving behind the faint smell of campfires.

Castiel walked up to Dean and Dean startled at seeing the angel so close. When he realized that Cass hadn't fully left yet a wide grin spread across his face.

"Hey aren't you leaving Cass?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded at Dean's question but leaned down to make eye contact fully with the hunter. Dean leaned back slightly at Cass's proximity to himself trying to make some space.

"Uhh what's up Cass?" asked Dean, "You know we've talked about this whole personal space thing before, you would be violating it now," Dean chuckled.

Castiel kept on staring at Dean not saying a word to what the hunter had just told him. Dean was starting to fidget nervously. He looked to Serenity and Bobby but they were pretending that they were not seeing anything. 'Thanks for the help guys' he thought to himself grumpily. Finally, Castiel spoke to him.

"Dean I don't want you to do anything reckless while I am away, you understand me?" asked Castiel still staring deeply into Dean's eyes.

Dean was slightly taken off guard by the angel's protectiveness and tried to laugh it off, "Well what am I exactly gonna-"

Castiel cut him off with a quick shake of his head, "No Dean promise me. No stupid heroics until I am back at least by your side to watch you."

Dean didn't like to be babysat and that included Cass as well, but he could tell Cass was really bothered by something. He frowned slightly at the angel and reached out a hand to rest it over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel didn't move or blink just kept on staring.

"Cass what's the matter?" asked Dean. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Serenity staring at them in puzzled confusion and Bobby looking up with a slight frown marring his features.

"Promise," was the only word Castiel said to Dean's question.

Dean nodded acknowledging defeat, "Yeah sure Cass I promise," he told the angel.

Castiel seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He straightened up, Dean's hand falling from his shoulder as he did so, turned on his heel, and in a soft whisper of wings was gone. Dean stared at the spot where he had just a second ago last seen his angel. What was that all about?

"What just happened there?" asked Dean turning to look at Serenity and Bobby still frozen staring at the spot the angel had last been. Serenity slowly shook her head and Bobby rubbed his forehead.

"Who knows son, them angels are weird little buggers if you ask me," said Bobby.

Serenity raised an eyebrow at the old hunter then turned back to her book in front of her a slight grin spreading across her face again. Dean saw the same grin and frowned in puzzlement at her.

"What's gotten you all on cloud 9 over there?" he asked her.

Serenity turned to Dean laughter dancing in her eyes, "Well I don't think Bobby will appreciate this," she started to explain.

"And what exactly am I not going to appreciate?" asked Bobby his tone weary about what was about to be said.

In answer to Bobby's question Serenity held up the book in her arms, so both Bobby and Dean could see the pages. It looked normal until you took a closer look. Interspersed in between the words and some sentences or paragraphs scratched out completely was fine looping handwriting. It looked like it had been done with a quill and ink. It seemed like someone had corrected the book, or as many pages of the book they could get to anyways.

Bobby's face turned a shade of deep red that Dean was worried he would pop a blood vessel. Dean covered his smirk with a cough and Serenity didn't even bother to try to hide her small smile anymore.

"Do I want to know who did that and why?" asked Bobby close to screaming down the whole house.

Serenity smirked and replied, "I think you already know who has done this," she started to explain, "It seems Kiwana took it into her hands to start correcting your book of anything wrong inside it and wrote what was really the truth when it strayed," said Serenity.

Bobby ground his teeth slightly, "Does she know how old a book like that is?"

"Well Bobby actually I would take it as a compliment myself," said Serenity flipping through the pages that Kiwana had corrected Dean assumed.

"And why is that?" huffed out Bobby.

Serenity glanced up at him through her eyelashes, "Because while these books are old we are even older and half the stuff that is written in here we have experienced in our lifetimes. Kiwana is a wealth of information and knowledge having practically read our entire library, which is supposed to be impossible. You're getting tutored here by one of the most knowledgeable minds in history, so yes I would take her correcting your book as a compliment," Serenity conceded.

It was quiet for a minute then Dean barked out laughing and even Bobby had to grudgingly smile.

"I'll send that mother nature a flower basket then," grumbled Bobby turning back to his book.

Serenity snorted in amusement at the old hunter and walked over next to the couch, sitting by Dean and sorting through the book herself. Dean looked over at it and sure enough, there was more writing on the other sides of the pages.

Serenity looked up and saw Dean's enquiring glance. Dean raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled at him.

"What is it Dean, you seem to be thinking about something am I right?" Serenity chuckled.

"Kind of I guess," mumbled Dean twisting his hands slightly.

"Well what is bugging you then?" asked Serenity a small frown of puzzlement resting between her eyebrows.

"Do you miss it?" Dean blurted out slightly, afraid as if he would lose the nerve to ask anything in a split second.

Serenity frowned a bit more deeply at this, "Miss what Dean?"

"Well like your powers umm heaven where you live, don't you miss any of that?" he asked her staring at the guardian sitting next to him in confusion. Bobby pretended not to be listening but they could both tell that the guardian was intrigued by Dean's question.

Serenity sighed and lightly closed the book mentally cataloging where she had left off. "My home yes and no," she replied.

"Why?" asked Dean in puzzlement, "I thought you would fully miss it, I mean it is your home."

Serenity chuckled, "It hasn't really been my home in a while Dean. Plague has been getting very unruly lately in the last couple thousand years and certain things happened here on Earth that have made me have a strong connection to this planet and the people that are living on it. It's become another home to me," Serenity responded gently smiling lightly at Dean's expression.

"So what about you're powers then?" Dean asked perplexed by Serenity's answer, "You can't use them for whatever reason it must make you frustrated at the least upset."

Serenity formed a tight-lipped smile but responded all the same, "I still have them Dean, it's just for some reason I can't access them right now."

"Any idea possibly why?" asked Dean.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders, "If I knew Dean I would tell you and get them back."

Dean nodded his head accepting Serenity's answer. There was silence throughout the room as everyone flipped through Bobby's old books looking for any information on the Mother of All.

Dean's eyes started to droop and he would quickly catch himself before he nodded off. Finally, after the tenth time of him doing this Serenity got up off the couch and took the book from Dean's hands. Dean was about to complain but Serenity just stared at him.

"Go to sleep Dean, you're tired, and you need your rest to fight off this flu," said Serenity gently, "Me and Bobby will stay up and keep looking."

Dean wanted to argue with Serenity but he had to concede defeat when his eyes were drooping again. He slumped onto the couch and Serenity helped rearrange him into a more comfortable position. Then she pulled the covers up over him so he was warm. Normally, Dean would have argued against this treatment but for some reason with Serenity, he didn't want to argue with her. He felt safe with her and he knew if he dozed off, she would keep a watchful eye out.

His eyes closed and the last he heard was Serenity telling him to "Sleep," before he dozed off.

~x~

**The Dream**

~x~

He was in a huge building that looked exactly like the factory that he and Gabriel had been held in. He turned around and looked. Huge machinery was all around him, with small walkways and crawlspaces to get onto the other sides of it.

'Where the hell am I?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He spun around to confront the person but found he couldn't see down the hallway. For some reason it was completely black behind him shadows bouncing along the walls.

He noticed that as the person approaching him came closer the shadows grew with them swallowing everything up until it became just as black as everything else.

A low whisper sounded, "Dean."

It was to faint for Dean to put an exact sign over the persons head and know who was approaching but he didn't need to.

"I'm oughtta here!" Dean shouted to himself, turned around, and started to sprint off behind him away from the shadows.

He quickly bolted into this room that looked to be a lounge. He stared around quickly and saw another door on the far side of the room. Running he opened it and closed it behind him. He turned around to see if he could find another door and his heart sank.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said quietly.

He and Gabriel were kept exactly like that same hallway in, with cells on either side. He heard the faint whisper of his name again and ran into one of the end cells shutting the door quickly behind him. He hunkered down into the corner and waited hoping whatever it was that was following him would lose interest.

'Screw this shit,' Dean thought to himself when he heard the door at the far end of the hallway open. He heard the whisper again and the footsteps walking down the hallway. They stopped in front of his door and Dean could see the doorknob turning. His pulse was raising, heart hammering in his chest and his stomach twisting itself into hard knots. Whatever was on the other side of that door he really didn't want it opened.

The door squeaked open on and the blackness was on the other side. Dean couldn't take it anymore and he scrunched his eyes closed as the blackness came closer.

~x~

**End of Dream**

~x~

Dean thrashed awake off the couch becoming entangled in the blankets. He quickly ripped them off himself and bolted to the bathroom. He faintly heard Serenity calling out behind him but ignored it and threw himself in front of the toilet again.

His stomach didn't have anything inside of it to puke up so he mostly dry heaved, but still the tea that he had drank just an hour or two ago maybe came up along with some of the acid. It made Dean cringe tasting the flavor.

Serenity came bolting into the room and stared at him huddled over the toilet.

"Oh Dean," she said quietly and walked over to him. She got a cool face cloth and lightly started to dab at his face after she wiped it clean. The cool cloth instantly soothing Dean again who felt like a furnace.

"It's ok Dean, I gotcha," he heard Serenity say soothing to him and he closed his eyes and relaxed into her embrace.

'It was just a dream, just a dream,' he kept chanting to himself repeatedly in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So that's that for this chapter! The next chapter will probably be split on what's happening with everyone else! There still will be Dean in the chapter but it won't be focused solely on him. So I hope you guys cue in for it!


	24. Split Views and Journeys

**A/N:** And here's another chapter! Hope You guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>~x~<p>

**Omaha**

~x~

Sam and Sasha appeared outside of a motel. They looked down a hill into the city of Omaha. Even from on the outskirts of the city you could hear the cars honking and the sirens of fire engines going about their daily routines.

Sam turned and stared at the motel in front of them. Sasha had transported them right in front of the "Blue Pony" apparently or so the sign read. Sam shrugged his shoulders, it would do, and after all, he had stayed in much worse with his brother.

He hefted the bag higher up on his shoulder and started to walk to the building where he could book a room from, Sasha following him closely on his heels. Sam pushed the door open and a bell went off above their heads.

The place was in bad need of a slight tune up. The wallpaper was peeling in places and was a sickly yellow that made you think of mustard gone horribly bad. It was dusty to and the smell was that of catnip. Sasha wrinkled her nose up at everything her eyes rested on in the room.

From behind the counter came an old woman tottering over to them. She looked as if one gust of wind would blow her away. She scrutinized them behind thick glasses that magnified her eyes to the size of dinner plates. Sasha narrowed her eyes slightly at the older woman.

"Can we get a room from you?" asked Sam politely grinning at the woman.

The woman stared at him for a while and then slowly took a key from behind the desk and handed it to him. "Don't make too much of a mess in their you hear? The last ones left stains all over the place" the older woman grumbled.

Sam stared at her in complete shock for a split second; Sasha recovered faster than the hunter in this, and glared a scorching gaze at the woman. She stepped back slightly farther away from Sasha staring at her in fear.

"I can assure you that stains are the least of you're problem when it comes to me," Sasha growled at the older woman baring her teeth.

Sam quickly grabbed Sasha by the shoulders and ushered her out the door stuttering apologies to the old woman who very nearly had a heart attack by the looks of it.

"What was that?" snapped Sam when they were away from the building and outside of their room.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Well honestly she didn't have to be so rude," Sasha quipped at Sam crossing her arms over her chest and glaring again into the distance.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be good with humans, what's with you? Serenity doesn't start an argument with everyone," Sam said huffing slightly.

Sasha quirked an eyebrow at the hunter, "I can't stand idiotic people and bullies it makes me wanna throttle them," Sasha answered the hunter as if it was common sense, "And not everyone can get along with everybody like Serenity can."

Sam raised his eyebrows this time at Sasha. Sasha stared at him frowning slightly in confusion.

"What?" she finally asked.

Sam snorted, "Nothing, nothing."

"Spit it out Sam," said Sasha leaning against the wall. Sam opened the door and the two of them walked into the room. Two beds were against the wall. The rug was a deep red; the walls looked like they were paneled with fake wood in a dark wash. There was a small kitchen nothing fancy and an old TV against the wall that looked to be ancient, and against the wall another door that most likely lead to a bathroom.

Sasha perused everything with a critical eye, "Wow nice digs, I should have done better," she said sarcastically, "So Sam spill what were you going to say?"

Sam placed his bag onto the table and took out his laptop from inside and some books then placed the bag on the floor with all the weapons inside of it. He sat down at the rickety table and looked booted up his laptop. At Sasha's question, he looked up at her with a "What?" look all over his face.

"You were going to say something out there," persisted Sasha, "You know with the whole raising of the eyebrows it usually foretells something, so you gonna spill?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah it's not important," he waved off.

"Well now I really want to know," replied Sasha planting her hands on the table and leaning over to look Sam squarely in the face. Sam stared back at her.

"Well it's just you're kind of a bully yourself," Sam started to explain.

Sasha quirked an eyebrow high at that and Sam rushed on to explain.

"What I mean is you always pick a fight with Kiwana for no reason whatsoever," explained Sam, "And it seems that if someone says something to you that you take wrong you get immediately defensive and jump down their throats, why?"

Sasha stared at Sam for a while. Finally, she broke eye contact with him, and giving a tremendous sigh sat down in the other chair directly across from him.

"Haven't you and Dean butted heads before?" asked Sasha.

"Well yeah but-"began Sam but Sasha tutted him and smirked.

"My turn Sammy boy," she replied grinning at him. Sam huffed at her and gave her one of his most famous bitch faces.

"It's Sam," he replied.

Sasha just rolled her eyes at this, "Whatever, anyways, me and Kiwana just disagree a lot, and we bicker back and forth constantly it's really no different than you and Dean," Sasha explained.

"I disagree with that," said Sam.

Sasha just shrugged her shoulders obviously not caring whether Sam believes what she had to say about it or not. Sam stared at Sasha for a minute as she whisked a Doritos bag into her hand and started to munch on the chips.

"I get it," Sam said suddenly. Sasha looked up at him, her blue eyes blown wide and her finger in her mouth from licking the flavoring off. "It's how you two show you care," Sam said.

Sasha snorted, "Oh please Sam."

"Admit it that's why, you guys don't understand how to show to each other that you care so you argue which to you guys somehow seems the right thing to do," said Sam completely ignoring Sasha.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Anyways what kind of case are we looking at?"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at his laptop, "43 year old man dies-"

~x~

**Sydney, Australia**

~x~

"Ahh the sun is absolutely beautiful down here," exclaimed Lolita stretching her whole body on the beach.

Glacia was looking around at everyone else sitting on the boardwalk behind Lolita lying on the ground. She looked down at the other blonde and had to smirk in amusement. The sun was hot and blistering above them, shining down from a pure blue sky, small wispy clouds would drift by occasionally, and seagulls would call from far off. Children and parents were running down the beach laughing and shouting.

Much too hot for Glacia's tastes, but she didn't complain as they wouldn't be here long enough for her to even want to start complaining. 'Sasha would be in her element here,' Glacia thought to herself.

Too bad no chosen ones were in the arctic, but she knew Lolita wouldn't thank her for that so she kept her silence. That was the one thing about herself; she was a lone wolf for lack of a better word. She loved her sisters, especially Lolita, Kiwana, Serenity and Sasha but if she didn't have those four she would chose not to work with anyone else. They were the only ones that could bring her out of her shell and something told her that without them she would be lost.

Heck, for a while there she had felt lost without Serenity there to keep them all together and in line. Just goes to show you how you depend on someone after a while.

"Earth to Glacia!" said a voice in front of her.

Glacia startled and looked down. Kneeling upright in the sand and staring directly at her was Lolita, smiling in an amused sort of way at her sister. She cocked her head slightly to the side and furrowed her eyebrows. "Whatcha thinking about?" asked Lolita.

Glacia shook her head, "Nothing," she replied quietly.

Lolita nudged Glacia gently on her knee and looked up at her sister with an enquiring gaze. "What's wrong Glacia?" asked Lolita.

"Nothing Lolita," responded Glacia staring down at Lolita with eyes slightly wide. Lolita just stared at her sister for a few seconds, then finally huffed and turned back around, resting her back against Glacia's legs hanging off the edge of the boardwalk.

"Fine I'll tell you what has me worried," said Lolita in a breathy sigh.

Glacia hummed to Lolita to show her she was listening and grabbed her braid lightly. She took it between her hands and started to rub it up and down and massage her sister's skull leaning down slightly so she could get a better grip.

"I'm worried that we'll never find the crystal, I'm worried that even if we do we can't find God's chosen so she can control its power," explained Lolita quietly, "And now I'm worried sick that Serenity may have lost her powers for good."

Glacia kept on stroking Lolita's hair but frowned slightly as Lolita expressed her worries and fears. She had legit fears. What if they couldn't stop Plague's rampage? Then what? Not all of their sisters knew what she was fully up to. Neither did they but they had stumbled onto more than the others had by complete accident.

"Don't worry Lolita, we'll find the crystal and the chosen one and stop Plague," murmured Glacia to her younger sister, resuming stroking her hair. "You just have to have faith."

Lolita sighed and looked up at the blue sky, "What about Serenity's powers though?" she asked Glacia, turning slightly too fully look at her. Glacia could see the worry and a fear swimming in her eyes and smiled at her sister in what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"We'll figure out how to get Serenity's powers back to Lolita don't worry," replied Glacia, "We just got to take care of everything one step at a time."

Lolita huffed and turned back around leaning against Glacia's knees again and staring at the people swimming in the ocean. "Yeah you're right Glacia, but do you think the crystal disappearing and Serenity losing her powers ties in somehow?"

Glacia thought about this for a minute or two before answering Lolita. Serenity had been the last person to see the crystal before it had disappeared. Now it's been missing for 2,000 years and Serenity lost her powers, quite possibly when that happened and if so why? Her sisters and she had not lost them so for some reason they hadn't been affected. But why her? Some kind of punishment? Glacia furrowed her brow deeply at this thought and sighed quietly.

"I think we all have many unanswered questions Lolita, and they won't be explained fully until everything comes to light, this being one of them, for now I think we really should just focus on things one at a time and when the moment is right we'll find out everything we need to," said Glacia.

Lolita nodded her head and the two guardians lapped into silence listening to all the bustling around them and the waves gently lapping against the shoreline. They watched a group of boys and girls playing volleyball under the hot afternoon sun. A blonde boy of about 16 spiked the ball over the net scoring his team a point. The team clapped him on the back and offered congratulations. The boy grinned at his friends and shook his shaggy blonde hair away from his ice blue eyes.

Lolita and Glacia both watched him closely. Finally, Glacia sighed.

"He isn't the one," she remarked, "His soul is bright because of his ability to be an archangel's vessel but he doesn't carry the bright light or essence of the crystal."

Lolita nodded slowly and closed her eyes sighing in exhaustion, "He's cute that's for sure," she remarked, "But you're right, not the one were looking for."

Glacia snorted at her sister's response but otherwise didn't say anything. The boy looked over to them and gave a wide smile. Glacia's lips twitched but otherwise she did not do anything. Lolita had not noticed the special attention as she had her eyes closed. The boy grabbed the ball and moved to serve it.

"We should leave and check out the next one," remarked Glacia. Lolita opened her eyes, got up, and stretched. She yawned widely and turned to her sister. "Yes let's get a move on; oh do I seem to have tanned at all?"

Glacia stared at her, her eyebrows raised, "No," she said.

"Dammit!" whined Lolita her sister laughing lightly at her.

The boy turned around to see if the two blondes were still their watching the game, but when he did, he saw they weren't sitting there any more. He looked up and down the beach but they seemed to have disappeared. He frowned slightly then turned back to his game and shrugged it off.

~x~

**Hong Kong, China**

~x~

Gabriel sat in a quiet park in a lonely park. Cherry blossom trees surrounded him and swayed lightly in the breeze, the light pink blossoms sometimes drifting down to fall on the ground around him. Gabriel was watching a small group of girls sitting in the grass a little ways away. The girls were laughing and giggling, their textbooks strewn around them in a wide circle.

Gabriel smirked and reached into his pocket pulling out these candies called Pokey's and started to munch on a stick. Shortly after, he heard the quiet rustle and brush of a breeze to indicate that someone had appeared close behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"So Kiwana nice of you to join me," remarked Gabriel swallowing the stick down and reaching for another one.

Kiwana walked around the front of the bench and sat down, her long raven black hair falling around her like a soft waterfall. The sun above glinting off it gave it a blue shine to it. Gabriel stared at her for a while then looked back to the girl's.

"Really Gabriel it's amazing that even with you're fast metabolism you aren't fat yet," said Kiwana turning to stare at the last free remaining archangel and quirking a brow at him.

Gabriel's eyes twinkled and he smirked, "I just also know how to keep in shape Kiwi," he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

To anyone else but Kiwana or her sisters that may have been a go ahead to jump on him, but she found it repulsive, as he was her half brother in a way. Kiwana huffed and turned to look at the girl's too. "Too much information Gabriel," remarked Kiwana.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and whisked into thin air a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. Kiwana sighed in indignation and looked at him with a very serious eye this time. Gabriel paused with a strawberry dangling before his mouth and stared at Kiwana, "What? I was eating these strawberry flavored sticks and no I want chocolate covered strawberries!" he answered her as if that was completely acceptable.

Kiwana rolled her eyes, "Honestly I don't even know how you've been evading heaven this long."

Gabriel took a large bite out of his chocolate bar, "Well it could be my good looks and humor, possibly my wit as well," replied Gabriel laughing.

Kiwana snorted, "Oh yes because you just smiled at Heaven and everything became right with your world."

"How do you know it didn't?" asked Gabriel a twinkle dancing in his eyes.

Kiwana rolled her eyes at Gabriel and turned back to the group of girls. They watched them all closely, Gabriel munching on his chocolate strawberries. Eventually he finished them all and whipped out another chocolate bar. The only sounds for some time were the crunches from the peanuts in it. Finally, Kiwana huffed.

"None of them are carrying the crystal," she stated the obvious.

"I know," replied Gabriel swallowing the last of the bar.

Kiwana turned to him and frowned in puzzlement, "You knew? But then why are you still here?" she asked him.

Gabriel shrugged and looked up at the tree directly above where they were sitting. He watched it sway gently in the breeze for a moment and answered Kiwana, "I guess it just feels peaceful here and besides I had to catch up on my candy intake I almost haven't taken in enough today," he replied grinning.

Kiwana scoffed, "Oh believe me you've taken enough, but I guess it is pretty peaceful here," she conceded leaning back and looking up at the tree and the blue patches of sky showing through its wide branches.

They both sat their in companionable silence, enjoying the breeze blowing gently and listening to the girl's chatting and laughing still on the ground. Finally, Gabriel turned his head and looked at Kiwana.

"So how is it to finally see your baby sister in, what is it, 2,000 years?" asked Gabriel trying to start a conversation with her. Kiwana out of the group of five never had much to say unless it was something that she was spouting off from a book. She talked more than Glacia did but that wasn't a huge achievement and argued with Sasha ten times more but she was still an enigma to Gabriel, even after all this time.

Kiwana sighed gently, "It's really nice," she responded, "I was kinda giving up hope that we would ever see her again."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully, "You must have known that something was up though right? I mean Serenity isn't the type to just take off without a good reason and not tell you girls."

Kiwana nodded her head, her emerald green eyes staring off into the distance.

"You're right Gabriel, she isn't and I knew that," answered Kiwana, "But when you don't hear from someone in centuries you start to wonder," Kiwana finished quietly staring at the ground.

"Gabriel there are other thing's that haven't been addressed yet when it comes to what's going up in Heaven and between the guardians," Kiwana stated to the archangel turning to fully face him on the bench.

Gabriel stared at her in slight confusion, "What do you mean Kiwana?"

Kiwana stared at Gabriel a grave expression marring her face.

~x~

**Paris, France**

~x~

Castiel was walking down a narrow street in Paris. Just a little while ago, he had been in this city searching for his brother Balthazar and now he was here for completely different reasons. He walked around a bend and the famous Louvre Museum. He walked over to it and made his entrance into the museum quickly flying to a discreet corner and joining the throngs of tourists flooding in.

He normally didn't like crowds but one of the people he was supposed to find today was here. He followed the trace of the soul. People that were able to withstand an archangel's presence had incredibly strong, bright souls; this one shown through the crowd of people like a beacon guiding Castiel along.

He turned into a large gallery of paintings. On all sides hung works of art that were decades old. The floor was wood paneled and on the far end of the room stood a wall holding the Mona Lisa. Castiel would concede a well-done painting to himself but surely not the best in his opinion.

He located the male in the crowd. He appeared to be middle age, around 5'7, dark brown hair, and a scruffy beard. Looking at him from the outside you would see an ordinary man but Castiel wasn't ordinary himself so he could see this person's true potential. He scrutinized the man for a while longer and then had to concede to himself that he was not the carrier either.

Castiel sighed and turned around walking back out of the room. He made his own way around the museum looking at the different pieces of artwork. In the intersection of a huge stair ways leading to different areas of the museum was a large statue with its head missing. Castiel stared at it for a moment then moved on. He walked into another room full of busts, one of the busts pertaining to "The Birth of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli.

As he stared at the statue, his mind wandered. He thought of Dean and what he had endured. An overwhelming surge of guilt and remorse flooded Castiel's veins like ice. He had been unable to protect his partner. That was supposed to be an incredibly intimate act between two people that loved each other, if not that then two consenting individuals. Not something, that should ever be forced on another without permission. He had hoped that one day him and Dean would share that same intimacy that he had seen humanity show it's people throughout the many years he had watched his father's favorite creations; but it seemed as of now those hopes could very well be dashed.

Dean couldn't remember what he had suffered at Raphael's hands, but some part of his subconscious retained that knowledge and it was only a matter of time before those memories came back somehow. He would be there for Dean as long as the hunter allowed him. He only hoped that Dean would understand eventually and see that Raphael was the one that did this to him and not himself. Castiel chewed his lip slightly and stared at the floor with downcast eyes. He would be there for Dean he promised himself, and help him through what was to come.

"Cass?" asked a voice behind him.

Castiel turned around and there standing behind him was Balthazar. Balthazar gave his brother a warm smile and walked to stand closer to him.

"I heard the big news," Balthazar started to explain.

~x~

**Bobby's House**

~x~

Serenity helped Dean back over to the couch. Dean sprawled back onto the couch in an ungraceful sprawl. He was sweating profusely and panting. They had just spent the last half an hour in the bathroom with Dean continuously being sick.

Serenity had winced in sympathy and tried to comfort the hunter as much as she could. She had gotten a cool face cloth and had started to wipe the hunter's forehead and neck to try to cool him off, but that had eventually backfired since as soon as he was done being sick he went from extremely hot to extremely cold. Just one after another.

She looked down at Dean lying on the couch and tucked him in again. She walked back over to Bobby's desk and sat back down pouring over the book that was left open at the last page she had left off on before this had happened. Dean shifted slightly on the couch.

"Hey Serena," Dean rasped out, his voice completely shot from the bile, "Thanks."

Serenity looked up slightly and stared at what she could see of Dean, "Your welcome," she murmured quietly.

"I guess I don't have much to be ashamed about around you anymore," Dean kept talking even though his throat was killing him. "I mean I've already puked in front of you there's not much else left is there."

Serenity chuckled slightly and nodded her head, "I know you most likely still have many secrets Winchester but in this field I'll have to agree with you for now."

Dean chuckled himself as well, "Yeah well hopefully this passes soon," he hoped aloud not caring if the guardian responded or not. As he knew, she might do Serenity hummed lightly.

"Hey Serenity how exactly are they going to know if a person is carrying the crystal?" asked Dean suddenly concerned, "Their not going to rip them apart or anything are they?"

Serenity smiled gently at the hunter, "Of course not Dean, their just going to stare into their soul," she answered softly, "If the crystal is there they'll see the soul shining more brightly then it rightfully should."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

"Hey by the way, where's Bobby?" he asked.

"Oh he went out for a bit, said we needed a couple of things," Serenity shrugged seemingly not bothered by the old hunter's disappearance.

Dean accepted that answer then turned slightly so he was leaning up on his elbow staring at Serenity. Serenity looked up at him and quirked one of her eyebrows. "Throw me a book would ya and ill help ya search. It'll go by faster and I just can't seem to sleep," Dean said.

Serenity smiled at him and threw over a book. "Thanks," said Dean.

"Don't mention it," replied Serenity, "And seriously don't otherwise Bobby will have my head for throwing around one of his old books not to mention what Kiwana will do to me."

Dean chuckled and flipped open the book and together they worked in companionable silence for some time. The sun set slowly and Serenity turned on some light's but they kept going as they weren't interrupted. Finally, a quiet whooshing noise resounded through the room signaling that someone was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed that and I would love you're feedback as always! I also allow anonymous reviewers to have their say, and as long as you're playing nice, it will stay up: p thanks!


	25. This Cannot be Happening

**A/N:** Hey everybody! So thanks go out to Kati, I see you're going to keep up with it still and since you don't have an account i'll just say it on here :p thanks for keeping up! i hope you guys are liking it so far and that if you do like it you'll review it :)

* * *

><p>Dean and Serenity looked up when they heard the light rustling of the wind signaling the appearance of someone. Standing in the middle of the living room stood Glacia and Lolita. Glacia walked over and leaned against the doorjamb that led to the stairway to the second floor, and Lolita stood standing in front of the desk. Serenity stared at her and then at Glacia then sighed quietly and looked back down at the book. Lolita's eyes became downcast at this.<p>

Dean looked between the guardians confused, and he frowned slightly at this.

"Well did you find anything or not?" he asked the two of them that had just appeared.

"No," answered Lolita.

Dean still seemed puzzled, "Well what does that mean exactly? Surely there are still other candidates that could be holding it."

Serenity sighed and got up from her position behind Bobby's desk and turned around to poke at the fire cracking merrily in the fireplace that she had started a little earlier.

"It's not a very good sign Dean," Serenity answered him.

Dean frowned at her in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

"Lolita and Glacia had the most people to check out," said Serenity still not looking at the hunter lying on the couch still sick.

"And how many people is that exactly?" asked Dean still not seeing where this was going exactly.

Serenity turned to stare at him finally, the look in her eyes was grave, and "It means Dean that they checked out 6 people. Gabriel and Kiwana checked out 3 others together and Castiel found the other one, and that's that considering you and Sam aren't holding the crystal inside yourselves."

Dean's mouth dropped open at this, "So you're basically saying that there are only like 12 people on the planet that are powerful enough to hold an archangel in their bodies?" The look on Dean's face was incredulous.

Glacia lightly snorted from the doorway and Dean rounded on her, "I think I missed what was so funny all of a sudden." Serenity gave Glacia a warning look that she took into consideration but did not halt what she had to say.

"Dean did you think that archangel vessels are everywhere on this planet or something?" Glacia scoffed at him, "Of course not they only come around every once in a while considering their so powerful, and because of that there are only so many born at a time and what usually happens is they can be skipped for centuries at a time that's why there so rare."

"So that means that if the others don't come back with news then we have no idea where it is?" asked Dean looking to Serenity for confirmation. She nodded at him slowly and Dean shook his head.

"So if it's not in a person then where is it?" asked Dean completely baffled by this, "I mean how do you start to go about searching for a rock that has been missing for 2,000 years and that no one knows where it is exactly?"

"We'll think of something Dean," said Lolita soothingly placing one of her small hands on his arm.

Dean stared down at the small hand, then he shrugged it off muttered a quick "Whatever" and sat back down on the couch, covering himself again and shivering slightly on the couch. Serenity stared at Dean sadness reflecting in her eyes at the hunter. Suddenly another whooshing noise resounded through the room and they all turned to look in the kitchen. Castiel and Balthazar both stood side by side. Serenity stiffened slightly while staring at Balthazar and Lolita and Glacia stood in front of her baring their teeth at the other angel.

Castiel stepped in front of his brother and raised his hands up in a supposedly calming gesture that did nothing to soothe the two agitated guardians.

"He's a friend and he's not going to harm Serenity in any way," Castiel stated in an effort to placate the women. Serenity's frown smoothed above her brows and she nodded to Castiel.

"Glacia, Lolita it's alright you two can relax," said Serenity leaning against the fireplace.

Glacia and Lolita reluctantly backed off but didn't stray too far in case they had to step in the middle of anything. Balthazar walked around his brother and calmly strutted into the living room where they all stood. He smiled at Serenity and smirked at Dean on the couch covered in blankets glaring right back. While Balthazar would never admit it aloud, he kept one wary eye on the other two guardians in the room. No need to step on some extra sensitive toes tonight he conceded to himself.

"Ahh Serenity long time no see honey, still as beautiful as always," Balthazar said to the guardian smiling lightly.

Serenity raised her eyebrows at the angel's flattery, "Really Balthazar you always were a flatterer and I see time hasn't changed you in the slightest," Serenity smiled faintly at the angel.

"What can I say darling besides, there's no reason to change or make tune ups to something that is already perfect," Balthazar replied winking at the guardian.

Serenity smiled at him "As well as modest Balthazar."

"What the hell do you want?" Dean snapped at the angel from the couch.

Balthazar turned cool, amusing eyes down to the hunter on the couch. His gaze perused the hunter up and down and Dean stiffened at this blatant perusal of himself. Balthazar smirked down at Dean and in return, he frowned at him.

"Not like it's any of your business you ape but I'm hear to see this missing guardian for the last couple of centuries," he replied coolly.

"Dean and Sam are very much involved in all of this Balthazar I can assure you, they were the ones that let me out of the vase and therefore have a part to play, and they are my charges," said Serenity calmly turning the page on smaller book on the desk.

"Yes, yes well," Balthazar waved his hand dismissively at this piece of information, "So cutting straight to the chase what are your plans exactly to take care of the big bad cheese upstairs?" he asked her staring at Serenity deeply.

Castiel stared at Dean then walked over to the hunter and sat next to him, placing his hand hesitantly on his knee. Dean startled and looked to him. He gave a slight smile and placed his own hand over the angel's on his knee and they both turned back to what was going on in front of them.

Serenity rubbed her forehead and placed her drink down on the table that she had got some time ago. "Honestly Balthazar that's really none of your concern is it?" she asked him raising her eyebrows at him again.

"Your looking for the crystal aren't you?" Balthazar asked her cutting through all the evasive behavior and bullshit.

Glacia turned hard grey eyes onto the angel, "How do you know that?"

Balthazar snorted, "Oh please you girls are going to make me start drinking, and it's obvious isn't it? It's the only thing that can stand up to Plague," he replied smugly, "But in order to harness all that raw power safely you need God's chosen one don't you? And correct me if I'm wrong but you haven't found either have you?"

The guardians all just stared at Balthazar unblinkingly. Balthazar stared at all of them separately and coolly. Finally, after a couple of minutes he broke the silence with a quiet, "I thought not."

"Were working on it," Dean ground out between clenched teeth. Balthazar turned his cool gaze back on Dean and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Really? Well you could have fooled me darling," Balthazar replied smiling at Dean's look of outrage at the angel's term use. "Plague is going to eat you all alive if you don't find what your looking for and soon."

"You think we don't know that Balthazar?" asked Glacia her two grey eyes narrowing into twin slits like a cats eyes. "We know perfectly well what Plague will do to us if we don't succeed in this, now are you here to help us or just patronize us?"

Balthazar smirked at her, "I'm here to help you girls actually," the guardians opened their mouths to rebuke him except for Serenity who did not even look up from the book. Balthazar held up a hand to stop them, "No listen, you need someone else that can help you in this and that has eyes and ears and connections everywhere. With my help you girls may be able to find the crystal before Plague does."

"That still leaves the issue of God's chosen one though," said Lolita.

Balthazar sighed and rolled his shoulders his eyes rolling skywards at this, "It's my belief that this chosen one, or whatever the hell she is, will show herself when the crystal is returned."

"How can you be sure of that Balthazar?" asked Castiel from his perch on the couch next to Dean, "She hasn't shown herself at all since the guardians were first made, what makes you think that it will happen now?"

"Survival Cass, survival," stated Balthazar simply conjuring a wine glass in his hand with dark red wine as it's contents.

Glacia cocked her head to the side at the angel as she watched him sip the wine, "What do you mean?"

Balthazar lowered his glass slightly and gave her a long look, "Really now? Isn't it obvious?" he looked around the room at everyone, and they all stared at him with blank expressions on their faces, all except Serenity who still would not look up. Balthazar rolled his eyes again, "Where is your sister Kiwana when she is desperately needed, seriously she would have picked up on this as soon as I started."

Dean frowned at the angel and tried to stand but Castiel's hand kept him seated next to him. Dean glared at the angel and Castiel returned the cool look back to the hunter. Dean huffed then turned to Balthazar, "Enough crap Balthazar just cut to the chase because I'll bite! What do you mean?"

Balthazar smirked at Dean and continued, "Always trust the little monkeys down here to ask the most obvious questions," Dean rolled his eyes at this and Balthazar carried on, "It's my belief that whoever has the crystal knows that Plague is after it. I mean come on! A crystal of that immense power and capabilities would not have just vanished into thin air! Someone must be keeping its power in check to have hidden it for so long."

It was quiet in Bobby's study for a bit the Lolita spoke, "So your basically implying that wherever the crystal is or whoever has it knows that Plague is after them and they've been purposely been shielding it's power…" Lolita stroked her chin gently in thought and frowned slightly muttering under her breath, "No then that means…"

Dean stared at the occupants in the room in confusion, "Lolita what does that mean then?"

Castiel sighed quietly on Dean's other side, "What Balthazar is implying Dean is that the only person that can keep the crystal hidden and under control is God's chosen one. This therefore means that the chosen one has the crystal and is hiding it from Plague."

"But so that means that the two pieces of this puzzle are together right?" asked Dean.

"It does and if Balthazar is correct then that makes this so much more dangerous," stated Serenity for the first time in a few minutes looking up at the room at large. Everyone turned their eyes on her and the guardians looked worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, "Wouldn't that make things easier for us then?"

Glacia turned to Dean, "Think about it Dean, if the crystal and the chosen one are together that means that if Plague can find one, she has them both, it raises the stakes because they aren't separated anymore."

"Dammit, so if Plague finds the crystal or God's chosen that's it then we lose?" asked Dean.

No one bothered to answer this and Dean looked around the room in shock and disbelief. He brushed off Castiel's hand and stood. He stood a little to fast and wobbled on his feet. Castiel got up behind him and placed a placating arm on the center of his back to help steady him.

Dean turned his head and gave a grateful smile to the angel in thanks, which Castiel returned in kind. He turned back to everyone, walked over to stand in front of Serenity, and locked eyes with the guardian.

"Listen to me ok just listen," Dean, pleaded with the guardian, "Me and Sam and Bobby have fought against countless odds, and we have always come up on top. Nothing ever keeps us down, and if your going to let your sister potentially win this and just give up then you don't deserve the name of guardian. I am going to help you and I promise you that one way or another were going to find the crystal, find your chosen one, and stop Plague."

Serenity smiled gently at Dean's enthusiasm, leaned over, and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you Dean," she responded softly, "And I can assure you were not giving up we just have to work harder."

At that point, another soft swishing of the wind signaled another arrival. Dean turned around and saw Kiwana and Gabriel standing in the kitchen this time. Serenity lowered her hand and stared at the two newcomers.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, notta, zip," replied Gabriel walking into the living room, turning a chair around and sitting upon it backwards.

Serenity frowned at this and looked at Kiwana to confirm it. Kiwana sighed and walked closer, "I'm sorry Serenity but Gabriel is telling the truth, the ones we checked out to weren't carrying it."

Serenity sighed and nodded her head. Dean turned worried eyes on the guardian. He couldn't exactly describe it but he felt a connection to her that he had never felt before, not a romantic one more of a brotherly type of love towards her. This was absurd when he thought about it considering that he had only just met her and all but, it seemed to not change anything.

"It's not over till the fat lady sings and Sam hasn't yet Serena so were not done on this," Dean said confidently.

Serenity gave him a long look then threw her head back and a loud, melodious laughter peeled out of her throat.

"Thank you Dean," Serenity said after a while getting her voice back, even the others had to lightly chuckle at this except for Castiel who simply rolled his eyes. "Just don't let your brother hear that you called him that ok?"

Dean winked at her and replied with, "No promises."

"So now what?" asked Lolita turning to Serenity.

Serenity looked at everyone in the room, "For now we keep our eyes and ears open, but I think we should focus on something that we do know is happening right now, and that is Eve."

Dean frowned at this, "Well she hasn't been around since that one time," Dean said.

Serenity nodded, "Yes that's true Dean but it's only a matter of time before she makes a new appearance."

Just then, the back door opened and a pair of feet tromped into the kitchen putting down grocery bags. Bobby turned around and stared at everyone standing around his living room.

"What? Was I supposed to pick up party stuff for a huge jamboree or something?" he asked them all.

"Nah were just regrouping Bobby," explained Dean.

"Speak for yourselves, can I go raid a candy store now?" asked Gabriel from the couch, "I've helped enough for right now and you guys know how to get a hold of me so with that see ya later kids."

With that, Gabriel disappeared in a great flap of wings. Balthazar finished off the last of his wine in his glass and smacked his lips lightly together.

"I believe that's my cue to hightail it as well darlings," said Balthazar grinning at them all. "Don't worry though I'll keep my ears and eyes out to and contact some people and see if we can get this show on the road."

Balthazar disappeared and only Castiel remained of the angels. Dean turned to stare at his angel in slight concern. Castiel looked as if he was thinking deeply about something or something was eating away at him. Just when Dean was going to answer another rustle of wind sounded throughout the room and a stumble and cursing followed it. Dean turned and there standing in the kitchen were Sam and Sasha. Sasha was soaked through though and Sam looked like he had gone for a couple of rounds with a blender and lost spectacularly. Sasha bent double and gasped while Sam grabbed a piece of his shirt and attempted to stem the blood flow from some of his cuts.

"What the hell happened to you two?" asked Bobby. Serenity stared at the two with her eyebrows raised and Kiwana looked as if she was trying not to laugh aloud at Sasha.

Sasha glared at the room, "Stupid fucking witches, and their bloody fucking spells."

At this Kiwana couldn't control herself anymore and burst out laughing practically falling on the ground from the force of her laughter. Sasha turned and sent her a hard glare. Suddenly, before any of them could react, Kiwana's hair caught on fire. She stopped laughing and shrieked running around patting her head trying to get the fire out.

"Lolita," Serenity said and Lolita raised her hand a bucket of water seemed to dump out of nowhere and drench Kiwana head to foot. The fire disappeared and Kiwana stood there looking moody, her hair drooping from its own wet weight now. The two guardians glared at one another.

"Girls enough please we already have enough problems then you two tearing at each other again," Serenity pleaded with them, "So how did the umm witch hunt go?"

Sasha turned her gaze back to Serenity, "Blood fantastic, she got pissed at me and my fire power so she drenched me," Sasha explained, "Don't you just love witches."

Sam got up from the floor grabbed a dish towel and put some pressure on one of his more nastier cuts, "Point is we stopped her," he said.

"Well that's good to hear at least," answered Serenity, "Sam don't worry about the cuts the girls can help you with those."

Sam nodded his head and Sasha asked, "Did you guys find anything at all?"

Serenity sighed, "Unfortunately no, but we may have a theory thanks to Balthazar."

Sasha snorted and muttered, "Oh perfect a theory from Balthazar."

Kiwana glared darkly at Sasha, "Like you're any better?"

Sasha turned around to round on the other guardian and Serenity snapped out, "Enough!"

The two stopped and pretended as if they weren't going to do anything in the first place to each other.

"As I was saying before you two got here we should focus on Eve now for the time being and try to figure out what she wants with Dean," stated Serenity pulling another book from the shelves.

"What did Balthazar say about his theory on the crystal?" asked Sam.

"He said that the crystal and the chosen one may be together right now so that we need to find either of them and quickly, long story short," answered Lolita.

Sam nodded his head and Sasha muttered angrily, "That's fantastic."

Bobby looked around the room, "Well I hope you all aren't going to have a slumber party here for the night and if you are some of you are going to have to make do with the floor."

"Don't worry about that Bobby we don't plan on staying," answered Glacia.

"We don't?" asked Sasha turning to look at Glacia puzzled.

"No you girls are going to go around and try to gather as much info as we can get on Eve, which means any books and try to talk to the alphas as much as possible, but be polite to them please we don't need another feud going on," Serenity explained.

Sasha huffed out in irritation but otherwise nodded with the rest of them and in one great wave of power; they all disappeared from the room.

"I think I'm gonna lie down then," Dean said, "For some reason I'm exhausted."

"Your sick Dean that's why," answered Serenity, "Try to get some rest and the rest of us will keep searching."

Dean nodded and grabbed onto Cass's hand and dragged him towards the couch. Cass sat on a chair next to Dean and helped him get comfortable on the small makeshift bed. Within minutes Dean had drifted off and Castiel stayed by his bedside all night lightly gripping his hand in a strong comforting embrace, as he stared at Dean with a sad look in his eyes.

~x~

**1 Week Later**

~x~

So far nothing, they had searched countless books, the girls, the other two angels constantly came in to make reports, and still there was nothing that seemed to point them in the right direction. Or for that matter how to get rid of Eve.

Dean still lay on the couch. He was still being violently sick and it was getting to the point where he couldn't even move anymore. His body wouldn't keep down any kind of food and he was becoming badly dehydrated from this. His throat constantly hurt and it felt as if his body couldn't make up its mind whether it wanted to be hot or cold anymore. His stomach kept on twisting painfully and sometimes Castiel needed to knock Dean out since his pain was so great that he couldn't fall asleep naturally.

Castiel stared down at Dean, his eyes reflecting his great sorrow. Once vibrant blue eyes were now clouded with worry and sadness at seeing his strong hunter this way. He was wasting away right in front of him and no matter what Castiel tried; he couldn't seem to help Dean.

As for Dean, the nightmares still plagued him. It had gotten to the point where the assailant would grab him and in the dreams would rape him violently. At one point, he thought he recognized the voice and the eyes but at the next second the image and recognition was scattered and he was lost again to the dreams until he could wake.

Dean didn't know anymore what was worse. Being awake or being asleep. Awake his body was plagued with physical pain beyond imagining but asleep he was emotionally ripped apart from the dreams. Either way he couldn't win and he still felt afraid of Cass at times.

He would often reflect on the dreams that he had to try to make the ends meet but he still couldn't understand. Every time he tried to grasp at a stray thought it was as if it floated away from him and the harder he tried the faster it would go. He had a feeling that those dreams held the answer to what was wrong with him now but for the life of him, he couldn't recall what was going on. His mind was cloudy on the details and at the same time Dean didn't want to admit it aloud or remember because that would be conceding that it had really happened.

Dean could tell when Sam and Bobby looked at him the worry and fear in their gazes. Dean knew that it was killing them to see him like this but for the life of him he didn't understand where it was coming from anymore than they did.

Cass gently rubbed Dean's back keeping him steady as he held the bucket below him so that he could rid his stomach of any contents that he had managed to keep down. After he was finished, Castiel lightly wiped his face and placed the bucket away. He lightly propped Dean back on all the pillows and pulled the blankets around him again.

Dean looked to Cass with eyes that used to sparkle brilliantly with life now dull from the never-ending pain and sickness.

"Thanks Cass," Dean managed to voice out even though it killed his throat to say just those two word and his voice was raspy.

"Shh Dean conserve your strength, there's no need to thank me for this," answered Castiel back.

"Am I gonna die Cass?" Dean asked the angel staring at him with blank eyes.

Castiel stared back at the hunter, sadness, and despair clouding his gaze.

"No Dean you're not going to die I won't let you, not like this, not right now," Castiel answered his voice sounding choked. Bobby and Sam sat in the kitchen and tried to give the two as much privacy as they could.

Dean smiled faintly at the angel, "Alright Cass because me and you have only just begun and it would be a shame to split us up."

Castiel gave a faint smile back to Dean, "Agreed."

At that moment, the sound of heels walked into the room and Serenity was standing in the doorway that led to the front door.

"Dean we need to talk, Cass you can stay here," Serenity replied softly. She gazed at the two sadly, from where she stood. As the week had gone by Serenity came to call Castiel, Cass just as Dean did. She looked towards the kitchen at Bobby and Sam, "You two better come here as well I think this is something that you all need to hear."

Sam and Bobby exchanged puzzled looks and got up to go into the living room.

"What's wrong girl?" asked Bobby, "If it's about Dean then-"

"It is but it's probably not what you're expecting," answered Serenity staring back to Dean.

Dean looked at her the best he could, "What's going on?"

Serenity sighed, "I should have probably said this a week ago Dean when this all first started to happen but I thought that maybe their was a slight chance that I was wrong and it was just the flu but now I don't think so and that my original idea was right all along."

Dean frowned at the guardian, "Spit it out Serena I can't take this kind of suspense right now."

"Dean I don't know how to tell you this but," started Serenity, "I think you're pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah i know one of you guys already called it ;) sorry couldnt resist lol so a longer chapter again that i hope you guys enjoyed!


	26. A Dam Breaks

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter is actually fairly short compared to all my other one's that I have written recently, but ehh that's cool. So anyways there are a couple of things i would like to address this way. So on with that.

"**Somone who likes this**": I'm glad that you like the story that makes me happy :) but, and i'm not trying to be rude here or anything, i probably wont change the title of the story X) it's been like that since chapter one and it will most likely stay that way. lol whether it's right or wrong.

"**ir**": glad you like the story to, but you know what? im fine with havin horrible grammar ;) besides i don't write these stories just to be hounded on for that. i write them for my personal enjoyement and others, you're telling me something that i've known for a very long time. obviously though it doesn't really matter to you because you keep reading it or that's how i see it anyways :) thanks though i think...anyways glad your enjoying it!

"**Anon**": hmmmm what can i say about you? well you gave me a lot to think on and i may take some of your advice into consideration, seriously. i like that you enjoyed it at least and that you think its new. Ok so on with the bad then. I'm gonna say this right now sometimes Dean does legit strike me as a hormonal, hypocritical teenager and when i started this story i had just finished watching the last season and was kinda pissed. X) needless to say i was angry at him and that bled through to my story i guess. but like i've said before in my other stories things DO get better, i know shocking right? :p and you'll see a change i think in the last half of this story. i don't really know how to address you're second bad comment but that i'll let slide. and the third one...well if you're offering to be a reader ;) honestly the reason for that is i just don't have the time myself to always go through my stories. i used to but not so much anymore so whatever i have done i'll update it as soon as i can. i use word to write all my documents and just go off of that. i'm no where near a perfectionist especially with grammar and all that jazz, but i at least try to have it so its readable and obviously it is.

My last comment is just directed to all you guys in general i guess. You all obviously like the story, even though you go on about grammar or something is spelled wrong, or something else etc so im just going to continue doing what it is i do best with this. i did not take any of your comments to heart so there's no hurt feelings here :p but i appreciate the honesty and the criticism. i'll keep an eye out for spelling or grammar but don't quote me on that cause i'll most likely just go back to how i like to write or how i'm comfortable with it, and the beauty of this place is this. if it bugs you THAT BADLY you don't have to read :p but thanks for reading as far as you have then, if thats the case!

Also to all the other people that have taken an interest with this story from the relative start or who are new to this whole thing thank you for the support! i'm glad i kept this story going in the end and i hope you guys at least enjoy it! now like i said higher up, short chapter X) if it helps though i'm gonna have another one uploaded mmmm lets say by saturday or sunday! toodles! and enjoy! :D and thanks for all the reviews! THANKS :D and the criticism to!

* * *

><p>Dean stared at Serenity in complete shock and disbelief. Did she just say that he was pregnant? No, no that couldn't be right. Dean frowned deeply at this piece of news. The others in the room were likewise stunned into complete silence. They stared at Serenity with wide eyes and mouths slightly parted in surprise. Castiel looked at Dean and Dean made eye contact with the angel.<p>

Castiel's eyes held disbelief, sadness, and was that some fear? Dean lifted a hand and gently placed it on Castiel's hand that lied on the couch beside his body. The angel jumped at the touch and looked down at their hands together. It looked to Dean that the angel did not even seem to be realizing his surroundings and what was being said around him.

"Wait how is that exactly possible?" asked Sam after a tense couple of minutes.

Serenity looked to Sam, "When an angel has intercourse with a human it's possible that the human will end up pregnant from the encounter."

Sam frowned even more at this piece of news; "But Dean's a guy-" he started to say but trailed off as Serenity shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if the human is male or female," Serenity replied, "As long as the intercourse takes place there is a chance. Females are more susceptible for obvious reasons but it can also happen to males, though the cases are extremely rare."

Dean frowned and looked away from Castiel's captivating blue-eyed stare that seemed to be looking through him, he shivered at that, "I'm not pregnant," Dean stated adamantly.

The people in the room turned and stared at the hunter, "Dean if Serenity says that she thinks you are-" Sam started to reply but Dean overrode him completely.

"Look I'm not pregnant! I don't know where the hell you're getting your facts Serenity but I'm not pregnant ok?" Dean huffed out angrily.

Serenity leveled him with a cool glance, "Dean I've been watching you this past week carefully and watching for the signs. At first I didn't want to admit it to myself but I see now that there is no choice in the matter we have to address this immediately."

"What makes you so sure it's a mini cupid inside me exactly?" asked Dean frowning at her, still trying to believe that this was not happening. In his head his mind was spinning out of control and at any minute he would likely faint.

Serenity sighed quietly, "You forget Dean that I am extremely old compared to you and that I have witnessed this before on Earth."

"What's that exactly supposed to mean?" asked Bobby.

"I was around when the first Nephilim were born and believe me Dean they had the exact same symptoms as you," Serenity stated confidently.

Dean stared at Serenity in fear, but he would never admit that aloud.

"What exactly are the symptoms?" Sam asked Serenity since Dean seemed stunned into silence at the revelation that he was most likely carrying the next Nephilistic child the world had seen in thousands of years.

Serenity leaned against Bobby's desk and stared at Sam now, she crossed her arms over her chest, "Basically everything Dean has been going through the past week. The sickness, his constant temperature fluctuations, his loss of appetite, when he complains of abdomen pains, which are severely intense. All of those are signs that point to an angelic child."

Slowly Dean started getting flashbacks as Serenity was explaining all of this. He was back in that small cell, with the footprints edging closer and closer to the door. As soon as it opened, someone stepped inside but their body was shrouded in darkness, which made it impossible to identify.

He could remember the horrible pain as he was penetrated and a deep voice above him, mocking him, as he was raped. He remembered after some time of trying to fight him off, laying there and letting it happen. At that point, he had blanked out, numbing his mind and sinking further and further into himself in an effort to escape the physical and emotional abuse that was being dealt to him.

Vaguely he remembered a voice shouting out to him that it wasn't him. Who wasn't who though? Every time Dean tried to remember what his assailant looked like he would be plagued with horrendous headaches and the memory would slip through his mind like water through hands. He frowned at this thought again and tried to focus again on the person from his memory. He could feel the headache starting to come on as he thought more and more of the angel, then suddenly the head lifted in his memories and looked down at him. Dean saw a pair of deep ocean blue eyes staring down at him. Suddenly his headache exploded and Dean screamed in pain.

Castiel started at Dean's exclamation beside him. The other's in the room jumped to and stared at Dean who seemed to be producing the noise. Dean screamed loudly, the pain in his head threatening to burst.

Serenity quickly walked over and tried to help soothe the agitated hunter, Castiel as well both trying to offer him any kind of comfort that they could. Dean wasn't responding to either of their advances though.

"Please make it stop! My god my head is just pounding! Please make it stop!" Dean shouted finally through his screams.

Serenity stared at Castiel in determination and somewhat fear, "Cass you have to knock him out right now! Something's wrong and he is in a lot of pain. The only way were going to be able to help him is if we make him sleep," Serenity stated clearly and forcefully to the stunned angel beside her.

Castiel stared at Serenity then looked down at Dean. He was writhing on the couch under their hold. It took all of Serenity's strength to hold him while Castiel tried not to put to much pressure on the hunter and crush him. He quickly removed one of his hands and lightly touched Dean on the forehead with his pointer finger. Instantly Dean slumped on the couch and his screams died out.

Serenity released Dean's body from her grasp and straightened up, looking at the angel. Castiel seemed to be lost in thought as he stared down at Dean's lifeless and emotionless body. Even asleep, he still appeared ravaged by a sickness. Now they understood that Dean did not actually have the flu, or some other human virus, he was pregnant with an angelic baby.

Castiel sighed wearily and turned slightly away from the hunter. Gabriel had told him earlier about what had happened to the hunter but he did not fully take into account that something like this may happen. Sure, he knew about the Nephilim but they had not been seen in thousands of years. Castiel walked out of the room towards Bobby's back porch and sat down on the steps.

After a few short minutes, he heard the door open behind him again and Serenity walked out, silently taking the spot to his right. She said nothing and the two of them watched the sun set in the distance in companionable silence. Castiel folded his hands in his lap and turned to face the guardian sitting next to him.

"What do I do?" he asked her quietly.

"What do you mean about that?" Serenity asked Castiel just as quietly, not looking at the angel.

"About Dean," Castiel replied in a dejected voice, "I already knew about what had happened to him with Raphael."

Serenity nodded not saying anything yet to the dejected angel. Castiel looked at her and gleaned something from the way she was not answering him. 'She knew,' Castiel thought to himself silently within his mind.

"You knew," he vocalized aloud to her. Serenity looked at Castiel for the first time since stepping outside to sit with him.

She nodded slowly to the angel, "I figured as much."

"How?" asked Castiel his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Honestly it's some what simple," Serenity started to explain. "You see I knew he couldn't be pregnant with your child. He is way to sick. Even the human mothers who carried angelic babies did not get as ill as him. Sure, they had the normal pregnancy symptoms just heightened but they were bearable. Dean unfortunately in this, is just biting off more than he can chew," Serenity explained to the angel.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Castiel afraid to hear the guardians answer.

"I'm saying Cass that I'm afraid Dean may not survive this, and that just sends me over the edge to," Serenity sadly answered. Her eyes became misted over with tears that refused to fall and her cheeks turned red and blotchy.

"No, no this can't be happening not now, not after everything," Castiel mourned into his hands. Serenity leaned into the grieving angel and placed her head gently on his shoulder.

"Cass don't give up yet, Dean's a fighter and something tells me he's gonna tough it out just you wait and see," Serenity replied confidently.

"Your right Serenity I just need to have faith that everything will work out for the best," Castiel replied sadly.

"Or even better than faith," Serenity claimed standing up on the step, Castiel looking up at her, "Do something. Help me get Dean out of this I know if I and you think up something we can get that guy out of this hole in the mud."

Castiel smiled gently at the guardian's enthusiasm and stood up next to her.

"Agreed Serenity, I'll do everything in my power to help him," Castiel stated confidently. Serenity beamed at the angel and nodded to him, tears starting to fall from her eyes and leave tracks down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Sam stepped out to meet them both. He had a somewhat panicked, crazed look in his eyes and pale like a ghost. Serenity and Castiel immediately looked to the younger Winchester in puzzled apprehension.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Castiel in his deep commanding voice.

Sam pointed back over his shoulder from where he had come from, "It's Dean. For some reason he woke up a lot sooner than we all thought Cass and I don't know he seems eerily calm."

Serenity and Castiel frowned at what Sam told them and walked to the door. They all stepped back inside, walking into the living room. Dean was sitting up on the couch all on his own, Bobby standing next to him.

"Are you sure you're ok Dean?" asked Bobby.

"I'm fine Bobby really it's ok," Dean comforted the older hunter. Bobby sighed and turned at the sound of their footsteps approaching. He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and turned back to his desk.

"Dean why are-"Castiel started to ask the hunter but Dean shook his head. Castiel cut off midsentence and looked at the hunter in mild confusion.

"I remember Cass," Dean replied.

"Remember what?" Castiel asked a slight hesitation in his voice.

"I remember what happened to me and who did it," Dean replied firmly a hard glint settling in his eyes. His demeanor took on an icy chill, his jaw set tight.

Serenity looked to Castiel, slight fear shining in her eyes. Castiel did not bother looking at her or anyone else in the room, who were throwing him curious and puzzled looks at this. Castiel sighed and took a few more steps into the living room.

"May I have a few moments to talk to Dean privately? This cannot wait," Castiel stated in a tired voice.

Sam, Bobby, and Serenity all nodded and quietly left the room. Silently the back door closed on their retreating backs and Castiel turned back to stare at Dean intently. Dean stared right back at the angel tears almost cascading down his cheeks.

"Why?" Dean croaked out. That one word alone tore at Castiel's heartstrings. He grabbed a chair and dragged it so that he could sit near enough to Dean.

"I think we need to talk Dean about a lot of things," Castiel stated quietly, "And it's about time that we did."

* * *

><p>AN: like i said short chapter :p i kinda did it on purpose though i wanted to devote the Cass and Dean talk to like it's own seperate chapter so i just cut this one short and tide any of you who are keeping up with it like crazy till the weekend! :)


	27. Sometimes Shit Happens

**A/N:** Hey guys! Ok as I said before heres the next chapter :D i hope you guys enjoy it! umm ok i'm gonna address with Dean being pregnant and all right now. By now you all realize that he is pregnant with Raphael's kid. Now i'm just gonna say this **DON'T RUSH INTO ANY SUDDEN THOUGHTS OR JUDGEMENTS YET**, believe me you may like where this all ends up in the end :p so just give it a chance! that's all i ask! Thanks guys and i hope you enjoy this! it's longer than the last chapter for sure! :)

* * *

><p>Castiel stared at Dean, his blue eyes clouded by sorrow, and anger. The usual bright sparkle and color that graced his ocean blue eyes constantly had vanished to this dullness. Dean stared at him with suspicion and wariness; his eyes narrowed slightly looking at the angel sitting before him. Castiel tried to reach out to touch their hands together, and Dean recoiled away from the possible connection that Castiel tried to initiate between them. Castiel paused, his hands advance to the hunter, holding it midair from Dean. He sighed and retracted his hand placing it with his other in his lap, refusing to look at Dean.<p>

"Dean," Castiel hesitantly tried to initiate their conversation, but Dean shook his head slightly. Castiel stared at the hunter, his eyes becoming darker in sorrow.

"Just tell me why Cass," Dean pleaded gently, "I mean I'm at a complete loss here man. Part of me is screaming that it wasn't you and I want to believe that but I don't even fully understand what happened when I was held captive with Gabriel because of Raphael."

Castiel frowned puzzled cocking his head slightly to the side, "Dean do you think that I would rape you?"

Dean's head rose quickly, making him wince at the quick change of angle, and his neck protesting with a hot burning at the base.

"No! Cass! Well I'm just so confused to be honest," Dean, admitted looking down at his lap covered in the horribly patterned blanket he had been using the past week. Dean could feel his face heat up, the shamefulness and embarrassment of the situation dawning on the hunter. Dean looked back up to Castiel seeing the angel just as upset about all of this just as much if not more so than he was.

"Cass man I know deep inside that you wouldn't do anything to harm me; really I do," Dean reassured the angel who was looking more and more traumatized by the minute, "but I need to know that that was Raphael."

Castiel stared deeply into Dean's green, hazel orbs scrutinizing the hunter very carefully and thoroughly. Finally, Castiel nodded at Dean slowly, and hesitantly.

"I'll tell you what I have come to understand myself Dean," Castiel replied seriously.

Dean frowned at the angel his eyebrows furrowing in complete confusion.

"Cass what are you saying?" Dean asked the angel in complete bafflement, "someone told you something about this already? How is that even possible?"

Castiel looked down at his hands situated still calmly on his lap. He looked back up to Dean, "Gabriel has informed me of these unfortunate consequences."

Dean leveled Castiel with a hard glare his eyes turning flinty and a glimmer shining from within them.

"Are you telling me that that prick with wings told you about this before I even fully remembered?" Dean demanded an answer from Castiel. Dean's voice had taken a hard edge no longer the calm yet upset voice of just a couple seconds ago.

Castiel wanted to flinch at this angry tone coming from Dean, but instead squared his shoulders and stared at Dean directly in the eyes.

"Yes Dean that is exactly what happened," Castiel, replied confidently.

Dean stared at the angel completely flabbergasted by this.

"Did it not occur to him at all that maybe this was my decision when to let you know what happened to me?" asked Dean furious at the archangel for this complete breach of trust. Maybe he did not remember what had happened to him earlier, but something this personal deserved to be heard to Castiel by him not someone else's way. "I mean Cass this is a bit personal, and I wish I could have been the one to tell you this."

Castiel sighed at Dean's response to all of this, "Dean if he had not told me about this I would have been completely unprepared to deal with this now, and at a complete loss as to what to do."

Dean opened, and closed his mouth a few times. Finally, he closed it for good and nodded his head at his angel.

"Yeah you're right Cass," Dean admitted to him, "it's just I know how we both feel about the other, and I just kind of wish that I had been the one to tell you something as personal as this."

Castiel reached over slowly again, tentatively, in case Dean decided that he did not want the angel touching him earlier. To his amazement Dean allowed the physical contact, he even turned his hand right side up and gripped Castiel's hand in his own. Dean gave a small, slow smile at the angel in encouragement. Castiel hesitantly returned the smile. Dean leaned over slowly and gently placed his forehead against Castiel's. The angel relaxed into the gesture; closing his eyes at the feeling of Dean being open with him, and allowing the kind gesture.

"What are we going to do about this though Cass?" asked Dean.

Castiel opened his eyes and stared at Dean quietly. For a few minutes, he did not answer, and then he lifted his head slightly away from Dean's. Stretching up he lightly placed a kiss in the center of Dean's forehead. Dean froze at the attention that Cass was paying him; yet he found that he craved more of the special treatment. He wanted Cass's lips on him; he loved the warm, soft feeling of them against his skin. Distantly, Dean recalled the memory of when they sat outside of Pandora's museum on that bench. Cass's lips on his were, for lack of a better term, heavenly. The soft suppleness of them moving under Dean's coaxing had made Dean's heart soar.

Dean had not realized that he had closed his eyes. He opened them, and met Castiel's amused expression staring back at him. Castiel's blue eyes this time were dancing with mirth and happiness. Dean could not help but chuckle at this.

"Dean I am going to help you through this, trust me," Castiel stated adamantly, "Raphael did this to you, but I am not allowing you to quit on me now that I have you."

Dean gulped nervously at Castiel's possessive tone. However, even though he had nerves at that particular tone he also felt his stomach come alive with butterflies, and a heat creep into his belly that he had not felt in years. Dean sighed; his body was weary from the continuous sickness, but at the same time, he felt some strength had returned to him.

"Cass did you?-"Dean started to ask, but at Castiel's secretive smile he smirked at the angel, "You sly dog; you gave me some of your mojo."

Castiel shrugged, "I hate to see you in pain Dean; I assumed that that was obvious."

Dean laughed lightly at the angel's always-blunt honesty.

"What is so amusing Dean?" asked Castiel genuinely confused about Dean's amusement. This made Dean laugh harder. He clapped his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Forget it Cass it's not important, but what is, is the both of us and our relationship," Dean replied to Castiel, "I'm just worried Cass that you're going to think of me as damaged goods or something stupid like that."

Castiel frowned at this analogy and shook his head, "Dean you're perfect just the way you are; whenever we are apart you are always on my mind."

Dean smiled gently at Castiel's honesty showing through again. Times like these made Dean happy that he had the angel. Sure, he was good in a fight, and with lore and knowledge, but this was his strongest suit; funny thing was the angel probably did not even realize it. Then Dean frowned again; his hand travelling to rest above his abdomen. Castiel watched as Dean's hand rested above his middle, and sighed.

"Dean this does not change anything," Castiel insisted to the hunter in an effort to soothe him, "we will figure a way out of this."

"What are we going to do about this Cass?" Dean asked pleadingly to the angel, "I mean, I don't want to have Raphael's winged babies, and I don't think I'm ready."

Castiel got up from the chair that he perched on, and sat next to Dean, "One thing at a time Dean. First we'll figure this whole thing out with Eve and now the baby, and then we shall work on me and you."

"But-"Dean attempted to voice objections, but Castiel raised his finger and placed it gently onto Dean's lips to have them stop talking.

"Dean one focus at a time here; otherwise, we are all going to be overwhelmed," Castiel insisted to the hunter.

Dean nodded his head and took a large breath of air in slowly exhaling it from his nostrils. He shuddered as the chills swept through his body, numbing his muscles.

Castiel witnessed the hunters discomfort and gently tucked him back in forcing him to lie back down.

"Dean I want you to remain calm; this will all work out in the end I promise you that," Castiel insisted to Dean.

Dean chuckled roughly, "Thanks Cass, but you really shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

Castiel frowned at this statement, and looked down at Dean in utter confusion.

"I am not making you a false promise Dean, I mean what I said," Castiel insisted to Dean.

"Whatever," Dean replied smirking up at Castiel, "get down here will ya?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side; slowly he leaned down so his and Dean's heads were level together.

"What is the-"Castiel started to ask, but at that moment Dean leaned up with the last of his remaining strength, and sealed his lips over Castiel's.

Castiel jolted in shock; otherwise remaining in place. His heart seemed to stop at the feeling of Dean's lips against his own. Contrary to Dean, feeling cold, his lips felt incredibly warm and moist against his.

Dean lightly moved his lips under Castiel's, his eyes shut to take in the experience. Castiel had not closed his eyes unlike Dean, and witnessed the hunters starting discomfort. He knew that it most likely had nothing to do with him per say, but in fact had everything to do with Raphael. Gently Castiel pried Dean away from him, and waited for Dean to open his eyes and look at him.

Slowly, Dean opened his eyes and stared at the angel before him. Gulping hard in his throat Dean smiled weakly at Castiel.

"Sorry Cass," Dean said quietly, "I didn't realize that I still had issues, but their not about you at all!"

Castiel nodded, "I know Dean, it's because Raphael took on my persona when he performed that disgraceful act. You do not hate me; it just will take you time for you to come to terms with everything, and until that all transpires Dean I fully intend to help you along the way; as long as you will allow me to."

"Of course I want you around me Cass," Dean exclaimed vehemently from the couch, "just because that uber dick did this doesn't mean that I don't want you around."

Castiel nodded at Dean's exclamation, "Alright Dean, but that's enough for today. Right now I want you to rest and keep up your strength while we figure this entire problem out."

Dean nodded at the angel; smiling gently at Castiel as his eyes closed. After a few short minutes, light snores could be heard coming from the hunter, and Castiel realized that he had actually listened to him and drifted off to sleep.

The angel smiled down at Dean; walking back through the kitchen he found Sam, Bobby, and Serenity sitting outside on the porch where he had just been minutes ago. They looked up to him as soon as he stepped outside. Castiel smiled comfortingly at all of them.

"He's alright," Castiel informed his silent audience.

"Are you alright though Cass?" asked Sam eyes showing curiosity and slight fear at the angel.

Castiel nodded in answer to Sam's question, "Yes Sam I am alright, and so is your brother; we talked and things seem to be shaping up."

Sam nodded and smiled at the angel glad that things appeared still to be well with the two.

"That's swell and all but I would really appreciate to be let back into my house," Bobby replied sarcastically, "Besides the research isn't gonna do itself and we have another big problem to deal with now."

With that, Bobby got up from the porch and walked to the door; opening it, he stepped inside, Sam following closely behind him. That left Serenity and Castiel quietly still on the porch. Serenity smiled at Castiel; gently she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Cass," Serenity said, "everything will work out believe me."

Castiel nodded to the guardian, "I hope you're right Serenity."

~x~

**1 week later**

~x~

"There's absolutely dick squat in these books about Eve or an abnormal, "heavenly," because a dick raped you pregnancy," Dean exclaimed chucking a book down onto the table beside the couch.

It had been one week since Castiel and Dean had had their talk in the living room. Since then Dean had grown exponentially stronger. Serenity claimed that he had gotten through the first week and as long as he could hit the one-month mark, he would be all right. Well…as all right as someone could be in his predicament. Dean's strength had started to return to him, now he could walk around the house, and no longer did he look as if he was about to die on the couch.

Castiel was glad for the change in Dean's physical appearance. At least the hunter was not in any immediate danger of dyeing. Yet it seemed that as soon as Dean retained some of his energy he became, for lack of a better word, emotional. The pregnancy was starting to change Dean's emotional levels slightly. It was a little too early to witness his stomach rounding, but in due time that would change to.

"Moooood swings," Sasha sang from the corner of the room, "don't you love those little swings in your personality that makes you go AWOL?"

Dean glared at Sasha from the couch, "Well if you find this so hilarious why don't me and you trade places and see who gets the last laugh?"

Sasha scoffed at this idea, "Hells naw," Sasha smirked at Dean, "besides you're entertaining me enough as it is Dean; best to watch these things from the outside."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she flipped through another book on the table Sam typing on his laptop across from her on the small kitchen table. Bobby sat behind his desk as usual; immersed in another book that may potentially help them. So far nothing, but they retained hope.

Castiel had stepped out for a while; choosing to look in different locations for some new information that could potentially help them. Glacia, Lolita, Kiwana, Gabriel, and Balthazar, also made aware of these new circumstances were exhausting any available resource to figure out a solution. So far, their weeklong search had been for naught, and no new useful leads had turned up.

"I hate to admit it and all," Bobby proclaimed suddenly, "but Dean may be right about this fellas, none of my books have anything to do with these new problems that were facing. Above all we don't even know what Eve is really up to, but our best hunch is that it has something to do with our little pregnant friend here."

Sasha snorted at Bobby's stab at Dean. Glaring at her Dean chucked a book at Sasha, which she promptly ducked the book thudding to the floor after hitting the wall behind her.

Bobby turned to Dean his cheeks turning red. Dean gulped at the angry look Bobby was scorching him.

"Dean do you have any eighteenth century lore that you can just pull out of your ass if something happens to that book?" asked Bobby to the hunter. Meanwhile, Sasha was attempting not to burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Umm no," Dean responded with hesitantly his cheeks coloring slightly in shame.

"Then do me a favor Dean and do not throw the books ok?" asked Bobby.

Dean nodded at him; quietly reaching over placing another book on the table. He glanced over at Sasha who just winked at him this time. Dean rolled his eyes, and hoisted himself up into a standing position. He walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just going for a walk around the yard," Dean informed everyone in the house.

Serenity looked up at this piece of news suspicion, and fear clouding her normally bright and vibrant green eyes.

Dean sighed, "Look I know what you're gonna say Serenity and seriously I need some me time," Dean insisted to her, "besides if I have to look at Sasha's smug face for another hour I think I may hurl."

With that he stomped out of the house; closing the door gently behind him. The last words he heard before the door clicked shut were, "Good job Sasha!"

"What? What did I do?"

Dean laughed silently to himself walking off the porch steps. He lightly started to walk around the yard, occasionally he would stop to look at an old car that lay heaped in a twisted metal mess with other cars. Dean stuck his hands deeply in his jacket pockets and walked over to where his own baby stood idly parked.

At the sight of her Dean's, face split into a wide grin. He had not driven his baby in weeks. Her jet-black body sat under the moonlight, gleaming in the moons rays. Dean could remember, almost feel, her rumbling under him as he would start her. He longed to be back on the road hunting in her just as she was intended.

Dean walked over to the Impala; stopping suddenly at hearing the soft crunch of gravel on feet. He spun around, at the same time unsheathing a knife concealed in the waistband of his jeans. Dean did a double take at the sight that greeted his eyes; standing before him was Eve.

Eve smiled a long slow smile at the hunter, "Why hello there Dean, long time no see."

Dean gave Eve a blank eyed stare, his mouth set into a hard thin line.

"I would get the hell out of here if I were you," Dean responded in a strong confident voice.

Eve took a leisurely step closer to him, making Dean take a step back, cocking her head to the side, "And why would I do something like that Dean?"

"Cause Sasha is here, and you practically flew out of here like a bat out of hell last time; so scram," Dean responded commandingly.

Eve laughed at this display of macho bravoes, "Dean I'm not leaving; besides I came here for you in the first place."

Dean frowned at this, "What do you exactly want with me?" he asked her; sweat began to build on his temple becoming slightly nervous at her continued presence.

Eve smirked and took another step closer to him, "I want to make the next monster out of that infant you're carrying inside of you right now Dean."

Dean stared in shock at Eve. His mouth opened and closed a few times; finally, he regained his thoughts in order, "How do you know?"

Eve scoffed at this, "I can practically smell it coming off of you, and it's an archangel's baby which would make it even more powerful," Eve explained trailing off in thought as she smirked evilly at his midriff.

Dean raised his knife higher in protection from her; to which Eve rolled her eyes.

"Please Dean as if that little needle will hurt me," Eve said.

Dean shrugged keeping the knife raised, "How, what, are you exactly gonna do to this kid?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Eve replied walking closer to him, they were only ten feet apart now, "besides it's not something you really need to worry about, and this is an ample opportunity to make the king of all beasts."

Dean lunged and tried to stab her. Deftly Eve knocked the knife out of his hand; it whizzed out of sight and he could hear it clatter somewhere against one of the cars. Eve threw Dean against the hood of the Impala, keeping him pinned there by a hand to his throat.

"Don't fight me Dean, this will be so much easier if you don't," Eve responded to the hunter as he tried to thrash his way out of her grasp. Eve raised her right hand and slowly lowered it to rest against his temple.

Lights flashed behind his eyes as soon as the skin of her hand and his made contact. Instantly he felt sick; before he blacked out he remembered shouting a silently in his mind, "Somebody help!" then he knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well? Sooooo was it ok? please tell me if you thought it was ok! and i hope i'm getting the characters hammered out better!


	28. Passionate Encounters

**A/N:** Hey guys! Ok sorry for you guys that have kept up with this story till now and have come to this story at some point! My life has been hectic lately and work has been super busy so I haven't had the time to get on the computer much and type out my stories unfortuantely :'(

I'm back now though and I intend to update at least every week if I can. So without further adoo (yeah ok not the correct spelling x) on with the chapter! I hope you guys like :D any spelling errors or gramatical errors are my bad etc etc so sorry XD

PS I am also updating my other story as well "**Thing's Aren't Always as the Seem**" as we speak and hopefully it'll be uploaded tomorrow probably :P enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Ugh what happened?' Dean thought in his mind. He scrunched his eyes even though they were still closed creating deep furrows across his forehead. Seriously, he had to stop frowning as much as he did otherwise he would be old with lines running across his forehead as deep as the Grand Canyon. Well, if he happened to get old in the kind of job he had.<p>

Dean was hesitant to move too much considering his whole body felt as if it had just gotten ran over by a semi travelling at 100 m/h. His head was pounding and his muscles were all either stiff, sore and some even felt as if they were ripped. He hoped that was not the case silently as that would be a bitch to deal with on top of everything else that he had going for him now.

To some extent, Dean did not want to open his eyes, as silently he was terrified of what might meet his gaze.

'Wait why am I terrified again,' Dean thought to himself. He paused his internal ranting and thought for a second; suddenly it came to him. 'Oh right Eve!'

Dean was hesitant to open his eyes and look upon his surroundings. He could still remember Eve grabbing him and slamming him against the car in a vice like grip; the immense pain that he had felt burning through his veins as if like liquid hot fire. Suddenly, Dean realized that he could not feel anything but the stiffness in his muscles and the pounding his head, as well as for some reason a dull ache in his abdomen.

Hesitatingly he opened his eyes into slight cracks, just barely enough to peer out at the room with the edges still slightly blurry from his eyelashes. Upon realizing that he was in one of Bobby's spare rooms upstairs did he fully open his eyes wide.

The room was sparsely furnished only the bed, wardrobe and a chair being the décor for the room. Dean peered around at the room until his eyes alighted on a tan-trench coated man standing at the window to the right hand side of his bed. Dean stared at Castiel and felt his palms get slightly sweaty. Castiel seemed to not have noticed that Dean was aware again and instead kept on staring out down at Bobby's garage.

Dean took a moment to study the angel; he appeared deep in thought with a far off look marring his featureless. Dean wondered what his friend was thinking at that moment and finally decided to make his presence known. Lightly he cleared his throat startling the angel into looking over towards him.

Dean gave a small smile towards the angel and slowly Castiel smiled back. He walked over to the bed and sat down on Dean's right hand side. Dean relaxed back into the pillows and silently watched the angel, curious as to what was troubling Cass. Castiel chewed his lower lip, his eyebrows scrunching in thought.

'He's so sexy,' Dean thought to himself in his head. Suddenly, blinking quickly he realized what he had just thought and his heart skipped a beat. He always knew that he was physically attracted to Castiel even though it took him just as long if not longer to fully accept that fact. Now staring at him Dean realized everything that he had missed out on.

Since Raphael had raped him and knocked him up to boot, he had not been very open towards the angel. He could see it in the way that Castiel would gaze at him from afar, with a longing and loving glance but Dean could never allow himself to take that leap after all that. As he reflected on it, a strong feeling of guilt, hurt and anger surfaced up in him. It was not just directed at Raphael though, no, it was directed at him as well. He had allowed himself to separate from Castiel, giving Raphael exactly what he had wanted, and in doing so not only hurt himself but Castiel as well.

Suddenly, Dean understood what he had to do, and knew he was ready for it; quickly reaching up he placed his hand on Castiel's right arm.

As soon as Castiel gathered up everything in his mind what he had wanted to say to Dean, he felt the hunters' hand touching his arm. Looking down Castiel stared at it then slowly looked up towards Dean lying on the bed. Dean gave him a small smile and swallowed hard at the deep penetrating stare of Castiel's.

"Dean?" Castiel inquired in a low husky voice.

Dean shook his head at Cass, mouthing no at the angel at the same time.

Castiel frowned slightly at the hunter, cocking his head slightly to the side as he stared at him, "Dean we need to talk…"

Before Castiel could finish his sentence though Dean quickly leaned up and captured the angel's sweet lips with his own. Castiel taken back and shocked opened his eyes wide in surprise.

Dean lightly massaged his lips against the angels. The soft, full lips under his made his heart soar. In his mind, he was instantly transported back to that time at the museum sitting in the garden on the bench when they had shared their first kiss. He remembered how they were somewhat care free and wanted desperately for some kind of normalcy in his life again with the angel.

Slowly Dean licked across the angel's lips enticing a startled gasp out of Castiel. Suddenly, something snapped inside Castiel and he quickly pushed Dean back down flat on his back quickly climbing over top of him.

The kiss became violent and passionate. Tongues slipping into each other's mouths as the temperature rose. Dean whimpered and bucked up into Castiel's hard body over his. In response, Castiel growled down at the hunter and lightly bit his lip. Dean gasped at this slightly rougher treatment and moaned in approval.

Castiel felt his pants becoming more and more restricted as him and Dean battled for dominance with their tongues. He could feel Dean under him becoming hard as he was. Even though he was new to these sensations, he knew everything about the human body and he knew what arousal was. Castiel ground down against the hunter forcing Dean to break their kiss, throw his head back, and moan loudly. Any louder and Sam and Bobby could potentially hear them.

Cass stared down at Dean as the angel gasped for breath. He was beautiful, his cheeks flushing from the lack of oxygen and arousal and the pupils of his eyes dilated. Suddenly, Castiel remembered what he had intended to tell Dean before this.

"Dean," Castiel attempted to say but Dean quickly looked at him and stopped him.

"Cass don't, just, please I need you right now, don't talk," Dean pleaded to the angel in desperation.

"But Dean I must tell you something," Castiel insisted to the angel.

"Cass please can it wait?" asked Dean quickly, "If it can then please, I need to do this right now while I can and something tells me that I need this more than I can put into words."

Castiel thought about this for a second then slowly nodded his head acquiescing to the hunter's requests and pleading.

"Dean are you sure about this though?" asked Castiel, "I'll stop at any time if you feel uncomfortable."

Dean looked up at the angel and only saw love, tenderness, and adoration in his eyes. Instantly he knew that Cass would never hurt him and would be gentle with him. He nodded at him, "Yes Cass I'm positive."

Castiel nodded at him then slowly leaned back down. Their lips met again in a gentler embrace lightly massaging the others lips. Their tongues curled lightly around the other one again and Castiel sucked Dean's tongue into his mouth lightly sucking on the warm muscle.

Dean moaned into the kiss and rubbed his growing hardness against Castiel. Castiel responded in kind, while still sucking on his tongue, grinding down back against Dean giving pleasure to both of them. Castiel groaned at the feelings shooting up his spine. His cock had hardened to the point where it was throbbing slightly in pain from the constriction of his pants around himself.

Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines since he started to tear at Castiel's clothes and his own at the same time, seemingly not being able to make up his mind about whom he wanted to get naked first. Castiel helped him along quickly throwing off his trench coat and tearing off his tie. He grabbed Dean's t-shirt and quickly yanked it off the hunter. Once that was gone, Castiel sat back and admired his body.

Dean's body was very strongly built, muscular but not to the point where it became too much. His chest was strong and defined along with his abs, hardened and very well cut where the angel stared in admiration. Dean's eyes became two smoldering green pits at the angel's lustful glances at his body. Castiel smirked down at Dean and slowly leaned forward.

Upon reaching Dean's neck, he sucked and licked where his neck and shoulder met. Dean groaned at the sensation of the angel's tongue and teeth marking and lovingly sucking at his skin. Castiel grinned to himself as he listened to Dean's groans and moans at his ministrations. Dean could feel the smirk from Castiel against his skin but he did not care as he tilted his head back farther to give the angel easier access while silently begging for more.

Castiel instead ignored the invitation and slowly started to move down Dean's body leaving love bites above one of his nipples. Instead of taking one of the hardened buds into his mouth, as Dean was desperately wanting him to do, he moved on to the other side of his chest and lightly started to tease the area around that nipple instead.

Dean groaned at the loss of attention to one of his most sensitive areas and attempted to get Castiel back to that position. He threaded his hands into Cass's dark messy hair and attempted to drag the angel to his nipples so he could get attention there.

Castiel smirked again but this time went with Dean's needs and took his right nipple into his mouth. He lightly sucked for a minute at the nipple then slowly laved his tongue over the hardened bud. Dean moaned at the sensation his hands clenching tightly into Castiel's hair. Castiel groaned at the slight pain but other than that found himself enjoying it immensely. He bit the nipple and tugged slightly at it, once he let go of it he gave a light breath across it to make it harden more.

Dean shivered at the breath against him and felt goose bumps form around the area as his nipple hardened more. Suddenly, he felt Castiel against the twin repeating exactly what he had done with the other one. Dean was reduced to incomplete ramblings trying to keep Castiel going and encourage him to get more.

Castiel finished the attention to Dean's nipples and sat up to stare at the hunter spread out deliciously below him. Dean was lying on the bed, arms spread out to the sides now that he had moved out of his reach. He was panting slightly as he stared up at him with dark eyes. Castiel gulped either in nerves or excitement or both either which he wasn't sure. Before he could raise his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt Dean beat him to it and yanked the shirt off of him.

Buttons scattered everywhere and flew across the room. Quickly Castiel threw his shirt to the side and Dean began to run his hands up the angel's strong and hard upper body.

Dean admired the angel from straddled below him. Obviously, his vessel had been in great shape beforehand as well. Perfectly smooth and muscular that even if it were just Jimmy instead of Castiel, Dean would be hard pressed to pin a man like this. Wide strong shoulders, thick arms, and a six-pack made Dean's mouth water from the image that the angel was presenting him.

Castiel smirked down at Dean and slowly started to loosen the buttons on his jeans. Slowly and methodically, he undid the button and smoothly lowered the zipper. Dean unconsciously sucked in his breath and held it curious and antsy about what the angel would do and how far he would take this. Castiel nervously fiddled with the edges of Dean's jeans; finally taking a deep breath, he tugged the jeans off halfway down the hunter's legs taking Dean off guard slightly.

Dean gasped in surprised but quickly noticed the angel's cues and lifted his hips allowing more space for Castiel to take the off fully. Castiel did just that quickly removing the clothing as if it had personally offended him. Dean now lay on the bed almost fully naked except for his boxers providing him with a little modesty. Even with that piece of clothing though, it did not leave much to the imagination of everything Dean had to offer.

Castiel could clearly make out the hard outline of Dean's cock through the thin material of his boxers and licked his lips. Dean noticed the angel doing that and groaned at the action. Castiel looked up to Dean then back down and slowly slid down the bed. He moved so that he was level with Dean's cock before his mouth, resting flat on his stomach.

Castiel lightly blew on the hard cock before him making Dean shift where he was lying in anticipation for Cass's next move. Slowly Castiel lowered his mouth lightly plastering kisses over Dean's covered cock. Dean groaned again at the feeling of Castiel's mouth so near to his bare skin but not quite giving him exactly what he needed. The hot breath puffing through the cotton was driving him nuts and he could feel the small licks that Castiel gave to his member. Dean wanted desperately for Castiel to take him in fully and he knew there was only one way that he could possibly speed this up. The hunter swallowed his pride then and decided to beg for the attention.

"Cass," Dean croaked down towards the angel. Castiel looked up and met Dean's heated stare with his own that was equally as hot and bothered. Dean moaned at the smoldering look in the angel's eyes.

"Cass please," begged Dean threading his hands again into the angels dark and unruly hair.

Castiel lifted himself a little off Dean's cloth covered cock and looked at the hunter for a second.

"What do you want me to do Dean?" asked Castiel, his gruff voice taking on a more gravelly tone from the arousal coursing through his vessel.

"Please Cass suck me I need you so badly," Dean rasped out in a hoarse voice.

Castiel took pity on the hunter and lowered the boxers bit by bit. Finally, after a few tense seconds, the boxers lowered far enough that Dean's cock bounced out of its restraints and slapped loudly against his stomach. At the sight of Dean's cock, Castiel's mouth began to water.

The cock was thick in girth. It would easily fill up his mouth if he could get his mouth around it that was. The cock in general was an angry purplish red from the high arousal Dean had been kept in from him and he could not help but admire that he was the reason for the hunter to be in this state and that this was the product of his handiwork. Castiel swelled with pride at the thought and lightly grabbed onto Dean's cock.

It was the first time the angel had held a humans penis in his hand and he lightly stroked it, slowly and carefully for the first time. Dean threw his head back and gave a low moan at the angel's treatment to his dick. It was not as fast as he would have liked it right about now but for some reason the gentle touches were driving him insane. Castiel looked up at Dean when he heard the moan come from between the hunters red lips and smiled knowing he was the cause of this.

Castiel fisted his hand tighter around Dean's dick making him shift and lightly buck up into the suffocating grip of his hand. Dean loved it. It felt like his dick was snug in a glove, now if he could only get the angel to start moving his hand again. Dean bucked his hips more urgently into Castiel's fists attempting to get the angel to move his hand again. Instead, Castiel removed his grip from Dean's cock and replaced them onto both sides of his hips holding the hunter down flush with the bed.

Dean groaned and attempted to wiggle around in an effort to gain some sort of leverage. Castiel did not budge though; instead, he leaned over and sucked the head of Dean's dick into his warm, moist mouth. Dean's eyes shot open wide and his grip on the angel's hair tightened at the feeling of Cass's warm mouth around the head of his cock.

Lightly Castiel tongued the head of Dean's dick gently lapping at the beads of pre-come that oozed quickly out of the slit. He moaned at the feeling of Dean's dick nestled in his mouth. The head was warm and spongy under his tongue as he lapped at it like a lollipop. The pre-come was slightly salty yet sweet making him crave more of the taste. He slurped and sucked more coaxing more and more out of Dean. Slowly he lowered himself down further and further onto Dean's hard cock. Soon Castiel had taken all of Dean's cock into his mouth. The weight of it rested heavy on his tongue and he swallowed around the part of the cock that went down his throat slowly relieving his gag reflex. He could feel the pulsing member and the heat coming off it. He could feel the wiry hairs at the base of Dean's cock tickling his nose and moaned at all the dual sensations assaulting him.

Dean groaned at the feeling of Castiel tonguing his hard dick. The hotness of the mouth surrounding him made his eyes roll in to the back of his head. He could feel Cass lightly lapping at his cock and that sent him over the moon. The feeling of him swallowing around him too, suckling on him like a baby would made Dean moan for more.

"Cass oh my god so good, please more Cass, more," Dean moaned incoherently babbling from the immense pleasure that he was experiencing.

Cass moaned around Dean's dick and began to suck more urgently on the hunter. Dean attempted to buck his hips up into Castiel's mouth, but Castiel had a firm grip around on his hips that he could not even move an inch. Not like, he wanted to.

"Casssss I'm gonna cum," Dean groaned out a warning to the angel to tell him to stop if he did not want to swallow it. Yet it seemed to have the opposite effect. Instead of Castiel detaching himself from his dick he sucked even harder and slurped all the way down the shaft until Dean's balls were cradling his chin and his nose was nestled in Dean's hairs again. He gave a few hard sucks and swallows meanwhile bringing his hand up to lightly twist Dean's balls.

At all these dual sensations Dean gave a loud shout and came straight down the angel's throat. He clenched tightly to the angels hair and forced Castiel to stay in his position swallowing all of his cum down now. Castiel did not seem to mind as he licked and slurped all that Dean had to offer.

After a minute or two Dean was fully spent and collapsed back into the bed boneless; panting he stared up at the ceiling as he felt Castiel lap up around his cock, cleaning him off of any cum the angel could have missed. Dean gave a groan at the feeling of the angels tongue bathing his cock. The warm muscle taking gentle sweeps and licks up his full length. Finally, Castiel finished cleaning him off and nuzzled the hunters dick happily, content with what he had just done. It wasn't till then did he fully realize how hard he still was and it seemed that Dean had the exact same thought pop into his brain at the exact same time.

"Cass what about you," Dean said to the angel his voice raspy at their actions.

Castiel looked up to Dean, a searching look clouding his gaze, "Dean I do not think that this is very wise to be going this far," Castiel replied hesitantly.

Dean frowned down at the angel knowing exactly where Castiel's train of thought was going and not wanting it to go in that direction. He cleared his throat; sitting up slightly so he leaned back on his elbows, Dean raised his upper half so that he could make better eye contact with the angel. Castiel refused to look at him though, opting to look at the inside of his thigh instead of meeting Dean's gaze.

"Cass look I don't want you to treat me as if I'm fucking glass that's gonna break. If I am telling you that I can do this, and that I am giving you the green light then it is ok to go. I do not want that dick with wings to control my whole life because of that one stupid act he pulled on me. Believe me Cass I know it was not you that did that to me, you would never do that and my heart tells me the exact same thing. So please just trust me on this, I want to get over this and help you right now but I need you to be strong and help me through this as well," Dean passionately implored to the angel that was lying on his leg.

At Dean's passionate sentence, Castiel looked up at his hunter and gazed at him looking deep into the hunter's eyes. Seeing something inside them that clinched the deal for him he nodded and leaned up gently meeting Dean's lips with his own and parting a gentle kiss. It wasn't heated or all tongue, no just a simple peck. The angel showing in his own way that he was eternally thankful for Dean to be giving him this chance and that he would go at the hunters pace. For Dean an action that told him the angel would respect his wishes on this. Dean could feel his heart soar for the angel immediately.

Castiel leaned over Dean again and the two kissed each other. Tongues entwining with one another, teeth clacking together from the passion, Dean lowered his hands down to the angels pants. Without looking, he began to undo Castiel's pants.

Dean smirked in his mind at this, thanking whoever that he had enough experience in this that he could do this without having to look. Quickly he got the belt undone along with the button and zipper. Slipping his hand into Cass's pants, he grabbed his cock and fisted it, much the same that Castiel had only moments ago.

Castiel moaned aloud at the sensations assaulting him. Dean's tight hand around his member was driving him insane. Slowly Dean began to jack the angel off, closing his fist off tightly driving out another choked moan out of Castiel and causing his hips to buck into the contact violently. Dean smirked up at the angel over him; lewdly licking his lips up at him and making Cass's eyes darken even further at the site.

"Dean," Castiel panted out nearly out of breath over Dean just fisting him alone.

Dean gazed up at Castiel and allowed a small smile to grace his features again, "Cass take me right now please."

Castiel looked down at Dean, "Alright but I umm I need to prepare you first," Castiel hesitantly replied looking around the room for something that he could use as suitable lubrication so that he would not hurt Dean more than was necessary.

Dean huffed slightly then began to out right laugh at the angel. Castiel looked down at Dean below him inquiringly. His eyes squinted slightly and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What is so funny Dean? I thought that you would want me to prepare you," Castiel intoned quietly.

Dean finally quieted down enough to say, "Sorry Cass it's not that really, it's just, you're an angel, so couldn't you just snap your fingers like the fairy godmother and have me ready in a jiffy?"

Castiel widened his eyes slightly in understanding and nodded, "But I thought that you would prefer me taking my time with you Dean," Castiel responded quietly quite shy over all of this.

Dean smiled gently before responding to the confused angel, "Don't get me wrong Cass if it was any other day I would, but right now I just want you and I need you to do this. Next time we can take our sweet time, how's that sound to you?"

Castiel nodded; quickly placing a quick kiss on Dean's forehead, "I agree with that."

Suddenly, Castiel snapped his fingers and before Dean could fully comprehend everything that happened, he felt two things at once. One was that he could clearly feel another hard cock pressed against him. Hot, throbbing, and large and near his dick. Next, he felt a strange sensation where his entrance was. He felt as if he was stretched out and a slight slickness was resting inside of him. It took his brain a few seconds to catch up but he instantly caught on to what Cass had done. He had fully prepared him and made himself completely naked, ready to get along with this.

Castiel stared down heatedly and stayed perfectly still waiting for some kind of signal from Dean that this was fine. At the first touch of completely naked skin on naked skin, Dean almost freaked out. Immediately though he took a deep breath and calmed himself silently reminding him that this was Castiel and not that other dick over top of him. Dean looked up at Cass, smiled, and nodded. Castiel smiled in return and shifted his attention.

He slowly spread Dean's legs wider fitting himself snuggly in between them. Dean shifted below holding his legs wider for the angel so that he could accommodate him better. Castiel smiled down at Dean in thanks before lightly grabbing onto his cock. He shifted forward slightly until the head of his dick was resting nestled on Dean's opening. Taking a deep breath Castiel looked up to Dean one last time. At the feeling of Castiel pressed against his most sensitive and private of areas Dean looked up at the angel. When he noticed Castiel, make eye contact with him Dean breathed out a breath of fresh air and nodded again to Castiel.

Castiel nodded down at Dean, "its ok Dean I got you," insisted the angel to the hunter.

Slowly Castiel began to push into the hunter. His head finally breached Dean's entrance causing both him and Dean to suck in surprised gasps at the feeling. Dean scrunched his eyes somewhat at the feeling. The pain of the initial penetration caused his eyes to slightly water but he gritted his teeth and held onto Castiel's back. Castiel paused to adjust to the new sensations surrounding him. The heat of Dean's entrance and the tightness and hard grip around just the head of his cock was driving him insane. Castiel moaned in pleasure and fisted his hands into the sheets on either side of Dean's head to force himself not to move. Finally, after several tense minutes Dean shifted his hips so that Castiel could have the go ahead to move.

Castiel looked down at the hunter, love spreading over his features, "Hold onto me Dean," Castiel responded quietly quickly slamming his whole cock into Dean in one go. His hips met Dean's flush against his backside, his balls cradled against Dean's cheeks.

Dean's eyes widened in shock and pleasure; he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He could feel all of Castiel's hard cock inside him hot and throbbing. The pulsing member felt as if it filled him fully, like he were made for the angel specifically. Dean vaguely remembered making a specific comment to Zachariah about "angel condoms," now the reference took on a completely new meaning for Dean.

Dean's muscles spasm around the cock keeping him pierced open; his muscles clenching down hard on it and seemingly trying to suck the cock in deeper. Before any of this, he would have thought that he would always be the one that topped his partners; never did it occur to him that a partner would top him and penetrate him. Now that it was happening, though he found himself not minding so much.

Castiel moaned loudly along with Dean as he sat motionless inside of the hunter. He could not believe the two of them were connected in the most intimate way possible. He could feel the constant massaging of Dean's tight, warm muscles around his cock as if coaxing him to move, but he bit down on his lip and forced himself to stay still. His vessel shook with the effort but it meant more to Castiel to not cause his partner any harm at all. Dean was trembling underneath him and Castiel slowly removed one of his hands from being fisted next to Dean's head. Slowly he lowered his right hand and ran it gently up and down Dean's flank hoping to help calm and relax him. It turned out he did not need to worry about that.

Dean flexed his nails into Cass's back and lightly rolled his hips against the angel that was still flush against him. This caused a moan out of both of them as they felt the shift between them.

"Come on Cass move already. I'm not made out of glass," Dean replied to the angel desperately.

Cass looked down on Dean nodding to the hunter, "As you wish Dean."

Slowly, Castiel pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock remained. Suddenly, he drove back into Dean harshly eliciting a sharp gasp out of the hunter below him. Castiel repeated the gesture, slamming into Dean from a different angle this time. When he was fully sheathed into Dean again, Dean's eyes flew open wide in shock and pleasure. His hips bucked up and he screamed loudly in pleasure. A white hot bolt of pleasure seemed to flash up his spine and even his eyes seemed to have vibrant colours dance above them.

Castiel repeated the same action driving harder and faster into Dean now that he had found the one spot inside of him that drove him wild. The tight clenching of muscles around him and the soft squelching noises as he pulled out and drove back in ruthlessly into the hunter below him started making the angel's head spin with an overload of emotions. Castiel thrusted faster and harder into Dean; his arms encircled Dean's waist and raised his hips up higher canting them just perfectly to give him the perfect angle.

Dean was losing himself below the angel as all of this was happening. He felt as if the temperature in the room had went up about twenty degrees with the way he was sweating and panting. He could feel Cass brutally rubbing into his prostate and it left him at a complete loss for words. Dean quickly wound his strong and muscled legs tightly around the angel's waist. His hands gripped onto the back of Castiel's neck pulling him down for a sloppy wet kiss.

They kissed passionately as Castiel continued to drive into Dean. The sound of wet flesh slapping together and the smell of sex in the room was reaching unbearable heights for the two of them. Both were incredibly close and it was ending too soon for either one of their liking. Reluctantly Castiel tore his mouth away from Dean's.

"Dean," Castiel gasped out in between thrusts, "I can't hold on anymore Dean."

Dean moaned loudly at this, "Cass just cum for me, cum deeply inside me please, I need you to cum inside," Dean pleaded with the angel.

Castiel moaned and pounded ruthlessly into Dean at the hunter's proclamation. Hitting Dean's prostate head on again Dean could not take anymore. He threw his head back and arched his hips up fully into Castiel's bucking hips. Lights exploded behind his eyes as his orgasm swept through him hard. Ropes of cum flew out of his cock splattering his chest and the angel's.

Castiel feeling Dean come undone below him and the soft clench of Dean's muscles around him came inside of the hunter as well. He pressed his hips flush against Dean's and sat there occasionally rolling his hips and causing Dean to moan at the feeling.

Dean's eyes were heavy with exhaustion as he stared up at the angel. His eyes beginning to droop as he was starting to drift off to sleep again. Castiel gently pulled out of him earning a whimper of disappointment out of Dean below him and gently moved himself to lie next to him on the bed.

Dean shifted slightly making more room for the angel and turning to face him. Quietly he moved closer to the angel to rest fully against his chest. Arms came around, encircling him in a warm and tight embrace. Slowly Dean drifted off, his breath evening out as exhaustion took over from their actions just short moments ago and from what happened with Eve earlier. Remebering Eve all of a sudden made him pull back and look slightly at Castiel even though his body begged him for sleep but he had to ask before he drifted off.

"Cass what exactly did you want to tell me earlier?" inquired Dean.

Castiel looked down at Dean in puzzlement. Quickly his eyes shone with understanding and he shook his head down at Dean pulling the hunter closer against his chest and holding him tightly to him.

"Sleep Dean, it can wait a few more hours," Castiel responded quietly.

Dean frowned slightly but then nodded against Castiel's chest and slowly drifted off again as he listened to the angel's steady heartbeats again. Before he fully dozed off he heard Castiel quietly murmur one more thing in his ear.

"Sleep Dean, you are safe in my arms, I shall keep watch, and not let any harm come to you."

Dean drifted off after that a smile spreading across his features and he finally fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

**~x~**

Lolita quietly padded up the stairs unaware of the events that had transpired a couple hours ago. She wanted to talk to Castiel about a few things that had happened earlier and decided that maybe now he would want to with her.

She had gone looking for him half an hour ago and had not found him yet. Running into Sasha a while back she had said that he had went up to Dean's room and had not come down since the events earlier choosing to stay next to the hunter.

Lolita had mentally smacked herself for not realizing that that would be where the angel would go. Quickly before Sasha could mention anything else she had dashed off. Now she stood outside of the room where the two should be.

Hesitatingly hoping she was not intruding on anything she raised her head and knocked quietly on the door. Waiting for a couple of seconds without a response Lolita frowned to herself wondering if they had maybe not heard her.

'Should I knock again?' the water guardian wondered to herself.

Shrugging she lifted her fist and knocked again, this time calling out softly as she started to open the door.

"Castiel sorry it's just me, I just wanted to know if you had a…." Lolita had started to whisper softly as she opened the door and peaked around the corner.

At the sight that met her eyes her face, flushed deep red and her eyes bugged slightly.

Lying on the bed entwined with one another's embrace lay Castiel and Dean. Their limbs were entangled in each other's, and the bed sheets only provided them with minimal privacy. Lolita may be one of the more innocent of her sisters but she was not completely naïve. She knew what had happened and she swore that if she blushed any more she could make a passable stop sign or traffic light.

Silently backing out of the room, she quietly shut the door and began to trudge back down the stairs. She was going to dunk her head in the sink or a water barrel whichever came first.

If she had only stayed, a little longer she would have noticed the smile that spread across Castiel's face and the small chuckle that escaped him as he heard a splash come from downstairs.

**~x~**

Outside lying on the hood of one of the cars Sasha laid staring up at the stars twinkling high overhead and wondered how her cosmic sisters were doing.

She had heard everything that had happened earlier between Dean and Castiel. She was not a peeping tom or someone that just liked to watch, no nothing like that. They were just so fricken loud I mean how you could possibly miss it was beyond her. Sasha chuckled to herself at the thought.

'Well it's about damn time between those two,' Sasha thought to herself as she started to whistle.

Suddenly she heard a splash come from Bobby's house and laughed down outright. Something told her that Lolita had just found the surprise upstairs.

"Well I was going to warn her seriously, but she walked off so fast I just didn't have any time. She literally walked into that one all on her own," Sasha said to herself laughing into the night.

Some of the stars appeared to twinkle back down at her, as if sharing in her amusement.

**~x~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah ok sorry about the sex scene...i don't think it panned out exactly how i would have wanted it -.-

damn...anyways i hope it was okaaaay at least X) thanks for reading!


	29. Black Holes Open New Doorways

**A/N:** Ok guys here's another chapter! It's not the best and I know that X) but i really wanted to get it uploaded! So there! There will be another chapter at the latest Saturday so keep up! :) this is late but Happy New Years! and hope everyone had a good xmas :)

* * *

><p>Dean slowly woke feeling very well rested and cushioned nicely beside something incredibly warm. Slowly stirring Dean attempted to stretch, as he moved though he felt a set of arms tighten considerably around his waist and pull him closer into the warm body in front of him. Dean's eyes shot open at this and came face to face with broad shoulders and a muscled chest. Looking up Dean's gaze became entrapped in the deep blue gaze of Castiel's.<p>

Castiel smiled down at Dean nestled in his arms as he watched Dean smile back at him. He was adorable looking completely ruffled and delicious after their actions just shortly earlier. Castiel slowly leant down and gave Dean a slow kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss as he raised his arms and snaked them around Castiel's neck. Tongues lightly playing against one another caused Dean to start grinding into the angel next to him. Reluctantly Castiel broke the kiss and shifted slightly away from the hunter to stop him. Dean pouted at Castiel.

"No Dean I don't think we should be doing that right now again," Castiel replied quietly as he smiled at the hunter. Dean looked up into the angel's eyes. He thought he saw happiness there but maybe also a hint of sadness?

"Cass why the hell shouldn't we do this? I just got you fully and now you're going to hold out on me?" asked Dean giving the angel a playful grin.

Castiel gave a small grin in return, "Because we need to talk and with everyone else as well, and we need to figure out our currant problem with Plague. Besides I think you're a bit still sore from last night so let's just give you some time to adjust."

With that being said Castiel placed a quick kiss onto Dean's forehead and rolled off the bed. He landed gracefully and instantly, and within the blink of an eye, clothed himself again. Dean frowned at the angel still not moving from his place on the bed. He asked the angel, "But couldn't you just heal me of any soreness Cass?"

Castiel turned to Dean, a wicked smirk forming on his lips, causing Dean to gulp at this, "I could Dean but then you wouldn't be able to feel everything from last night and I want you to know that you're mine and no one else's."

At Castiel's blatant proclamation of ownership Dean blushed a bright red. Castiel winked at him one last time.

"I'll be downstairs Dean, come down when your ready," stated Castiel and within the blink of an eye the angel had disappeared from the room. Dean looked around and huffed, falling back onto the sheets.

Slowly Dean began to get up from bed. As he sat up a dull pain shot up his spine that made him wince, yet smile at the exact same time, feeling the aftermath of his and Cass's sexy encounter made him realize that it had actually happened. Dean sighed at the thought of belonging to his angel now fully and completely. The thought sent him over the moon and he knew it was really Cass this time. Only Cass would have been as gentle as he had been last night and treated him as if he were made of glass.

Dean nodded his head and slowly made his way out of bed. Gingerly he stood up and tugged his jeans on. The feeling of being restricted by them caused him to wince again but he pushed through it; finally finishing that, he found his shirt and shrugged it on over himself. Going to the bathroom he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. Before he walked out of the room, though he stopped and smelled himself, and shifted from foot to foot. Then he realized that he smelled nice and that he was not sticky from last night's encounter. Apparently, the angel had done more than dress himself today. Dean smiled in thanks towards the angel and made a mental note to thank him later.

Coming down from the stairs, Dean could smell the warm aroma of eggs and bacon along with toast and pancakes. He inhaled deeply and walked down into Bobby's living room/study. Sam winked at him slightly and went back to reading as he grabbed a piece of toast off the plate next to him. As he passed Glacia, she was trying hard to hold back a smirk that was attempting to plaster itself all over her face. Dean frowned at Sam and Glacia's actions. Walking into the kitchen he saw Sasha standing next to Castiel as the angel flipped an egg in the frying pan.

"Oh Cass you had lots of fun didn't you? I mean the whole block practically heard and you guys almost gave Lolita a nosebleed when she saw the aftermath," Sasha replied laughing aloud at the ridiculous situation that the angel and human were in.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks as he heard this come from Sasha. Sasha turned at that second and noticed Dean standing there in the entrance. Lolita and Serenity sitting at the small table winced slightly at the timing. Sasha took one look at Dean and burst out laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey Dean how did your night go exactly?" asked Sasha leering at the hunter, "I mean it was as if an orchestra was playing in my ears last night! Amazing! I haven't heard so much passion in a life time!"

Dean turned even redder at Sasha's words and seemed to be at a loss what to say himself. Castiel turned around suddenly and fixed Sasha with a glare that even Dean felt as if he was doused with cold water.

"Enough Sasha leave Dean alone," Castiel stated to the guardian, an icy tone bleeding through his normally naïve and deep tone.

Sasha giggled slightly but nodded, "Fine, fine Cass but I'm just saying Dean I think you gave women around the globe a run for their money with that manly scream of yours."

Before Castiel could react, Dean bolted over to the table where a pile of pancakes was sitting innocently on a plate. Grabbing one, he chucked it at Sasha, who upon noticing what Dean was about to do took off for the doorway on the other side of the kitchen. The pancake sailed through the air but before making its mark Kiwana appeared in front of it. A splat was heard through out the room as the pancake with syrup on it smacked her right in the face full force.

A silence spread through out the room. Everyone stared and watched as the pancake slowly oozed its way down Kiwana's face. Sasha stared at her, her mouth frozen in an "o" shape as she stared at Kiwana. A mischievous sparkle lit her eyes, and finally Sasha doubled over laughing. She laughed so hard that she could not stand anymore and fell over backwards into the hallway obscuring her from the rest of their sights in the kitchen.

Kiwana slowly peeled the pancake from her face, wiping her eyes gently; she turned around to where Sasha was rolling around on the floor and slapped the pancake in her face at full force. Sasha's laughter was muffled but everyone could still make it out. Gabriel who had been quiet up until that point laughed falling over backwards in his chair from the force.

"Wow that was absolutely perfect timing! And it happened all on its own yet!" Gabriel laughed aloud at this.

Dean blushed again as Sasha grabbed a face cloth and started to wipe her face off from the sticky syrup that was all over her. Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and stepped toward the guardian.

"Kiwana look I'm sorry about that," Den apologized to her quietly, "I honestly didn't mean to hit you with that, I was actually aiming for Sasha and you just popped up right when it was about to hit her," Dean finished sheepishly as he looked at the guardian.

Kiwana shook her head at Dean, "It's alright Dean I know you didn't purposely try to hit me; well unless you were psychic or something and your not so don't worry I'm not mad at you."

Dean smiled in gratitude at Kiwana and nodded. Castiel came up behind him; wrapping an arm around his waist Castiel gave him a light kiss on his temple.

"Are you hungry Dean? We made a big breakfast," Castiel finished gesturing around the room at all the plates of breakfast around the room for everyone to take and pick. There were mounds of pancakes, eggs and bacon, French toast, and even fruit heaped on small platters. Dean's mouth watered at all the food, but then remembering something from earlier shook his head and tempered his hunger down. Turning to Cass, he smiled at the angel.

"Thanks Cass this all looks delicious believe me and I will eat I promise you that, but what was it that you wanted to tell me yesterday?" Dean asked the angel frowning gently at the angel next to him.

Castiel frowned at Dean when he said this. Around the kitchen and living room, everything went strangely silent. Even Gabriel had stopped wolfing down his chocolate chip pancakes and Sasha had stopped her laughter upon hearing Dean's question.

Dean frowned again at the silence that pervaded the room. Looking to Castiel, he was surprised to see the angel looking slightly nervous and unsure of himself. Dean walked over to Castiel; lightly placing a hand on the angel's shoulder, he waited for Castiel to make eye contact with him. When the angel finally did, Dean let out a faint smile to try to encourage and pacify him. Castiel gave him a small smile in return.

"Cass what's up?" asked Dean.

Castiel sighed, "Dean I think you should sit down for this."

Castiel gestured to a chair that Lolita immediately offered him. Dean frowned lightly at the angel but otherwise sat down with out a fuss. Castiel went and stood across from Dean. The only sound that permeated both areas of the house that everyone was clustered in was the occasional turning of a page.

"Dean before when Eve ambushed you I was somewhat too late to get to you," Castiel replied solemnly.

Dean frowned in confusion at the angel, "I don't understand Cass, you obviously weren't too late though considering that I'm perfectly fine," Dean replied throwing his arms out to the sides.

Castiel shook his head sadly, "No Dean, before I could get her away from you she was all ready starting to alter some of your genetic makeup."

Now Dean was confused. He did not feel any different and he didn't look any different. So what was Cass trying to tell him here?

"I'm afraid I'm not following you Cass," Dean replied quietly and confused.

Castiel exchanged a quick look with Serenity sitting down next to him. She nodded to him in encouragement. Castiel swallowed and nodded back.

"What I mean Dean is that you lost the baby," Castiel said quietly.

Dean froze for a second. 'Wait the baby? He mean's Raphael's baby right? Wow, how am I supposed to take this? It was conceived out of rape but yet does any kid really deserve that?' Dean thought to himself. His thoughts were spinning around in his head a mixture of anger, sadness and near the surface yet, relief. He felt ashamed to be feeling that kind of emotion in a time like this but he could not help it. He wasn't ready to have a kid with someone that had raped him no less.

"But wait I didn't see any blood on me or anything. If I really lost the baby wouldn't there be blood or something to tell me?" asked Dean in confusion.

Castiel nodded, "There was some, but I cleaned it off of you before you could wake and made sure that you were ok otherwise physically. I didn't think you would want anyone else touching you."

Dean nodded and breathed out a breath of air that he did not even realize he had been holding in. Sasha looked over at him absentmindedly munching on the pancake in her hands. She was so fixated on what was happening in front of her she did not even realize that the syrup was dripping down in her hands. Kiwana stared at her with an eyebrow raised, finally just rolling her eyes at the display and huffing slightly.

Dean chuckled slightly at the display. Castiel looked up at him in shock. Dean raised his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't laughing at that Cass, and look, I know that this is sad and all but I honestly wasn't ready to have a kid yet and besides I was raped, that's how I even conceived in the first place. It sounds bad and I know but I am kinda relieved that it happened. I'm really sorry with how this had to happen though and I would do my best if I actually had to have the kid but I think this worked out for the best," Dean replied honestly.

For some reason at Dean's announcement, after being told this shred of news, Castiel's shoulders slumped. Dean looked at the angel in confusion. Everyone in the room looked to Castiel who just shrugged his shoulders, turned around, and began to chop some left over fruit up on the counter.

Dean glanced over at Serenity. He mouthed to her 'What's wrong with him?' but all she did was shake her head and turn back to her own breakfast. Dean's eyes clouded with puzzlement.

"Cass are you ok?" asked Dean starting to stand.

Castiel waved it off, "I'm fine Dean just sit and eat your breakfast, you need all your strength right now."

Dean sighed and sat back down in his chair, wincing slightly at the somewhat sharp sting that he felt. Slowly he began to pick at the food around him. Conversation between everyone slowly started back up again, the room was filled with the steady hum of continued talking, and in Kiwana and Sasha's case arguing. Dean listened to everyone's conversation as he ate across from Serenity.

The whole time he could not help but notice that Cass's back continued to stay turned away from him.

**~x~**

**1 month later**

**~x~**

Things in Bobby's house had become somewhat strained. The guardians had become restless at still having Plague on their backs and with no luck finding the crystal; it was not as if they could just challenge her. Bobby, Sam, and the rest of them poured over every single book that they could think of that could potentially help them, but ended up with no luck exactly as the guardians predicted would happen. Serenity became more and more withdrawn as she felt the weight of everything on her shoulders. Even Sasha and Kiwana had forfeited arguing in exhaustion and trying to find a way out of this mess. The only time they argued was when stress was running at all time highs.

Pandora and Epimetheus still did not want anything to do with any of them. The last time that Gabriel had tried to go over there, he had run into a brick wall that refused to let him in. It seemed that the two of them were taking things badly for the time being.

Meanwhile, things between Dean and Castiel had hit another standstill. Ever since that bombshell that Castiel had dropped that morning the angel had been very distant with Dean. Dean did not understand what he had done wrong though, and every chance he tried to talk to the angel he would come up with some excuse of why he had to leave. None of the guardians gave him any idea what was fully going on. Whenever he asked one of them, they all told him that he needed to hear it from Cass instead of them. Even Sam and Bobby had sealed lips on this issue.

Eve still had not resurfaced after that fiasco a month back and everyone was thankful for that. With tensions running so high here, Dean figured if she took two steps within Bobby's property one of the girls would blow her to high heave. No pun intended there.

Dean sighed as he stared out the window. It was slightly cloudy today; the sun occasionally peaked through and shined on everything in the junkyard bathing the cars in the yard a rusty dirty yellow in some spots. The night before it had stormed and they had lost power for an hour or two. Luckily, for them they had plenty of candles and with the guardians around that could just conjure up balls of light anyways it was not as if they were at a disadvantage there. The only one that still could not seem to get her powers to work still was Serenity. It frustrated the other girls and even Serenity that she could not even do the smallest of tasks but everyone was getting by. Therefore, with no leads on the Plague issue, the crystal, Serenity's powers, or what to do with Eve everything was at a standstill.

Dean sighed and got up off the couch stretching slightly. No one bothered to look up at this; instead, they all kept their noses glued to the books or the TV in Sasha's case as she claimed to "research" anything up on it.

"I'm gonna go for a walk outside guys," Dean announced to the room at large.

Bobby gave a noncommittal grunt; no one else even bothered to look up. Dean rolled his eyes at all of them; grabbing his leather jacket from off the hook near the back door he got his boots on then walked outside.

Breathing in the fresh air and the freshness of the grass after a rainfall Dean walked off the porch. He lazily strode around the house choosing not to stray to far from it for safety reasons. Not like he could not handle himself but it was better to be safe than sorry. Absentmindedly he wondered what Castiel was up to. The angel had disappeared two days ago and had yet to return. Gabriel was the same way just a little more open about where he was going. The archangel/trickster became bored pretty fast when nothing was happening around here and took off; claimed he was going to go raid a chocolate factory and maybe a bar or two before coming back. Dean rolled his eyes and kicked a rock near his shoe.

Suddenly the door burst open to Bobby's house behind him. Dean spun around as he saw all the guardians, Sam, and Bobby rush out of the house. Serenity running in the lead shouted out to him, "Dean are you ok!"

Dean frowned at Serenity, "Why wouldn't I be?" he asked the guardian frowning in confusion.

Slowing to a stop in front of him she stated, "We felt a disturbance in the wards. Someone's entered Bobby's property and I think I know who it…"

Before Serenity could finish her sentence, though she trailed off looking over Dean's shoulder, everyone behind Serenity had become strangely silent as well staring at something beyond Dean's back. Dean glanced at all of them puzzled then turned around himself.

Standing behind him, clad in the same white dress, stood Eve giving all of them a wide smirk. Sasha, Lolita, Glacia, and Kiwana growled lowly in their throats and fanned out in front of the rest of them to protect them. Eve rolled her eyes at the display.

"Oh please calm down you bloody guard dogs, your worse than hellhounds," Eve replied scathingly.

Sasha glared at Eve, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart Eve and send you back to the pit where you crawled out from," she snarled at Eve.

Eve did not even seem fazed by the threat; instead, she inspected the nails on her right hand. Finally looking up at the rest of them her gaze fixed on Serenity, "Still can't seem to get it up, huh Serenity?"

Serenity frowned at this, "What do you mean?"

"Your powers," Eve clarified, "Still can't seem to get them to work. Jeez, I wonder what could ever be the problem. Would you like to know why?"

Serenity just stared at her not bothering to give her the satisfaction of an answer. It seemed though that Eve did not need a response. Grinning manically at her she shook her head.

"As much as I would love to explain why, I'm afraid that honor is just not meant to be mine," Eve simpered pouting slightly.

"You're bluffing," Glacia, responded coldly, "You don't know anything."

"Oh don't I," Eve answered grinning like a mad woman, "Someone wants to meet all of you though, and especially you Serenity! She's just dying to be reunited with you!" Eve gushed at them.

Dean noticed the other guardians in front of him stiffened considerably at what Eve just said. He turned his head slightly and saw that Serenity seemed to have paled slightly too. She did not show outward signs of fear or panic. However, if Dean looked closely enough he could distinguish a bright spark of fear, the rapid intake of breathing, and a lack of colour to her skin.

"You're lying," Serenity stated hesitantly.

"Oh am I?" Eve stated pulling out a vial seemingly from thin air, "Do you know what this is? This will transport everyone in this immediate area to wherever it's assigned to; and I know full well where were going so lets go!" Eve shouted throwing her arm up over her head.

"No! Don't let that vial shatter!" Serenity screamed out desperately.

Without hesitation, Sasha shot like a bullet towards Eve. Rapidly gaining ground towards her, she was not quick enough. Before she could reach Eve, Eve smacked the vial hard into the ground. A huge shock rippled over the ground causing Sasha to trip and fall skidding across her knees. Suddenly, a huge vortex of wind swirled around everyone whipping debris here and there. Everyone hunkered down as close as they could get to the ground but the force of the wind was beginning to overpower all of them.

Suddenly Sasha closest to the swirling vortex was ripped away from the ground and she went flying head fist into the center of it.

"SASHA!" screamed Serenity desperately clawing at the ground powerless to move and help her friend over the fierce gale.

One by one everyone began to lose his or her grip. Glacia, Lolita, Kiwana, and Bobby had all lost and had been sucked into the center. At the far end, Eve let out a terrible cackle as she witnessed the last three attempts to hold on for dear life.

"Just let go!" she shouted over the fierce wind, "You can't hold on forever and this black hole wont stop until you have been sucked in to!"

Dean clenched his eyes shut at the wind. The cold air whipping around his face was making his eyes sting and water. The dirt that came loose and was thrown up into the air whipped at the naked skin of his face and neck. He could not even breathe through the clogging of the air as it went by. Digging his hands deeper into the earth, he hunkered down and attempted to weather out this mini hurricane for as long as he could.

Suddenly from behind them, he heard someone call out his name. Turning Dean squinted his eyes open a smidge and caught sight of Castiel. Even in the extreme circumstances, that he was in he couldn't help but grin as he noticed the angel. Standing next to Castiel was Gabriel as he took in all the chaos and damage hurtling around. Sam slipped slightly from next to him and began to roll repeatedly closer to the center of the wind. Luckily, he seemed to be able to grab a tree root and for the time being hold himself there.

Gabriel had screamed out Sam's name as he saw him loose his grip. As he attempted to get close, enough to help the hunter Serenity shouted out to him, "No! Gabriel don't! If you come any closer, you will be sucked up into this to! You're outside of the black holes zone but if you try to get any closer, or come in, it will suck you in to!"

Gabriel hesitated seeming to bite on his lip as he thought of a way to reach Sam without both of them being trapped. Eve watched in amusement as this all played out before her. She just needed to suck Serenity in and Dean, everyone else was just a bonus.

Suddenly Sam lost his grip on the root as it was yanked out of the ground. Yanked into the air by the force of the wind Sam went sailing backwards. Gabriel jumped forward at that precise moment attempting to reach the hunter, and screw the consequences. As soon as Gabriel passed an unseen border, the wind whipped him closer to the center of its hungry maw. Gabriel shot over Serenity and Dean still gripping the ground and sailed after Sam. Before either of them was sucked in, their hands joined and then they both disappeared. Before they did though, Serenity could have sworn she saw a smile light up on Sam's face.

Dean and Serenity were able to keep their grip for a couple of minutes longer after Sam and Gabriel disappeared; soon though Serenity shouted to Dean, "Dean I can't hang on anymore!"

Dean turned frantic eyes at the guardian, "Serena don't you dare let go!" he shouted at her.

Serenity shook her head sadly at Dean, "I'm sorry Dean!" Serenity shouted at him before she let go and went flying into the air towards the center of the black hole.

"Serena!" Dean shouted after her. Not thinking for a split second he accidentally lifted one of his arms. Before, he could correct his mistake though the air tore violently at him and ripped him into the air after Serenity. Hurtling quickly towards the center, he scrunched his eyes closed.

"Dean!" a voice shouted from behind him. Dean turned around and saw Castiel hurtling after him at an extremely fast pace. Before he could be sucked into the black hole, Castiel was able to catch up to him. Pulling the hunter into a tight embrace and locking his arms around him like steel bands the angel and hunter toppled into the black hole together and then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See? Not the best best :p but the stories winding down now X( i have other ideas but they would make more sense in my other story so im not incorporating it into this one! sorry but it's not happening :p there will probably be another 2-3 chapters after this. 4 at the very most! hope you guys liked XD


	30. God's Chosen Awakens

**A/N:** Oh yeah now this is a chapter X) don't ask how long this took lol ok so almost 20 pages later and 9,000 words this is the second last chapter of the story. There will be one more and then that will be it! It actually has two chapters in one basically, or two and a half. I was going to split it and upload it separately but then I decided to make it one huge chapter. :p so this is the end result! I hope you guys like it if you can get through the whole thing! XD

* * *

><p>Dean slowly shifted awake. He could not hear anything but he could feel a pair of strong arms around his body. Slowly opening his eyes a sliver he took in his surroundings. He could see a tan trench coat in his line of sight and everything that had happened just before came flooding back into his mind. The black hole, everyone being sucked in, Castiel jumping in after him to shield him. Dean slowly looked up and saw that the angel was still unconscious.<p>

Dean's heartbeat started to quicken along with his breathing. Slowly he turned his head. He could make out the prone forms of the other guardians, including Serenity, lying on the floor in heaps. Bobby he could make out a little ways away and he could also see Sam and Gabe's hands joined the same way as they had when they had fallen in themselves.

"You can rise Dean Winchester no one is going to harm you here," a voice called out from behind him.

Dean froze at the sound of the voice. It was slightly husky and deep yet unmistakably female. Slowly Dean turned around and got to his knees. Behind him sitting in a large high throne backed chair entirely black sat a woman. She gazed at Dean with a hint of boredom but yet a slight sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Dean swallowed and slowly got to his feet.

The woman in front of him rested her chin on her right hand, leaning slightly on her side as she gazed at him. Her hair was short and blonde, artfully styled so that it stuck up in wisps and strands all over her head making it seem as if it were a crown. She had pale skin. Small grey eyes stared at him coldly; a straight lined nose ran down her face, small pouty lips, and elegant cheekbones made her look beautiful yet deadly. She sat in some kind of grayish silver armor that covered her whole body except her arms and legs. The armor appeared to be made out of scales, which conformed to her body and molded her out perfectly. Her legs were encased in knee-high boots seemingly made from the same kind of armor that coated her upper torso.

Dean stood straight and tall. His hard gaze never once leaving the woman's across from him. From what he could see around her though, it appeared that they were in an alternate universe, neither in heaven nor in hell. It was dark with stars it appeared imbedded in the ceiling. Dean frowned slightly at this, but he remained concentrated, plenty of time to deal with where they were later.

"Well, well, well Dean Winchester, It truly is an honor," the woman replied in her husky voice, "I mean you're the man that stopped the apocalypse, brought somewhat relative peace back to the planet, and fought for what he deemed right. Forgive me but I don't get to meet a righteous man every day that's still alive of course, if you understand my meaning," the woman gave a throaty chuckle.

Dean just stared at her, "Sure," he responded to her.

The woman just looked at him with hard eyes. Finally, rolling hers, she sighed, "And of course I forget who I'm dealing with again. Humans are such children; don't even know how to hold proper conversations and it seems that they still haven't learned manners."

Dean stared at her then replied with, "Are you Plague?" he asked her simply cutting to the chase.

The woman sitting across from him simply stared at him. For a while, neither one of them made any comment, or budged from their spots. Suddenly, a wide grin split the woman's face and she laughed.

"Why aren't you a brave little guy!" she exclaimed at Dean, "Yes Dean, I am Plague. Leader of Heaven's Guardians, watcher of the gates and of course one of the head sisters that guard the precious crystal, but we'll get to that slight problem soon enough."

Dean nodded; he already figured that that was who she was but it was best to confirm the information so he knew fully what kind of playing field he was on.

"You're sure quiet Dean for someone that has been looking for ways to stop me from taking what is rightfully mine," said Plague her voice having a slight edge to it.

Dean glared at Plague, "The crystal isn't rightfully yours!" he shouted at her, "It belongs to all of the guardians, and you just want to hog it for more power. I'm not good at sharing myself but someone needs a timeout on this if you ask me."

Plague raised an eyebrow at Dean's outburst, "Well you're lucky that no one was asking for your opinion you hairless ape!"

Dean rolled his eyes; thinking in his head, 'What is it with that phrase that angels and guardians seem to love so much?'

The shouting that the two had done seemed to be rousing everyone from the slumber they were still in. Slowly people started to shift around and blink bleary eyes everywhere. Sasha was the first one to sit bolt upright. Quickly finding her feet she stared at Plague, the look in her eyes one of fear, anger, despair, and hatred. Slowly everyone else, including Serenity rose to his or her feet around Dean. Castiel came up behind him and threaded his hand with Dean's. Dean turned to look at the angel standing behind him and smiled lightly.

"Are you ok?" asked the angel quietly.

Dean nodded his head giving the angel a wink. Castiel smiled at this then set his features into a frown and turned it towards Plague. Plagues meanwhile sat on her ebony throne and watched everyone come to their senses and stand around. A smirk lit up her face again as she took everyone in. Finally, her gaze landed on Sam.

"Well met Sam Winchester; you seem the same as everyone describes you or so I've heard anyways," Plague said, "The brains as it were of the two brothers and I'm sure that I don't have to take that back."

Dean fumed silently at the guardian sitting all high and mighty on her throne. A quick squeezed of Cass's hand in his though made his breathing become normal again. Plague winked at him as if knowing that she was getting to him.

'Bitch,' Dean thought to himself silently in his head.

"What do you want with us Plague?" asked Serenity stepping forward slightly.

Plague turned her stare full force on her baby sister, "Ahh Serenity how long has it been since I last saw you? Hmmm? 2,000 years roughly?" asked Plague in a singsong voice.

Dean noticed that Serenity and the other guardians froze up for some reason at hearing those years said aloud.

Plague raised her eyebrows, "I mean you don't call, or drop in for family time, I would think you have disowned us for crying out loud!"

"I never disowned you Plague, you're still my sister and I still love you, but I cannot stand beside you and condone what you have done and want to do," Serenity replied in a cold hard voice.

Plague chuckled at this, "And what is it that I have done exactly Serenity?"

Glacia stepped forward at this, "You have enslaved our sisters Plague and that alone is a heinous crime but you are also after the crystal and that cannot be condoned what so ever."

Plague leaned back in her throne, gazing up at the dark ceiling overhead, "Ahh yes the Heavenly Crystal Heart, rumored to be the most powerful object in existence and yet no one can find it," Plague mused aloud.

"What have you done with our sisters Plague?" asked Lolita attempting to change the topic of the conversation.

Plague slowly glanced down at Lolita, "Their up there," she replied waving her hand slightly to the space above her.

Everyone looked up and all together at once, a collective gasp sprang up around the group at large. What Dean had mistaken for stars was suddenly revealed to all of them, floating in what appeared to be empty space, were crystals. Each one glowed a different colour; while all the same shape they each had their own shine and aura that they alone gave off. Kiwana silently dropped to her knees as she stared up at the crystals, shock, hurt, and dismay clouding her vision. Steeling herself, a hard glare settling over her features, she looked at Plague.

A snarl twisting her delicate face she snarled, "What have you done Plague?"

Plague gave Kiwana a bored glance, "I think you know perfectly well what it is that I have done Kiwana."

"How could you! All of our sisters! Why?" shouted Kiwana her sorrow strangling her voice to the point where she couldn't sustain it anymore.

Dean stared up at all the crystals shining like little balls of light down on them. He was slightly confused as to Kiwana's outburst. What did she mean by calling them her sisters? What was going on here?

Dean stared at Serenity in confusion. The guardian had a broken stare donning her face as she stared up. Dean lightly placed his free had on her shoulder. Jumping, Serenity turned to face him, giving him a strange hollow and haunted stare.

"Serena I'm sorry I don't get it; what is Kiwana talking about?" asked Dean as he saw Kiwana sobbing on the floor.

Serenity sighed sadly, "Exactly what she says Dean, that's our sisters up there. Somehow, Plague was able to separate their souls from their bodies or condense their spirits in heaven to their most pure of forms. It has never been done before. What you are looking at now is every single guardian's essence up there," Serenity attempted to explain.

Dean still had a vaguely puzzled expression on his face, "I'm not sure I fully understand."

"Allow me to explain to the clueless human, maybe I can put it in simpler terms," called Plague from her throne.

Slowly standing up Plague waved up at all the crystals floating above their heads. There must have been thousands up there.

"You humans have souls and angels have grace, all guardians have a mixture of both; you cannot have a guardian without one or the other it has to be both," Plague began to explain, "Now when you have two powerful essences fusing together you have a crystal that holds all that raw power. Those crystals are essentially a guardian's soul, powers, and grace all melded into one. Essentially that crystal reflects that particular guardian. All their life experiences, their emotions and powers are transferred like a script into their core crystal. Without their crystal, they have no powers and essentially no sense of self; kind of like walking around soulless."

Dean nodded at this, understanding where this was going unfortunately and why Kiwana was sobbing on the ground at their feet.

"If you can eject the crystal from the body of that particular guardian, and are powerful enough you can trap the guardian and force their powers to bend to your will. Not all guardians can do this though but once you have a handful it becomes easier and easier to gain all the others," Plague stared up as if reminiscing about how she obtained all of the crystals.

"Your sick," Sasha spat at Plague, "Bending your own sister's wills to your own just to rule over Heaven and beyond is appalling."

Plague stared at Sasha as she said this and lightly shrugged her shoulders, "You see it as you choose to see it and so do I."

"But it's impossible what you're proposing," stated Gabriel standing beside Sam, "You can't "eject" a guardian's soul from their body if their up in Heaven, since there is no need for bodies there. You would have to somehow manipulate their very souls alone in order to get them to transform into their crystals and do your bidding."

Plague gave a wide smile at what Gabriel had just said, "Don't you think that I have already figured that out Gabriel?"

Raising her right fist a bracelet that was entirely bone white materialized on her wrist. It twisted and turned around her forearm slightly, reminding everyone of snakes. As Plague moved her arm so that they could all see it fully, they could make out a black gem sitting at the top. The guardians shivered at the cold looking gem, it reminded all of them of a black eye staring at them all hungrily waiting to devour them.

Plague smirked at their silent reactions to the appearance of the bracelet, "This is what I have been using Gabriel. With this bracelet, it is impossible for a guardian to keep her crystal concealed from me. One hit with this and instantly it will force the soul right out of their bodies or, in the case of if they were in Heaven for example, force the guardians to transform into their crystalline forms," Plague explained waving her hand above them again.

"I've never heard of this kind of weapon before," Castiel remarked after Plague had finished her explanation.

Plague smirked at the angel, "No you wouldn't have Castiel considering I made it myself. It took many years of toying, but I finally managed to make it work to my desire."

"You experimented on them?" Kiwana choked out staring up at Plague with red-rimmed eyes, her voice choked by the amount of tears she had cried.

Plague gave her a hard stare and shrugged, "Well consider yourselves lucky; at least when I take your crystals it wont hurt as much, I wouldn't know though."

"Why do you want ours?" Glacia snarled at her.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Plague asked her eyes widening at her sister's question, "I only took the crystals of anyone that refused to bow down to me."

Glacia snorted at this, "Well judging by how many are up there I'll go out on a limb and say you didn't get many followers."

Plague glared menacingly, "No I didn't, they all held out hope that "God's Chosen Guardian" would make an appearance and save them. Look at that it hasn't happened!"

"Then it could be one of us," Sasha declared heatedly.

Plague rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that God would entrust one of his youngest guardians with that much responsibility. No I am his chosen and now I only need the crystal."

Sasha downright laughed at Plague's announcement, "You! How do you figure you're his guardian! This I gotta hear."

Plague glared at Sasha, "Never mind," she snarled at Plague, "Now hand over the crystal."

Everyone in the group stared around confused at one another each expecting the other to pull it out from their pants pocket. Plague rolled her eyes at the display of confusion in front of her.

"Are you kidding me? You mean to tell me that none of you have figured out where the crystal is after this last month?" Plague scoffed at all of them.

Sasha glared at her, "Lay off Plague I bet you don't even know where it is and you're just bluffing."

Plague smirked, "Oh am I?" she asked them, "Hmm, Serenity don't you find it odd that you haven't been able to use your powers at all?"

Serenity frowned at her, "How do you…"

"Never mind just answer the question, don't you?" Plague asked her an evil smile spreading across her face.

"What does that have to do with the crystal?" asked Lolita in confusion as she stared at Serenity.

Serenity seemed shell-shocked and did not know how to address the question that was presented to her. Plague smirked at her sister's distress and let out a low laugh.

"Well sister dear it has everything to do with the crystal!" Plague exclaimed, "I would think that it would only be too obvious from the time line alone. You see our baby sister has been the one inadvertently keeping the crystal away from Heaven and me. The crystal therefore lives within her."

Everyone stared in shock at Plague then slowly turned to Serenity. Serenity stood in the middle of their small group trying to shrink in on herself even as her mind tried to process what she had just learned. It was all starting to make sense now. Dean stared at Serenity in shock.

'Did she actually know that?' he thought to himself. Then just as suddenly, he thought, 'No she couldn't have known she seems genuinely surprised about this too.'

"That can't be possible," stated Glacia, "Why haven't we felt anything from her then in the time that we have spent with her?"

Plague rolled her eyes and scoffed, "It's actually brilliant, ingenious really. You see the crystal cannot be brought down from Heaven and stay in its heavenly body; it has to merge with another living being. When Serenity brought it down it disappeared, but that wasn't it vanishing per say, it was it merging with another being; and so it chose Serenity, she was closest and the most powerful person alive on Earth at the time that could handle its immense strength."

"But I don't understand, why couldn't we still feel its presence then?" asked Sasha turning around slightly to give Serenity a confused stare.

Serenity refused to look up at anyone though, choosing to have her gaze remain focused on the ground.

Kiwana finally spoke up, "It's because of her soul isn't it?"

Sasha frowned at Kiwana, as she looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Plague gestured at Kiwana, "Ahh I think you finally understand now sister."

Kiwana nodded slowly; turning to the rest of them she explained, "Well Serenity's soul isn't like a normal humans, as we have fully explained earlier. Just like ours, it holds immense strength in it as well. That strength combined with the crystal helped shield and cloak it. It was as if she used her own powers to cushion it and allow it a place to sleep peacefully. That is why Serenity has not been able to use her powers, because the crystal is linked to her very essence. It's using all of her power to keep its power at bay."

Plague nodded as she scratched her chin, "Yes you are somewhat right Kiwana, but you have forgotten one very important thing."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "There's more?"

Plague gave a throaty chuckle, "Oh indeed Sasha there is more; you see Serenity isn't just cloaking the crystal, oh no, the crystal has actually merged with her soul."

The guardians all stared at Plague in shock; neither one of them moved nor it seemed breathed. Dean stared at all of them trying to figure out fully what was going on.

"I'm lost," Dean, stated shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Well that's no surprise," scoffed Plague. Before Dean could respond to her snide comment though Kiwana spoke up.

"It means Dean that Serenity's soul is essentially the crystal now," Kiwana attempted to explain to the confused hunter.

Dean frowned as he stared at Serenity, "Wait so you mean Serena and the crystal are one now? Like together, together?"

Serenity still seemed slightly shell-shocked but numbly nodded her head. Everything made sense now to her; when the crystal first disappeared that day, how she sometimes swore something strong and powerful would pulse deep in her own soul. It was not her normal powers doing it. It was the crystal. As the crystal bonded to her she did not sense it as much, but at the beginning she could remember going through intense bouts of pain that would last days at a time.

"The reason you couldn't sense it," Plague began rapping up her explanation, "Is because 2,000 years later Serenity's entire soul has fully merged with the crystal. You may have noticed slight fluctuations with her but otherwise she is very calm. If you would have met her all those years ago when she first had taken the crystal you would have known what had happened."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after all of this was said, allowing themselves time to process everything that had just been told to them. Serenity was the one that was most in shock; after 2,000 years of wondering about the crystal and sleeping through the time lines she had been freed again and to find out all of this. Serenity lifted her right hand up, resting her head within its grasp. Kiwana turned sad eyes onto her sister. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"So what now? After you just explained all of that, what else is there to do?" asked Sam staring at Plague.

"Well Sammy," started Plague.

"It's Sam," Sam quipped back just as fast.

Plague turned a cold eye stare on Sam. Sam flinched at the look but otherwise held his ground against her. Finally, Plague smirked and continued.

"Now I need all of their crystals, since theirs are the last ones," Plague explained.

The guardians stared at Plague with wide, frightened gazes. Kiwana took a hesitant step back. Plague smiled at all of them, her grin stretching her mouth until it looked as if she was a skeleton grinning at them not someone that looked human.

"But first I'm going to deal with you pesky humans and you as well Serenity," stated Plague glaring at the four of them. Serenity turned wide eyes up to her older sister. "You see I've waited to long to get my hands on that crystal and I don't care to wait anymore now that it's standing right in front of me."

Before the four of them could react Plague raised up her right wrist with the bone white bracelet attached to it and fired off four balls of black light. They went rocketing towards Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Serenity.

Dean closed his eyes wincing, waiting for the impact that he was expecting to hit him; instead a body shielded him, gripping him in a pair of strong arms. Dean looked up shocked and saw Castiel in front of him getting ready to shield him with his body. Castiel locked eyes with Dean, nodding towards the hunter that it was ok. Tears unbidden came to Dean's eyes. He looked over and saw Gabriel shielding Sam as Castiel was to him. Dean clutched at his angel in front of him and braced himself for the impact. Suddenly four short screams rang out along with a piercing gale like noise. Faintly Dean could have sworn that he heard Serenity scream out "NO!" shortly after the screams.

Castiel loosened his hold on Dean slightly and turned. Dean looked around Cass as Sam did the same around Gabriel. There standing a little ways in front of them were Bobby and Serenity staring in shock at what had happened. Dean turned his gaze away from them to look slightly past them.

There standing in front of all of them stood Sasha, Kiwana, Glacia, and Lolita. A black light was beaming up from there bodies. Suddenly four small crystals jetted away from their bodies and came to rest on Plague's outstretched palm. Plague laughed maniacally as the guardians slowly dropped to the floor in a dead heap. Serenity stared in amazement and shock. Slowly she walked over to the guardians.

Dean stared at all of them, "Why did you do that?" demanded Dean, "Why? You guys are needed! Serenity needs your help! Why would you sacrifice yourselves for us? Were nothing!"

Lolita turned her head to stare at Dean with some of the last strength that she possessed in her body she whispered, "To protect important people to us and to this world."

"But were not that important! You guys are powerful; you could make a noticeable difference!" Dean exclaimed.

Glacia chuckled weakly, "Dean you already have made a difference; you have no extraordinary powers yet you have managed to do the impossible just based on love and a sense of what is right and wrong. There are many of us that could stand to learn a thing or two from you and your brother."

Dean stared sadly at the slowly fading guardians; wait fading? Startled Dean tried to stare at the guardians better, but the edges on their bodies were slowly fading and dispersing. Sam seemed to notice this at the exact same time Dean did.

"What's happening to you guys now?" asked Sam a worried edge to the tone in his voice.

Kiwana panted for breath, "Were fading Sam, it's what happens to guardians that are dying. It's not painful just feels like your going to sleep."

Serenity finally dropped to her knees in the midst of her fallen sisters. As she reached towards Sasha calling her name the other guardians bodies were starting to give off more and more small spheres of light as they slowly but surely evaporated into thin air.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha! You guys!" Serenity called out as she turned around to stare at her other sisters disappearing. "Wait! Kiwana, Glacia, Lolita! Wait please don't leave me like this! I need your help! I can't do something like this by myself," Serenity exclaimed choking on sobs as she lowered her head closer to Sasha's so that she would not see her sisters finally fading for good. Before they totally disappeared Serenity and the rest of them could have sworn that they heard a whispered, "Be strong" before it was swept away.

Crying, Serenity clutched onto her remaining sister as if attempting to keep her here with just her bare hands. Slowly though Sasha was fading along with her other sisters. Dean and the rest of them could just hear Serenity mumbling out in choked gasps as more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"Please no, not this, don't let this happen," Serenity sobbed out. Slowly a hand reached up and rested on Serenity's shoulder gently. Serenity gasped and raised her head slightly. Staring at the hand Serenity turned and locked eyes with Sasha.

"It's ok Serenity be strong for all of us!" Sasha rasped out weakly, "Don't forget you still have those monkeys behind you; who knows maybe they'll do you some good!"

Serenity smiled down at Sasha tears brimming in her eyes, "Sasha please don't talk, just conserve your strength!"

Sasha shook her head weakly, "No; Serenity don't let her win, I'll be rooting for you, and kick some ass for all of us!"

With that, Sasha fully disappeared. Serenity stared in surprise at her suddenly empty arms.

"Sasha!" Serenity called out sorrowfully. She stared up at the ceiling at the small spheres of light left over, and hunched over large hiccupping sobs coming from her small crumpled figure. Dean stared sadly at the broken guardian in front of him. Plague shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"No need to get so worked up Serenity," said Plague, "besides you'll be joining them shortly."

It seemed when Serenity heard this it spurred her to action. Looking up with anger, and sadness in her eyes she rose up slowly.

"Bring them back to me!" Serenity shouted, "Sasha, Lolita, Kiwana, Glacia! Bring them back to me!"

Plague simply flicked a finger at her and Serenity was blown over by a strong gust of wind. Slowly getting back up on her feet, Serenity glared at Plague. The waves of rage radiating off the guardian caused Dean and the others to take a small step away from her.

Plague's eyes widened as she saw the anger rolling off Serenity. Building incredibly fast Plague could also feel the crystals overwhelming power coming closer and closer to the surface. It seemed that Serenity's anger and sadness had caused a strong enough emotional reaction that it was forcing her latent powers to react.

Dean grabbed onto Castiel as he saw a light start to grow in the center of Serenity's body. Dean turned to stare at the angel.

"Cass what's going on with her?" asked Dean in wonder and confusion.

Castiel stared at Serenity with eyes equally as wide with surprise, "Her emotions are making the crystal react Dean. She's inadvertently summoning it."

Dean looked back at Serenity, "So what do you mean?"

"What Cass means Dean is Serenity is trying to transform into her guardian form," Gabriel explained more clearly.

Dean frowned at this piece of news. Shouldn't Serenity all ready be able to transform? So what was keeping her back exactly?

"But shouldn't she be able to?" asked Dean.

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head, "No maybe not; just because the crystal has fully bonded with her soul does not mean she has full control over it, and if she doesn't who knows what may happen right now."

Dean looked back at the guardian. Over the last little while of getting to know Serena, he had come to look at her like a sister. Yes, a very old sister compared to him, but a sister nonetheless. He did not know how he would take it if something happened to her and if she could not control the crystal then they were all doomed.

"Were here for you Serena! Kick ass girl!" Dean shouted out to her, trying to bolster her confidence and assure her that they were still there standing strong behind her.

Serenity turned and smiled at Dean. She gave a nod back then turned around to face Plague; closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. Slowly the ground they were standing on began to shake. The crystals above them seemed to glow in answer to Serenity's increasing glow slowly starting to fill the room with each of their individual light. Just as Serenity's light seemed to be hitting a breaking point it all stopped and faded more quickly than it had begun.

Plague threw back her head and burst out laughing at this. Serenity opened her eyes quickly with shock and dread. Looking down she saw the light slowly fade away from her and internally she could feel it go back to sleep.

'No!' Serenity screamed in her head, 'No why? What good is this crystal if I can't even use it properly!'

"It seems sister that your body can't seem to expel the crystals power in order to use it, now that's a pity; so sorry but…" Plague trailed off.

"Wait!" a voice shouted from behind them. Turning as one, all except Serenity, the others saw Eve standing before them. Castiel moved stubbornly in front of Dean glaring daggers of hatred at the "Mother of All." Eve rolled her eyes at this display; stepping forward anyways, she addressed Plague.

"The deal was that I deliver you the missing guardians, and unintentionally them," she pointed at Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel, "but I get Dean, unharmed."

Plague rolled her eyes at this, "Yes, yes I know. You can have Dean my only concern is with Serenity right now," Plague shook her hand in a dismissive gesture at Eve. Eve glared at the guardian but otherwise did not say anything more.

"Now where were we? Ahh yes…" Plague said.

Before any of them could react to the sudden movement a ball of black light came jetting out of her bracelet on her wrist. The dark ball sped towards Serenity.

"Serenity! Move!" Dean shouted out to the guardian, but she seemed to pay no heed.

Serenity kept her head down in complete shock. 'How can I be a guardian anymore? If what Plague says is true and the crystal has fully merged with my body then I should be able to use it, but I can't!' Serenity cried to herself in her mind. Everything around her seemed to have stopped as this realization hit her. She did not hear anything or notice anyone, did not see Eve come in or Dean scream out at her to move she just stayed still.

Suddenly, Serenity felt a sharp sting hit her chest. Looking down with wide eyes, she saw the same black ball that came out of Plague's bracelet earlier pushing at her chest. The pain hit new heights for her as it finally absorbed into her body. She threw her head back and let out a high piercing scream as she felt her insides become ripped to shreds and her crystal fight to stay inside her body; eventually though, the black energy exited out of her back and a dark beam of light shot up from her body.

"SERENITY!" they all called out to the guardian. Her body seemed to float 3 feet in the air as a ball of energy began to coalesce above her. In the background, Plague could be heard laughing maniacally.

"I've done it!" she shouted in joy.

"Cass do something!" Dean shouted, turning to the angel behind him.

Castiel gave Dean a mournful stare but nodded. As soon as he stepped forward though, the ball of light above Serenity shot a huge pulse of light and energy out of its core. Before any of them could utter another sound, the bright white light engulfed the whole room. Dean covered his eyes as he felt Castiel's warm and protective embrace wrap safely around him again. He screwed his eyes tightly shut as he saw a bright red light flare up behind his closed eyelids and a strong yet warm wind whip everything into frenzy.

Suddenly, as fast as it all started it stopped. Dean looked up cautiously and gasped at what met his eyes.

Serenity was still floating in mid air, but that was not the interesting part. Above her, floating gently and shining with a small and beautiful warm glow was the Heavenly Crystal Heart. It was the size of a human females palm roughly. Its edges were cut smoothly allowing beautiful beams of fragmented light to shine through from under its surface. Shaped exactly as a heart Dean could not help but stare in awe at it. The power that it emitted left no doubt in his mind that it was an incredibly powerful weapon. He swore that he could even feel it touch his own soul and resonate with it.

'Wow if I can feel that,' Dean mused to himself, 'then how would Serena have felt with it being in her body for 2,000 years already? And like it was said earlier by Plague, it was ugly for Serena most likely at the very beginning that's amazing that she could even cope with it.'

They all noticed that it seemed that Serenity's clothes had disappeared and instead wrapped around her appeared to be ribbons of bright white light that flowed away from her gently and concealed her. Her hair had become undone in the blast it seemed and was waving gently along with the threads of light as if in a gentle breeze.

Dean stared at her in horror. How could Plague do this to one of her own? Her very own sister!

"Plague stop it!" Dean shouted at the guardian.

Plague turned hard eyes onto the hunter and smirked at him, "Stop it? When I'm this close to victory finally after so many long years? I think not Dean."

"But she's your sister! Don't you feel any guilt or remorse for what you have done to her and your other sisters? It's you're job as the older one to watch over them to and protect them, not purposely hurt them and force them to do your will!" Dean shouted at Plague desperately.

Sam walked up to his brother and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned around in surprise and stared at his younger brother.

"Sammy," he whispered so lightly that it was so hushed it could barely have been heard.

Sam shook his head at Dean, "There's no use Dean. She's to far gone to actually listen to you. To her power is power and whoever stands in her way, be it sisters or strangers, is an obstacle that needs to be removed at all costs. You can't talk any sense into her."

Dean turned and stared back at Serenity a heartbroken look crossing his features. Suddenly, Dean clenched his fists tightly and glared at Plague with a cold hatred.

"Mark my words Plague," Dean snarled at the guardian as he pointed a finger at her, "I will not allow you to get away with this you son of a bitch, and I will free those guardians that you have imprisoned. This isn't the end."

Plague raised a dainty eyebrow up at this, "It's already done Dean so lie down like a good dog and just relax, besides you have other problems to deal with right now as it is," Plague finished explaining pointing at Eve over his shoulder. Then stretching out her hand palm up that held the bracelet, they watched as the crystal slowly started to drift towards her open palm.

Suddenly a strong and powerful voice echoed over all of them, "STOP! Serenity awaken as the chosen guardian and stop her!"

All of them including Plague stared around the dark and enclosed space in shock and awe. Dean trembled at the force of the voice. The anger that had bled through in that voice had made him shake and tremble with fear. Who was that? And where were they?

Suddenly, Serenity's body began to glow from her forehead with an even brighter light, but instead this light was golden. It appeared as if rays of the sun were shining through her forehead attempting to light up the blackness around them. Dean and Sam along with the angels marveled at the glow that she was emitting. The golden rays were warm and inviting, powerful and yet gentle. The beams slowly began to disperse and eventually all that was left was a glowing mark on Serenity's forehead. Upon closer inspection by everyone there, they saw a golden cross shining on the guardian's forehead.

Plague gasped in shock as she saw this mark.

'That mark!' Plague silently thought to herself as she looked on her sister, 'and that voice! Could it really have been…!'

The crystal stopped midair in between the two guardians then jetted back towards Serenity. As soon as it made contact with her chest Serenity's eyes opened wide with shock. She looked down with surprise at the crystal sitting against her naked breasts wrapped in the white ribbon like lights around her.

"No!" Plague shouted from across the room.

Quickly she shot beams of black light from her hands at Serenity. Serenity stared up at her sister in sadness before the light of the crystal and the ribbons around her surrounded her protecting her in a cocoon of heavenly light. The bolts of black light were absorbed into the shield surrounding the guardian leaving no visible trace of harm on its surface.

"Gabe what's going on?" whispered Sam quietly to the archangel standing next to him.

"Shh Sam just watch," Gabriel replied in an equally hushed voice.

Suddenly another pulse wave appeared to be ejected from the shield. It raced towards Plague and before she could retaliate knocked, her clean off her feet and sent her sailing straight back into her throne. There was a loud crash as she fell on top of it knocking it backwards onto the floor and sending Plague skidding a ways away.

Just as quickly as that happened it sounded as if singing was coming from the sphere and suddenly a large explosion rocked it, expelling golden and white light all over again. All of them shielded their eyes from the brilliant display.

Dean felt Castiel touch him gently on the shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Dean open your eyes and look at this."

Dean opened his eyes at Castiel's request and looked up. Sam did this at the same time as him and both of them gasped in slight shock at the sight that met their eyes.

A tall, slender woman stood in front of them with long flowing hair down her back, curling gently in waves towards the bottom. Dean was about to ask who that was when he realized it.

"Serena?" he whispered cautiously to the figure that was standing in front of them protectively.

The woman turned around slightly and smiled at Dean. Dean could see now that it really was the guardian, but instead she appeared like a regal queen in front of them. Serenity's hair was done back up in her customary Odango hairstyle. She had a white dress on that reached all the way to the floor and pooled out like ripples of water from her body. It clung to her frame, highlighting her graceful curves. The dress itself was unadorned except for the bodice. Swirls of gold covered the top portions of her bodice. Under the swirls, intricate threads were woven together in colours of blue, gold, and purple creating fantastic twisting shapes. Underneath her breasts was a row of fine gold spheres. They encompassed her top half. Her dress did not have any sleeves or straps, but sprouting from her back was a pair of magnificent wings. They looked to be like butterfly wings just made out of silky, see through material, and appeared like all the colours of the rainbow. They arched gracefully on either side of her body. The last thing was the crown that sat on her head, or more of a tiara. It rested gently, pure gold with intricate patterns woven into its hard surface. There were two diamonds on each side of the crown. One was blue; the others were red, green, and a weird gray stone. The most fascinating thing was a heart sitting in the middle of the crown. It seemed to not be a colour at all instead somehow encompassing all the colours of the guardians as one stone and colour. If they looked closely, they could see power swirling under the surface of it. A small crown sat on top of the heart, nestled at where the heart joined. Wings sprouted on either side of the heart and flowed smoothly along the crown.

Dean could not take his eyes off Serenity. He could not believe that she was all right; more than all right apparently she was fantastic. Then Dean noticed that in her hands glowing brilliantly was the crystal. It seemed to radiate even more power than before; pulsing gently in-between Serenity's hands where it sat cradled like a child. Serenity smiled at all of them then turned back around as they heard the shuffling sounds of Plague regaining her feet.

Serenity studied her ruined sister in front of her carefully. Plague got to her feet and looked across at them; when her eyes met Serenity's hers widened in shock. The power radiating off her baby sister was immense the crystal shining brightly in between the palms of her hand.

"So," scoffed Plague, "you really are God's chosen guardian aren't you? I would assume so considering that gold cross on your forehead."

Serenity nodded to her sister, "Yes I am, as well as the rightful owner to the crystal and now leader of the guardians. You have no power anymore Plague give up quietly I really don't want to have to fight you but I will if you do not stop."

Plague laughed at this, "Please Serenity I'm not scared of you, not by a long shot. But I am curious as to how you have made the crystal work for you. Was it because you are God's chosen or…?"

"In part yes but that's not the sole reason," Serenity began, "It's because the crystal does not react to anger or hatred. Its power comes from love, happiness, loyalty and all the other good qualities that make up this world. My love for my sisters, of my friends standing behind me that has helped me so much this past month, and the love for this planet have made the crystal strong and ready to fight."

Plague rolled her eyes at this explanation, "Please this is so over rated."

Serenity's eyebrow rose at her sister's admission, "Is it? God has always told us to love one another Plague, treat each other with the respect, and love that each of us deserves. He has always preached this and even his own son has. A message of anger and hatred does not come from him but comes from Lucifer himself. My sister it pains me to see you in this shape, please repent, and come back to us!"

Plague laughed, "Repent? When I'm this close! No! I will finish this Serenity now lets do this!"

At this, the bracelet on Plague's arm shattered and the black gem rose up so that Plague cradled it in her hands the exact same way that Serenity cradled her crystal. Where the heavenly crystal emitted a warm shine the black gem emitted pulsing waves of sickly darkness.

Plague raised the dark crystal above her head and began to float upwards until she was at least 50 feet up in the air. Jets of black and dark purple lights crackled from her crystal. Serenity closed her eyes; silently crying out a prayer for guidance, then opening her eyes she raised her own crystal high above her head. Serenity stayed on the ground and as Plague brought the crystal down a jet of black and purple light shot from the core of the crystal speeding towards Serenity.

In the knick of time, Serenity brought down her crystal and a huge barrier of bright light engulfed all of them. The black jet hit the shield of light and for a second Sam could have sworn that it would break, but instead it held strong. A clear resonant tone that sounded like it came from the shield engulfed all of them when the darkness touched it as if in pain itself.

Serenity gritted her teeth and groaned at the strain the power of the crystal was putting on her. Clenching her eyes shut she attempted to concentrate but as she did that Plague would send out a pulse from the black crystal ruining her concentration in the process as she attempted to keep the barrier strong in between all of them. 'She's so powerful,' Serenity thought in her head as the crystal struggled to keep them protected.

Dean and the rest of them saw Serenity struggling and attempted to walk towards her, but before they could take more than a few steps Serenity turned her head and looked directly at them, "No stay back please! Support me from back there but do not come any closer! I can't have you all hurt because of this!"

Dean looked on in sadness at Serenity; turning to Cass, he asked the angel, "Is there nothing that we can do Cass to help her?"

The angel gave a heavy sigh at this and shook his head, "I'm afraid not Dean, this is a fight between two very powerful guardians and we cannot interfere now once it has started. Only one of them will walk away from this, the most we can do is pray for Serenity and hope that our prayers are heard."

Dean was not one to accept an explanation like that but what kind of choice did he have? It's not like he could fire a bullet at Plague and end it, so with that Dean closed his eyes and began to silently pray within his mind.

'Please God if you can hear me give Serena the strength to defeat Plague and set her sisters free! She needs you Dammit! Don't abandon her now!'

Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam, Bobby, Gabriel, and Castiel were all each offering up their silent prayers to a God that not long ago had made his presence known to all of them and had revived Serenity as his chosen guardian fully.

Serenity's eyes widened and a joyous smile lit up her face as she felt her friends behind her begin to pray for her. She could feel the overwhelming power of their prayers and knew silently deep within her soul that God had heard and was allowing her to hear them and take power from the prayers. A small tear rolled down the guardian's cheek as she felt the crystal pulse with joy in between her hands and give off more and more stronger waves of power.

'Thank you my friends and thank you God I won't fail I promise, even if it takes my life,' Serenity vowed to all of them silently. Just then, Plague let out crazy laughter from above. Serenity frowned and looked up at her sister.

"Please! You think the power of prayer can help you? Nothing can! Just because God woke you up as his true guardian Serenity does not mean anything! I will still crush you! Besides, I don't see him here standing right now! And it's only a matter of time before your crystal gives up and concedes to my superior one!"

Serenity gritted her teeth, "You're wrong Plague! This crystal will never die! I can feel the strength flowing to me through my friend's prayers and I know God does not have to be here physically in order for me to feel his presence. If you need to actually see him then maybe, it is a sign to you that you have greatly lost your way and will never find his warm, forgiving, and loving light. With the power that he has given me now and with my friends behind me I will free my sisters from their imprisonment and together we will all defeat you once and for all!"

Plague scoffed at Serenity's speech, "Oh really? You don't even have enough power to fight me off as it is and you are going to free your sisters? Please don't make me laugh any more than I already am."

"I'm not lying Plague and now I shall prove it!" Serenity shouted fiercely at Plague, "Crystal please lend me your strength! Allow me to defeat Plague finally and free my sisters from their imprisonment! Heavens crystal beams!"

As soon as Serenity shouted this out the crystal grew even brighter in her hands; beams of light shot out from the center of light and arched high above the heads of everyone standing in the room. Plague watched in horror as the beams of white-hot light made contact with where the other crystals were trapped. The beams began pummeling from the ceiling and small balls of crystalline light started to fall. The crystals shot towards Serenity and began to surround her. Quickly Serenity was surrounded in a large circle of the crystals all around her and above her. Then slowly the crystals began to rotate around her causing flashes of colour and a continuous band to form around Serenity. Slowly Serenity began to float up in the air until she was level with Plague.

"Please sisters! All of us together can defeat her! Lend me your strength this one time and let us take back our happiness and freedom!" Serenity shouted out.

Beams of light shot out from the quickly rotating circles and merged with Serenity's own crystal. As the power flooded into the crystal, Serenity opened her eyes and aimed right at Plague. A huge blast of white light shot from between Serenity's hands and smacked into Plague's black beam that she had conjured. For a while, it seemed both crystals were miraculously matched in power but then the light beam became even larger and plowed right through the black blast. It smacked Plague and an ear-splitting shriek filled the air.

"All of you cover your eyes!" Bobby shouted.

They all did as the elder hunter had said and covered their eyes. The last noises they heard was Plague's scream of rage, pain, and a heavenly choir singing in joyous harmony. Then they heard no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you guys liked it! There are a few loose ends to tie up but that can be done fairly quickly now :p lol be gentle!


	31. Endings always start New Beginnings

**A/N:** Well this is it everyone :) my first story is done and I hope that for those of you that have taken the time to review and read it that you actually enjoyed it. Thanks so much for all the compliments, and criticism it was all appreaciated. :) Very last chapter guys! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Dean could hear the gently crashing of waves far below him and a warm light bathing his body. As he opened his eyes, he looked upon a cliff that he, his brother, Bobby, and the angels were standing on. The sun was setting in front of them painting the ocean dazzling shades of reds, oranges, and yellows. Seagulls were calling on the gentle orange breeze.<p>

"The suns setting," Sam stated the obvious as him and Gabriel stood slightly to Dean's left.

Dean snorted at his brothers observation, "Yeah it is, but where is Serena and her sisters? Did they get out alright?"

A warm chuckle emitted from behind them. Turning Dean saw Serenity standing behind them still in her long white dress not a hair out of place considering the huge battle she had just fought with her sister. The crystal floated on the palm of her right hand as she gazed at them all warmly.

"Hey Serenity how are you doing?" asked Bobby tugging on the brim of his hat.

Serenity nodded to the old hunter, "I'm fine Bobby, and that's thanks to all of you really."

"What did we do? You're the one that kicked Plague's ass!" Dean replied excited at this.

Serenity seemed to become sad at this piece of news, "Yes I did, but it was only because of you guys to. I heard your prayers that you sent to God for me and I could feel the crystal become more powerful in my hands because of your love. So thank you very much. This victory was possible only because you all stuck by my side and believed that I could stop Plague."

Sam nodded and stepped slightly towards the guardian, "I'm sorry what you had to do Serenity but please know that for what it's worth I believe you did the right thing. She had to be stopped and no one else could have done it."

Serenity gazed at Sam sorrowfully, "I realize that Sam but it still makes me feel depressed. She was my sister after all and I tried to help her…"

Dean shook his head at Serenity stopping her before she could say anymore, "No Serena you did everything that you could possibly do. It had to be done; sometimes people are to far gone to be able to talk any sense into them."

"Thank you all of you," Serenity smiled at all of them warm tears filling her eyes.

"Serenity if you don't mind my asking where are your sisters?" asked Castiel in puzzlement to her.

Serenity laughed gently and gestured around her and above them, "Take a look for yourselves!"

They all stared around with wide-open eyes as they took in all the women standing and floating in midair around them. Some lounged it appeared in midair, while others stood straight back tall and proud. Others were laughing with one another and embracing warm tears falling down their cheeks. They noticed that all the women seemed to come in different ages, races, heights, and so on. They did not all reflect the same genetic makeup they were diverse, as diverse as the human race itself. Some had straight blonde hair, others curly wavy red hair, one even had a curly afro and Dean could have sworn that he saw one girl with a Mohawk.

"Wow you have quite the family Serena," Dean remarked turning to smile at her. When Dean turned around he saw standing on either side of Serenity were Sasha, Kiwana, Lolita, and Glacia. Each looked perfectly healthy and each one was in dresses that respected their separate elements.

"You guys are ok!" Dean shouted in joy as he took them all in.

Serenity smiled widely at this and looked at her sisters on either side of her, "Yes they are fine now Dean, thanks to you we were able to free them and once that happened and Plague was defeated they were fully freed from her influence and could change back. Also I know that my family is rather extended."

They all laughed out right at this. The other guardians looked down on them, love, gratitude and adoration written all over their features.

"So what now Serenity?" asked Sam.

Serenity sighed and stared out at the setting sun, "Well I shall go back to heaven and regain order and stability within our ranks that Plague has so kindly trashed for all of us, and then we shall work on rebuilding our lives."

"That sounds great, but Serenity?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean?"

"Will we ever get to see you again?"

Serenity's features seemed to soften even more at Dean's hesitantly asked question. Laughing gently she responded to him, "Of course we shall meet again Dean, and don't worry I will always be watching over all of you."

Dean nodded, "That's good…hey I just realized! Where's Eve?" Dean burst out.

All around them, the guardians began to chuckle and laugh at this. Dean stared around at all of them in confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked them all.

"Dean, Eve will never bother you again," Lolita assured the hunter gently, her blue pearl earrings gently waving in the breeze.

Dean frowned in confusion as he looked at the guardians, "What do you mean exactly?"

"We cast her far away back into Purgatory where she will never harm you again, and besides even if she did scale her way out again, she knows that we will always be keeping a close eye on you and she knows she can't compete with us," Sasha explained smugly.

Dean smirked at the guardian, "So you basically threatened her."

"Call it harsh negotiations if it makes you feel better,"Glacia answered, "What's done is done though, and the fact remains that she will never harm you or your baby again."

Dean frowned in confusion at this, "But I'm not pregnant anymore, Cass told me that a while ago."

The guardians all exchanged smirks to one another and all Serenity did was lift her hand and cough discreetly into it. Dean turned around and looked at Castiel who was avoiding his gaze at all costs and instead stared at a blade of grass by his feet, his arms securely tucked into his trench coat.

"Cass?" asked Dean quietly.

"Well I think that is our cue to leave," Serenity began briskly, "If you ever need us for anything just ring this bell 3 consecutive times and we will come, if you can't do that then pray for us and we shall hear you," Serenity explained and flicked her left wrist towards them.

It materialized in a small ball of light, a tiny silver bell with angel wings extending on either side of it. Dean gently grasped it in his hand and nodded to Serenity in thanks.

Serenity nodded to the hunter then looked around at all her sisters surrounding them, "Come sisters, let us go home."

With that Serenity's body shimmered in front of them, condensing into a ball of pure white light it rocketed up into the sky shooting a trail of sparkles behind it reminding them all of a comets tail. The other guardians around them nodded to the hunters and the angels then shimmered exactly as Serenity had done and shot into the sky in waves of blue, reds and so on.

They all watched in silence as the balls and trails of light hit the sky it seemed and watched as a huge pair of golden gates materializes on the horizon. The gates opened with soft bells tinkling through its opening. The balls of light shot through the opening, and as the gates began to close, they all saw standing in the opening Serenity her golden crown glinting dazzlingly in heavens light. She turned around to look at them all one last time and smiled.

Just before the doors closed they could all swear that they heard a soft voice whisper, "May you all live long and happy lives with those that you love. We shall meet again one day." With that, the doors closed and slowly disappeared as if they were only a mirage to begin with.

Dean turned back to the angel beside him, "So Cass what was that all exactly about? What did they mean about a baby?"

Cass ducked his eyes down to the ground again, "Well Dean it's just…"

Dean chuckled at the angel's nervous speech, "Cass what's up? Spit it out already!"

Castiel sighed at this and turned to Dean, "You're pregnant Dean."

Dean stared at Castiel in complete shock. His mind seemed to have shut down at the words "you're pregnant" kept ringing through his head.

'Wait,' Dean thought to himself, 'This is Cass, there's no reason to be worried about this! Besides I actually don't feel hurt or sad at this, in fact I feel quite happy!'

Castiel still did not want to look up at the hunter. He kept his gaze locked on his own two shoes not wanting to see the rejection that he knew would just be reflected in Dean's eyes. He was surprised when he felt a gentle warm hand place itself on his shoulder suddenly. Castiel looked up at Dean shock quite evident in his features. Dean smiled gently at Cass.

"Cass it's your baby and as long as it's yours I don't see a problem with this do you?" asked Dean gently.

Cass felt tears well up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall yet, "But Dean I thought…"

Dean shook his head gently, "No Cass I know I haven't said this to you before but I love you, and anything that we have created together is beautiful and will always be loved. So I would love to have this child with you; besides this explains my weird cravings now for pickles and peanut butter."

Castiel laughed outright at this and gathered Dean tightly in his arms. They shared a deep and passionate kiss on the cliff as the sun slowly sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. Tongues twining together they gently shared one of many kisses that they would have together through out the rest of their lives. A cough behind them broke them apart and reminded them that they had an audience behind them.

Gabriel stood there smirking at the two, "As much as I would love to watch you two play tonsil hockey," the archangel replied sarcastically, "I have my own things to do today that are ten times more important and it's been a long day so lets shag ass and head home."

Dean scowled at Gabriel, "Listen here you self righteous prick," Dean began to fume at the archangel.

Castiel rolled his eyes at this display and turned back towards the ocean and the sunset. The gulls were still circling gently above them on the warm thermals and the waves continued to gently lap against the rocky cliff. Castiel sighed happily to himself. It felt like yesterday that he looked out on the ocean on this same exact cliff before everything had happened. Looking back now, he could not believe how far he had actually come. Finally, for once in his long life he was happy.

Turning his gaze up towards the sky he whispered, "Thank you."

Castiel could have sworn that as he turned around to help Sam separate his brother and lover he heard a gentle laugh float to him on the warm breeze.

**~x~**

**Heaven**

**~x~**

Serenity and her closest of sisters sat around her and gazed down at the happy scene-taking place on the cliff that they had just left. They smiled gently at the arguing duo on the ground and shook their heads slightly.

"Well at least everything looks to be back to normal," remarked Sasha heaving out a grateful sigh.

Serenity nodded as she watched the last of the sunset. When it was only a small pinprick on the horizon she said, "A day ends, and with it a whole new future begins."

Around her, her sisters nodded in understanding and agreement.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that marks the end :D i can't believe my first story is done. This one was more of an experiment if anything but in the end I am glad that I took the time to finish it all! Thanks everyone! :D


End file.
